


[Rewrite/Repost] A Single Moment Can Change the Future

by Enyn_Skyeward



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ALIE - Freeform, Alternate 3x07, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempting Peace, Bellamy's Stupid, Blockade, Ceremonial Gowns, Child Playing, Child's Clothes, Clans, Clarke being a Mom, Clarke in Arkadia, Clarke's sketchpad, Colored Pastels, Conspiracy, Couple Fight, Couple Makeup, Couple Talk, Couple baths, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Difficult Decisions, Discovery, Domestic Fluff, Dresses, F/F, F/M, Feast, Flamekeeper, Gifts, Handmaidens, Harvest Festival, Health Check, Home, Horse Issues, Injured Lexa (The 100), Interrogation, Invaders - Freeform, Jaha Death, Knives as Punishment, Laughter, Lexa's Tent, Lexa's brother, Little Girl - Freeform, Love, Love Through Trials, Luna returns, Mama Clarke, Morning In, Murphy in Polis, Natblida, Near Death, Never Have I Ever - Game, New Flamekeeper, No Remorse, Pain, Partner Care, Pike Meets Wanheda, Poison, Polis, Political Decisions, Politics, Possessive Lexa, Prisoners, Protective Clarke Griffin, Public Separation, Queen - Freeform, Recovery, Relationship Reveal, Religious Meditation, Return to Polis, Returning Home, Roan is Smug, Ruler and Queen, Sacred Space, Seamstress, Secret Keeper, Secret Passages, Seeing Titus Angry, Sleeping In, Slow Suffocation, Steltrona the Horse, Stupid Prisoners, Stupidity, Temper Tantrums, Temples, Titus is Punished, Understanding Parents, Upset Clarke, War, blood draw, bullet wounds, couple fights, faith - Freeform, hostility, leader clarke, love and anger, men with guns - Freeform, mention of deaths, new enemy, passing notes, peace agreement, wolf pup - Freeform, working through issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 127,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: A single moment of hesitation causes Lexa to arrive at Clarke's room later than in 3x07. What happens if she was never shot?





	1. A Single Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imaginativedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginativedream/gifts).



> Okay readers (and re-readers), it's been a long year recovering emotionally and after much urging from you guys and my beta and my sister I've returned. However there are a few things you should know regarding this repost and rewrite. 
> 
> First: There will be two endings. Once it gets to the end, each ending will be attached as another work in this story. I don't plan to post the endings or anything related to them here. 
> 
> Second: Comments will be monitored because I won't allow what happened the first time to happen again. 
> 
> Third: Although this is a repost, I lost a lot of the original chapters due to MY computer dying and so I have to rewrite. I don't remember the first few chapters so I'm going to have to go through as I repost and change some things, since the beginning is being changed as well. 
> 
> Fourth: If you've read before don't spoil it for new readers in the comments. I can say things will be different so if you tell them something, it doesn't necessarily mean it'll happen but it may so don't spoil. After all, this is almost an entirely different work - sorta.
> 
> and FINAL: THIS IS MY STORY, I WILL WRITE IT/REWRITE IT HOW I SEE FIT. I TAKE SUGGESTIONS BUT IN THE END IT'S MY CHOICE HOW IT GOES. YOU CAN CHOOSE NOT TO READ AND NOT TO FOLLOW.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa arrives at Clarke's door a moment later and discovers Titus.

The sound of gunshots made Lexa pause in her steps towards Clarke’s room, her intentions to say goodbye. The guards that were normally posted at Clarke’s doors were gone, meaning they’d been dismissed by someone other than her. Since the clans began rallying against Skaikru, she’d seen that two of own personal guards followed the girl during the day and protected Clarke’s room during her time inside. They were never to let Clarke leave their sight except on her order or on Clarke’s but the girl hadn’t even thought to dismiss them. The only one who had authority close to hers was Titus and while she knew his dislike for Clarke, Lexa didn’t think he would dare touch the blonde.

As Lexa started towards the door the glass in the door shattered and she turned her head to see the bullet lodged in stone mere inches from her head. The door swung open and Clarke fell to the ground, her hands covering her head. Her arm was bleeding and she seemed to not realize it as she got to her feet quickly. Once on her feet, the blonde ambassador leaned against the wall by the door and gritted her teeth as she finally examined her bleeding arm.

Seeing her lover in distress and victim to what seemed to be an assassination attempt, Lexa quickly made her way over. The sound of footsteps made her turn her head for only a second to see Clarke’s guards arriving, the gunshots likely the reason for their return. Dismissing them as they paused at her glare, she turned to her lover with a worried expression. “Clarke…” Lexa grabbed her bleeding arm but regretted the action as her lover hissed in pain. She gently ran her fingers down the back of Clarke’s arm till her hand grasped pale fingers. Turning the arm over, she examined the wound and knew a bullet was lodged inside the soft skin a few inches above the sky girl’s wrist. Finally, Lexa pulled her attention from the wound and met Clarke’s eyes with fury bubbling inside her, “who has done this?”

She watched blue eyes fill with regret, “Titus, he wanted you to think Skaikru killed me so you’ll declare war.”

Lexa gave a nod, “he wants blood, he will get blood.” She turned her attention to the guards and quickly grabbed the knife from one’s belt. “You both will be dealt with later.” She turned her body to head into the room but stopped to look back at one of the guards. “Moss, find Wanheda a healer this moment. Eyla, you are to stay with Wanheda until I say otherwise.”

Both seemed to know the seriousness of both the situation and that their own situation was precarious after having left the ambassador without permission from either her or Heda. The warrior woman took a step towards Clarke and gently guided her away from the side of the door while Moss made his way down the hallway at twice the speed of his arrival. Clarke watched as Lexa made her way into her quarters, fury on her face and a knife in hand. The blonde pitied Titus at that moment.

* * *

With the blade in hand, Lexa slipped into the room to see Titus over a man who struggled at his binds. Lexa had never seen him before but from Clarke’s words he was likely Skaikru. The damage to his skin and the fact he was bound spoke to his treatment, Titus was attempting to place the gun in his hand while ordering him to stay still on threat of death. Using precision, she allowed the blade to fly from her hand and land in the back of Titus’ own, the man gave a soft yell and turned to see her. The man on the ground seemed to still at look at her with wide eyes, as if trying to ascertain if he would live through the situation.

“Heda…” Titus bent to his knees as he pulled the blade from his hand.

“You bordered on insolence before but now you attempt to force my hand!” Lexa moved over to Titus, the man was on his knees cradling his hand. “Attempting to assassinate Clarke in hopes of me declaring war.” She bent down and picked up the gun, holding it at her side. “This is treason Titus and for such, you know the punishment.”

Titus put up his good hand, “Lexa, you must see that she is a threat to you.”

“I must see? I am Heda and you are Fleimkepa, your duty is to advise me not command me. You wanted blood and now you shall have it. Tonight you die for your crime of treason.”

Clarke entered the room with pain in her eyes and holding her arm, Eyla right behind her. “His crime wasn’t treason.”

Lexa turned to look at the girl as she leaned against the wall while holding her arm. “Clarke this doesn’t concern you, not this time.”

“He shot me trying to protect you, he sees me as a threat to you.” She made her way over and looked at Titus, surprise was written on his face. “If I remember my political lessons correctly, he was attempting to stop an ambassador from harming you, and thus the Coalition.” She grunted from the pain and looked up at Lexa. “When Azgeda did that, you kicked the ambassador off the throne room balcony. Besides, a crime against an ambassador by a citizen of Polis is a crime which the ambassador seeks punishment for. As such, his punishment is left to my discretion.” She gave a soft smile, “or did I fail to understand your political lectures as you believed me to during war?”

Lexa set her jaw before nodding to Eyla. “Take him away, he’ll be judged tonight for his attempt on Wanheda’s life.” She let her eyes drift to Clarke, “at Wanheda’s discretion.”

Titus was pulled to his feet by Eyla and Clarke gave them a wide berth as they passed her and it wasn’t hard to see surprise in Titus’ eyes when he looked at Clarke. “Klark, ai moba…”

* * *

She turned away with her back to him as Eyla finally pulled him from the room. As they left the room, Lexa placed the gun in her hand on the bed and moved to bend down beside Murphy, who started struggling again. “Calm, you’re safe.” His bound mouth muffled his words but he continued to struggle so Lexa looked over at Clarke. “Clarke, come reassure him he won’t be harmed.”

Clarke made her way over and bent down, placing a hand on Murphy’s leg. “You’re safe Murphy.” Lexa cut the binds and reached up to undo the gag. “Are you alright?”

He staggered to his feet and away from both Lexa and Clarke. “Where am I? What just happened? Why did Baldy try to kill both of us? Who is Wanheda?”

Lexa stood as the door to the room opened and Moss stepped in with healers. “Heda, the healers…”

She put a hand on Clarke’s uninjured arm and helped her stand. “Wanheda is injured, a bullet wound in her arm. See that the injury is tended to as you would tend to me.” She flicked her eyes towards Murphy, “and see to her friend as you would any Polis citizen.”

As the healers took a step towards Clarke, Lexa pulled away. “Come Wanheda, you must sit.”

“Lexa?”

Lexa put her hands behind her back, “I must see that the ambassadors are gathered, for now let the healers see to you and your friend. I’ll come later to collect you before the meeting at which Titus will be judged. Do well to remember you deliver his punishment.”

* * *

With that Lexa swept from the room as healers began fussing over Clarke and trying to get Murphy to sit in a chair as well. He seemed to not understand their urgings, the Trigedasleng lost on him. He pushed back further against the wall and pushed them away when they tried to pull him to the chair, telling them to get away from him. The second lead healer pulled her hands down and motioned to the chair. “Sin daun skat, moba.” She threw up her hands and turned to where the lead healer and at least five others were fussing over Clarke with an intensity the ambassador hated. “Wanheda, yun sisen ai skat. Beja.”

“Murphy sit down, they’re healers. Grounder doctors.”

He sat down and they started looking at his wounds, wrapping them and wiping blood away. Clarke looked down at her arm as the healer slowly began rubbing a green paste around the wound. “Chit em gaf?”

“Teik nou laudnes in.” He stated before grabbing a set of tweezers from his bag, nodding to one of the other healers. The woman moved across the room and came back with Clarke’s daily wine bottle, something she’d yet to open. The woman poured it over the tweezers before the healer put them in the wound to pull out the bullet.

“Anesthetic.” Clarke provided with a slight smile. “That’s the Skaikru word for something that helps in preventing pain.”

The healer chuckled as he withdrew the bullet, “even injured you insist on learning. Heda warned me I may find you in my healing house but I asked her why one who commands death would seek to help with life. She didn’t answer me but I see why,” he placed the bullet in a piece of cloth one of the other healer’s held. “You were a healer before you fell from the sky.”

“Ain nomon seintaim.”

“Well I welcome you both when Skaikru gains some sense and listens to their true leader once again instead of the false one they instilled.” He shook his head, “if they were as wise as you, they would have known better.”

Clarke smiled as she watched him start to stitch the wound. “I’m not wise.”

“Only the wise deny they are wise.” He continued and finally cut the stitch with a knife, “since you are a healer then I don’t have to lecture you on caring for the wound or must I?”

“No, unlike Heda I won’t be in the battle pits well before my injuries have healed.” She heard him chuckle as he wrapped the stitched wound. “What is your name?”

The healer looked up at her as he finished, “Mardon.” He collected his items and stood, bowing to her slightly. “A pleasure Wanheda.”

“Don’t bow to me, I’m not Heda.”

Mardon stood straight and met her eyes, “no, you are far more precious.” He clicked his tongue and the other healers quickly gathered their things, heading out of the room. The lead healer followed them out and ignored Clarke’s questioning eyes at his statement. The door closed and Clarke saw her guards take positions in front of the doors.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Klark, ai moba: Clarke I’m sorry

Sin daun skat, beja: Sit down boy, please

Wanheda, yun sisen ai skat. Moba: Commander of Death, your help with the boy. Please.

Chit em gaf: What is it?

Teik nou laudnes in: Allows no pain.

Ain nomon seintaim: My mother as well.


	2. Murphy and His Big Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke prepares for her departure to Arkadia while having to deal with Murphy at the same time.

Clarke began picking up items that were knocked over in the fight. Pieces of broken pottery and the small table along with several of her grooming items lay strode across the floor. Picking up the table she placed it where it belonged and picked up her brush and the bowl that held beads and other items she’d began to weave into her hair. She heard Murphy walking around but ignored him, he was at least smart enough not to try to leave after everything that happened.

After a few minutes he finally spoke, “so are you going to answer my questions?”

Pausing in her efforts of picking up beads she turned her head to look at him, “which questions?”

“Oh I don’t know Clarke, how about we start with where are we?”

“The palace.” She picked up the beads and stood to put them in the bowl before throwing the broken pottery in the fireplace a few feet away. “In the capitol, Polis.”

Murphy walked over to her and pulled on her arm till she turned, “the palace? Okay, which capitol? Which Clan? Which king or queen do I need to bow to now to keep my head?”

She pushed his hand off her arm and turned to walk around the bed. “You’re in _the_ capitol, there’s only one capitol. It’s the center of all clan life, the palace is the residence of The Commander.”

“The Commander, you mean the one that commands all the armies? The thousands of Grounders that exist here? The same one we pissed off when we got here?”

“One and the same.” Clarke ignored his explicit words as she went about starting a fire in the fireplace and lighting a few more candles, as several had been put out by Titus’ stupid targeting.

Murphy made his way over and stood behind her as she lit the candles. “Okay, why do they call you Wanheda?”

“It means Commander of Death, the clans believe I can command death.”

Murphy gave a huff, “some ego you have there Princess.”

“I never said I did or believed I did.” Clarke stated as she turned and walked to the old tub, gathering her saddle bags from it. Placing them on the bed, she started gathering her clothes and items that she’d need in Arkadia.

* * *

An hour or two passed, Clarke started ignoring Murphy while she packed and then sat down to draw. He finally settled in one of her chairs with a book and was silent, clearly realizing he’d have no choice but to be quiet as she wasn’t answering his questions. As dusk arrived, the sun meeting the horizon, the doors opened and Clarke looked up from her drawings to see Lexa standing there in her meeting attire, behind her were several handmaidens. She put her hand out to the side and they quickly filed in, each holding an item.

“Step em bandrona, rein kom tagon Wanheda.”

“Sha Heda.” All spoke and quickly made their way to the small room off to the side of Clarke’s chambers.

Clarke looked over at Murphy to see him watching the interaction with both wariness and curiosity. She turned back to Lexa and put her hands behind her back, in an attempt from keeping from touching her. “Heda.”

Lexa held out what was in her hand, Clarke took the small box and opened to it to see a pendent. It was the same as the sacred symbol on Lexa’s neck, the endless cycle she’d called it, signifying the continuous reign of Heda that came before her and would come after. The smooth metal was two inches by two inches and had an infinity symbol carved out of it, light moving through the hallowed out sign so it hit the floor to show the symbol. It hung on a leather cord and was made of metal in a way that meant it had been fashioned by a blacksmith or jeweler. “I had it commissioned days ago, after our arrival back from Arkadia. With it all will know you are under my protection and that any harm to you will equal harm to me. When dawn breaks you can return to Arkadia without fear of suffering under the kill order.” Her eyes flitted to Murphy, “your friend is protected as long as he stays with you.”

Clarke fingered the cut out sign and gave a soft smile, “em ste meizen, mochof.” She put the box down and pulled the leather cord over her neck, adjusting her hair so the pendant rested against her chest.

“The judgement ceremony will begin soon, my handmaidens will prepare you.”

* * *

Murphy made his way over finally and put his hand out. “John Murphy, Clarke’s friend.”

Lexa gently took his hand, aware after a lesson from Clarke that it was a way Skaikru welcomed one another. “Aleksandria kom Trigeda, Heda kom Kongeda.”

As their hands dropped Murphy looked at Clarke, “clearly you speak the language so translation?”

“Alexandria of the Woods Clan, Commander of the Coalition.”

Murphy narrowed his eyes, “Commander? As in Commander of the Grounders?” He laughed, “right because a skinny girl is…” he paused his words when suddenly a knife was at his throat within the blink of an eye.

“Watch your words, you are not a friend of mine nor a political ally so I will not hesitate to make it so you never speak again.”

Clarke put a hand on Lexa’s arm and the woman slowly lowered the knife. “I’ll make sure Murphy knows who not to insult from now on. If you would agree to pardon him Heda?”

She backed up and nodded to Clarke. “See that you do Ambassador, men have died for less or have you forgotten the Azgeda Ambassador?”

“No Heda.”

“Be ready when I return.” She turned and left the room, the door shutting behind her.

* * *

Clarke closed her eyes and put up her finger as she opened them again to look at Murphy. “Never insult her again because I won’t be able to stop her from killing you next time.”

“So she’s really…”

“The Commander? Yes!”

The boy swallowed hard, “should I apologize?”

“You should grovel!” Clarke stated as she looked at him. Realizing Lexa’s handmaidens were in her bathroom she started to head to the bathroom but paused. “Wait here and don’t do anything stupid.” She turned back towards the direction she was headed and disappeared from Murphy’s view.

* * *

When she emerged ten minutes later her hair was braided down her back, although she stopped them from braiding her hair as it had been when she bowed before Lexa. She didn’t have the circular braids like before but instead most of her hair flowed free under a crown of braids that wrapped around her head. The blue ribbon they’d braided into the strands had surprised her but she didn’t stop them and tried not to gawk at the beautiful blue shirt that Lexa had seen fit to have her dress in over her black pants. The material flowed to her mid-thigh, inch-wide sheer straps held it in place over her shoulders. A bronze headband sat within the interior of her crown of braids. The oldest of the handmaidens had told her both items were from Lexa’s stores, unused until Lexa instructed they be given to Clarke. The handmaidens had seen that her ceremonial paint was once again under her eyes, this time blue and back held a slight touch of green.

“Mochof.” She thanked the handmaidens as they bowed their head to her at the door.

They left and she saw Murphy starring at her, “so you go from Ark Princess to Grounder Princess.”

“I’m an ambassador actually.”

“Right.”

A knock on the door as Clarke dug through her remaining clothes for the blue jacket she swore Lexa had thrown into the pile of new clothes days before. With her hands busy from her task of finding her jacket, she just gave the order. “Min yu op.”

The door opened and closed as she pulled the blue jacket, similar to her brown formal one, from the bottom of all the clothes. She turned to see Lexa as she pulled the article of clothing on over the beautiful shirt. The Commander stood waiting in her ceremonial armor minus the pauldron “Are you finished preparing?”

“Sha.”

Lexa looked over at Murphy, “if he keeps his mouth shut he can come too.”

Murphy made his way over with his hands up, “look, I’m sorry for insulting you. Don’t take this the wrong way but you just don’t seem like someone that would lead blood thirsty warriors.”

“My warriors aren’t blood thirsty and what do I seem like?”

Clarke put a hand to her head, knowing Murphy would put his foot in his mouth. “You just seem more like Clarke here, a figure head who looks pretty and makes people want to join your cause.”

“My god!” Clarke groaned before looking at Murphy, “do you ever not walk yourself into stupidity?”

Lexa was silent before nodding, “you’re forgiven for your insult but know I rarely forgive a second time. As for looking pretty, I assure you that my beauty doesn’t deter my enemies or my allies. While it can be deceptive to some, my blade reminds others how deadly I am. You’d do well not to do something that warrants my blade.”

He swallowed before nodding, “understood.”

“As for blades…” Her attention was turned to her lover with a gentle firmness, “I am going to have to see that you’re taught to handle one and it remains with you at all times.”

Clarke put her fingers on both edges of her jacket sleeves and pulled her hands back, showing a blade in each hand. She saw Murphy take a step back from the corner of her eyes, “I always carry at least one on me.” Sheathing them she looked up to see Lexa’s lips quirk slightly at her actions. “I also have two more somewhere on me, locations I won’t expose. I just wasn’t able to get to them with trying to escape Titus’ horrible aim.”

“Remind me not to piss you off.” Murphy looked over at her and she met his eyes. “I mean, you had one hell of a punch before you went Grounder but now…” he swallowed hard, “I’m good.”

“We should go.”

* * *

Lexa brushed her fingers along Clarke’s arm to stop her, “where is the gun?”

Clarke motioned to the bed, “where you left it. You said no one can pick up a gun without facing punishment for violating the law, I didn’t want to give anyone a reason to kill me beyond the current kill order for being beyond the blockade.”

Lexa gave a nod and turned to the bed, walking over to look down at the gun. “Do you have a cloth I can wrap it in?”

“I still have the large cloth I used to wrap your hand.” Clarke walked over to the tub and sorted through it, pulling scrap cloth from inside and moved to the bed. She put the cloth over the gun and flipped it over, tying the cloth so the weapon laid inside. “So you don’t have to touch it, violating your own laws.” Clarke held out the wrapped bundle and Lexa took it, her fingers caressing her lover’s own for longer than necessary to take the offending item.

“Always the diplomat.” Lexa quirked her lips slightly before turning to leave, Clarke and Murphy following.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Step em bandrona, rein kom tagon Wanheda: Assist the ambassador, make her worthy of the name Wanheda.

Sha Heda: Yes Commander

Mochof: Thank you

Em ste meizen, mochof: It’s beautiful, thank you.

Images - Source: Google Images

Clarke's bronze headband/crown - the middle band is the same size as the outer ones.


	3. Titus is Sentenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus receives his sentence for attempting to harm Clarke.

As with Emerson, Titus was chained to the post and stood not in his formal robes but pants and a cobbled together shirt that all warriors seemed to wear. Clarke passed him and stood off the right of Lexa with the other ambassadors, Murphy stood in the back of the room with Moss and Eyla beside him. All the ambassadors stood off the side with the Nightbloods standing on the balcony overlooking the throne room.

Clarke heard the Broad Leaf ambassador, Uzac, whisper to Talla, the Rock Line ambassador. He didn’t even attempt to hide his thoughts with Trigedasleng but instead spoke in English. “Where does she get such finery? This is the second meeting where she has been dressed in expensive cloth made from Southern cotton”

“Heda’s stores, that crown on her head was a gift from our king upon Lexa’s ascension. I know because I delivered it myself.”

Clarke clasped her hands together as they spoke. “So Heda shares her stores with Wanheda but none of us. I guess we know why Skaikru still lives, Heda favors their ambassador.”

* * *

“Shof op.” The command was given by Lexa and as soon as the room quieted, the Boat Clan ambassador inquired why they all were present.

“Why are we here Heda and why is your Fleimkepa tied up?”

“Titus stands accused of attempting to assassinate an ambassador!” Whispers were heard across the room for a few moments before silence settled again. “He attempted to murder Wanheda and planned to blame Skaikru for the actions. Actions which are impossible as Skaikru aren’t allowed beyond the blockade and Skaikru can’t walk these halls. Our sacred Fleimkepa planned murder and sought to undermine my peace rule to insight war.” She picked up the tied cloth from her throne and untied it, throwing it to the ground so all could see what was in it when the gun laid on top of the cloth. “He used a forbidden weapon, a weapon which caused injury to Wanheda.” Lexa held up her chin, “my rule has been peace, blood not demanding blood but my life is not the one which he sought to take. The laws are clear….”

“What says Wanheda.” One of the ambassadors spoke, “she was injured by his hand.”

Clarke took a step forward, “I contemplated his death, just as any of us would but I realized his death would destroy our future.” She walked till she stood in front of Titus, “he is Fleimkepa, keeper of the lineage of Heda and the Sacred Flame. If I was to demand his death before he has trained another to take on his duties, I would be plunging us all into darkness. A darkness without The Flame, without guidance we all have had since the Old World. So,” she watched Titus looked at her intrigued, finally realizing she actually understood what his death could bring. “I demand his imprisonment, for the remainder of his days he shall be locked away with prisoners that deserve their punishments.”

“Klark…”

“Silence!” Lexa demanded and Titus went silent. “Wanheda has spoken, not just for us but for our children and future. Titus shall be stripped of his title, it given to another of my choice and he shall train them.” She took a step down and made her way over to Titus, Clarke took a step back so she was behind Lexa. “Your every word and every action under guard from this moment till your death. No longer trusted in word or action, you are my prisoner Titos kom Trikru and you shall remember that you only keep your life because Wanheda seeks to preserve the future you were quick to attempt to destroy.”

He lowered his head, “ai moba Heda.”

* * *

She took a step back and pulled her knife, handing it to Clarke. “For the injury which he put upon you, you shall have his blood.”

Clarke knew she couldn’t be weak, she had to perform the cut on Titus. Accepting the knife Lexa held out, she took a step forward. He met her eyes but his eyes flickered down, she knew he saw the pendant Lexa gave her. When his eyes met hers again he looked at her honestly.

“You will be her downfall.” It was a whisper to her.

Reaching up she dragged the knife across his arm, exactly where her own bullet wound was. “Time will tell.”

Lexa reached up as Clarke took a step back and pulled a rope from his neck. Clarke saw a pendant similar to her own, expect it held a cutout of a fire. Holding up the medallion, Lexa looked around the room, “this Fleimkepa is no more, may wisdom guide the one to take his place.”

Ambassadors filed out of the room and guards collected Titus to take him down to the prison. Lexa gathered the Nightbloods around her, telling them their training would be supervised by her until the new Fleimkepa proved himself worthy of such an honor. All seemed to accept and filed out, only Aden gave Clarke a smile and nodded his head to her. She returned the nod and turned to see Lexa speaking with a spare guard.

“So,” Murphy made his way over to Clarke. “That’s politics around here I’m guessing?”

“No death occurred so it’s a really good meeting.” Clarke fiddled with her pendant, looking to the side to see Lexa making her way over. “Heda.”

“Wanheda.” She turned her attention to Murphy, “Leos will show you to your room, you’ll be housed in the palace under guard until you depart with Clarke tomorrow for Arkadia.”

Murphy rubbed his hands together, “thanks I guess.” He looked over at the nearby guard, “I’m assuming he’s Leos.”

“Correct.”

“Then I’ll just go, see you tomorrow Clarke.” He headed out with the guard behind him.

Clarke looked up at Lexa once they were the only living souls in the room. “I’m sorry you had to do that, I know how much Titus meant to you.”

“It is what it is.” Lexa turned fully to face Clarke, “will you rest with me tonight?”

All Lexa gained in response was a nod but it was enough for her to let a soft smile cover her features, her hand reaching out to take the pendant from Clarke’s hand. The blonde looked at the soft green eyes that surveyed the metal. “Titus said I’d be your downfall.”

“Time will tell if that’s true.” Lexa let the pendant drop and rest against Clarke’s chest. “You will depart at dawn tomorrow and I must prepare my army, we both require rest.”

* * *

Night wore on and Clarke laid awake, even as Lexa slept. Getting up from the bed she went to the window and looked out at the sleeping city. Torches and specially lit fires were spread across the various buildings, lighting the streets for any that walked them. Clarke leaned against the window’s ledge and thought about how she’d miss the city, miss the home it was becoming. For the first time since her father was floated, she felt at peace, felt happy.

“Tired eyes won’t do you any good on your journey.” Clarke looked over her shoulder to see Lexa sitting up in bed, the black nightgown wrapping her body and leaving nothing to the imagination. “Come back to bed.”

Smiling, she walked over and slipped back under the sheets and furs. Resting on her elbow, she faced Lexa and reached out to caress a soft, sleep-filled cheek. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“Your missing presence woke me.” Lexa closed her eyes as she gripped the hand on her cheek. “Rest, Polis will be here upon your return.” Leaning into the palm, she laid a kiss on the soft, yet callused skin.

Clarke pulled her hand away from Lexa’s grasp and ran it down to her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm. Once she cupped Lexa’s elbow she pulled slightly, ignoring the twitch of pain in her own. The leader consented to being tugged on so she curled into Clarke’s side and rested her head on the pale shoulder. With green eyes hidden behind closed eyelids and the comfortable weight of Lexa’s head on her shoulder, Clarke let her lips fall against Lexa’s forehead, closing her eyes. “He taught you didn’t he, like you’re teaching the Nightbloods.”

“Yes, he served the four that came before me. Two reigned for seven and nine years respectfully, the remaining two only lasted two years each. Wars before the Coalition were far more bloody and jus drein jus daun had a meaning which you haven’t seen. I was born Natblida and when I arrived here after my allotted five years with my family, Titus taught me, raised me; which is why I don’t want to talk about his betrayal anymore.”

“Okay.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s arm as she opened her eyes to gaze at her lover, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t want me consumed by the pain of what happened, I know that.” Lexa opened her eyes and moved to look down into Clarke’s beautiful blue. “I will always trust your council, know I’ll speak of most things with you and trust I’ll tell you if I don’t want to speak of something.” Lexa leaned down and kissed Clarke softly. “Reshop.”

“Reshop.”

“Use our language sparingly Clarke, you have an advantage over everyone if they believe your tongue is limited. They’ll speak in your presence and behind your back, giving you knowledge when they think you’re ignorant.” Lexa saw the surprise in blue eyes, “I’ve seen how you tilt your head when it’s spoken, your expressions tell me you’re more fluent than the little you use every day.”

Clarke ran her hand up the back of Lexa’s arm, “are you upset?”

“No, grateful.” Lexa laid back down and put her head on Clarke’s shoulder once again. “You give me council while everyone else believes you ignorant of what is said.”

“I think we should go to sleep now.” Clarke gave a light chuckle, “we can debate the merits of my language choices another time.” Lexa chuckled softly and leaned up to kiss her lover. Clarke smiled as they shared several lazy kisses before both pulled apart, finally sending themselves to sleep.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Shof op: Be quiet/silence

Ai moba Heda: I am sorry Commander

Reshop: Goodnight


	4. From One Side to the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke leaves Polis after a heartfelt goodbye between her and Lexa. On her way to Arkadia, she crossed the blockade, the barrier between Skaikru and Clan lands.

Clarke stood in Lexa’s bathroom as dawn met the horizon, the oranges and pinks of the morning drifting through stained glass. She pulled on the shirt that sat on the top of the clothes pile beside the bathing pool. Once it was over her head, she pulled the pendant out and let it sit atop the soft blue top, made of the softest Southern cotton. Like her favorite gray top, it’s long sleeves kept her warm but the material wasn’t heavy so she’d grow hot. Along the neckline was embroidered waves and stars, leaving no doubt the shirt had been made within Boat Clan territory. Clarke pulled on the black pants that sat on the wooden seat by the pool, socks followed the black pants. Only once her feet were in her boots did she turn towards the bedroom where she’d left Lexa to sleep.

Instead of returning to the bedroom to find her lover asleep, Clarke found her leaning in the doorway between the bathroom and her main chambers. A soft smile sat on her tired face and she seemed to have been in the position awhile so the blonde knew her lover had taken it upon herself to watch her dress. Lexa left the doorway and moved till she neared Clarke, gathering her into her arms. Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s neck, letting them rest loosely against chestnut tresses. She let her fingers play with Lexa’s hair, allowing herself to enjoy the softness of it down and out of braids.

“Once again my stores suit you much better than I.” Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke’s cheek, resting her nose against the soft pale skin. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“I wish I didn’t either.” Clarke closed her eyes as her fingers played in chestnut locks. “I was finally starting to enjoy my time in Polis.”

Lexa pulled back and reached up a hand, caressing Clarke’s cheek with the back of her knuckles as she gazed into beautiful blue eyes. “The blockade will keep us separated for days, if not weeks. I’ll have no knowledge of your welfare. I fear sending you Clarke, even though policy says I must. My heart has been fighting my head since I woke. Last night I could put off the inevitable, forgetting what I had to do because you were in my arms. Now I must send you into enemy territory, only hoping your return leads to Pike’s downfall instead of you being harmed like you were last you entered that camp.”

“I’ll be okay.” Clarke pulled her arms from around Lexa’s neck and reached up to grasp Lexa’s hand. Once she held both of the leader’s hands in her own, she placed light kisses on callused knuckles. “It’ll take work but I’m sure I can make people see a better way, see what their chosen leader has done.” Smiling, the blonde leaned in to steal a quick kiss. “I’ll return and when I do, you can show me Polis the way you wanted to before.”

Lexa’s lips formed a slight smirk. “When you return to Polis and to me, you won’t be exploring the city. I plan to keep you in my bed for at least a week, breathless and yearning for me.”

Laughter escaped the blonde woman as she pulled Lexa closer, “someone thinks highly of herself.”

“Did I not prove my prowess ai niron?” She grinned as eyes twinkled with mischief, “did you not tell me that I was the best union you’d ever had? That my tongue had skills beyond politics?”

“Don’t remember saying that.”

Lexa seized Clarke’s sides and the girl squirmed as the mighty commander of the land tickled her. “So now my lover lies to me?”

Both were laughing as Clarke pulled away, capturing Lexa’s hands in her own. “Okay, okay. Yes, you are the best I’ve ever had and yes your tongue is skilled.” She laughed before grinning, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck. Her features turned sober as Lexa’s own did, both realizing that their time alone had to end as the morning bell signaling the start of the day sounded throughout the city. Clarke hugged Lexa, burying her face in the leader’s neck. “I don’t want to leave.” It was whispered to her lover and Lexa pulled away, framing the blonde’s face with her hands.

“Nor do I wish you to. Just promise to return to me.”

“I promise.” Clarke leaned in and captured pink lips, memorizing the feel and taste for the lonely days ahead.

“Leave me before I don’t let you go.” Lexa took a step back towards the bathing pool. “Go Clarke, leave now.” She turned her back to her lover and Clarke quickly left the bathroom. Lexa only turned when she heard the doors to her room close shut. “Soujon klir ai tombom. Kom ai daun, beja.” It was whispered to an empty room.

* * *

The sound of hooves beating against the earth was all that met ears. Clarke and Murphy rode towards the blockade, Moss ahead of them and Eyla behind them. As the sun waned in the sky, they reached the barrier that separated Arkadia and Polis. Across the horizon tents existed, no one could cross without running into at least five warriors. A small garrison stood at what seemed to be a checkpoint.

A single tent stood not far from the hill that overlooked Hakeldama, the field of blood that had weeks before been the sight of a massacre. The bodies had been burned and the blood covered with dirt. As they moved closer, Clarke slowed her mare and reached out to slow the borrowed horse Murphy rode. She heard Moss tell the garrison to stand down and let Wanheda pass, by order of Heda. None did, all the warriors stood waiting and drew their swords. One approached and caught the reins of her horse. The horse reared back and Clarke held on, tightening her legs around the middle and threading her fingers into the mare’s mane.

“Whoa.” As the horse set her hooves down, moving back from the warrior, Clarke rubbed her neck. “Chil au Steltrona, shh ai gada.” The horse calmed slightly and Clarke looked at the warrior. “Don’t touch my horse, she’s been trained as Heda’s stallion has to prevent capture.”

The warrior backed up but put a hand on his sword, “Wanheda dismount, you’ve violated the blockade.” The man was clearly a general and spoke in a gruff voice. “The kill order is in effect, as you’ve violated it there is no other option but to put you to death.”

Clarke dismounted and motioned to Murphy to follow. The boy did so, wary of the warriors he was around and chose to stay quiet. “Heda required me for an ambassadorial matter. She told me to show you this.” She pulled the pendant from around her neck and held it out to the man.

Taking it, he turned it over and held it up to the waning sun. The infinity symbol filtered light so the sacred symbol rested on the grass before them all. The warrior merely nodded before handing it back to her. “Apologies Wanheda.” He turned to the warriors behind him. “Escort Wanheda and her friend across the blockade, tell all she is to be allowed to pass in either direction without being stopped.”

* * *

Once she and Murphy were back on their horses, Moss and Eyla both lead the way through the blockade. Once on the other side, Clarke turned her horse to face them both. “We go alone from here, stay at the blockade and wait for word to pass on to Heda.”

Moss bowed his head to her. “As you command Wanheda. May the trees guide your journey so you arrive safely. May the spirit protect you so you may return to us unharmed. Remember you only have to call and we will come.”

“Safe travels Moss.” She gave a smile to Burly guard, “stay out of the trees, I know Heda ordered you to keep an eye on me from the tree line.”

“Heda gave no such order.”

Clarke let a small smile go, “of course she didn’t.” She turned her horse towards the direction of Arkadia, “Murphy let’s go so we can arrive before dark.”

“Lead the way oh powerful leader.” He held out his arm as he spoke sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and dug her legs into Steltrona’s belly. “Yah!” The horse shot forward and Murphy did the same on his borrowed horse until he was galloping along with Clarke towards the settlement where their people rested.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Ai niron: my lover

Soujon klir ai tombom. Kom ai daun, beja: Safe travels my heart. Return to me, please.

Chil au Steltrona, shh ai gada: Calm Steltrona, shh my girl.


	5. Return to Arkadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to Arkadia and finds herself fighting for her life, as well as, her people.

Arkadia at dusk was vastly different from how Clarke remembered it on the cloudy day she’d last visited. Approaching on horse, she and Murphy were met with the gates opening and guards pointing guns at them instantly. Bellamy walked between them and rested his hands on the gun around his chest.

“How many times have I told you people that we reject all offers The Commander has. I’ll give you five seconds before we shoot you and take your horses.”

Clarke reached up and threw back her hood, “you won’t try to touch my horse.”

“Clarke?” Bellamy looked up at her in surprise.

Murphy shrugged back his hood as well, “and Murphy but of course Princess gets attention.” Bellamy took a step forward and tried to grab the reins of Clarke’s horse. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Before he could finish, Clarke held on as Steltrona reared up and Bellamy stumbled back. She rubbed her hand along the horse’s neck as hooves met the ground again. “Shh ai gada, chil yu au.” The horse nickered and she slid from the animal, “shh.” Finally finished prancing in place, the beauty settled. Clarke pulled her pack from the back of the animal. “Gonot yu raun, emo tri.” She slapped the horse’s flank and the horse took off towards the trees. She knew despite Moss’ lie that Lexa had ordered the man to keep watch at the closer distance.

Murphy looked down at her from his horse, “I’m keeping mine, thanks.”

“Steltrona is trained to prevent capture.” Clarke stated as she turned to look at Bellamy, “I’d prefer not having the Coalition’s most prized mare shot because you can’t control her. After all, she was a gift.” Hands on her back, she raised her eyebrow. “I came to speak with Pike, is he available?”

Bellamy nodded and held out his arm, “this way.”

As she started towards the camp, she heard Murphy say her name but before she could turn around something slammed on her head. Crumpling to the ground, she rolled on her back and black started to surround her as she saw Bellamy stoop down. “Bellamy?” It was stated weakly and he shook his head.

“Sorry Princess but you chose the wrong side.” The sound of a guard yelling ‘archer’ was the last thing she heard before darkness pulled her under.

* * *

Clarke came to as something wet was put to her head, she opened her eyes to see Lincoln sitting beside her as she lay on a cot. “Linkon…”

“How are you feeling?”

“Melon ain lasken. Chit don kom au?” She asked as she sat up, a hand going to the back of her head. She looked around to see several grounders looking at her, Octavia was standing a few feet away glaring at her. “Octavia…”

“Save it Clarke, you made your choice but it seems even politics forces you back on us.”

She shook her head despite the pain. “No, there was an assassination attempt. I had to stay for the sentencing, all the ambassadors had to be there.” She put her feet on the side of the cot and rested her head in her hands. “Titus, the Fleimkepa, he tried to assassinate me. Law dictated I had to decide his punishment since I was the target. I was planning to leave before he tried to kill me.” She looked up and saw Murphy a few feet away resting against one of the walls. “Murphy can tell you.”

“Like we’d believe him.”

Murphy pointed his finger at Clarke, “nope, Princess is telling the truth. Nearly shot both of us, good thing he’s a horrible shot with a gun. Planned on pinning it on me, making The Commander pissed off that one of us killed her ambassador. Clarke demanded imprisonment and The Commander imprisoned him, taking away his title. The next morning, we were on horses headed here, well yesterday morning at least.” He looked over at Octavia, “like I’d have reason to protect Clarke, she’s nothing but a pain in the ass.”

Octavia snorted, “fine, I believe you.” She made her way over and stood over Clarke as the girl rested on the cot. “So what’s the plan Ambassador?” It was asked mockingly and Clarke looked up at the girl.

“Teisa yu ai op.” It was the first command Clarke had given since being in Polis. It was stated with authority as she rose. “Rein yun mema in Okteivia kom Skaikru en Trikru.” She glared at the warrior before she made her way over to the door of the cell and pounded on it. “Tell Charles Pike that Clarke Griffin demands to see him.”

The guard at the door laughed and opened the door, looking at Clarke. “Back up Griffin.”

“Or what will you do?”

He quickly pressed the shock baton into her side and she groaned. “Just a taste, now back up before I put you on the ground.”

She pulled her head up and glared, “jok yu!”

The guard brought the baton up and immediately one of the grounders raced over, grabbing the guard’s hand till the baton fell from it. The man was quickly knocked aside by the butt of the rifle the guard had. “Stupid Grounders.” He picked up the baton and pulled the door shut, shaking his head. “Be glad when Pike allows me to shoot you all.”

* * *

Clarke bent down beside the man and looked at his head. “Why did you do that?”

“You are more important than I.” He sat up as she pulled her hands away. Pressing a hand to her chest, Clarke felt what he meant as the metal of her pendant pressed into the skin between her breasts. “None have ever been given such a sign and I once commanded armies under Heda.”

She looked up at the guard watching them, “what does it mean?”

“Seken gon Heda, non yu ona.” She blinked in surprise.

“Ron yu ai ridiyo op?”

He stood and offered his hand to her, “sha Wanheda, oso mafta yu op.” Once they were standing, he put a hand to his chest. “Otto.”

“Mochof Otto.”

The guard banged on the door and both looked over. “Speak English!”

“Ai laik Wanheda, yu nou hedplei ai.” She glared at the guard, daring him to command her again. “Heda jos hedplei ai.”

* * *

At those words, all those of the clans that were in the cell stood whether they were weak or not. The guard pulled his radio to from his belt and spoke into it. “Get Pike down to the prison, he’ll want to see what’s going on.”

“Martin, what’s going on?” Clarke knew that was Bellamy’s voice and smirked slightly.

“Griffin is speaking Grounder and just seconds ago they all stood, even the sick. It looks like she’s raising an army even in prison.”

Clarke stood facing the door while everyone either stood or sat, she refused to make the sick stand up. The three that were sick took her command to sit but refused to lie back down. What seemed like hours, despite only being a matter of minutes, Pike appeared on the other side of the door. “Bring her.”

The doors opened and Clarke walked to him, hands in the air as she did so. She glared at the guard when he tried to touch her and took a step back. “I can come on my own.”

“This isn’t Grounder territory Miss Griffin; you don’t give the orders here.” Pike nodded and the guard grabbed her, tugging her arms behind her back despite her fight.

Several of the clan members started towards them and the second guard raised his gun. “Back up all of you.”

“Chil yo daun!” Clarke commanded and those in the cell backed up to where they’d been. She nodded to Otto, “ai oso op kru.”

He nodded to her, “sha Wanheda.” Otto saw Pike glaring at them, “may the Spirit protect you.”

“And you.” She spoke as they pulled her from the cell, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Clarke was lead in her bindings behind Pike down hallways and she saw people pausing and starring at her. One was her mother but she shook her head, telling her mother not to interfere. Kane, standing beside her, pulled Abby back and nodded to Clarke. After several hallways they arrived at the Council Room and she was pushed into a chair around the table. She saw her pack open and the contents laid out across the table, a woman going through her sketchbook. She was only thankful that she’d chosen to keep the sketchbook that held images of Lexa in Polis. The one the woman flicked through held only scenes of nature and buildings that were so various there was no definition of their location.

“Anything Hannah?”

The woman shook her head, “nothing dangerous or containing information. Just clothes, personal items and a sketchbook full of nothing.” She looked over at Clarke, “where’d you get these clothes?”

“I didn’t.”

Pike slapped her and she glared up at him, “obviously you got them somewhere or you wouldn’t have them. No more lies Clarke, where did you get the clothes?”

She wiped her split lip on her shoulder and looked over at Hannah, “I think you misunderstood. I didn’t get them anywhere because they were given to me. Heda made sure I had access to the finest seamstress and tailor the capitol had to offer. They took my measurements and the next day I found the clothes on the bed in my chambers.”

“What did you tell them to make them follow you?”

“I didn’t command them if that’s what you’re concerned about. Your guard was insulting so I told him exactly what he needed to know. That I am Wanheda and he doesn’t command me.”

Pike nodded and moved around the table with his hands behind his back. “You’re right, but I’m in charge here so you better realize it’s in your best interest to follow my orders. It’ll allow you to earn my respect and more freedom. After all, I do have use for you in this war Clarke. You seem to be good at wars, that’s why they call you Wanheda isn’t it?”

* * *

Clarke looked up from where her head had been bent down, hair hiding her face as she surveyed the room from side to side. She knew the guards had guns and shock batons but there were only two in the room and while Bellamy had a pistol, Hannah and Pike were unarmed. It made her chances good, her knives would take care of the two with guns and Bellamy would hesitate to shoot her, enough time to disarm him and point the weapon at Pike. However, there was one piece of business she had to take care of immediately.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind.”

Pike finally paused and put his hands on the table, he looked over at Bellamy. “Is she always like this?”

Bellamy made his way around the table, “no, she’s more the ‘give orders and think later’ type.”

“Then when did she get so damn philosophical?”

Clarke looked up at Bellamy as he neared her, he folded his arms and looked down at her. “Clarke what are you doing?”

“Making the hard choices, doing what must be done to protect my people. The question you have to answer is which side are you on?” She stood up so she was eye to eye with him, “the side that murders senselessly or the one where peace exists?”

He took a step forward so they were toe to toe. “And you think you’re going to lead Arkadia into peace?”

“No, not me.”

Pike made his way over, “then who?”

“Who I take my orders from.” Clarke set her jaw and let both the power and regal beauty of Wanheda show. “Aleksandria kom Trigeda, Heda kom Kongeda.” She watched as Bellamy’s face fell. “Alexandria of the Woods Clan, Commander of the Coalition.”

* * *

After a few moments Pike kicked her legs from under her and she fell to the floor, her hands still behind her back. In that moment her pendant fell from under her shirt and the man bent down to pull it from her neck. “Similar to the symbol Kane has on his arm.” He looked up at one of the guards, “bring me one of the Grounders now.”

Clarke maneuvered herself till she sat up and let her gaze follow Pike as he walked around, flipping her pendant over and over again as he examined it. The doors opened and Clarke turned to see Otto being pulled in, he was pushed against the wall and held at gunpoint as the guard moved back.

“Stay there or you’re dead.”

Otto looked over at her, “Wanheda, yu os?”

“Sha, ai kik raun.” She glared up at Bellamy and watched Pike moved over quickly towards Otto.

“What did you say to her?” Pike grabbed the man by his shirt, “tell me or I’ll kill you.”

Otto looked over at Clarke and she nodded, “it’s okay Otto, answer his questions.”

“I asked after her wellbeing, it’s concerning to see her on the floor.”

Pike chuckled, “concerned about one of us, why? What is she to you?”

“More precious than any weapon or gem within the mines.” Otto turned his attention to Clarke, “she is to be protected above all others.”

Bellamy narrowed his eyes as he walked over, “why, you only met her today?”

“Does it have something to do with this?” Pike held up the pendant and Otto averted his eyes, “it does, what does it mean?”

“It is the sacred symbol; I can’t look upon it.”

Pike grabbed the gun from Bellamy’s waist and held it to the man’s head, “you’re lying. Tell me what this necklace means, now.”

“Pike stop!”

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll bring every one of your friends in here and ask them. Each time one of you refuses I’ll kill you. Tell me why a simple girl, one from my people is so precious to yours. Tell me what this necklace means.”

Otto finally looked over at Clarke, “Wanheda…”

“Otto we do what we must to survive, there is no dishonor in that.” Clarke stated while turned, withdrawing a knife from between her shirt sleeve to work at her bonds.

“One final chance Grounder.”

After a second the man looked up at Pike, “shil ai op Heda en Wanheda.”

“Very well.” Pike put the weapon to his head but Clarke shouted and he paused.

“Stop, stop and I’ll tell you what it means.” She looked at them from her knees, “let him go, he’s innocent.” She moved her feet carefully and stood before them. “It a means to communicate that I’m protected. I’m under Lexa’s protection. They’re only trying to protect me because if they don’t, they’ll die as if they didn’t protect Heda.”

Pike was silent but finally he started tying the string that had been ripped. He walked over and put it around Clarke’s head till it rested at against her chest. “You’ve chosen your side Clarke and simply put, you’re the enemy.” He turned to look at Bellamy, “take her outside the gate and kill her. Make sure her body is easy for them to find.” He smirked as he once again met Clarke’s eyes, tapping the pendant as he did. “They’ll no longer sit at their blockade, not when they deliver your body to their commander. She’ll declare war and when she attacks, we’ll be ready.”

Bellamy grabbed one of her arms and another guard grabbed another, hauling her from the room as she struggled. “No, you’ll destroy Arkadia. She’ll lay waste to this entire camp, everyone will die.” She shook her head as she starred at Pike, “you’ll destroy our people.”

“No, they’ll die.” Pike stated and shot Otto in the head as Clarke was pulled from the room screaming.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Shh ai gada, chil yu au: Shh my girl, calm down

Gonot yu raun, emo tri: Leave, to the trees

Linkon: Lincoln

Melon ain lasken. Chit don kom au: My head hurts. What happened?

Teisa yu ai op: Watch your tongue

Rein yun mema in Okteivia kom Skaikru en Trikru: Remember your place Octavia of the Sky People and Woods Clan

Jok yu: Fuck you

Seken gon Heda, non yu ona: Second to the Commander, none are above you.

Ron yu ai ridiyo op: Are you speaking true?

sha Wanheda, oso mafta yu op: Yes Wanheda, we follow you.

Mochof Otto: Thank you Otto.

Ai laik Wanheda, yu nou hedplei ai: I am the Commander of Death, you don’t command me.

Heda jos hedplei ai: Only the Commander commands me.

Chil yo daun: Stand down

ai oso op kru: See to our people

sha Wanheda: Yes Wanheda

Aleksandria kom Trigeda, Heda kom Kongeda: Alexandria of the Woods Clan, Commander of the Coalition

Wanheda, yu os: Wanheda, are you well?

Sha, ai kik raun: Yes, I’m fine.

Shil ai op Heda en Wanheda: I protect the Commander and the Commander of Death.

 

 


	6. My Place is Made for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike forces Clarke to choose her side, finally cementing her place in regards to the Clans. Lexa finds herself in trouble over her choices.

Clarke struggled with Bellamy and the guards as they pulled her down the hallway towards the doors of the Ark. She managed to get one hand free from her binds and slipped her knife back between her sleeves. She turned and pushed one guard into the wall, quickly grabbing her blade from inside her sleeve once again and stabbed him in the shoulder. She grabbed his gun and threw it down the hallway. Turning suddenly, she found Bellamy pointing his gun at her head.

“Don’t make me do this Clarke.”

“Do what? Kill me inside Arkadia instead of outside? That would start a rebellion wouldn’t it? One that Pike doesn’t want.” She put up her hands and backed up but the second guard grabbed her around the shoulders and held her while she struggled. “Do it Bellamy, kill me! Show Arkadia what Pike is like, that he orders the deaths of a teenager because she wants a better world.”

Bellamy lowered his weapon, “it’s not because you want a better world or want peace, it’s because you follow a warlord blindly.” He nodded to the guard, “tie her up again. Whoever was stupid enough not to check her for weapons will deal with me later.”

“Hughes sir.”

Bellamy watched Clarke struggle as she was bound a second time, waiting for the guard to finish before turning Clarke to push her down the hall. He held her arm as he escorted her out of the Ark and across the yard to the gates. They opened at Bellamy’s signal and Clarke narrowed her eyes as they moved well beyond the gates of Arkadia. Turning her head to the side, she saw movement in the trees and smirked.

“Bellamy you don’t have to do this. Just let me go and I can go to the blockade, Pike will think they retrieved my body.” She turned to look at the boy that had once been her friend.

He nodded to the ground with his gun, “on your knees Clarke, face the trees.”

She turned towards the trees, faced away from Bellamy and focused the green of the forest. The green that matched Lexa’s eyes. Closing her eyes she spoke softly, “ai gonplei ste odon.”

“What did she say?” The guard asked Bellamy and he shook his head.

“Some funeral rite Grounders have.”

* * *

As Bellamy and the guard both raised their guns to fire, arrows shot through the trees and into their shoulders. The guns went off before dropping to the ground. Clarke rolled over from where she ducked and saw both men trying futilely to remove the arrows. Groaning, she looked down to see her arm bleeding as she’d been shot by one of the bullets. Warriors suddenly descended on them, many holding weapons on the two men as Moss and Eyla both helped Clarke up.

“Wanheda, you bleed.” Eyla took her knife and cut Clarke’s shirt to examine the wound as Moss untied her. “A bullet.”

“Better my arm than my head.”

Moss met her eyes as he nodded to the two men at the end of weapons. “En emo?”

“Let them go, let them tell Pike what will happen.” She took a step forward, “The Coalition armies will arrive within a day, you have until dawn on the second day to surrender Pike or Arkadia will be razed to the ground.” She turned her head to the side and whistled.

“This isn’t you Clarke.”

She took a step forward as the sound of hooves on land grew louder, Steltrona appearing through the trees at a gallop. She headed towards Clarke and nickered as she arrived, nudging her rider with her muzzle. “You don’t know me Bellamy, for three months I faced my actions at Mount Weather and found myself. I realized that while I will always fight for Skaikru, you all want to live as if we are still on the Ark and I was made for the ground.” She grabbed onto Steltrona’s reins and swung herself onto the mare, “goodbye Bellamy.”

“Clarke wait…”

She turned her head to look at him. “Ai moba Belomi, bay yu sad kiln.” She nudged Steltrona forward, “to the blockade.” She turned back and looked at the warriors, “gona, nau.”

They lowered their weapons and backed up till they were and the tree line and disappeared within. Bellamy and the guards were left standing with arrows in their shoulders.

* * *

Arriving at the blockade, Clarke slipped off Steltrona and didn’t bother tethering her as the horse wouldn’t go far and always came on command. It was also useless as no one would dare touch Wanheda’s mare, the second most prized horse in the Coalition. It wasn’t as if they could, only Lexa and herself could as anyone else and the horse would likely injure them. Eyla guided her to a tent where Nyko stood preparing bandages and mixing herbs.

“Wanheda gaf fisa yu in.”

Nyko turned to see Clarke and motioned to one of the beds. She sat down while Moss disappeared out of the tent and Eyla stood beside the bed. “What happened Clarke?”

“I got shot.”

He sat down on the bed with items and paused, taking the pendant gently for a moment. He looked up at Eyla, “so it’s true?”

“Sha.”

“Word spread through the camp of Heda declaring you under her protection.” He motioned to Clarke’s shirt, “remove it.”

She pulled her remaining blade from her sleeve and used it to cut the shirt, a part of her mourned losing the beautiful piece of clothing. Lexa’s stores always had the finest clothing and she had loved the shirt when she found it among the many the handmaiden had left on her bed. Once the shirt was cut away and she was left bare from the waist up except for her breast band, Nyko got to work removing the bullet and cleaning the wound. He worked just as efficiently as Mardon and when finished, handed her a small vial of liquid.

“Will this kill me?”

The healer chuckled, “I’d like to keep my life and if any of them dared to harm you, we’d be forfeiting it. The tonic will help with the pain, nothing more. It may make you tired but that’s all that will occur besides taking the pain away.”

Clarke downed it and grimaced at the taste. “Mochof.”

“Pro.”

* * *

Moss appeared within the tent and looked down at Clarke, “Heda will be arriving soon, her tent is ready if you’d like to rest there until your own can be prepared.”

“Mochof Moss, I’d appreciate that.” She looked over at Eyla, “can I borrow your cloak?”

The warrior removed the cloak and handed it to Clarke, “keep it until clothing can be found for you.”

They lead her to Lexa’s tent and stayed at the door while she slipped inside. It was as she remembered it and while she wanted to look around, she started to feel tired like Nyko said she would. Exhaustion from her fight in Arkadia, getting shot and the tonic made her tread to the bed behind the curtain and collapse into the furs. The furs still smelled of Lexa and she inhaled while closing her eyes. The smell of her lover made her smile before falling asleep.

* * *

Clarke woke to a hand threading through her hair, she turned her head into the hand and opened her eyes when lips brushed her forehead. She smiled as she found green eyes looking down at her in adoration. Lexa brushed her knuckles along Clarke’s jaw as she gazed down at the blonde. Clarke moved to sit up and when she did so, the cloak that covered her arm fell away. Lexa’s attention went to the wound, fingers gently gliding over the bandage.

“What happened?”

“I got shot. Pike ordered me taken beyond Arkadia and executed. Moss was in the tree line per your orders, he and some of the archers stopped the execution. When they fired their arrows, the guns in the guards’ hands discharged, accidently shooting me.” She looked down at the wound and shrugged, “it’s not that bad, Nyko gave me something to take away the pain.”

Lexa was silent before her hand ran down Clarke’s arm and rested against bare skin at her waist. “You should dress, a war blockade isn’t a place where you can go undressed. When we return to Polis, you can wear whatever you wish when within our chambers but not here.”

“Pike took my pack and the shirt I had on had to be cut so Nyko could heal my arm.” Clarke pulled the cloak around her tighter, “I don’t have anything to wear. Maybe one of the warriors can lend me clothes but I was too tired to ask.” She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, “I guess we should talk about what happened?”

“Tomorrow, for now you need rest and I need to speak to Moss and Eyla.” Lexa moved over to the doorway where a guard at attention turned to her. She whispered and he nodded, quickly leaving to do whatever she commanded. Turning back to her lover, Lexa walked over and gently guided Clarke to the bed. Once the blonde girl was sitting, she brushed back the blonde strands that fell across her face. “I anticipated you staying in Arkadia once the matter of Pike was resolved so you could assure peace before you returned to Polis. I know your pack doesn’t allow for much so I thought to bring you clothing. My trunk will arrive within moments and you can have your choice of what to wear.”

Looking down at her hands, Clarke sighed. “Pike won’t rest until he’s at war with you. I arrived asking to speak with him and instead of meeting with him I was knocked out. When I woke up I was in prison and when I finally spoke to Pike, he declared me the enemy before ordering my death. I tried to talk to him but it’s no use.” She looked back up at Lexa, “my people will die and there’s nothing I can do to save them.”

Lexa bent down and took Clarke’s hands, “Niron, I want you to save your people but sometimes choices are made for us. Pike is dooming them and they are too blind to see it, perhaps when we arrive at their gates they will see the error of their ways.” She pulled Clarke’s hand to her lips and kissed the soft palm. “However, at this moment I care of nothing else but your safety. I arrived expecting some headway to be made but instead I find you curled up in my furs recovering from being shot.” She gently stood and set her jaw, “you won’t return to Arkadia until Pike is removed.”

“Lexa…” Clarke stood and watched the woman move around the tent.

“This is the second time you have gone into Arkadia and been injured. The first you were emotionally beaten and now you have been shot. Arkadia is no longer safe for you as long as Pike’s tyranny continues. You’ll stay here at the blockade until this is resolved.” The brunette spoke as she started removing pieces for her diorama from a box.

Clarke made her way over and pulled on Lexa’s arm so she turned to face her, “I won’t stay here while you’re slaughtering my people.”

“If you’d prefer I can have you escorted to Polis.” Lexa took a step towards her, “you aren’t returning until he is dead. Your choice Clarke, the blockade or Polis.”

“Fine!” She turned and head back to the sleeping area, curling up in the furs once again.

* * *

Lexa was about to head over to attempt to comfort Clarke but two female warriors made their way into the tent with the chest. She motioned to the sleeping area and they made their way over, quickly setting it off the side of the bed before leaving the tent entirely. Clarke turned over and watched as Lexa opened the chest, pulling items out and setting them aside before picking a wrapped bundle out from the bottom. She set it aside and placed the other items back in before closing the chest. Picking up the bundle, the leader made her way to the bed and sat down at the foot.

“Clothes from my stores in Polis.”

Clarke sat up and unwrapped the twine holding the bundle together, unfolding the deer skin to look inside. She pulled folded item off of folded item, examining each to see what Lexa had chosen for her. Finally she settled on a blue shirt that had a strip of black leather along the v-collar and the sleeves. Once she’d untied the cloak, Clarke pulled the shirt on and smiled as she felt the softness similar to her lost grey shirt. “My favorite shirt was in my pack and they’ve probably burned it all.”

“I know how much you adore that shirt so I asked the seamstress to make one similar.” She reached out and lifted all the clothes up till the last piece could be removed. Clarke pulled up the black shirt and held it to her chest in happiness. “Does this make you happy ai tombom?”

“Yes.” Clarke looked down at the shirt but quickly pointed at Lexa. “I’m still pissed about being restricted to the blockade though. New clothes won’t fix that.”

“Of course not.” Lexa rose to her feet and leaned down to kiss Clarke’s hair. “The blockade has need of you so you won’t be without anything to do. Nyko could use your healing skills and I have need of you when it comes to meeting with my generals.”

“So you don’t expect me to sit in your tent and wait for you to return?”

“Risking the chance Wanheda would put another knife to my throat?” A slight smirk appeared at the corner of Lexa’s mouth, “I wouldn’t dare impose such a thing.” She turned and opened up her saddle bag that rested at the end of the bed, withdrawing a large book that had once been thin but was suddenly thick. “I knew before I returned to Polis that I’d have at least angered you once so I came prepared to forgive.” She turned and held out the book, Clarke dropping her new shirt to grab it.

“My sketchbook.”

“I had the scribe find me as much paper as they could spare and the city dyer worked hard in his spare time to make you charcoals.” She held out a box and Clarke opened it to find colored charcoal with at least six sticks of her usual black.

Clarke looked up at Lexa from where she was gazing in awe at the box. “How much did you pay him?”

“Nothing, I inquired into the matter because I know you stated you wished to capture the colors of the city. I merely asked if he’d be willing to part with some of his dyes so Wanheda could draw the city.”

Placing the lid on the box, Clarke set it down and raised an eyebrow. “How much?”

Lexa’s gaze hit the deerskin floor of the tent as she realized she was caught. “Two weeks wages and a bottle of Polis’ finest wine.”

“So you think you can buy my forgiveness?”

“Clarke…” Clarke stood from the bed and started towards the door of the tent. “Clarke where are you going?”

She turned suddenly and folded her arms, “to my tent, maybe being separated can remind you that you can’t placate me with gifts.” With that the blonde girl turned with a huff and stormed out of the tent leaving her lover with the gifts she’d moments before had fawned over. Lexa sat down on the bed and sighed as she started folding the clothing so it wouldn’t be ruined. In that moment she realized once again Clarke was not like Costia, she couldn’t be placated and made to forget with gifts.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Ai gonplei ste odon: My fight is over

En emo: And them?

Ai moba Belomi, bay yu sad kiln: I’m sorry Bellamy, but you made your choice

Gona, nau: Warriors, now

Wanheda gaf fisa yu in: Wanheda needs a healer

Mochof: Thank you

Pro: You’re welcome

Mochof Moss: Thank you Moss

Niron: Lover

Ai tombom: My Heart

 


	7. My Fate is Their Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike makes a move on the blockade and Clarke makes a decision that leaves Lexa reeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this is a little angsty but things are resolved the next chapter when Lexa finds a loophole to the whole situation.

As dusk settled on Arkadia, Charles Pike made his way into the Med Bay to see Bellamy and one of his guards, Bower, sitting on beds with Abby standing nearby with her arms folded. She was glaring at the two men while Jackson worked on their shoulders, arrows broken into multiple pieces sat on a nearby metal tray. Another one of his guards, Dixon, was laying on a nearby bed with his shoulder bandaged and a knife sitting in a bowl. Pike made his way over to the two conscious men and folded his arms, judging the sight for himself.

“Want to tell me how one girl landed three of my best men in this Med Bay?”

Bellamy looked up at him, “Dixon was stabbed with a knife she pulled out of nowhere. Her binds were cut so I suspect she used the knife to cut them first before stabbing him. As for Bower and I…”

“Grounders sir,” Bowers looked up at him, “they came out of the woods after firing arrows into our shoulders. Two pulled Griffin off the ground and the others held us at gunpoint.” He turned his head to nod to Jackson as the man finished. “Then between English and whatever they speak, she hopped on her horse and ordered them to let us go. They follow her sir, like a damn general in battle.”

“She was shot.” Bellamy also nodded to Jackson as he finished. “The gun went off when the arrows hit us, she got hit in the arm.”

* * *

Pike moved over to the bowl and removed the knife. He turned it over and held it up to light, examining the features of the thin piece of metal. “It’s made to be hidden, thin but lethal. You said she pulled it from nowhere?”

“Yes sir and Hughes said she swiped her for weapons while she was unconscious. Didn’t find any on her, even checked the soles of her boots and her undergarments.”

“The blade isn’t crafted for war like all the knives we’ve removed off of Grounder bodies.” Pike turned to show Bellamy, “it’s made from steel and carefully crafted, not ruggedly crafted from bits and pieces of metal. Clarke was given it, likely by the savage commander she follows.”

“I’ll admit sir that Lexa isn’t someone you want to cross, she executed her personal guard when he attempted to sabotage her alliance with us. She’s lethal and dangerous, skilled in war strategy and likely battle itself.”

The chancellor looked over the three of them, “obviously Clarke has picked up a few tactics.”

“Her arm is injured; she’ll be easy to handle when she comes charging in. She won’t stop until you’ve given up the chancellorship.”

“You think she’ll return, with the death threat on her head?”

Bellamy nodded, “she will, she doesn’t trust anyone else to help our people.”

Pike put a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, “she’s committed treason, she assaulted three of her own people and now sides with the enemy. We can’t give her mercy; she has to be shot on sight to let everyone know what happens when you help Grounders.”

“Clarke said that the armies will arrived with a day and if we haven’t surrendered within a day of that, Lexa will raze Arkadia to the ground.”

“The Commander will die along with her soldiers; we have weapons they can’t beat. We’ll attack before they can attack, tonight we go in and destroy their blockade.”

“Yes sir.”

* * *

Pike looked over at Abby, “I trust you’ll be smart unlike your daughter.”

Abby set her jaw, “you kill my daughter…”

“You aren’t a situation to be making threats Abby.” He turned to a guard standing nearby, “take Dr. Griffin to be with the others. After that find Kane, I want them both locked up until further notice.”

“And if someone needs my attention?” She asked when the guard grabbed her arm.

“Jackson can handle it; he’s done pretty well so far.”

Once Abby was gone, Pike turned to his men and nodded. “Rest, you’ll need rest because we have to go in tonight.” He started to head out of the Med Bay but paused, “oh and find that kid that was with Clarke, he’ll likely know what their little blockade is like.”

* * *

Clarke entered Lexa’s tent as soon as the night fires were lit throughout the camp. Slipping in was easy but instead of finding Lexa starring at her diorama or getting ready for sleep, she found the leader around her table speaking with several generals. She sidled up to Lexa and the woman didn’t bat a lash while two of the generals stared at her, waiting for Lexa to say something. The only move made by the woman to acknowledge her lover was the half foot step to the right she took so Clarke could stand comfortably beside her. On the table was a crude map of Arkadia and the surrounding land, the map Clarke remembered was Kane’s gift to Lexa upon his arrival in Polis. A way to cement the treaty they’d originally planned by giving Lexa a map of their ‘village’ which rested on her land.

“My scouts report lookout towers here and here.” A general pointed to the map, “the best advantage we have is to approach from the east as the metal structure keeps them blind.”

Clarke surveyed the map and instead a grabbed a handful of pebbles from Lexa’s box. She began placing them an inch apart on the map outside of Arkadia’s wall, but left a good three inches from the wall. The general across from her shook his head and motioned to her while speaking to Lexa. “Why is she here? She is Skaikru, their ambassador. She could take our plans and give them so they expect us.” He snorted as she finished, “even now she acts like a child.”

“Alert fires.” Clarke finally looked up at them after ignoring the general. “Pike likes to strike at night, he’s unable to fight against the Clans due to your superior skill. All of his attacks have been at night, a sign he’d rather be a coward and kill while his enemy sleeps then during the day looking them in the eyes.” She motioned to the map, “each pebble represents a warrior and an alert fire. The moment the warrior sees movement from the direction of Arkadia, he lights the fires and the next warrior lights a fire till the entire field is lit and warriors can move in to capture those attempting to slaughter us in our sleep.” She looked over at the general who had called her a child. “Is that a strategic enough of a plan or is it too childish for your liking?”

The other three in attendance chuckled and finally Lexa put her hands on the table to look at the plan. Silence remained in the tent before she picked up a pebble, rolling it between her fingers while speaking. “Make it so. Take five men from every clan and instruct them as to what they are to do.”

“Sha Heda.” All four left and Clarke bit her lip while she waited.

* * *

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your generals…”

“Pok was the only one embarrassed.” She stood straight and set the pebble back where it had been. “Where did you learn such an attack maneuver.”

Clarke shrugged as she leaned against the table, “a book. In the Old World, a very long time ago there was a clan that used this along their wall to alert station about invaders. It was a long wall and since everyone had to be ready, it was the system they used.” She watched Lexa watch her as she spoke. “We’re a little ways from Arkadia without horses so I figured we needed a way to alert the camp if movement was seen. However, at night it’s hard for us to see so by the time we realized what was going on, they’d already be here.”

Lexa reached up and cupped Clarke’s face, pulling down so she could kiss the blonde’s forehead softly. “A brilliant strategy ai tombom.” The brunette pulled back and brushed at Clarke’s left cheek with her thumb. “Now onto important matters…”

“I thought war was an important matter.”

“Shh,” Lexa dropped her hands and pulled on Clarke’s right till they stood in the sleeping area. Clarke accepted the nudges Lexa gave her and sat on the bed as the brunette stepped away to the small table where a large roll of bandages sat with several vials of liquid and a jar of something. She returned to the bed with all three and looked expectantly at the blonde. “Remove your shirt Niron.”

“After earlier, you can kiss any hope of…”

Lexa chuckled softly, “I can’t apply salve and re-bandage your wounds if you keep your shirt on. I wouldn’t want to destroy yet another shirt to get to the wounds.”

“Fine but no ulterior motives or you’ll find yourself on the wrong end of Wanheda.” She pulled the shirt off with Lexa’s help and held out her arm that had been shot by Bellamy.

“I do question whether there is a good end of Wanheda.” Lexa removed the bandage on Clarke’s arm and took the jar that sat beside her leg. She opened the jar and held it up to Clarke, “smell, Nyko made sure to add mint and aloe so it cools as it dries.”

Inhaling the salve, Clarke smiled. “I’ll have to get the recipe from him. As for a good end, not ending up on the sharp end of my blade.”

“Having been there I pity those in the future who find themselves behind your blade.” Lexa gently rubbed the salve onto the wound. “I apologize for assuming gifts would placate you. I’m still learning Clarke. Learning what it means to have a lover who stands beside me instead of behind me. Costia was strong but she was a healer who never saw war or battle, often times I would anger her and she’d ignore me. I found that giving her gifts would make her forget why she was angry as she’d only wish to thank me and enjoy them.” Lexa shook her head, “I was a branwada thinking you’d be similar. I gave you the best stateroom and the best of everything during the week you hated me as you did and nothing seemed to placate you then. I should have remembered that when I tried to do so earlier.”

Clarke reached over both their arms and cupped Lexa’s cheek. When her lover’s green eyes met soft blue, Clarke leaned over and kissed her gently. “I forgive you.” She pulled back and looked down at the wound, covered in the green salve. “I think that’s enough; I don’t want my furs sticking to me.”

Lexa hummed and cut a piece of bandage to begin wrapping it around strong muscle hidden under soft skin. “Give me time and patience Niron and I will prove to be better, to learn you better.”

“Lexa,” she reached out and stilled Lexa’s hand. Both girls looked at each other as their hands frozen together. “You know me better than anyone.”

* * *

Night wore on and Lexa found herself curling against Clarke on the bed. The blonde was relaxed, covered in her new black shirt that was nearly identical to her lost favorite and a soft wolf fur. Lexa watched her sleep, drawing patterns on her shoulder over cloth and braiding small stands of free hair. Thoughts of war and death were the last thing on the leader’s mind as she took in her lover. The bandage created a slight bulge under the shirt and Lexa allowed her hand to drift there a couple times and her lips often followed.

“Heda!” The shout of her name made Lexa sit up and move to leave, only pausing long enough to brush a kiss against Clarke’s head as she started to rise as well.

“Rest ai tombom as dawn is only a few hours away, it’s probably just warriors from Azgeda and Rock Line clans arriving.”

Clarke turned her head, eyes still closed, towards the source of Lexa’s voice. “You sure?”

“Of course. I promise to wake you if it’s of significance.” She placed a second kiss on her lover’s head and rose completely from the bed as Clarke settled back into the furs.

Lexa emerged from her tent to see fire along the horizon in various spots. Her guard, Elos, pointed to the warriors moving forward at a slow but steady pace. She waited and within moments they arrived, at least two dozen pushing down bound and gagged individuals. Most were no older than her and Clarke while a few were closer to Titus’ age. She walked past them all, pausing when she came to Bellamy. He looked up at her with a glare full of anger and a thirst for vengeance. Beside him was an older man that she recognized immediately from the description Clarke had given of her old teacher turned mass murderer. The third, a woman she knew to be from Clarke’s descriptions, Hannah, the mother of one of the kids sent down with Clarke.

“Oona, Bax, Tor bring your prisoners to my tent.” She nodded toward the middle of the blockade, “the rest go to the prison tent.”

She turned and headed back to her tent, hearing the shuffles and struggles of prisoners and warriors. Slipping inside, Lexa went straight to the sleeping area and once the cloth was closed she bent down beside the bed. Two gentle knuckles across Clarke’s cheek made her lover smile as she opened her eyes. However gentle blue eyes quickly turned questioning. “Did something happen?”

“Sha, you were right.” Lexa continued to run her knuckles across Clarke’s cheek back and forth. “Pike made his attempt and your alert fires caught them. I wish I didn’t have to wake you but they have been captured. Rise and take your time, there is no hurry.” Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke gently before standing.

* * *

Lexa left the sleeping area and found the three guards standing behind the three prisoners who were still gagged and bound. All attempted to speak but she put up a hand and sat down on her throne, flinging her hand to the side. The three guards pulled the gags off their prisoners and Lexa raised an eyebrow as all three went silent. Finally, the man Lexa knew to be Pike spoke in a threatening manner.

“Who told you our plan? Who is your spy? Tell me or…”

“Or you’ll do what?” Lexa inquired as she put both hands in her lap. “In case you’ve forgotten yourself, you are my captive along with all those who you brought in an attempt to murder us in our sleep. Within days your camp will realize their errors and return rightful leadership to Marcus Kane.” Lexa shrugged, “as expected, our plan will come to fruition and the Coalition will once again be at peace.”

“Plan?” Bellamy narrowed his eyes, “what plan?”

“The plan your ambassador thought off to create stability in Arkadia. It will happen just as her fire alert system worked as it did, masterfully.” Lexa stood up and took steps towards them. “You think Clarke is a simple girl doing my bidding when one must ask themselves.” She leaned down to whisper in Bellamy’s ear, “is she doing my bidding or am I doing hers? Who is the real queen of this Coalition?” She moved back as he looked down then up at her, confusion on his face.

“Clarke!” Pike’s surprise made Bellamy and Hannah look over to see Clarke leaving the sleeping area with her hair unbraided. Eyla’s donated cloak partially covered her black shirt and jeans, her feet bare and sleep in her eyes.

The blond looked over at Lexa, “how many?”

“Fifteen, their weapons have been collected and are under guard.”

Clarke rubbed her arms to ward off the cold, she was still tired and wanted to just curl into the furs. Despite those wishes she had to deal with her people because Pike had to prove her right. She moved and sat down on a stool at the table, noting that her sketchbook had taken up residence next to the maps along with her box of charcoals. “Was anyone injured or killed?”

“Five were killed like deer at slaughter and another ten were injured but will live.” Lexa looked down at the three. “What do you have to say for yourselves?”

“You’re on our land, you brought your armies into…” Pike all but yelled as Lexa returned to sitting on her throne.

Lexa stood up as a guard gagged Pike again, pushing him to his knees. “These aren’t your lands! They are my lands and I allowed you to stay, I allowed you to settle and make a life for your people. I broke tradition and made several enemies allowing you into my Coalition and instead of accepting it, you slaughter my people without provocation.” She turned her attention to Clarke, “what fate do you believe they deserve Wanheda?”

Clarke played with the edges of the borrowed cloak, “Coalition law is clear, as part of Skaikru I have no say in their punishment. I am subject to whatever punishment you decide to bestow upon my people.” She finally looked up at Lexa, “I can only ask for leniency for the children and innocent.” She stood and moved over till she was before Lexa’s throne, dropping to her knees with her head bent towards the deer skin floor. “Our fate is yours to decide Heda.”

“Clarke get up!” Bellamy hissed, “fight for our people, like you said you would.”

Lexa stood and motioned to Oona to move forward, “Oona take Wanheda to her tent and see that she remains there until her guards arrive.” She looked down at Clarke, “you will remain under guard until your people’s fate is decided. As of this moment you are no longer my ambassador to Skaikru, you are merely a citizen of the Coalition and subject to its laws.”

Oona merely walked to Clarke and waited as Clarke stood, “come Wanheda.”

“Wait.” Lexa called as they got halfway across the tent. The leader walked over while withdrawing her knife from her leg, pausing only to cut the leather strand that held Clarke’s pendant around her neck. It fell to the ground and Clarke watched as Lexa bent to pick it up, holding it tight in her palm. “As you are no longer my ambassador, my protection no longer extends to you.”

“I understand.” Clarke stated as she turned and made her way to the doorway of the tent. Oona dared to grab her arm to escort her out since she no longer wore her pendant.

Once the two were gone from the tent, Lexa turned to the three still kneeling. “Clarke can no longer save you, she has submitted herself to whatever punishment is decided for Skaikru. Your fate is mine to decide.”

Hannah shook her head, “so you’d kill your own ambassador?”

“If that is the decision made, Clarke accepts her fate.” Lexa sat down on her throne and placed the pendant gently beside Anya’s braid in the small crevice that was on the armrest. “None are above the laws of the Coalition.”

“We aren’t part of your Coalition!” Pike spat out and Lexa raised her eyebrow.

“Yes you are, what you believe and what is are two different things. Marcus Kane accepted the brand and Clarke negotiated for you, the same two people who have been discussing politics with me from the moment you arrived from your Ark. You may reject the Coalition and have convinced several to reject it but Skaikru is a part of my Coalition and subject to the laws.” She raised her chin, “take them to the Azgeda prison tent and see that the guards there know they are to be treated according to Coalition prison terms. Water and bread for meals and a simple fur for the growing cold.”

“Sha Heda.” Bax pulled them up with Tor’s help.

As soon as they left, Lexa grabbed the pendant and headed to her sleeping area. Sitting on the furs she leaned over so her elbows rested on her legs and bent her head till her lips were pressed against the cool metal. Closing her eyes, she ignored the tear that slipped from the corner of one eye. “Niron, why must you be so honorable.”

* * *

The day passed with Lexa ordering several ‘trees’ to be erected for punishment and meeting with generals. When night fell she slipped past Moss and Eyla where they stood guarding Clarke’s tent, the second largest personal tent among the blockade. She found her lover curled up on the ground with a single fur over her, arms around her body looking defeated. The shuffling of the tent flap made Clarke look up and then sit up, not bothering to say anything as Lexa moved closer. It was then that Lexa noticed Clarke wore clothes that were likely collected from warriors on the blockade.

“Clarke…”

“I know what I did, no need explaining it to me.” The blond gritted her teeth as she sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Lexa fell to her knees beside Clarke and placed her hands on the blonde’s arms. The move gained her a soft yelp and she pulled back. “Why are you suffering Niron, why haven’t you taken the tonics Nyko supplied?”

“Prisoners don’t get anything beyond basic healing care.” She looked down, “a single fur and water and bread for meals.”

“I can order you be provided with tonics…”

“You can’t and you know it.” Clarke looked up at her, “I am Skaikru, not your ambassador.”

Lexa surveyed her lover, finally picking at the hem of her sleeve. “Where are your clothes? Why are you wearing these rags?”

“I’m not an ambassador, I’m not allowed finery.”

Silence seemed to stretch on for a while before Lexa stood and looked down at Clarke. “Come with me.” She held out a hand to Clarke but the girl ignored it. “Clarke please stop this and come with me.”

“Ai moba Heda, nou ai komba raun.” She looked up at Lexa with sorrowful eyes. “Ai yun honon.”

Lexa bent down again and wrapped her arms around Clarke, leaning her head against the blonde despite her being non-responsive. “You’re not my prisoner Niron, I could never call you such.” She pressed gentle kisses against Clarke’s temple. “Come with me please and sleep beside me, give me one more night with you in my arms if you’re so determined to join your people in punishment.” She pulled back and found Clarke’s eyes. “One last night to call you mine, I beg of you Clarke.”

Tears filled Clarke’s eyes as she looked to the side, “I can’t, I’m sorry.”

“They don’t deserve you.” Lexa whispered as she rose to her feet. “They don’t deserve your loyalty after all they’ve done.”

“They’re my people.”

“You’re my lover.”

Clarke looked up at her, “I was but I can’t be any longer.”

Lexa starred down at the girl who brought her nothing but happiness. “If their fate is death then you’ll be imprisoned. I won’t kill you Clarke, I can’t.” She turned to leave and paused a foot from the doorway. “Would you at least give me one last thing and take a pain tonic?”

“No.”

* * *

Leaving the tent, Lexa found herself crushed despite nothing being betrayed on her face. She saw Nyko leaving a nearby tent and flagged him down. When he arrived, she signaled to Eyla and the woman made her way over as well. Both stood silent as Lexa thought for a moment. “Can the tonics be served in water?”

The healer nodded, “yes Heda but it dilutes it so it’s only half effective, one still feels pain despite it being lessened.”

“If one was to double the amount?”

“The water would dilute the strength so one would feel nothing but not become ill from too much.”

Lexa turned her attention to Eyla, “has she been given her rations yet?”

“Not yet, I was about to retrieve them when you arrived.”

“See that her water has been laced with a pain tonic before you give it to her. Nyko will give you the tonics to put in the water.”

Eyla nodded, “of course Heda.”

“I’ll get the tonics.” Nyko stated and turned to leave.

“Nyko find Orlin once you’re finished, the old general should be with the Boat Clan. I want to speak with him before he retires.”

“At once Heda.”

* * *

She left them and headed to her tent, finding the space empty without Clarke. She leaned against the map and diorama table as she absorbed what Clarke was committing herself to. The pain from Clarke’s declaration that she could no longer be Lexa’s made the leader let a sob escape her. She swiped her arm across the maps and diorama and pieces flew everywhere as green eyes blurred with tears. Finally, Lexa let herself fall to the ground as sobs escape her. Her first chance of happiness had been destroyed by Nia and now her second was lost to politics and Clarke’s absurd sense of honor.

Her eyes fell to the sketches that had escaped the book when it had been swiped from the table. She moved onto her knees and gently picked them up, careful not to let them be destroyed in any way. Once she had them all in her hand, Lexa picked up the book and slid them inside. Carefully holding the book, she reached out to grab the box of charcoals that had miraculously not been opened. With both in hand, she stood and made her way to her sleeping area.

With gentleness, the brunette opened her chest and placed the items on her lap. Sorting through everything, she opened the box that was at the bottom. Inside were the clothes she’d given Clarke and ontop of them all was the pendant. She placed the sketchbook and charcoals inside the box before closing it. When everything was put away, Lexa settled against her furs and buried her nose where Clarke had been laying. It smells slightly of her, of the white lily soap she’d fallen in love with once arriving in Polis. “Ai tombom, hakom?” Her fingers gripped the furs, knowing her moment of weakness would be short as Orlin would arrive soon. A part of Lexa felt relief knowing her beloved would be without pain as she slept, it was all she could do since Clarke had made her choice.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Sha Heda: Yes Commander

Ai tombom: My heart

Niron: Lover

Branwada: fool/stupid

Ai moba Heda, nou ai komba raun yu: I’m sorry Commander, I can’t come with you

Ai yun honon: I’m your prisoner

Ai tombom, hakom: My heart, why?


	8. Our Fate Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's decision is made and Pike and his followers are punished; Clarke's importance is finally seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigedasleng this chapter beyond phrases most of you are used to seeing already.

Lexa sat listening to Orlin speak of political prisoners and limitations of punishments that could be allotted. She knew the elderly man was a skilled politician, a former peace broker from the Boat Clan that had dealt with the five Heda that came before her. He’d aided in keeping peace between Trikru and Floukru even before the Coalition was formed. Lexa was skilled politically but she could admit she didn’t know half the laws that he had knowledge of. The situation was precarious at best, kill too many members of Skaikru and she alienates the new clan but kill too few and the clans wouldn’t be satisfied.

“Heda?” Orlin spoke softly and pulled Lexa from her own thoughts. “Are you well?”

“I am.” Lexa folded her hands together. “What other methods could create political peace?”

Orlin sat back in his chair, “there are none left. Your best course of action to satisfy all sides is to equate the crime with punishment. Sacrifice those responsible for the massacres but agree to keep one alive as a warning to Skaikru not to do such things in the future. They left your general live so you leave one of theirs alive as well. They do have a general amongst their ranks don’t they?”

Lexa nodded, “Belomi kom Skaikru.” She looked down at the papers before her, “so I put Pike, his followers and Wanheda to the tree and spare the general to keep the peace.”

“Wanheda isn’t a prisoner, why would you put her to the tree?”

“She put herself at my mercy, submitting herself to the same punishment her people will receive.” Lexa set her jaw as she shuffled papers. “If it had been done in private I could have rejected such a request but she’s smarter than that, she did so in front of Skaikru while I was questioning them.”

Orlin sighed and started shifting papers as if trying to find something. “You can’t put Wanheda to the tree. It would create an imbalance, the people equally fear and revere her while the ambassadors want her gone. If you put her to death, even in the current situation then the people will believe you did what the ambassadors wished.” He turned his head towards Lexa, “especially after the recent assassination attempt.”

Lexa stood up and braced her hands on the table, “what would you have me do Orlin. Peace must be maintained even if Wanheda is too hardheaded to understand what it could cost her.”

“Technically she wasn’t at the sites of the massacres so she can’t be charged.”

“She’s their leader…”

“Socially yes but politically she’s simply an ambassador, one that has lived in Polis since her appointment. The most she can be charged with is being related to ignorant people.”

The leader let a sigh escape her as she looked up towards her throne. “So her punishment?”

“Two days as your prisoner, one for each massacre.” He shrugged and threw his papers down as he snorted. “That’s if she’s so determined to have a punishment. She is guilty of nothing, there is nothing in any of the clan accords or Coalition Law to punish her for. I even looked at Azgeda Law and there is nothing, which is saying a lot considering how detailed Nia’s laws were regarding crime.”

* * *

Lexa was silent before she looked towards the entrance of her tent. “Elos.” The guard stuck his head into the tent, “bring me Wanheda, if she resists tell her it’s regarding her people’s lives so she’ll come if she wants to save them.”

“Sha Heda.”

Orlin gathered his papers up, “I’ll leave you to your prisoner.”

“I’d like you to stay Orlin, you know the laws better than I.” Lexa resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she thought of Clarke. “Plus with her headstrong attitude, she might likely take the news I have to give her as credible if you were here to offer insight.”

Within a few moments Elos returned and Clarke walked in the tent. She pointed one of her arms at Lexa as she stalked on her. “You ordered my water laced with pain tonics, admit it!”

“I admit to nothing although if you’d like me to find out which of your guards is doing something I wish I had thought of, I will.” Lexa stated as she watched Clarke’s hand drop.

“So it wasn’t you?”

“If I were to do such a thing Clarke you would stop drinking water and become sick, something I do not wish. So lacing your water with pain tonics doesn’t help my cause.”

The blonde seemed to accept the answer and Lexa prayed she’d never have to lie to the girl again. “Well Eyla is serving me my rations, have Moss do it.”

“Clarke I’d like you meet Orlin, he’s one of our oldest citizens.” She put her hand out towards Orlin and the blonde looked to the side. “Don’t worry, you’re among friends here. Orlin was just consulting me on the legal boundaries I’m allotted within Coalition Law regarding your people. We’ve managed to come up with a punishment that is politically acceptable and within bounds of the laws.”

Clarke looked back at Lexa, “you’re Heda, your word is law.”

“That maybe so young lady but even Heda has boundaries she must keep. See, political strife like Skaikru have created is a delicate matter. They are citizens of the Coalition so they are entitled to the protections one is allotted as such. One or two who don’t agree with Heda can bear whatever she desires as punishment with no issue but a whole group creates a political nightmare.”

“See Clarke, I don’t lord over my people like a queen.” Lexa smiled as she made her way over to the blonde. “There are laws, written laws and these were agreed upon by all. When you take the brand you agree to them, I sent Marcus back to Arkadia with a copy so he could review them since time didn’t allot reviewing before the ceremony, or after due to Mount Weather.” She motioned to the table where papers were laid out and Clarke started reading the page on trade that was on top of others.

“So what have you decided?” The blonde fingered the edge of the page she’d been looking at,

Lexa took a step towards Clarke and risked running the back of her fingers along the girl’s arm. She spoke softly as she was prone to do when speaking to her lover. “Punishment to equal the crime. Pike and his followers will be put to the tree, given their deaths but Bellamy will be spared as he spared Indra. All but one general died so all but one general will meet their fate.”

Clarke nodded slowly, “thank you.” She looked up and turned, daring to squeeze Lexa’s wrist before heading to the doorway. Once there, Elos grabbed her arm and escorted her away.

Orlin was silent before he spoke. “She thinks she’ll die. Won’t you tell her otherwise?”

“When the time is right.” Lexa began shuffling papers and held them out to the old man with appreciation in her eyes. “Thank you for your wisdom.”

* * *

Night made way for dawn and Lexa opened her eyes as the sunlight filtered through her tent. She allowed herself to lay in her furs for a few moments longer than normal as she realized three days had passed since they’d captured Pike and his men. Two days of speaking with Orlin regarding laws and punishments. She turned her head to the side and looked at the chest that was only two feet away. A single glance was all she needed to make her decision regarding Clarke’s fate.

After meditation and training with Elos, Lexa made her way over to Clarke’s tent with a bundle in her arms. She didn’t even glance at Moss or Eyla and instead went in, finding Clarke drawing in the dirt from where a piece of deerskin had been pulled away. The blonde looked up in time to see Lexa drop the bundle on the ground beside her. “Get dressed, I won’t have you sentenced in the rags of warriors. You’ll be dressed in accordance with the station you held when the crimes occurred. Moss and Eyla will escort you to the sentencing when it’s time.”

She turned to leave and heard Clarke speak. “Why did you bring my sketchbook?”

“A goodbye to your mother and friends.” She paused before turning back to the doorway. “And something for me, if you deem me worthy.” With those final words Lexa left the tent.

* * *

The beating of drums was heard as the sun reached midday, sixteen ‘trees’ were erected in a semicircle. Lexa stood by a fire pit, the fire roaring within it. Her ceremonial sword was held by Elos as she waited patiently. Guards brought the prisoners one by one to the area and chained them to the post they’d been assigned. Hannah, Pike and Bellamy were escorted to three of the last four and chained.

Bellamy looked to the side at the remaining post. “Who else do you plan to kill?”

“Silence.” The guard chaining him hit him against the chest and he coughed while regaining his breath.

Moss and Eyla came a few minutes after with Clarke, dressed in the same clothes she’d worn to Titus’ sentencing. Black pants, a blue flowing shirt, and the crown on her head. Eyla had braided her hair before they’d left the tent but hadn’t put the war paint on her eyes per Clarke’s request. The burly guard escorted Clarke over without touching her and she put her hands above her head willingly so he could tie her. She nodded to him as he finished.

“Mochof Moss.”

“May the Spirit protect you on your final journey.”

She swallowed, “I hope it does. Make sure Heda gets my sketchbook, she’ll know what to do with it.”

“Sha Wanheda.” He squeezed her shoulder before walking away.

* * *

Lexa put up a hand and the drumbeats stopped instantly. “All are aware of the massacres that have occurred due to Skaikru’s infantile need for independence. We offer them a home and a people and they reject it. However, they are truly new to this world. They grew up among the stars, unaware of our ways and how to conduct themselves. This isolation and willingness of a majority allows them their lives.” She turned to look at the sixteen standing before her, “but not the lives of all. Today they will be sentenced in accordance with their crimes.” She pulled her knife out and pointed it at them, waving it till it rested on Hannah. “All until this woman are misguided followers, true belief sealed when they followed their leaders. This woman, blind to the words of a madman. Hannah of the Sky People you made a grave mistake following hollow words.” She motioned her knife to Pike, “Charles Pike, the leader of these massacres. He believes us all to be like Azgeda, unaware of our differences and how peaceful we can be.” She moved to Bellamy, “Belomi kom Skaikru, brother to Oketivia kom Skaikru, houmon to Linkon kom Trikru. By blood he is one of ours but by blood he had cut himself off. A general, unable to stand on his own two feet without a leader to blindly follow.” Lexa moved on to Clarke and finally dropped her hand. “And Wanheda, our loyal ambassador, willing to do whatever necessary for her people but within clan laws. Her only crime is her misguided faith in that her people deserve her loyalty, especially in their ignorance.”

When Lexa turned back to those gathered, it was Orlin who asked the question. “What punishment will Heda deliver.”

“At the massacres all were killed but one was always left alive, a general to tell me their message. So, here it stands that all Skaikru present will die except for the general, Belomi kom Skaikru.” She held up the knife she held, “however, I am not without my mercy. Those present may choose one of the misguided to be spared as my political prisoner so Arkadia will not react violently. Make your decision.”

Silence seemed to permeate over the camp till finally a single word was spoke. “Wanheda.”

“Wanheda.” A second echoed before a third became just as loud.

“Final decision.” Lexa stated, “you’re deciding to spare Wanheda when you could have any other?”

“Sha Heda.” Once spoken it was echoed and finally after a few moments Lexa nodded to Elos. The man took a step forward and she pulled her sword from its sheath.

* * *

Once the sword was in hand, Lexa walked over to Clarke and swung her sword so the ropes broke. Clarke fell to her knees against the grass and watched as Lexa walked past her, the train of her outer coat trailing behind her as she went. Clarke dared to look up as Lexa plunged her sword into the first prisoner. She watched helplessly as each one was sentenced, Hannah and Pike spiting curses as each one of the prisoners died.

“It’s a mercy.” Clarke spoke and Pike turned to her.

“A mercy! You’ve lived so long here you don’t know mercy from murder.”

Clarke shook her head, “death by a thousand cuts should be warranted, she’s giving them mercy by stabbing them through the heart. If they were put to death, they’d know nothing but pain and suffering, begging for death.”

“Clarke, why?” Bellamy shook his head, “why is she doing this?”

She looked at them guiltily, “for me, because I begged for mercy for our people.”

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke watched as Hannah and Pike were finally put to death. Lexa ignored Bellamy and bent down, pulling Clarke up by her arm gently. “Go rest, Eyla will bring you water and food.”

“I’m still a prisoner.”

“I told you Niron, you will never be my prisoner.” Lexa spoke softly and nodded her head to Moss. The man moved over and gently took Clarke’s arm, “watch your hand Moss or you may lose it.”

“Sha Heda.” He quickly unhanded Clarke and guided her towards the area where her tent was. The crowd gathering parted for her without issue, even touching her arm or shoulder as she passed them.

Lexa turned back to Bellamy to see him fuming, “it was all staged, Clarke was never going to die.”

“I don’t control my people’s vote. Clarke would have met her fate here today without their vote so apparently they find her worth more than your people do.” She took a step forward and perched her arms against her sword. “You’ll be sent to Azgeda for training, rigorous training that will give you discipline for your anger and inability to function without a leader. Once you return from Azgeda, you’ll be unable to leave Arkadia for the rest of your natural life without my clear permission. You made your prison Bellamy so now you must rest within it.” She turned to look over her shoulder and a warrior moved from the crowd towards them. “I’m giving you into the care of a royal guard, loyal to Roan and in turn, loyal to me.”

Bellamy started moving against his restraints when he saw the guard. “Echo.”

“I believe you know each other, Echo spoke highly of your achievements within Mount Weather and she rarely speaks highly of anyone. So I find myself wondering if your participation was blind following or core to who you are.”

“Azgeda’s sparring pits will determine that.” Echo nodded to Lexa, “I assure you Heda that she’ll be well taken care of and Coalition prison laws will be applied.”

“Very well, he is yours.”

“Of course Heda.”

Lexa turned and walked away, aware that Echo could handle anything Bellamy tried to throw at her. She raised her arms as she went, “take their bodies to the old Skaikru camp and bury them.”

“Bury?” One of the warriors inquired.

“Skaikru custom, we won’t be ignoring their funeral custom Dox.”

* * *

When night fell Lexa made her way to Clarke’s tent and slipped inside past the two guards to see the furniture had all been returned. Clarke was asleep on her cot of furs, resting soundly with bandages against her wrists where rope had once been tied. The woman let out a slight soft chuckle when she saw Clarke hadn’t bothered to change from the ceremonial wear to sleep clothes. Bending down beside the bed, Lexa reached up and removed the crown from Clarke’s head to place it on the nearby table beside empty vials of pain tonic.

“Niron wake.” Lexa ran her hand up Clarke’s arm and the blonde slowly woke up. “Hello ai tombom, how is your pain?”

“Gone.” It was whispered as Clarke rolled over onto her side and rested her hand flat under her chin against the furs. “Sleeping, don’t want to talk.”

Lexa used her left hand to comb through Clarke’s waves since they were loose from the braids that normally kept them at bay. “I know and I’m sorry for waking you. I wanted to let you know that my warriors just returned from burying the bodies with those of your people by your original camp. They were respectfully buried and left to rest with their own people.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” Lexa reached into her coat and pulled out the pendant that she’d taken from Clarke days before. “I also wanted to give you this back. You’ll have to hide it until after matters with Arkadia are settled and I officially free you from being my political prisoner but I know how much you adore it.”

Clarke reached out and took the pendant, holding it in her hand. Without prompting, the blonde sat up and pulled Lexa up till she could hug the brunette. After a few moments Lexa relaxed into the hug and bent her head to bury her nose in Clarke’s neck. After a few moments of comfortable silence embracing one another, Clarke pulled back and moved backwards on the bed of furs. She patted the place in front of her, “join me, even for a little bit?”

Without a word the leader removed her outer coat and shoes, slipping in beside Clarke. Laying face to face on the bed of soft furs Lexa closed her eyes. “Rest ai tombom, tomorrow begins the hard part.”

“Breaking down the camp?”

“Hmm, no that would be easy. Tomorrow begins negotiations and non-stop political attempts to get Arkadia to surrender themselves. They’ll scramble for a leader within the chaos so it’s an opportune time but it still carries risks.” Lexa snaked her hand out and found Clarke’s own, threading their fingers together.

“So just another day in Polis?”

The quip made Lexa chuckle as she opened her eyes to see a blinding smile. “It will make squabbling politicians seem like fun.”

“Then obviously no one has met Dexter and Brock, those two can go at it for hours and leave us all reaching for bottles of Polis wine.”

“Perhaps we should send them both in and hope Skaikru beg us to take them back if they surrender.”

Clarke chuckled, “maybe.” She leaned forward and kissed Lexa gently before laying her head back down. “Reshop ai Heda.”

“Reshop ai tombom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those opposing Bellamy's survival, remember that Azgeda is the most feared clan. He's got to survive them or he'll die trying. 
> 
> More on Clarke's political prisoner situation next chapter.


	9. A Day at the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The need for water and fish means going to a nearby lake. Clarke and Lexa enjoy the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a piece of this chapter that could be rated M but it's so small in comparison to how big the story is that I'm keeping the rating as T.

Clarke groaned as she was softly shaken awake and rolled over in an attempt to ignore the person’s efforts. Said efforts were increased when she felt the furs dip and a warm body join her, pressing against her back. Gentle kisses rained against her shoulder and fingers cooler than her furs ran across her belly under her shirt. The coolness of the touch made her shiver and she reached blindly for the fur that was at her waist, attempting to pull it up over her.

“Niron it’s time to wake.”

“Go away.” A soft chuckle was heard when her efforts to pull the fur up failed. “Lexa stop.” It was whined like a young child and the blonde sat up, letting her arms flop down beside her as she looked down at the young leader that still laid beside her. Lexa looked at her with amusement and a quirked smile, something Clarke couldn’t stand at that moment. “You’re unbelievable. Orlin kept me up late with questions regarding Ark laws and now when I want to sleep, you have me up when it isn’t even daylight.” She huffed when she realized her lover had woken her before sunrise. “Who wakes up before sunrise?”

Lexa sat up and reached a hand out to brush free strands of blonde waves aside. One such piece stuck to the corner of Clarke’s mouth and she gently pulled it away. “I had hope you would accompany a group of us to a nearby lake where water will be collected for the next few days and we’re given the chance to bathe. Not that I don’t adore you ai tombom but even a bowl of water is no substitute for a bath. You and I both are in need of such.”

“You couldn’t wait till sunrise to wake me to tell me I stink?”

“You don’t stink, at least not as you did when you arrived in Polis.”

Clarke pushed her off the cot of furs and Lexa grinned as she looked up at the blonde from her place on the ground. “You’re impossible.”

“It’s you that does the impossible.” Lexa stood up and brushed her pants off out of habit despite the clean deerskin floor. “The entire day will be spent at the lake so we must begin the trip early. Do you wish to join us or remain in your tent?”

She looked up at Lexa as she moved to the edge of the bed, taking time to encase the leader’s legs with her own. “What will the clans think when they see your prisoner accompanying you all to the lake?”

The feel of Clarke’s hands on her thighs made Lexa pull Clarke to her feet by her arms. The blonde looked on with a sleepy smirk, grinning when the brunette traced her back with her hands. Lexa leaned down and lightly nipped at Clarke’s neck, whispering as her hands found Clarke’s ass. “The pendant you wore proclaimed you as mine and they all saw it before it was removed. My warriors may spend more time fighting then studying but they aren’t stupid, they chose your life because you’re mine. Even warriors know a political move when they see one.”

Lexa pulled back and smirked at Clarke as she stood absorbing the information. “So you knew they’d choose me?”

“You wanted to face punishment with your people and you did. I never said I would actually punish you.” The brunette turned and made her way towards the flap. “Prepare a light pack and call your horse to you for we depart in ten minutes.”

“Her name is Steltrona!” Clarke called after Lexa as she left the tent.

* * *

The ride to the lake was fairly quiet and Clarke would often watch the younger seconds and thirds talk animatedly. Apparently the trip to the lake was a task that warriors thought the younger seconds and thirds could handle, as the younger of the seconds were just on the edge of puberty and thirds had just achieved their seventh year. Lexa rode beside her; the white mare she rode just one of the many in her private stables. The day was beautiful, sunny with no rain on the horizon. A slight coolness told of the coming winter and the need to find winter clothes.

“You’re quiet Niron, what has you so deep in thought?”

Clarke looked to her left and found Lexa’s face filled with concern. “I’m just taking everything in.” She looked over her shoulder and saw Bellamy with his hands tied, a warrior walking beside him, talking despite the irritation on his face. “Why is Bellamy and the Azgeda guard joining us at the lake?”

“The lake is the one of the many boundary lines between Trigeda lands and Azgeda. Echo felt it was more productive to join us and depart from the group to cross into Azgeda lands. Rest assure Clarke that he’ll be fine, Roan knows to protect Bellamy from any attempt on his life. He’ll be Echo’s second, she’ll teach him to refocus his anger and subservient behavior. He’ll be alive and stronger when he returns to Arkadia.”

Lexa turned her attention from Clarke to the path ahead. “I can’t swim.” Clarke’s statement made Lexa return her attention to her lover. “I can stand in the water and kind of float using my arms but I can’t swim.”

“Now is not the time to teach you as the water will be too cold for anything other than soft play. When the warmer seasons come I’ll find time to teach you.” Lexa reached up and wiped her hand across her face, covering her mouth as she yawned.

“What kept you up last night?”

“Taven and Domin.” Lexa readjusted her grip on her horse’s reins. “They wanted the blockade rearranged so Rock Line and Broadleaf aren’t side by side. They have a minor rivalry due to the Broadleaf’s high lady’s choice of husband.”

Clarke pulled on Steltrona’s reins and the horse stopped, giving a soft protest as Clarke got off and started walking. The horse followed despite the reins being left on her back. When the blonde caught Lexa giving her a questioning look she bluntly stated her problem. “My ass hurts.”

The corner of Lexa’s mouth quirked slightly as she spoke. “It may hurt Niron but I see nothing wrong with it. Actually I find it one of your best features.”

“Is flattering me an attempt to get me in your furs tonight?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea but I don’t compliment you with an ulterior motive in mind. I only do so because you deserve compliments.”

Clarke smiled as she blushed, once again having to focus on walking due to weak knees and the desire to swoon. Lexa always caught her off guard with compliments or statements that put focus on her instead of others. She wasn’t used to being the focus of someone’s attention, she was always focused on everyone else and put herself last. She was slowly learning that to Lexa, her importance was almost equal to that of the Coalition.

“Tell me something about Heda that I don’t know.” Clarke posed the question and she looked up to see Lexa biting her lip for a second as she thought.

“My father gave me a knife when I was four and one of the older boys in my village took it from me. He had just been selected as a third and thought he could take my knife without consequence.”

Clarke laughed softly. “What did little you do?”

“I may have been four but I was already learning basic training so I challenged him. His first two months of being a third was quite shameful because he had a broken nose and injured wrist. The village healer was quite shocked that all I had was a few cuts.”

“I’m guessing the lesson of that story is not to steal from Heda.”

“I have very few possessions but the few I do own are precious to me. Most of what you see in my quarters are ornaments and possessions of being Heda. When I die and the Conclave occurs, the Spirit will choose a successor and they will have all that is within the palace. What few possessions I have will be given to what remains of my family.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she shook her head. “Do you talk about anything other than your death?”

“I am forever forced to think of my death but I will attempt to limit how often I talk about it when you are present.”

* * *

It was midmorning when the entire group arrived at the lake. Clarke found a large rock to sit on that was perfect for observing the surrounding. She watched as warriors and seconds gathered water in large barrels. Thirds filled hundreds of water skins and Lexa joined in with other warriors as they speared fish. The mighty leader stood in the water, feet bare and pants rolled up to mid-calf with a spear in hand.

The sight of her lover laughing with the warriors as they bet on who would catch the most fish made Clarke smile. She opened her pack and withdrew her sketchbook and box of charcoals. Her inspiration was so focused she didn’t notice Clarke beginning to sketch her. The blonde focused on her drawing, starting with the water and rocks then slowly working on Lexa’s body.

Splashing made Clarke look up and she saw the thirds standing in the shallow water, splashing and throwing water at each other. Their tasks were complete so they were allowed to frolic a bit, allowed to be children despite their future as warriors. Clarke saw Bellamy in the distance filling his canteen, his hands were untied so Clarke guessed Echo was trying to give him a little bit of trust. She looked back down at the drawing and reached down into her box to find a blue piece of charcoal to start shading in the water.

“So beautiful.” The statement was followed by arms slipping through Clarke’s own and wrapping around her body. Clarke leaned back into Lexa and rested her head on the leader’s shoulder as bare calves wrapped slowly around Clarke’s legs. “You’re truly an artist Niron.”

“Hmm, I’m sure there’s someone better than me.”

“None of my artists have your talent, your bounty poster was drawn by my best artist and he could not draw you accurately.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s neck, “perhaps you shall draw my posters from now on.”

Clarke looked up at the lake and her hand paused when she saw Bellamy starring straight at her. She lowered her head and grabbed a green charcoal from the box to color in a tree that was in the background of her sketch. “I thought you wanted to keep our relationship behind closed doors, not make it public until things with Arkadia are settled.”

“Everyone here today are trusted. I chose the warriors based on their loyalty and ability to keep their mouths closed.” Lexa hummed softly against Clarke’s head. “I wanted us to enjoy today since the last few days have been tough in regards to Arkadia. Was it wrong of me to indulge myself and make it so I could hold you.” She squeezed her arms slightly before reaching a hand up to turned Clarke’s face. “To kiss you.” She leaned in and kissed the blonde, who responded by raising a hand to Lexa’s cheek, deepening the kiss till the brunette pulled away. “You are mine and my warriors know this, they know better than to say anything.”

“How loyal are they?”

“Very.” Lexa chuckled as she leaned in and whispered. “I could lay you on the soft grass and make you mine over and over till you are screaming for more and begging me to stop. They would still say nothing, they would say they saw nothing and heard nothing.”

Clarke let the charcoal drop in the box as she gulped, the thought of Lexa taking her on the grass in full view of everyone excited her. It also made her blush hard because she’d never heard Lexa be so blunt on what she desired to do. “Be good and you may find me in your furs tonight.”

“With or without your clothes?”

“Depends on how well you behave Heda.” Clarke reached up and pulled Lexa closer, kissing her deeply. As she pulled away, Clarke bit Lexa’s lip slightly and the brunette took a gulp of air as she saw the desire in Clarke’s eyes.

Lexa looked around the area and surveyed the warriors sitting on rocks talking or fishing on one side of the lake. The second and thirds were frolicking together in the shallowed water enjoying their free time. Looking down at Clarke she whispered, “come with me.”

“Where?”

“Just come. Leave your sketchbook.” Clarke slid her sketchbook in her pack along with the box of charcoals after putting the lid on it. Standing up, she turned towards Lexa and saw her holding out her hand. Clarke took her hand and followed her till they were deep into the tree line.

* * *

Once they were out of sight of the lake, Lexa turned and grabbed Clarke at the back of her neck. Pulling the blonde close, she instigated a kiss that Clarke deepened as her fingers threaded into Lexa’s hair. No sooner had her fingers threaded into soft strands did her back hit the rough bark of a tree. Clarke felt Lexa pull away and start kissing down her neck, nipping hard enough to be rewarded with a soft moan but not enough to leave a mark.

“Lexa.” Clarke moaned her lover’s name and Lexa paused.

“Shh Niron, you have to be quiet.”

Clarke gave a soft nod as Lexa pulled away, gazing at her lover for a split second before pulling the blonde to her to kiss her. When the kiss deepened, Clarke focused her attention on her tongue sliding against Lexa’s. She felt a hand at her waist seconds before the button to her pants were undone and the zipper pulled down. Seconds later she felt Lexa’s hand where she wanted it most and her head fell back against the rough bark of the tree. “Right there, yes like that.”

“Shh Niron, I’ll have to stop if you aren’t quiet.”

Clarke bit her lip as lean, long fingers reached inside her where she needed to be touched. She finally lowered her head so she looked Lexa in the eyes, the brunette leaned in and kissed her gently. “Harder please.”

“Shh.” Lexa nibbled softly at Clarke’s ear, her hand in direct contrast to her soft and gentle bites.

“Fuck, yes there!” Clarke breathed out in a whisper, “yes, yes, yes!”

Lexa watched her lover go still, freezing for half a second before collapsing against the tree. Withdrawing her hand from Clarke’s pants she quickly zipped them and rebuttoned the button before wiping her hands on her pants. Placing a gentle kiss on her lover’s cheek, Lexa nuzzled her softly while pulling Clarke to her. “How do you feel ai tombom?”

Clarke nuzzled her face into Lexa’s neck, “like I just had an earth shattering orgasm.” She pulled back and gazed at her lover. “Can I return the favor?”

“Tonight ai tombom, today is for you.” Lexa pushed back a strand of hair that fell in Clarke’s face. “Are you ready to go back to the lake?”

“Hmm, in a minute. You’re warm and comfortable.”

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, “take as much time as you need Niron.” The brunette kissed the crown of blonde locks.

* * *

Mid-afternoon meant breaking down everything and prepping to return to the blockade. It also meant Bellamy’s departure to Azgeda. Clarke stood putting her pack on Steltrona, the horse giving a huff and prancing slightly in place to voice her displeasure of the pack on her back. Clarke finished strapping it down and moved to gently pet the horse’s neck, soothing her

“Horse whisper too?” She looked over Steltrona’s back to see Bellamy, Echo a few feet away with her hand on her sword. “Or do you just give it what it wants as well?”

She ignored him for a moment and kissed the horse’s head, “be good for me and there will be a treat when we return to camp, so don’t cause issues with your lead.” The horse nickered and she smiled, “good girl Steltrona.”

Lexa walked over with her horse’s reins in hand and quickly turned her attention to Bellamy, “I’m glad I get to see you before your departure. I’m sure your healing in Azgeda will do you some good.” Bellamy just stared at her, “do well for your people and your sister Belomi kom Skaikru, it isn’t often I give second chances and those that I do, are never regretted. Don’t make yours the first.”

“Ste os.” Clarke hissed and turned to look at Bellamy, “I’m sure in time you’ll return stronger and able to help our people in ways we’ve yet to see.”

“Heda!” Echo walked over and nodded to her leader. “I feared I’d miss speaking to you before our departure.”

“What do you need to say Eko kom Azgeda?”

Echo bowed her head in respect, “my brother sends a message, that he pledges loyalty to you and Wanheda. Should you ever have need of him, he offers his best assassins to you without anything sought in return.”

“Tell your brother I expect him at the Harvest Festival, to pledge his loyalty to me personally.”

Bellamy stayed quiet but his jaw was set as he waited. Echo raised her head and gave Lexa a sharp nod. “I will do so.”

“Are we leaving or not?”

That got the royal guard’s attention. “We leave when we leave Bellamy. I’ll be sure to include patience into the training you require.” Echo turned back to Clarke and Lexa before speaking again. “Heda, Wanheda I shall see you at the Harvest Festival.”

Clarke gave her a nod, “may the ice shine your path home.”

“Your farewell honors your knowledge of the clans.” Echo inclined her head, “may we meet again Wanheda.” She turned to look at Bellamy and smirked before kissing him before walking off. The man sputtered slightly but he quickly regained his senses when Echo called after him “Come along Bellamy, we’ll need to leave if we want to make it to the stronghold before sunrise.”

Lexa’s quirked lips noted a small smile on her face, “it appears Azgeda’s current heir is enamored with your former general.”

Clarke shrugged, “maybe it’ll be good for them both.”

“Perhaps.” Lexa gently took Steltrona’s reins and motioned to her back. “We should be getting back to the blockade.”

With Lexa holding Steltrona’s reins, Clarke got on her horse and took the reins when handed to her. “Thank you for today.”

“You never have to thank me for anything. I do what I do for you because I desire to make you happy.” Lexa rubbed a hand up and down Clarke’s calf. “You deserve all the happiness in the world ai tombom.”

“I’m happiest when I’m with you.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translation

Ste os: be nice/be good


	10. Skaikru at the Blockade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skaikru finally arrive at the blockade; Lexa keeps something from Clarke that pisses the blonde off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late, a lot going on.
> 
> Here we see Clarke and Lexa clash for the first time in a while. The next chapter explores the issue that will likely making things difficult (but not impossible) in the future as Clarke is both Lexa's lover and ambassador.

Waiting for Arkadia to answer her daily invitations to rejoin the Coalition was tedious at best. Every day Lexa sent a messenger and he relayed the message to the guards that stood along the gates but unlike when Pike commanded the settlement, the messenger was guaranteed to return to the blockade. He was never shot or injured, not even threatened. No move was made to say anything, just guns pointed towards her messenger if he got his horse closer than a few yards. So on the day that marked two weeks, Lexa was surprised when her guard mentioned the messenger had arrived with news. After the sixth day she’d just told the young second to not bother coming to inform her of their failure to respond, she’d take his absence as Arkadia’s silence.

Lexa was alone when her guard mentioned the messenger wanted to speak with her. Clarke had gone with a few warriors on a hunt for game, taking Moss with her when they’d departed in the early morning. Despite formally being Lexa’s political prisoner, the girl had been given freedom within the blockade. The blonde knew her boundaries, how she could walk along the blockade without a guard but the minute she wanted to go anywhere beyond the blockade’s borders she had to ask permission. Of course Clarke’s version of asking permission was finding Lexa alone, nuzzling her neck before kissing her while casually mentioning she’d be going to the forest or the nearby stream and taking Moss or Eyla with her.

She nodded at his response and the man quickly left after pushing the messenger inside the tent. Lexa continued with observing her maps, knowing the winter would freeze part of the regular roads between villages and the trade routes between the northern and western clans. She had to decide on new routes, ones that would be accessible to all who wished to travel on them. The second, a boy just entering his mid-teens, bowed his head before placing his arms behind his body.

“What has Arkadia said, if anything?”

“One who calls himself Kane desires to meet with you when the sun sets. He said he and two others would come to the blockade in peace.”

The mention of Kane had Lexa diverting her attention from her maps. “You’re sure the man called himself Kane?”

“Sha Heda.”

“Describe him to me.”

The boy put his arm in the hair, “tall, a growing beard of black and white and eyes that seemed aged with burdens.”

She nodded, “you’ve done well, go see your warrior and tell him Heda has given you the day to yourself.”

The second shifted his feet slightly, “he had one request of Heda.”

“What does he dare request of me?” She moved around the table and all but hovered over the boy.

“Proof of life, of Skaikru life.” He bit his lip before continuing, “I thought it best to say nothing in regards of the Skaikru traitors who met their fate.”

“Did you mention Wanheda?”

The boy seemed to narrow his eyes as he looked up at her, confusion clouding his features. “I didn’t mention Wanheda as she’s shown herself to be of the Coalition, I believed her to be no longer Skaikru.” His eyes went to the ground, “it seems what I believe and what is truth aren’t the same.”

“It’s no concern of yours Tobias, go rest for you’ve done your task as requested.”

“Sha Heda.”

* * *

Lexa spent the morning mapping out safe winter routes and thinking of how to handle Skaikru. Clarke had returned with the hunters around midday, dragging the carcass of a large cat behind her. When she’d returned with her prize the warriors either clapped or placed a hand on her shoulders. It was only the excited commotion of Clarke’s prize that had the brunette leaving her tent. Upon seeing her lover, Clarke had dragged the cat over and dumped it at Lexa’s feet.

“A large cat for you Heda, one that can provide food and keep you warm.” The blonde smirked slightly as she let the rope she was holding drop to the ground. “Is Heda pleased with her gift?”

“Mochof Wanheda, I commend your hunting skills.”

Once warriors had taken the cat to gut it for food, Clarke followed Lexa into her tent. When Lexa went back to her maps Clarke grabbed the various drying clothes that lay on posts or on a large piece of rope. She put the bundle of clothes on the table and started folding them, separating what was Lexa’s and what was hers. Lexa looked up after a few moments to see her lover going about a domestic skill that was far below her station.

“You don’t have to do that Clarke, one of the seconds can do it.”

“I don’t mind.”

Setting her jaw, Lexa shook her head in frustration. “You’re not a servant, handmaiden or second. Doing such tasks are beneath your station, it’s unbecoming of Wanheda to do menial work.”

The corner of Clarke’s mouth twitched slightly, “as of right now I’m your political prisoner. I should be confined to the prison tent and not allowed my freedom. You can argue what tasks are suitable for me once my status as a prisoner is over.” Looking up she bore her blue eyes into green, “beside I like doing the laundry and you haven’t complained before today.”

“I mistakenly believed one of the seconds had done the washing and placed them where they’d belonged.”

With the clothes folded, Clarke made her way over to the table and silently surveyed the maps. She saw that Lexa was changing the trade routes between the northern clans and diverting several roads between villages and Polis. “Why change the trade routes when they work so well?”

“Winter’s a dangerous time to travel the current routes. Ice replaces the wet soil and if one tried to take a horse or cart then they’d find themselves either injured or possibly dead. I change the routes based on water flow during the warm months. In the six years I’ve been Heda, we’ve only had four deaths on the winter routes.”

Clarke put a finger on the small dot representing Polis and traced it to the village nearest Arkadia. “When will a road be created between Arkadia and Tondc?”

“When they surrender themselves to the Coalition then we can send out our best land workers and have them help Skaikru create a road.”

Leaning against the table, the blonde sighed as she silently surveyed the maps. “Two weeks of no word or action, one has to wonder if anyone in leadership is still alive.”

“Or they are simply finding their feet after Pike’s tyranny.” Lexa moved around the table to stand beside Clarke. “Rest assure Niron that we will see Arkadia surrender in the days ahead. Your people will be safe and once again under the Coalition banner.” Reaching up the brunette brushed back strands of sun-drenched hair. “Does anything else worry you or is it just your people’s immaturity that has you not enjoying my company?”

Clarke chuckled before leaning her body into Lexa’s side, resting her head on the leader’s cloth covered shoulder. Once her left hand was threaded into the dark cloth of Lexa’s shirt and her right was entangled with lean long fingers, Clarke closed her eyes. “The only time I don’t enjoy your company is when we’re fighting.”

“Hmm, and what have we fought over recently?”

“Nothing that I know of.” Clarke pulled back and leaned up to kiss Lexa, nuzzling her nose against that of her lover. “Although I’m about to murder Pok, your general treats me like I’m not worth even the dirt he walks on. When I was talking to Fido about the blockade’s design, complementing its effectiveness, Pok walked over and told me that I should be impressed because Skaikru don’t know anything of war. He said he’d be talking to you about my punishment, as prisoners shouldn’t be allowed to walk around freely. He also mentioned at one point that I should have died with the others.”

Lexa fumed internally but her expression gave nothing away, instead she pulled Clarke closer and leaned her forehead against that of her lover. “Pay no attention to him, your tactical skills are worth more than five generals.” She leaned back and a smile curled at the edges of her lips as she brushed her knuckles against Clarke’s cheeks. “As for war, Skaikru maybe clueless regarding war but Wanheda considers it her companion so of you both, you are far more knowledgeable.” She leaned in and kissed her blonde lover, "as for being my lover, you are irreplaceable."

* * *

When the sun met the horizon, Lexa waited inside her tent for Kane and those he’d bring with him. Clarke had insisted she needed to bathe after her hunting trip during the day so she’d taken off for the river with several of the female warriors around mid-afternoon. The fact her lover hadn’t returned yet had Lexa worried because when Kane arrived, he’d likely bring Clarke’s mother and another who was familiar with the girl. When she delivered news of the deaths of those she captured and revealed she left only Bellamy alive, Lexa was sure her guards would be restraining Clarke’s mother in some fashion. She needed Clarke back within the blockade’s borders, within a close enough distance she could send Elos to fetch Clarke within moments if necessary.

As with many things regarding war, the Spirit didn’t deem Lexa worthy enough to have Clarke back when Elos alerted her to the arrival of Skaikru. So, left with no other choice the leader stood at her table observing the maps while she waited for warriors to escort Kane and his fellow Skaikru inside the tent. She also decided the table was a better option as it put a barrier between her and Clarke’s mother should the woman overreact before she could explain. She feared the wrath of her lover if Clarke returned to find her mother dead by Lexa’s hand. She’d experienced hate from Clarke once but she doubted she survive the eternal hate that would consume the blonde. She knew she couldn’t lose her beloved to a simple misunderstanding.

The flaps of her tent moved and she looked up to see Elos and two warriors escort Kane inside. He nodded in respect as soon as he saw her and moved aside as Abby and Octavia followed behind him. Lexa respected both women, the first because of her skills with Reapers and also because she’d birthed the greatest gift to ever exist on the ground. Octavia had earned her respect with skill and determination but also her ability to keep her mouth shut when most wouldn’t have.

“You may leave.” She waved off Elos and the warriors, all three leaving without issue unlike Titus who would always mettle. Putting her hands behind her back, Lexa nodded to all three. “Marcus, Abby, Octavia I welcome you to the blockade. You will be safe within its borders for as long as you are here.”

Kane took a step forward, soft but steady. “Did the messenger tell you we requested proof of life?”

“Yes and unfortunately your request is too late.” She locked her jaw as she waited for retaliation.

“My brother?” Octavia inquired with an equally locked jaw.

“Alive but now exiled to Azgeda to train among the royal guard. When he returns, no longer unable to follow his own path and in control of his emotions, he’ll be restricted to Arkadia.” She watched as all three took in the news. “It was a matter of Coalition Law, I equated the punishment with the crime. Skaikru killed all but the Trikru general so all but Skaikru’s general met their fate on the tree.” She tapped the table softly, noting it had traces of charcoal on it from Clarke’s drawing session earlier. “Clarke requested I make sure death was quick and painless such as the bullets were so none suffered in their deaths. I even made sure they were buried with the others by your first camp.” She moved around the table slowly, “I will never disrespect your customs, that is what the Coalition is. It is a…”

“We won’t be joining your damn Coalition.” Abby hissed as Lexa rounded the table. “You killed our people when they were ours to judge. You killed my daughter!”

* * *

Kane was quick and captured Abby before she could strike, holding her despite her desperate attempts to get at Lexa. The leader swallowed, waiting for Abby to calm as she was familiar with the type of anger Abby displayed. It was clear from whom Clarke inherited her beauty and temper. After a few moments of continuing to fight Abby, Kane looked at Lexa. “I’m sorry but the Coalition is not possible, not after Clarke…”

“Did someone say my name?” Clarke stepped into the tent, tumbling down her back in soft waves under her usual crown of braids. Her clothes spoke to her good treatment, the blue shirt with leather strips, black pants and what Lexa suspected were new boots won from a fireside game with the warriors the night before. “Mom, Kane, Octavia? What’s going on?”

She dropped her new pack and nearly bowed over as her mother tackled her, holding her tight. Lexa quickly intercepted Eyla before she could put the blade she had in Abby. The guard left at Lexa’s dismissal, a question in her eyes but silence on her tongue. Abby was sobbing as she pulled back, framing Clarke’s face in her hand. The blonde pulled away from her mother despite keeping a hand on her arm as her attention moved to Lexa.

“Get yu in hasta Skaikru kom emo op.” Clarke’s words were spoken with a fluency that not even Octavia had Lexa suspected as the warrior narrowed her eyes slightly at some of the phrasing. If Lincoln was teaching her, it would be different from the full language Clarke would gain quickly by immersing herself into Clan territories where few spoke Gonasleng.

“Sha, ai dula nou get yu daun.”

“Yu nou na sad daun kiln ai nowe.” It was hissed and she turned back to her mother to see Abby calming.

“Klar…” Before Lexa could finish the blond glared at her.

“Chich oso op en sonop!” It was snapped quickly and effectively as she reached out a hand to cup Kane’s arm. “Come with me, my tent is big enough for all four of us.”

Kane looked over at Lexa and the brunette put her hands behind her back. “You’re likely exhausted; Clarke is right that her tent is large enough for you all. I shall have additional furs sent for you and we can talk when the sun rises. The guards at Clarke’s tent follow her orders solely as of now along with several others positioned along the blockade so you will be safe.”

“Elos,” the blonde spoke and the guard stuck his head in. “Take my mother and friends to my tent while I speak further with Heda.”

He nodded, “at once Wanheda.” He put his arm out in a friendly gesture, “please come with me. It’s an honor to have you here, your daughter is honored among us despite the situation.”

“Mochof.” Kane stated as he guided Abby out of the tent. “She’ll be along shortly Abby.”

* * *

Once the three were gone, Clarke crossed the tent and Lexa stood her ground expecting a blade at her throat any second. Instead she was slapped across the face hard and when she looked back up she found Clarke shaking her head. “Clarke I was…”

“I don’t want to hear it. I know what happened, I know what was said because my mother wouldn’t get that hysterical unless you implied I was dead.” She backed up as Lexa tried to reach for her. “Don’t touch me!” She put up a finger and Lexa pulled her arm back.

“Niron…”

“Shof op, I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. You can consider your choices while sleeping alone tonight. Don’t come searching for me or having Elos come with a summons Lexa, I’ll decide when we talk tomorrow not you.”

Lexa took a step towards her, “I am Heda! I make the decisions regarding war!”

“I make the decisions regarding my people.”

“Need I remind you what you remind me of today?” She pulled Clarke by her arm, ignoring the slight groan as she jerked the girl’s arm that had been shot. “You are my political prisoner, you aren’t an ambassador and because of your own choices, as of now Skaikru doesn’t have one. All choices have consequences Clarke and I allow you more freedom than any other before you but you have no say at this moment. I decide when meetings occur and it’s only because of my actions towards your mother, of which I do regret not being clearer, that we aren’t sitting at a table now. Go see your mother and sleep Clarke but be aware that tomorrow you are my prisoner not my lover.” She let Clarke go and pulled back, aware Clarke had furry in her eyes as she bent her head.

“As you say Heda.” With that the blonde stalked from the tent.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Get yu in hasta Skaikru kom emo op: You knew about Skaikru coming.

Sha, ai dula nou get yu daun: Yes, I didn’t want to worry you.

Yu nou na sad daun kiln ai nowe: You can’t just make that decision for me.

Chich oso op en sonop: We’ll talk in the morning!


	11. Start of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, Clarke, Kane and Abby start making progress towards peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Kane, Abby and Octavia learned a bit about Clarke and also see how being with Clarke has softened Lexa just slightly.

Clarke arrived at her tent to find her mother pacing while Octavia cleaned her sword and Kane sat patiently. She watched her mother pause as she stepped into the tent, but Clarke put up a hand before she could say anything and turned to her guards. Eyla and Moss were both at attention within the tent’s space.

“Gon yo we.” She waved her hand and both filed out without a word, obeying her as they’d been instructed to since her arrival in Polis.

Abby finally spoke to her, “they still listen to you.”

“They’re my guards from Polis, they go where I go. They were in the forest when Bellamy and the other guard tried to execute me on Pike’s order. They’ve been here since I arrived and have stood guard since I became Lexa’s political prisoner.”

Octavia stopped sharpening her sword, “political prisoner?”

“I’m no longer the ambassador. I was put on trial with the rest of them but in a fucking power play, Lexa told everyone she’d spare whichever prisoner the army chose. Since they fear the power of Wanheda, they spared me and I’ve been a prisoner ever since. It’s like in Polis where I’m allowed to go wherever I want but I have guards with me at all times. Lexa’s learned that confining me doesn’t bode well concerning my cooperation.”

Kane stood up and moved towards her, “with you no longer ambassador, where does that put us?”

“You’re like every other clan right now. Those convicted of crimes against the Coalition were executed so you’ll have to choose someone to lead. Once that person formally agrees to follow Coalition Laws then the blockade will be disbanded. Skaikru will be left to their own devices and allowed the same protections and privileges of the other clans.”

“We had another vote and Abby won.” Kane motioned to her mother and Clarke took a few steps towards her.

“Apparently being the neutral party during Pike’s power play made everyone believe I could strike a balance between Marcus and Pike.” She reached up and cupped Clarke’s face, “the way Lexa spoke…”

* * *

Clarke pulled her mother’s hands down and nodded slightly. “Lexa doesn’t know how to mix personal and politics, her advisor never taught her that so she didn’t know how to first assure you I was alive. Spend a few weeks watching her conduct politics and you learn quickly she doesn’t realize how badly she muddles things like this until it’s too late. Great strategist but not so much on the friendly front.”

“Which is probably why having you in Polis has done us more good than harm.” Kane stated as he put a hand on her arm. “You know the people.”

“Well, good to see you alive.” Octavia stated and sheathed her sword, “how long will my brother be in Azgeda before he’s murdered?”

“He’s under Lexa’s protection, even in Azgeda he’s her prisoner so they have to keep him alive or risk a political nightmare.” Clarke turned to the warrior as she stood, “besides, the royal guard he’s under has taken a liking to him so keeping him alive won’t be the problem. The problem is him not killing her.”

“Why would he kill a royal guard?”

“Because she was the one to lead you into Polis away from Mount Weather.” Clarke stated bluntly. “Echo, she’s the royal guard he’s been assigned to. However, more importantly, she’s much more than a royal guard. Until Roan has a child, his sister is the current heir so kill Echo and you kill the Azgeda heir.”

Kane sucked in air as he realized the situation. “Which would start a war. Lexa made it so no one can kill Bellamy but in turn he can’t retaliate for Mount Weather.”

“I told you, brilliant strategist.”

* * *

A cough was followed by one of the guards calling Clarke’s name. “Wanheda?”

She turned and saw Eyla sticking her head in as her hand pushed back the deer skin flap. “Sha?”

“Elos has arrived with the furs Heda sent for your guests.”

She gave a nod and Elos stepped in with several furs, setting them on the nearby bed. Two more warriors arrived with three cots, laying them out before quickly leaving. Elos bowed slightly to Clarke before placing the pack she forgot in Lexa’s tent beside the doorway. When all three were gone, Eyla left the doorway and resumed her post while Clarke turned back to the three.

“We should get some rest as no doubt Lexa will make tomorrow long and trying.”

Kane sat on one of the cots, “do you have any rations?”

“I can get some while you get settled.”

* * *

Clarke left the tent and headed in the direction of the Trikru kitchen tent but was stopped by Ryder. He nodded his head as he paused in front of her. “It’s late Wanheda, I thought you would be beside the fire or with Heda.”

“I’m sure you heard some of my people arrived but Heda agreed to meet tomorrow as we’re all tired.”

“Sha and she’s instructed us to treat them as guests.”

Clarke put her hands behind her back as she looked up at Ryder, “they haven’t eaten in a while so I was going to get some rations.”

“Has Wanheda eaten this evening?”

“No, I was planning to eat with Heda but my people arrived.”

Ryder nodded his head, “return to your people, I’ll get enough food to feed you all.”

“Ryder…”

“Go Clarke, I have nothing to do at the moment and it would allow me to see my beloved.” The man let a soft smile escape his lips, “he was assigned to the kitchens since his arrivals at the blockade.”

Clarke smiled up at him and nodded, “okay but only because it would let you see him.”

* * *

She returned to the tent and Abby looked up from sitting on the cot she claimed, “no rations?”

“No, I was sent away and told something would be delivered.” She huffed as she sat on her cot, playing with the wolf fur that was on it. “Ever since I arrived I haven’t been able to do much, like in Polis everything is done for me. I tried to help with the laundry earlier today and I was told it was beneath my station. Two days ago skinning a boar nearly made one of the older warriors panic. She thought Heda would cut her hand off for allowing me to help.” She crossed her arms as she huffed a second time, “anything I do that’s not remotely political sends everyone into a panic.”

“Wanheda, food.” Eyla spoke as she entered the tent, a tray in her hand with meat, fruit, cheese and bread. She placed it on one of the tables and laid three more cups beside the decanter and cup Clarke normally used. “Anything further?”

Clarke shook her head, “no, mochof.”

“Pro, sleep well.” Eyla left the tent and quietly tied the tent flap in place so privacy could be had.

Abby gazed at the platter of food, “some of this I’ve only read about.”

“Eat what you want.”

Kane took a piece of bread and tore it, “where do they get food like this?”

“Delivery from the nearby towns occurs every two days.”

Octavia grabbed a piece of fruit, “good to know Lexa eats well.”

“Every warrior gets rations like this.” Clarke ate some berries from the handful she held. “This isn’t just for Lexa. It’s a blockade, it’s a stationary front so every town delivers goods every two days.” She sat back down on her cot, “only prisoners are given something different and even then it’s water and fresh bread.”

* * *

The next morning Kane sat up in his cot and looked around to see Octavia and Clarke gone but Abby was still sleeping. He slipped on his shoes and stepped out of the tent to see one of Clarke’s guards still present but the other absent. He smiled at the guard and looked around from the doorway, taking in the hustle and bustle of the blockade in early morning.

“Wanheda is speaking with Heda and the skai warrior is searching for General Indra.” The guard spoke and Kane turned back to him.

“Thank you, I’m sorry what’s your name?”

“Moss, I am Wanheda’s lead guard. I lead five of the top warriors assigned to guard her at all times. She is very precious to us, her security is taken as seriously as Heda’s own.”

Kane didn’t know what to say so he merely nodded. “Where would I find Heda’s tent?”

Moss motioned towards the left, “follow the loud argument. At this moment no one wishes to be Heda.”

“Marcus?” Abby shuffled into the doorway, “where’s Clarke and Octavia?”

“Octavia went to find Indra and Clarke…” he didn’t finish as Clarke exited the large tent a few yards away fuming. She stomped down the walkway while whistling with two fingers in her mouth.

A yell went through the camp, “STELTRONA!” It was yelled by multiple warriors and immediately those in the middle of the walkway moved to one side as a large, beautiful black mare cantered towards Clarke. She didn’t move but paused and the horse stopped inches from her, allowing her to swing herself onto it’s back.

Clarke took off and Moss whistled, a warrior nearby sitting on a horse took off after Clarke. Kane looked over at Lexa’s tent and saw the warrior standing in the doorway, watching as the blonde took off on her horse with a warrior following. The brunette used two fingers to whistle and immediately everyone moved to one side once again as a yell went through the camp.

“SKAIKRASHA!”

A white stallion cantered and made his way over to Lexa, who mounted as easily as Clarke did. She urged the horse on with a yell, “yah!”

* * *

The horse took off and shot in the direction of Clarke’s horse as if catching up to it. Moss gave a huff, “we should sleep while we can, there will be no rest once they return.”

“Why?”

Moss looked at Abby with a chuckle, “when Heda and Wanheda argue, there is no peace or sleep. Then again, that is the way of houmons.” He walked off and a minor warrior took up the post he’d vacated.

“Houmons?” Abby looked to Kane, “do you know the translation?”

Kane thought for a moment, “my translation is probably wrong because I thought houmon translates to spouse.”

Abby nodded and patted his chest, “you should brush up on those translations. It’s been a while since you’ve seen Indra so you’re definitely rusty.”

* * *

Noon arrived upon the blockade with the sound of hoof beats. Kane looked up from where he sat with Indra and Octavia by one of the fires to see Clarke and Lexa getting off their horses like synchronized riders. Neither tethered their horses to a post but instead walked side by side to Kane, Octavia and Indra. Indra stood and nodded her head, her eyes falling on the pendant that once again rested around Clarke’s neck.

Grabbing the pendant she looked at Lexa, “branwada!” She dropped it and walked off, turning only half a second to meet Octavia’s eyes. “Find me before you leave, I still need to see your form.”

“Sha fos.”

“Heda, are we able to speak further towards peace?” Kane inquired softly as he stood.

Lexa held out her arm, “come and we can speak in my tent.” She turned her head to look at Clarke, “perhaps you’d like to fetch your mother.”

“Perhaps you’d like to have Elos fetch her.” Clarke shot back and raised her eyebrow.

“This way.” Lexa said nothing to Clarke and instead headed towards her tent with Kane and Octavia following.

As they approached the tent, Clarke nodded to Elos. “Elos can you find my mother and bring her here?”

“At once Wanheda.” He quickly left and Clarke followed the three into the tent.

* * *

Kane and Octavia stood on one side of the table while Lexa stood on another, Clarke took a seat on the stool that had been placed there for her. She reached for her sketchbook and flipped it open to a bare sheet of paper, pulling it out before closing the book. Placing the paper on the closed book, she grabbed a piece of charcoal and began writing instead of drawing.

“How is Polis?” Kane attempted small talk and Lexa looked up at him. “It was beautiful when we visited, I wish we’d had more time to explore.”

Lexa rolled up maps as she began speaking. “Polis is preparing for winter, it was fortunate you were able to see the market before the winter lull. I’m sure when you come for the Harvest Festival in a few weeks time you’ll enjoy yourselves more. On days of celebration there is an air about Polis that there isn’t any other days of the year. It’s a pity that war arrived on Ascension Day as the festivities would have lasted a week.”

“Ascension Day?” Kane looked on confused so Clarke spoke without looking up from her paper.

“The anniversary of Lexa’s ascension as Heda. This past Ascension Day was the sixth celebrated. Considering all before her have never made it past five years, it was a milestone and would have led to a larger celebration. Fifteen came before her and none except Heda Bekka lasted more than five years due to war or assassination. They don’t count her though since she wasn’t chosen by conclave.” She finally looked up to see Octavia and Kane starring at her. “What? You think I’d be able to live in the palace without her former advisor and Fleimkepa droning politics and religious information into me? Trust me, it’s as boring as it is informative.”

“Titus is quite boring when it comes to religious or political instruction.” Lexa gave a soft chuckle, “one time Ellie fell asleep when he lectured on policy regarding welcoming new parties to Polis. He was quite irate.”

Octavia and Kane shared a look after hearing Lexa chuckle and Clarke snort. The blonde continued, “personally I’m surprised you didn’t show him the way out like you did the Azgeda Ambassadors.”

“As you well know Wanheda, that would breach religious protocol.”

“Fleimkepa must violate Coalition Law in order to be sentenced and the sentence must be delivered justly due to religious station. Blah, blah, blah.” She waved her hand and went back to writing on the paper. “Spirit help the next one.”

“Is that sarcasm Clarke or genuine hope?”

Clarke narrowed her eyes and glare at Lexa, “take a guess Heda.”

* * *

“Sorry I’m late.” Abby stated as she entered the tent, “Nyko was showing me some of the applicable salves he has.” She looked between the four, “what have I missed?”

“Just small talk on Polis celebrations.”

Clarke laid out the paper, “here are the terms of peace which Lexa insists on. If you agree, sign and if not, we’ll hash out the details.”

Abby took the paper and looked at it as Kane moved closer to look over the written words. He looked up at Lexa to see her waiting patiently before looking back down. After a few moments of silently reading, Abby found her daughter’s eyes over the paper.

“I’m sure the fifth bullet point is debatable.”

“If you’re referring to the request that one tenth of your youth come to the capitol in the harvest season next year to train under Polisian craftsman and warriors, that’s is required of all clans under the Coalition banner.”

“Actually I was referring to…”

“I can read the old language Abby, don’t insult my education as a conclave novitiate.”

Clarke bit her lip and nodded as all eyes turned to her, “yeah, learned the hard way. Don’t keep a diary when you’re a prisoner and your quarters are searched daily by a maid.”

“Your murderous thoughts were quite…” Lexa tilted her head slightly, “colorful. Knowing what you can do to mountain cat, I fear for any man or woman who angers you in such a way.”

“Like you did today?” Clarke turned to look at Lexa and gave a mocking smile, “you still might find a knife to your neck in your sleep.”

Lexa merely shrugged, “it wouldn’t be the first assassination attempt towards me you’ve failed to pull off.” She turned her attention to the three looking at her half shocked but continued on as if she hadn’t been talking about Clarke killing her, “do the points merit an agreement?”

* * *

“Okay I’m going to say it even if it risks my life.” Octavia pointed between them, “when did you two become best friends and actually joke about killing each other?”

“Sit in a room with clan ambassadors who are worse than squabbling children.” Clarke sat up straight on the stool, “after a while you’d get along with your enemy if they thought enough like you. Between Broadleaf and Rock Line at political war because the Rock Line’s high lady decided to marry the Broadleaf Chief’s daughter and the fact Plain Riders want the sacred land the Glowing Forest supposedly stole half a decade ago, she’s the only friendly face in the room.”

“Soren’s lecture on Azgeda politics was quite enlightening.” Lexa mentioned and Clarke turned her head to the look at her lover as if she’d grown a second head.

“Before or after you decided to throw yet another Azgeda ambassador out the window? Roan’s message stated he was going to start sending his worst ambassadors so you could weed them out for him.”

Lexa shrugged, “he insulted me.”

“No he insulted your station.”

“Same difference.”

Clarke pinched her nose and sighed, “Spirit help me that I don’t kill her.”

“Wanheda.” Elos spoke as he stuck his head into the tent. “Nyko has need of you in the healing tent. It seems Broadleaf challenged a few Azgeda warriors to a weapons duel.”

“Yes, thank you Broadleaf.” She slid off her stool and out the tent quicker than a hare running from a hunter.

Abby looked down at the paper in her hands and sighed, “we can manage all of these but we have some terms of our own.”

Lexa reached over and removed a piece of paper from Clarke’s sketchbook. “Please write them down and we can discuss them when Clarke returns.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

Skaikrasha: Storm - the name of Lexa's horse


	12. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa with Clarke's help reaches an agreement with Skaikru to rejoin the Coalition; Abby finds out how close to Lexa her daughter has gotten; Octavia receives news that turns a new corner in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title has a double meaning, both political and personal. 
> 
> I want to thank my lovely beta who does such fabulous work even after a hard day.

Clarke sat reading the numerous proposals that sat on Lexa’s war table. The soft light of candles accented the black charcoal text as she read, listening to the sounds of night time along the blockade. Soft cloth quickly covered her shoulders, bare from the tank top she wore on top of sleep pants. She turned her head to the side and saw Lexa behind her out of the corner of her eyes, warm hands moved around her to hold her close.

“Come to bed, the terms will still be on my table in the morning.”

“I can’t, the longer this goes on the more time we waste.”

Lexa kissed Clarke’s temple, “remember before our march on Mount Weather when you worried over plans?”

“Plans I was right to worry over you mean?” She tilted her head to the side so she could see Lexa out of the corner of her eye.

“True but now you worry over nothing. Niron, come to bed, let me love you like you deserve.” She kissed Clarke’s neck, “show you how much of a queen you are.” Biting gently at the junction between Clarke’s neck and shoulder she gently sucked on it to sooth the slight sting. “Give you my devotion in ways none will ever experience.”

Clarke sighed as she let the paper drop, “my mother is in a tent just a short walk away.”

“Then you must be quiet.” Lexa ran her hands over Clarke’s shoulder and under her arms till she cupped her lover’s breasts. “It isn’t the palace, all will hear if you’re not quiet.”

“I think you’re forgetting who screamed more.” Clarke chuckled and removed Lexa’s hands, turning so she stood facing the girl she was falling for. “I think you’ll have to be quiet Heda.”

* * *

The sound of a knock on a post was followed Elos sticking his head in. “Apologies Heda, but Ryder wishes you to know the night guard is on duty and the remaining warriors are settling in until morning.”

“Elos,” Clarke looked over at the guard, “Heda will be indisposed until sunrise. She has serious matters to discuss with me regarding Skaikru’s placement within the Coalition.” Clarke grinned at Lexa before looking over at the guard. “See that our discussions aren’t disturbed.”

Elos merely chuckled, “of course Wanheda. Reshop Heda, Wanheda.”

He backed out of the tent and tied the flap in place as Clarke moved Lexa into the sleeping section of tent. Lexa backed up till her legs hit the bed and she quickly reclined along the furs till she lay looking up at Clarke. “Niron?”

“Shh.” Clarke pushed the cloak off her shoulders before pulling the tank top over her head. Bending down, she crawled up to Lexa until she hovered over the esteemed leader. “Remember you have to be quiet Heda or the entire blockade may wonder who bows to who.”

Lexa pulled Clarke down till her nose brushed against that of soft pain skin. “I am yours Niron, from now until sunrise.”

“Good, because I have matters to discuss with you that can’t wait till morning.” Clarke leaned in and kissed her, devouring Lexa with her lips and hands like she’d wanted to for a while.

* * *

Morning brought Abby and Kane walking along the blockade, talking with some warriors while others gave them polite nods. It seemed surprising as only a few weeks before there had been nothing but the desire to kill Skaikru. Abby stopped Kane when she caught sight of Clarke standing by Lexa’s tent brushing Steltrona’s mane. The horse ate the treat she supplied and Clarke laughed as Lexa’s stallion nibbled on her hair till he received a treat as well. A soft click made both see Lexa standing in the doorway to her tent in pants and a shirt that were clearly too big for her, a cup in her hands. The usual guards were absent from the doorway so it was only the two girls and the horses.

“You’re spoiled.” Clarke petted the white stallion and he nuzzled her shoulder. “No don’t eat my hair.”

“Come here Niron.” Clarke let the horse go and accepted the cup Lexa held out to her. “Turn around.”

Clarke turned and Lexa began braiding her hair quickly as the blonde sipped from the cup. “Thanks, I usually have Eyla helping me.”

“You’ll have regular handmaidens assigned to you once we return to Polis. No need to do your own laundry or draw your own baths, your hair will be braided for you every day and the best clothes from all the stores will be yours.” Lexa reached over her shoulder and took the cup back as Clarke turned to her. “I should also supply you with a spare mare, another thing to have Frida see to when we return.”

“We won’t be returning if I can’t figure out an even ground for all these terms.” Clarke rolled her eyes and headed into the tent.

“Always ruining my mornings with politics Niron, will this be customary when we return home?” Lexa fed the last treat to Steltrona before heading into the tent. “You waking me with your pacing and worries over treaties?”

* * *

As soon as Lexa disappeared inside, several guards took post at the entrance as always. Abby seemed taken aback by the exchange and she put up a finger, “what was that?”

“No clue.”

“What’s what?” Octavia appeared beside them and Abby put a hand to her chest.

“Octavia a little warning would be nice.”

The warrior shrugged, “what’s what?”

Kane put a hand on the warrior’s arm, “could you translate some words for us?”

“Sure, what words?”

“Niron.”

The girl scrunched her nose, “where did you hear that word?”

“Octavia just answer his question.” Abby stated sternly and the warrior folded her arms.

“Niron directly translates to lover but it’s also a term of affection, usually used for a spouse or significant other.”

Marcus nodded, “and houmon?”

“Spouse, significant other. In fact, Lincoln told me the term is so broad there is no one meaning. It literally translates as someone you share your home with.”

“Oh my god.” Abby leaned her head back and put her hands to her forehead. “What have we gotten ourselves into. What has Clarke gotten us into.”

“What’s Clarke gone and done now?”

Kane rubbed his hand along his beard, “something that could either help or harm us.”

* * *

Clarke sat drawing at the table as she waited on her mother, Kane and Octavia. Lexa moved from the sleeping area and paused at seeing what Clarke had chosen to wear that day. The dress had been one the Rock Line’s high lady had sent as a gift but it was larger than Lexa could ever fit and due to it’s expensive nature, better left to stores instead of letting the seamstress touch it. Lexa had put it among the clothes she’d collected for Clarke on a whim the girl would wear it for her. It had been an unvoiced desire but finally seeing the dress, made of expensive cotton from the Southern People and made for a person of high station, Lexa knew it had really been made for her lover.

“You look beautiful today Niron.” Lexa put her hands against Clarke’s waist and smoothed the material down till her hands rested over full hips. The leader pressed her lips to Clarke’s temple as she spoke. “I knew the dress would suit you.”

“Are you saying I’m not normally beautiful?”

Lexa paused in her kisses down Clarke’s cheek. “Never, you are always beautiful. If I’ve failed to compliment you I’ll endeavor to do so more often. This is the first time I’ve seen you in a dress other than the ceremonial dress you wore upon…”

“You know I’m playing with you right?”

After a few seconds examining her lover’s face, Lexa let out a breath of relief. “Must you always test me?”

“Yes.” Clarke caught her lips in a kiss. “Be good and I might give you a brothel dance.”

Green eyes darkened, “when did you see a brothel dance?”

“During one of my excursions after we arrived back from our failed trip to Arkadia. Moss tried to keep me from the eastern side of the market place, said it wasn’t a place for me. He learned quickly that keeping me from something makes me want to explore it more. There was this girl dancing for warriors to entice them into using her services, a night for ten coins. I gave her fifteen to teach me the dance, Moss looked mortified when I emerged from her shop.” Clarke leaned in and nipped Lexa’s ear as she whispered. “I learned it in order to please you. She inquired into why Wanheda would need her services and I told her even death has to dance her way into certain hearts.”

Lexa was silent for a few moments before she spoke, “dance for me tonight and whatever you ask for today is yours.”

“Anything?”

The leader put her hand over Clarke’s own, “anything besides the renewal terms. Those are in regards to Coalition Law and not mine to give away on a personal desire.”

“I ask again, anything?”

Lexa leaned in and kissed her, “anything.”

“My mother has dinner with us tonight, alone.”

As the words sank in, Lexa closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Clarke’s hand. “Which brothel girl taught you to dance, tell me her name?”

“Sara.”

Eyelid opened to reveal green eyes as Lexa smiled, “then dinner with your mother is yours.”

“You know Sara?”

Lexa ran her hand up Clarke’s arm, “even Heda has physical needs that need attention at times.” Her voice softened as she spoke, “it was a long four years between Costia being ripped from me and your arrival from the stars. When I had needs I would go to the brothel, the girls were paid well and in return for their silence I would mention them when visiting warriors arrived in Polis on respite from war.”

“Lexa, hey I’m here.” Clarke turned to her and stood to gather the leader close to her. “I don’t judge your choices or reasons for going there. I’m surprised yes but know I’ll judge your political decisions before your personal ones.” She leaned her forehead against Lexa’s and closed her eyes. “You don’t have to hide from me or fear telling me about her.” Clarke pulled back slightly and tipped Lexa’s chin up. “You can tell me about Costia and I’ll always be here to listen.”

“It’s not polite to talk about a former lover with a present one.”

“True but she was more than a lover.” Clarke pressed her palm against Lexa’s chest, “she was a part of you. A part Nia stole in the most horrible and unforgiving way but a part nonetheless. You wouldn’t be you without her so I’ll listen whenever you want to talk about her.”

* * *

Lexa buried her face and Clarke’s neck as her arms wrapped around her. “I repeatedly find myself undeserving of you.” She pulled back and Clarke reached up to wipe away the few stray tears that had escaped Lexa’s beautiful eyes.

“Tell me about her. What was her favorite thing to do besides scolding your reckless actions?”

A soft chuckle escaped Lexa as she sat down, “she would steal away to the stables and help with the horses. Oris, Heda before me, he was drunken and mad so his stables were always a mess. She’d go help the trainers take care of the horses that had been overworked or maimed by Oris.” A smile bloomed on the leader’s face. “That’s how we met. I was a novitiate and Anya took me to the stables to learn to ride. I found a horse I wanted and demanded she saddle it for me.”

“I get the idea that your demands weren’t met.”

“Anya would always remind me that Costia introduced me to humility that day.” Lexa pulled Clarke to sit on her knee and the blonde looped her arms around Lexa’s neck. “She told me to saddle my own horse and walked away, leaving me there unsure of what to do. Anya stood watching, laughing when I fell repeatedly due to poor saddling.”

Clarke laughed, “the poor horse.”

“Skaikrasha has always shown me patience, we learned together.” Lexa ran her hand up and down Clarke’s back. “I wanted a horse with a gentle disposition for you, one that wouldn’t throw you off or lead you to be harmed so I chose his sister. Both have taken a liking to you, Skaikrasha rarely likes people so it means you have a good heart.”

Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa softly. “Feel better?”

“Even when you are angry and test my patience, five minutes with you always makes me feel better. Ambassadors were frequently shown my balcony before you started attending meetings, your presence curbs my wish to throw them to the ground. One glance your way and I instantly calm.”

“Even when I’m being unreasonable?”

“Even so.” Lexa leaned in to steal a kiss. “You’ll still dance for me tonight?”

“A promise is a promise.” Clarke nipped her lip before kissing her more deeply. Swinging one leg over Lexa’s other leg she straddled the leader, threading her fingers through dark tresses. Lexa ran her hands down Clarke’s back, pulling her closer as they exchanged kiss after kiss. Clarke whispered as she pulled back slightly, “stupid politics, if not for them I’d dance for you now.”

“And I’d take you on my table.” Lexa breathed as she took several breaths. “Generals would see plans but all I would see in the future would be you screaming for me to take you repeatedly.”

“I hate politics.”

Lexa nodded, “the politicians I trust most are those that do.” She nipped Clarke’s lip, “how much would your mother hate me if she found me taking you against this table?”

“She’d never accept you.” Clarke sighed as she pulled back, blue eyes finally meeting green between the small space.

“Tonight ai tombom, tonight is ours to enjoy each other.” She put her hands on Clarke’s waist and helped her stand. “The dress definitely suits you.”

* * *

A knock against the post along the door made Lexa stand and turn. “Enter.”

Kane entered with Abby and Octavia, “sorry we’re late, we took a wrong term somewhere between the Plain Riders and the Lake People, both very interesting.”

“No apologies necessary, Clarke and I were just discussing the terms put forth by all of us.”

Clarke nodded, “seems I’ve managed to come up with something that everyone will both hate so no one is happy.” She opened her sketchbook and withdrew two identical pieces of paper. “Here.”

“Clarke this is blank.” Lexa stated the obvious and all looked at her.

“I know.” Clarke looked between the four, “that’s what it’s meant to be. A renewal is a renewal, new customs to be introduced by both Skaikru and the Coalition as they come together. No one likes it so it’s equal, no one’s terms are demanded and satisfied.”

Kane chuckled as he looked at Lexa, “she’s one hell of a politician.”

“You see why her tenure in Polis is necessary.” Lexa put the paper down and turned her attention to Abby. “Chancellor, can we agree to peace in the future? Where I don’t interfere with internal disputes but assist in brokering new treaties between Skaikru and the other clans of the Coalition?”

Abby put the paper down, “seeing as how we have no other choice unless we want to anger Clarke…”

Lexa took in a breath, “that isn’t advisable.”

“On that we can agree.” She held out her hand and Lexa grasped her arm.

Clarke folded her arms, “so is the war over because I’m tired of war.”

* * *

Once their arms dropped, Lexa turned to Octavia. “As a gift to celebrate this new peace and Skaikru once again joining the Coalition, I lift Lincoln’s banishment. You both will once again be welcome among Trikru lands and those of the Coalition.”

The warrior just stared at her, “you’re serious?”

“Remember who you are Okteivia kom Skaikru en Trikru. You are a sekon and you will do well to remember that sekons don’t speak to their Heda in such a way or it warrants punishment. I would hate to make Indra’s first act upon taking you back to be a punishment.”

Octavia bowed her head, “forgive me Heda, I’ve forgotten my place.”

“Go, find your fos and deliver the news I just gave you.” Octavia just stared at her, “go Octavia, that’s an order.”

The girl was gone in an instant and Clarke chuckled, “you just made her year.”

“How would I make a year?”

Clarke shook her head, “Skaikru expression, never mind.”

* * *

Abby folded her arms, “now are we going to talk about the potentially politically threatening situation you’ve managed to get yourself into Clarke?”

Clarke met her mother with confusion, “what are you talking about?”

“I think what your mother means to say…”

“Don’t speak for me.” Abby cut Kane off and he put up his hands. “ I don’t know what is going on,” she motioned between the girls. “Truthfully, I don’t want to know but as your mother, if you throw our people into a war because of your inability to not think about the consequences when choosing a dating partner, I’ll strap you to a post myself.”

Kane looked at Abby and shook his head, “that could have been handled better.”

“Well tell me how you’d handle it Marcus because I see this developing into a war if things turn sour.”

Lexa cleared her throat and both turned to her, “while what Clarke and I share is still new Abby, rest assure my heart is hers. It’s my intention to see to her happiness, even if one day it doesn’t rest with me. If Clarke decides another has her affections, I would see that she retains her position as ambassador and her new suitor, if a warrior, is pulled from active war rotation. I don’t want her to ever long for something so whatever happens in the future, whatever Clarke desires will be hers even if she’s no longer mine.”

Abby was stunned to silence so Clarke seized on the chance. “What if I don’t ever choose another?”

“Then when you’re comfortable and ready to become mine, another will take your place as ambassador and you will become my queen.”

No one seemed to find words so Kane spoke, “well that settles that matter.”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Niron: Lover – term of affection

Ai tombom: my heart – term of affection

Okteivia kom Skaikru en Trikru: Octavia of the Sky People and Tree People

Sekon: Second – warrior that assists a senior warrior

Fos: First – a senior warrior that is assisted by a secondary warrior

* * *

Images - source: google image search

Clarke's dress - simple but made (instead of pieced together) so expensive


	13. Arkadia without Dictatorship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to Arkadia during peace time for the first time in months and finds it vastly different from Polis where her status places her in a different position.

Clarke sighed as she slowly collected all her drawings that were spread among Lexa’s maps and papers. She slid them into her sketchbook one by one and closed it, quickly placing the top on the box of charcoals before placing the items aside. Lexa moved around behind her, breaking down the non-standard items of tent. The blonde walked over to where an empty box lay and picked it up, putting on the table to start collecting the candles that were spread out across the large tent.

“Clarke?” Lexa’s soft inquiry made her turn to see the woman folding the curtains that separated the sleeping area from the larger part of the tent. “What’s wrong Niron?”

She paused in putting candles in the box and rolled one in her hand. “Just reminding myself that this will be standard for a while until Arkadia settles itself.”

“What will be standard?”

The blonde put the candle in the box and turned fully to face Lexa, leaning against the table as she did. “Moving back and forth between Arkadia and home, it’ll be strange. I know my mother will be happy to have me for longer than a day.”

Lexa put down the curtain and made her way over to Clarke, “are you calling Polis your home?”

“Yeah.” She smiled as she reached up to play with a strand of Lexa’s hair. “Honestly, my chambers in the palace are the first place since living on the Ark that I’ve been able to make mine. I know when I return they’ll be there ready for me. My personal items will be laying around, my clothes in the ancient tub, wolf furs on the bed and my nice large bath.”

“Actually your chambers will be unrecognizable when you return.” Lexa slid her hands behind her back, “rest assure all the things you mentioned will be there as you described but what was and what will be are two different things.”

Clarke dropped her hand, “what are you talking about?”

“Don’t worry.” Lexa smiled and brushed the back of her knuckles against Clarke’s cheek. “Rest assure Niron you will adore what you find upon your return. My only worry is that you’ll enjoy your chambers so much you’ll fail to join me in my bed.”

The blonde laughed and pulled Lexa close by her waist, “rest assure Heda that two weeks without you will make your bed worth finding when the sun sets upon my arrival back.”

Lexa leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. “You should laugh more, it’s a sound worth fighting a thousand battles to hear.”

“Just don’t go finding war without me.” Clarke grinned at her, “after all, Heda needs Wanheda to clear the battlefield.”

“I shall always need you,” Lexa spoke softly as she tipped Clarke’s chin up gently, “ai hodnes.”

Clarke captured Lexa’s hand and kissed her knuckles, “don’t take this the wrong way but I can’t return the sentiment, not yet.”

“I expect nothing of you Clarke. As I told your mother, when you wish to be mine as I am yours, then it will be. Until such a time, know I am yours and I will wait patiently for you.” Lexa leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss, “Even if not in this lifetime, I will wait in all of them patiently for you.”

The sound of a horn blowing twice signaled yet another clan leaving and with the blockade breaking up around them, Clarke closed her eyes as her forehead met Lexa’s. “May we meet again.”

“May we meet again.” Lexa pulled back and watched Clarke pick up her sketchbook and charcoal box.

The blonde crossed to the door, her pack already with her mother and Kane. She paused to look at Lexa, seeing softness slowly fade under the mask of Heda. “Leida, ai niron.” Lexa turned her back to Clarke and started picking up the remaining candles, not daring to watch the blonde leave for her assigned two weeks in Arkadia.

* * *

Clarke found her mother and Kane waiting, Octavia having already gone ahead to tell everyone of the disbanded blockade. She accepted the pack Abby held out and turned towards the blockade as it was slowly breaking apart. Whistling softly, she waited and Steltrona quickly appeared, slowing once she reached Clarke.

“I have to say, she’s beautiful.” Kane reached out to touch the horse and Clarke quickly dropped her stuff, grabbing ahold of Steltrona’s reins as she reared.

“Shh, chil yu au.” She brushed her hand along Steltrona’s forward flank and the horse started to calm. “That’s my girl, that’s my beautiful Steltrona.” She turned back to see both Kane and Abby having moved a few feet away. “She’s trained to avoid capture; no one can touch her except her rider or she’ll harm you. One of the stable trainers gained a broken arm once she was trained to my voice.”

The horse nickered and brushed against Clarke’s shoulder before resting her head on the leader’s head. Clarke laughed and patted the horse’s side. She picked up her stuff and clicked her tongue, the horse following as the blonde began walking. Abby exchanged a look with Kane and he put up his hands, “I’ll talk to her.”

“Good, she’ll take it better from you.”

Clarke turned her head to look at them over her shoulder, “you coming?”

Both started walking with her and Kane fell in step beside Clarke. “Perhaps having Steltrona inside Arkadia isn’t a great idea. Not because we want to keep her from you but because if any of the kids try to touch her, they could inadvertently get hurt.”

The blonde paused in her steps and nodded before turning to her horse. She clicked her tongue and the beauty turned her head towards her rider. “Skaikrasha gedanes.” She slapped the horse’s rear flank and she quickly started running, making a sharp turn a few yards away before heading towards the blockade once again. Clarke turned to Kane as she started walking again, “Arkadia?”

“To Arkadia.”

* * *

The arrival in Arkadia was without fanfare, although Clarke saw people she’d never seen before. Several from the group she came down with were gathered around a campfire ring, watching as she walked in with Abby and Kane. Octavia stood beside Lincoln with those of the former delinquents. Jasper made his way over to Clarke and paused a foot from here as she approached the campfire ring while Kane and Abby headed inside.

“Jasper…”

Before he could say anything, he punched her and being unfamiliar with the ground under her she fell. Clarke put a hand to her face as she moved her jaw, checking to see if it was still intact. Lincoln was the first to move over to help Clarke up, pausing when the pendant swung gently against her chest as she stood. He quickly removed his hand once she was standing straight and bent down to get her items.

“Jasper…”

The boy shook his head, “yeah, go ahead and defend her. One grounder to another and all.” Jasper spit at Clarke, “takes one traitor to know another.”

“Dude, geez let the girl defend herself before you start beating the crap out of her.” Octavia shook her head as Jasper walked away, “that’s the first thing he’s done besides drink and sleep since Mount Weather so I’m mildly impressed.”

Lincoln put a hand on Octavia’s arm, “Tae careful.” He reached out gently and took the pendant around Clarke’s neck, “as a member of Trikru, you’re sworn to protect Heda and any extensions of her. As long as Clarke wears this, it’s as if Heda stands before us. No harm can come to Clarke while she’s here.” He dropped the pendant, “we’re now her personal guards.”

“Oh beautiful, well as if having you boss us around wasn’t bad enough Princess but now I have to fucking treat you like royalty.” She shook her head, “my loyalty is to Indra and then Lexa, until either of them says I have to guard her royal ass, Clarke is on her own.”

* * *

Once Octavia left, Clarke looked up at Lincoln apologetically. “You don’t have to guard me, usually I can take care of myself. Besides, Lexa gets over protective more than she should.”

“Did Lexa tell you that she and I knew each other as children? When I was sent to Polis to train as a third, she was there as a novitiate and under Anya and Indra we trained together. It isn’t uncommon for generals to group their thirds and seconds together to train and learn.” He smiled at her softly, “she has a right to be protective because only once before has a pendant been handed out. Unfortunately, it was last seen tied to a bloody bag delivered to Heda’s chambers.”

Clarke took a breath, “Costia.”

“Sha, I worked in the palace when it happened. Afterwards she sent every familiar face away, probably to prevent anyone else from suffering Costia’s fate.” He held out an arm for her to walk ahead of him, “besides, as Jasper implied, we ‘grounders’ have to stick together.”

That statement made Clarke laugh and she nodded, “yeah.”

“Welcome to back to Arkadia, without the dictatorship.” He joked with her as they started walking inside. “Octavia and I have quarters inside but we often sleep outside, a tent instead of the forest due to the coming winter. If you want, I have a small spare you could use if you’d prefer it to the Ark.”

“And risk the wrath of my mother?” She shook her head, “thank you but as much as I’m growing used to having things done at my beck and call, it’ll be nice to be able to do things for myself for a while.”

* * *

Clarke sat beside herself when dinner time arrived, she picked at the mashed root dish that had been served. The side bowl of deer and boiled root soup was bitter, nothing like the food she was served in Polis. Someone sat down across from her and she saw Harper and Monty, they were quiet but smiled at her. Jasper joined but all he had was a cup and he was quickly joined by two kids that Clarke vaguely recognized. Lincoln sat down with Octavia after a few moments and the warrior gave a shake of her head as she watched Clarke pick at her food.

“Better eat up Princess, nothing else will be served till breakfast.” She ate a large spoonful of soup and Clarke set her fork down.

“Not really hungry, you’re welcome to it.” She pushed the plate and bowl to Octavia before getting up to leave.

“So our food isn’t good enough for you now?” It was Jasper who spit the comment out and Clarke ignored him, heading out of the cafeteria.

* * *

She made her way to the bunk she shared with her mother and found the woman reading in one of the chairs. Abby watched her close the door and put her book down when Clarke faced her fully, probably finally seeing the bruise that Jasper had given her when he punched her. She waved her mother off and went the side room, only a wall separating the two areas. She found her pack had been emptied and everything put away but on the pillow was a large loop of wire and a large piece of folded deer skin canvas. Several wolf furs were folded at the bottom of the bed with a knife. On top of the canvas was a note on phonetic English.

For yu Klark – Linkon

She smiled and looked at the walls that made up her ‘room’ and saw small holes roughly drilled into the metal. Using the knife, she bent the wire and cut slits in the canvas to loop the wire through. Abby came from the living area as Clarke finished hanging the canvas to give herself some privacy. The sheet that covered the bed had been removed and folded to lay at the head of the bed while the furs covered it entirely, covering even the pillow. It wasn’t her bed in Polis or even the cot she curled up on with Lexa in the leader’s tent but it was close enough.

“At times it’s shocking that I sent you to the ground to possibly die but instead you thrived.” Abby stated as she watched Clarke settle herself on her bed. “Even manage to secure a high position within the thriving hierarchy. I only wonder at what cost to yourself that you become Lexa’s lover to secure our people’s safety.”

Clarke looked up from her sketchbook at that statement and saw her mother turn to walk away. She set her sketchbook aside and stood to go after Abby, intent on setting the record straight. Her mother was once again curled up in the chair reading. She put a hand on her mother’s arm and Abby looked up at her.

“I didn’t become her lover to secure our people’s safety. I found someone that has identical struggles as me, someone I could share burdens with that would understand everything I’m going through.” She bent down so she was eye level with her mother, “I never expected to be anything more than an ally but instead of just securing peace and treaties, I’m falling in love with her.” Clarke smiled softly, “you all have yet to see Lexa, you’re so used to Heda but Lexa is so different Mom. She’s gentle, patient and peaceful. In time I hope you see her as I do.”

“She gives you everything but I fear she’ll take it all away one day, hurting you.”

Clarke shook her head, “when Lexa loves, it’s till death. You heard her, no matter how it affects her, my happiness is foremost on her mind. Give it time and you’ll understand that.”

“I’ll try but there’s a lot I can’t forgive.”

“There are things I’ll never forgive her for, she knows that but it doesn’t mean we can’t move forward. You can hate things a person does but still love them.”

Abby cupped Clarke’s chin, “when did you get so wise?”

“When you’re a politician, you either grow wise or find yourself a pawn.”

“Spoken like a true politician.”

Clarke chuckled as she stood, “trust me, being an ambassador sucks at times.”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translation**

Ai hodnes – my love (more intimate then niron)

Leida, ai niron – Goodbye my lover

Shh, chil yu au: Shh, calm down

Skaikrasha gedanes: Unite with Storm


	14. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke receives an unexpected visitor in Arkadia and Abby meets someone close to Clarke's heart.

Clarke stood in the Infirmary counting supplies after a long day of trying to work with her mother and the new council. They didn’t trust her, at least the adults didn’t but the fact that Octavia, Monty and Darla, one of the former delinquents was on the council worked in her favor. Apparently like Lexa had mentioned one evening curled up under furs, Abby and Kane had realized there was a clear divide in Arkadia. Those that came down with her recognized her authority while those from the Ark and Farm Station recognized Abby and Kane. Of course the remainder from Farm Station considered her under the thumb of the warlord commander, a pawn to make them submit to grounder control. Kane had chuckled one night when they shared a meal that what Farm Station didn’t see was how much control Clarke had over Lexa. The blonde had smiled at the thought of conversations had under warm furs or by the war table.

“Clarke, you should come to the gate.” Lincoln entered the Infirmary and she put down the clipboard in her hand to join him. “It seems Heda has sent someone from Polis to shadow your few remaining days, a young second. The guards aren’t letting him in and Ellen Baxter considers him a threat.” Ellen Baxter was one of the remaining Arkers from Farm Station and she made her dislike for Clarke quite known. Clarke had tried to be polite but it was clear the woman’s mind was made up and even after almost two weeks she was still hostile.

Upon arriving at the gate, Clarke climbed the watch tower and looked down to see who was at the gate. It was two people she recognized immediately and smiled despite wondering why one was there. She climbed down and made her way over to the guards that opened and closed the gate. “Open it.”

“Ignore her, they’re here to harm us.” Ellen pushed her way forward and the guards, one of the former delinquents and the other an adult from the Ark, looked between them. It was clear each of them were confused on whom to follow orders from.

“They’re here from Polis, I’d swear on my life that they’re peaceful.” She turned to the guards, “open the gates.”

* * *

It took a few seconds but they followed her orders, opening the gates to allow the two riders in. One had a spare horse tethered to his horse and Clarke steadied the animal as the riders dismounted from their animals. Clarke moved around and held out her arm to the older, gruffer looking warriors. He nodded his head while smiling at her. “Wanheda, it’s reassuring to see you well.”

“Ryder, you’re a sight for sore eyes. How is Heda?”

“Missing her Skaikru ambassador during meetings, there is no other sound mind in the room.”

She chuckled and turned to the younger of the two, the blonde hair and blue eyes were a warm sight to her. She held out her arms and instantly was engulfed in a hug, although said boy had clearly grown since his head rested under her chin. “Aden, it’s good to see you.” She pulled back and cupped his chin, “what did you do to warrant being sent all the way here?”

He turned sheepish suddenly, “kissed Elia, Ambassador Ekor’s daughter. Heda caught us in the stables and had to pay a heavy amount due to Ekor’s demand for my blood.”

Clarke slapped his head and pointed, “you nearly started a war over a girl, did you grow stupid while Heda was away at war?”

“Well without Titus and Heda we were left to ourselves with no lessons.”

Clarke gripped his ear and he tried to wiggle but she didn’t let go, “Ryder see to the horses while I take care of this branwada.”

“Sha Wanheda.” The man chuckled as he watched the mighty leader deal with a misbehaving boy.

“Come with me now.” Clarke pulled Aden by his ear towards the Ark despite the onlookers.

“Oww, Clarke I beg for mercy.” He tried to pull away but stopped when he realized it only caused more pain. “Wanheda, Bandrona kom Skaikru, I beg for your mercy.”

The blonde shook her head, “you’ll get my mercy when I decide it. Heda sent you to me to deal with your stupidity so I’ll be dealing with it.”

“Heda said you would be harsher but none of us believed it. If I live I shall tell the others it is nothing but truth.”

* * *

Abby was in the Infirmary putting clean sheets on bed when she heard the sound of pain. Looking up she saw Clarke pulling a pre-teen boy by his ear and let go as they entered the room, pointing to one of the beds. The boy, looking guilty, did as instructed and sat on the bed. Abby chuckled and made her way over to them, realizing as she got closer that the boy wasn’t from Arkadia. He was a grounder child and his presence in Arkadia was likely while Clarke was acting so harshly.

“Hei, ai laik Abi kom Skaikru.” Her Trigedasleng was limited but she knew enough to introduce herself. “En yu?”

The boy looked up at her. “Aden, I’m one of Heda’s novitiates.” He watched Clarke return with items and narrowed his eyes. “Clarke is that Skaikru technology?”

“Yes and you’re going to suffer under me for a little while.” She set the items down and Aden looked down, clearly guilty.

“I will work to pay Heda back for the cost she endured.”

Clarke folded her arms, “how much did she owe Ekor to save your skin?”

Eyes went wide and Aden looked up before whispering. “A year’s wages.”

“A year!” Clarke exclaimed and Aden sunk into himself. “Aden do you realize how much a year puts the treasury behind? The Life House will have to rely on donations for the next two years due to the impossibility to buy goods for it. Someone will be without wages for a year, someone who needs the wages much more than a boy who is fed well and housed within the palace.”

He looked down at the floor, “I’m sorry Clarke.”

“I hope she was worth it.”

The boy looked up at Clarke, “Elia has the kindest heart and I wished her to be mine.”

“You’re thirteen Aden and bound to the Conclave, as much as I despise it. If you ever become Heda then you can make such decisions but until that moment, only the Conclave can be yours.”

* * *

For the first time ever Clarke watched tears seep from the boy’s eyes. She sighed and hugged him, allowing him to hold her tight as he wept. “Why must we sacrifice each other?” He cried and Clarke buried her nose in his hair.

“It is the way of Natblida.” Clarke whispered as she rubbed his back. “One I will try to have Heda change but that won’t happen for a while. She just reversed the oldest law to exist, it’ll be a while before she can attempt something as bold as changing religious law.”

“I’m truly sorry Clarke.” He looked up at her and she wiped his tears away. “I asked Heda to send me away from Polis so she could attempt peace with Ekor.”

Clarke tipped his chin back and looked into his eyes. “Elia is Ekor’s daughter but also the daughter of the Plain Rider’s chieftess. You risked not only your life but war. I know somewhere in that brain of yours you realized how dangerous it was to be with their princess.” She ruffled his hair, “no girl is worth the Coalition?”

“Heda says differently.”

“Well, Heda is sometimes foolish but that’s between us.” She chuckled, “try to set your sights a little lower, maybe a healer’s daughter or one of the young handmaidens.”

He grinned at her, “why should I aim low when Heda chose a princess from the sky?”

“First, that title was one of mockery. I’m not a princess in any fashion so get that out of your head. Second, did you ever ask Heda what she’s endured to try to make me hers?” She leaned in and whispered, “war, hatred, near assassination, a failed coup, a challenge to her command, massacres…” she saw his eyes go wide, “need I go on?”

“No.” He shook his head, “Cora’s daughter is kind and gentle.”

“Cora, Heda’s senior handmaiden, I see you’re taking my advice.” She turned back to the equipment beside them.

Aden smiled at her as she pulled the stethoscope from her equipment. “Clarke?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re right, you’re not a princess.” She paused in her motion to put the ear buds in her ear. “You’re a queen.”

“And you’re trying to be sweet on me for some reason.” Clarke raised an eyebrow as she put the earbuds in and placed the stethoscope against his chest to listen to his heart. “Breathe in, strong but slow like you do before meditation.”

* * *

While Clarke noted vitals and measurements, Aden set his eyes on Abby as the doctor stood watching them. “Are you a healer under Clarke?”

“No, Clarke is under me.”

The boy shook his head, “Clarke is Wanheda, only Heda is above her.”

“Not the way it works here.” Abby made her way over, “how do you know Clarke?”

“Clarke often interrupted our lessons to speak with Heda, much to Titus’ dismay. When Heda fought in the arena, I met Clarke formally but after her exile from her people she began sitting with us during our lessons. Heda thought she could learn something while Titus thought it sacrilege.”

Clarke clicked her tongue, “Titus is no longer Fleimkepa Aden, in fact he’s only a prisoner now so don’t concern yourself with what he thought.”

“Titus is Lexa’s advisor right, the bald man?” Abby inquired and Aden nodded.

“Sha, he was her advisor and our teacher. However, when he committed treason he was condemned to be imprisoned till a new Fleimkepa can be taught.”

Abby leaned against the bed, “what did he do that was considered treason?”

“He tried to assassinate Clarke, because she reminds Heda there is another way other than violence. Heda stopped him and imprisoned him when Clarke demanded imprisonment instead of death.” Abby’s face dropped and Aden suddenly gasped in pain as Clarke grabbed his ear again. “Oww.”

“I remember clearly that one of your lessons with Heda you were told ‘silence is your friend when words say too much’ yet you don’t seem to be taking that to heart.” She motioned to the door, “go, find Ryder before I lock you in a room until we leave in two days.”

* * *

Once she let go of his ear, Aden left the Infirmary like it was on fire as Clarke turned to deal with her mother. Abby took a step towards Clarke, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s not the first plot against me. Politics in Polis can be deadly at times but with Titus gone, no one else besides Lexa has the power to dismiss my guards. Rest assure that in two days before sunrise, Moss and Eyla will be waiting at the gate to escort me back to Polis. Lexa won’t take any chances with my safety Mom.” She put her hands on her mother’s arms, “there’s no reason to worry.”

“I worry because I’m your mother.”

“I know.” She smiled softly, “I may not worry to the same extent as you do but I also worry. I worry about the Natblida, about Aden and the training each of them undertakes.”

Abby gave a soft nod before she pulled away, a question in her eyes. “What is a novitiate?”

“Aden is one of Lexa’s children, at least symbolically. There are six plus Aden, all are being trained in the ways of the Conclave so that whenever Lexa dies, one will take her place.”

“Aden asked about sacrificing each other, what did he mean?”

Clarke shook her head as she quickly deflected, “doesn’t matter, with prodding and a new Fleimkepa, the laws will be changed within the coming years. Right now, Aden is set to follow Lexa and I’m sure with the laws changed it will remain that way.” She turned to pick up equipment to put it away.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Wanheda, Bandrona kom Skaikru: Commander of Death, Ambassador of Skaikru

Hei, ai laik Abi kom Skaikru: Hello, I’m Abby of the Sky People

En yu: And you?


	15. The Enemy Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden meets some of the Arkadians and Jaha makes a dangerous mood trying to appease ALIE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We introduce ALIE in this chapter but won't be touched on again until around Chapter 20.

Clarke found Ryder sitting with Aden in the cafeteria, Kane was with them and although all three were silent, there was no one bothering them. Clarke ruffled Aden’s hair as she sat beside him and watched as he pushed the bowl of deer stew away. She knew from experience that the food was not as good tasting as the kind they were used to receiving from the palace kitchens. Octavia and Lincoln sat down across from them and Kane quietly dismissed himself.

“Ryder.” Octavia’s welcome was neutral, neither friendly or one which would have been received from the enemy.

“Octavia of the Sky People, I heard you were once again welcome among Trikru. We look forward to having such a strong second among our warriors.

She nodded to Aden, “you might want to impress upon your son that the stew is all he’s getting till breakfast.”

Ryder chuckled, “he is much more Wanheda’s child than he will ever be mine.”

Clarke nudged Aden, “I know it’s not what you’re use to but it’s food. I’m sure someone in Azgeda would gladly eat that bowl of stew.”

He gave a soft nod and pulled the bowl closer, eating what was given to him without further contest. When Clarke handed him her only slice of bread, he looked up at her and she nodded. “Mochof.”

* * *

She rubbed his back and began eating her own bowl of stew. Octavia motioned a finger between them, “how do you know Clarke?”

Aden put his bread down despite still holding his spoon. “Clarke sits in on our lessons when she’s in Polis.”

“There’s a school in Polis?” Octavia looked surprised, “where?”

The boy laughed, “no, I’m a Natblida novitiate. I’m training with my Natblida brothers and sisters in all aspects necessary to succeed Heda after her death. Heda conducts our lessons, although Clarke did assist in one lesson regarding map making. Heda declared her the best artist in the entire Coalition, she was able to make a map from just seeing it once during war with the mountain.”

Lincoln bowed his head slightly, “an honor to meet you…”

“Aden, Aden kom Trikru.” He held out his arm and Lincoln took it, “and you are?”

“Lincoln, Linkon kom Trikru.”

Aden pointed between Lincoln and Octavia, “and she is your houmon?”

“As I am hers.” Lincoln smiled at the boy.

“How did you meet her?”

Laughter escaped Octavia as she tore her bread, “I was injured and fell down a hill, Lincoln found me.”

“Our people were enemies at the time but I knew she was mine the moment I saw her.” Lincoln chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Octavia’s head. He turned his attention to Aden, “when you meet your houmon, you’ll know.”

* * *

Clarke saw the boy’s bowl was empty and bread gone, “the only thing Aden will be meeting is a bed. Come on, you have to get up early tomorrow to train with Ryder.”

“We are not in the capitol…”

“So?” She stood up and nodded her head over her shoulder, “come on.”

He sighed and stood up, “as you wish Clarke.”

She put a hand on his back and nodded to the table, “say goodnight.”

“Reshop.” Aden smiled at them and turned with Clarke’s guidance.

* * *

Once they were gone, Lincoln’s attention bore into Ryder. “Why would Heda send her novitiate so far from Polis?”

“The boy nearly caused a political crisis.” Ryder turned his attention to his friend, “he needed a firm yet gentle hand, one Heda couldn’t afford to give him considering she was trying to prevent war. She knew Wanheda would do what needed to be done to get the boy to understand what he did and to prevent it from happening again. The Plain Rider’s chieftess wanted his head when he was caught with her daughter in the stables. It was innocent but now the girl’s honor is in question and because if it, any future marriage within the clan is impossible.”

Octavia put her spoon down, “what’s going to happen to her?”

“It’s unknown but likely she’ll be sold to Dust Nation traders. Considering she’s one of five daughters, it won’t cause as much of an issue like if she was the only daughter.”

“Sold?”

Lincoln sighed as he leaned against the table, “the Dust Nation to the south isn’t part of the Coalition. Their leader wanted to join but Heda said that they’d have to stop their slave trade and raise their slaves’ positions to servants, which earn a reasonable wage. He declined and there has been an agreement since that they don’t take slaves from Coalition lands and Heda doesn’t interfere.”

“If they sell…”

Ryder nodded as he followed Octavia’s thought, “if she’s taken to their lands and sold, then they aren’t in violation of the laws. Plain Riders are quite different then Trikru, they make alliances by marriages. Daughters are worth more than sons as they can bring in a hefty sum. Men pay to marry women of high standing. If a daughter’s honor is ever in question, then she is worth nothing.”

“Few marriages are based on love; most are political or worth something.” Lincoln took Octavia’s hand and squeezed it. “Don’t worry, Heda is likely aware of the situation and is doing what is necessary to appease both parties.”

* * *

Clarke found herself sitting outside on the top of the metal roof looking up at the stars after putting Aden to sleep in her bed. She desired to be back in Polis without the drama of politics at Arkadia. Although the Coalition was likely a mess due to Aden’s actions, Lexa would settle things till all could come to a peaceful agreement regarding the situation. She also longed to be in Polis as it would put her closer to Lexa and she missed warm, lean arms wrapped around her as she slept. She especially missed the warm kisses Lexa would lay against her neck when waking her up, whispering soft words in her ear as if speaking loudly would bring morning faster.

Deciding it was time to make sure her young charge was asleep, she started her climb down to the ground. As she reached the ground a hand suddenly covered her mouth from behind, the hand held a rag and she couldn’t breathe as darkness filled her vision and her limbs went loose. Her last thought was that she regretted making Ryder stay with Aden instead of following her like he had insisted. In his eyes she was more precious to Lexa but Clarke knew the boy was so much more precious regarding the Coalition’s future.

Sounds woke Clarke and she opened her eyes to find Jaha standing in front of her. Raven was behind him as were a few others she knew, Jackson along them. They all hovered around her and as her eyes cleared she saw her pendent in Jaha’s hands. Anger filled her, not only for what they’d done to capture her but also because they dared to take her pendent from her. It was the only possession she treasured beyond her sketchbook, it was the one thing she’d never leave behind or even take off. She’d heard of the fanatics that Jaha had created and she hadn’t seen Raven but Octavia had said she had been distancing everyone due to pain. She figured she’d let Raven come to her when she was ready. Instead, she found herself facing people she hadn’t seen since Mount Weather or even before. She didn’t understand what they wanted or why they’d taken her pendant.

“I’m sorry for this Clarke but it had to be done.” He gave her a soft smile, “she saw through us and when this was seen around your neck, she knew you were the key.”

“What are you doing?” She looked at Raven, “Raven…”

Jaha gave a smile, “Raven is doing what is best for our people.”

The mechanic nodded as she smiled widely, “the City of Light is everything we need Clarke, soon everyone will see how much better it is than this warring world with pain and hate.”

The man bent down in front of her as she tried to undo her binds, “you’re tied up pretty tight, don’t fight this Clarke.” He held up the pendent, “where did you get this necklace? Who gave it to you?”

“It’s the symbol of the unbroken Commander line. Of those that came before her and those that will come after.”

He put out a hand, “What makes The Commander’s line unbroken? What makes her who she is? Is it knowledge, blood, technology perhaps?”

She swallowed and shook her head, “I don’t know anything.”

“She lies.” Raven stated, “you know something, you know what makes her powerful. Tell us Clarke so we can aid our people in the final step of salvation.”

“Finale step?” She looked at Raven, “what do you want? I don’t know anything and even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.”

Jaha gave a smile, “she’s protecting someone or something, some secret no one should know but Clarke does.”

“What is the final step?”

“ALIE’s program, her sister program is missing and it was on the thirteenth station Polaris.” Raven stated as she moved towards Clarke, “we know it made it to the ground, so it’s probably nothing to the Grounders. Help us Clarke, help us find it and you can go back to where ever you are. We’re not hurting anyone; we don’t plan on hurting anyone.”

“I don’t know how many times I can tell you.” She looked at Jaha, “I don’t know anything about what you’re talking about.”

Jaha stood up and turned at an empty space, “Raven, where is she?”

“I don’t know; I can’t see her.” Raven looked around, “ALIE? ALIE!!!”

* * *

Clarke felt hands behind her, small hands that she knew well and the fact she was tied to a metal grate that was against a crawl space just made Jaha more crazy. While she watched them try to find something called ALIE, she looked over her shoulder slightly at the grating. “Gon yu we nau.” She whispered and a squeeze of her fingers let her know that the person who untied her was gone.

Using one of her free hands, she slipped it inside her shirt and spread the two pieces of cloth apart at the cuff. Withdrawing her blade, she held it against her arm with her palm gripping the handle. Jaha calmed it seemed and was talking to someone invisible, but his attention quickly diverted back to Clarke. “She knows things but she won’t tell us.”

Seeing Raven withdraw a small chip from her pocket, Clarke steeled herself. The mechanic made her way over with several behind her, the two behind her grabbed Clarke as Raven gripped her chin. “We’ll gain the answers through force, we didn’t want to harm anyone Clarke but we need answers.”

She moved suddenly, striking at the two holding her with her knife but they quickly knocked her hand to the ground and held her there. Raven attempted to open her mouth but she turned her head, locking her jaw but an extra pair of hands held her. Clarke felt six pairs of hands on her body, holding her down and attempting to open her mouth. A yell made her heart seize as heads turned and Jaha was knocked aside by a long pipe.

“What do I do?” Raven asked and turned to look behind her only to look confused. “ALIE?”

Aden walked towards them, twirling the pipe as he neared and Clarke felt hands release her. Raven was up, trying to look for the ALIE thing again and Aden quickly dispatched those that charged at him without even trying. Standing, Clarke knocked Raven over the head with a nearby wooden stick that had been among the discarded items in the hanger bag. The mechanic went down and Clarke found Aden looking at her as he let the pipe drop. Without warning, he hugged the blond and she hugged him back.

“Aden.” She kissed his head before she could stop herself and pulled back to look at him, “you’re bleeding.” She wiped her finger along his nose and removed the black blood. Using her sleeve, she removed all visible trace of the blood before nodding. “Thank you.”

“Are you alright Clarke?”

“I’m fine, at least now I am.” She surveyed Jaha and his disciples, all on the ground knocked out from either Aden or herself. “He wanted the secrets of Heda.”

Aden reached down and picked up Clarke’s pendent from Jaha’s limp grasp, holding it out to her gently. “This is yours.” She took it and put it on, “you didn’t reveal the secrets of Heda, you are much more loyal than some would be.”

“Come on, we should go.” She started towards the door and he followed, “why were you in the crawl space?”

He gave her a smile, “exploring.”

“Consider yourself saved from a lecture but next time you don’t follow my orders, there will be one. Ask Heda if my lectures are worth doing such things.”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Mochof: Thank you

Reshop: Goodnight

Gon yu we nau: Leave now


	16. Return to Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to Polis finding both a gift and having to be reminded of a decision she made for the Coalition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're introduced to the new flamekeeper in this chapter but in a few chapters we see that he isn't the only flamekeeper to be chosen. 
> 
> You also start learning that prolonged living with Lexa, the Natblida and Polis has influenced Clarke (unlike in the show) so her beliefs are different from those of her people. Vastly different.

Returning to Polis, returning to the place that was home, made Clarke smile as she entered the gates of the city. She’d ridden with Aden and Ryder while the rover with her mother and Kane would follow a few hours later. Octavia and Lincoln also rode with them, both happy to see the city that had once been forbidden with the exception of Octavia’s arrival as a prisoner. Clarke had sent Aden to the Night Grove, as his fellow novitiates were likely to be training at the midday hour. Ryder took Octavia and Lincoln towards the area of the city where warriors resided. Clarke entered the palace, noting the guards nodded to her and opened doors upon seeing her despite her time away.

One of Lexa’s senior handmaidens caught her in the hall and said Heda was in the training yards. Beyond that message, of which was random, the woman disappeared as if she’d never there. Clarke decided that if Lexa had ordered her lover informed of her whereabouts, then it was likely the woman wanted to see her upon her arrival back from Arkadia. So taking the stairs slowly, savoring the burn in her calves that she’d missed, Clarke made her way upstairs to the floor that rested under the throne room. It only housed Lexa’s chambers, those Clarke had been assigned and another room that was designated as Lexa’s private stores.

Eyla and Moss were stationed at the doors to her personal chambers, the two having left her safety to Aden and Ryder during her travel back, and they nodded as she pushed open the doors. It was standing in the doorway that she realized Lexa had been correct in saying her chambers wouldn’t be recognizable upon her return. Everything she remembered had been changed, it was no longer the simple quarters of an ambassador but instead grander like Heda herself resided in them. Eyla shut the door behind her once she stepped beyond the threshold and Clarke dropped her pack as she walked towards her new bed.

No longer did the metal gates make up the ends of her bed, instead the metal had been cut away and polished so only one large spike rested at each corner. Atop the spikes was a canopy of southern cotton, Clarke realized the sheerness of the material meant it was the most expensive to exist. The bed was covered in soft wolf furs and softer sheets, so similar to Lexa’s bed it probably meant the woman had dug into her stores again. Her sitting area was vastly different as well, the two chairs had been replaced with a couch and a single chair along with a small table. Off to the side was a desk and chair, the desk was covered in art supplies and a canvas stand stood to the left by the windows. The windows themselves had the rugged glass removed, sheer curtains crossed across them in various places, so similar to Lexa’s own.

* * *

Tired from her journey, Clarke shucked off her shoes and curled up on the bed. A whimper made her sit up and she looked around to finally see the small wolf pup tied to the leg of the bed on the other side by the wall. A grin crossed her face and she crawled off the bed, bending down beside the pup to undo the rope which tied her up.

“Hello.” She saw the cloth attached to the rope and the note on it.

_For you my love, she is loyal and a silent guard when you wish to escape your own – Leksa_

“You need a name.” She picked her up and laughed when a wet tongue left slobber on her cheek. “Trivoka, because you’re going to be my new shadow.”

Clarke played with the puppy till they both were in need of a nap. After changing her clothes, from those she wore in Arkadia to ones better suited for Polis, Clarke curled up with the pup on the bed. Closing her eyes as a tiny wet nose rested against her chin, Clarke allowed herself to feel warm and happy since she’d left for the blockade. She was finally home despite her stay only being two weeks.

* * *

The sound of arguing woke Clarke and she sat up, rubbing her eyes as she took in the fact her room was lit with candles. She hadn’t lit them but she was glad since dusk had settled across the horizon. Trikova had left her arms and settled on the carpet by the bed to play with the spare, unused cloth Clarke had given her. Leaving the bed, Clarke made her way to the doors and opened them to see the Natblida not arguing but all speaking to Moss quickly in an attempt to make him let them past.

“Go back to your quarters, Wanheda is resting and is to be left alone until morning.”

“Wanheda can speak for herself.” Clarke opened the door wider, “let them in Moss, they’re always welcome.”

The seven novitiates quickly dashed in before Clarke changed her mind, instantly making their way to all gather around the wolf pup. Trikova seemed to lap up the attention from the pets and scratches all seven of the kids were giving her. Moss nodded to Clarke as she closed her door, turning back to the group of kids enamored with her new guardian. “What’s her name?” It was Ellie, the youngest of the group, to ask the question

“Trikova.”

“Hello Trikova!”

“Hi!” All of them seemed to lavish more attention on the puppy once they knew her name.

“…so cute.”

“…Heda to give me one…”

“…from Azgeda, very loyal…”

* * *

The conversation followed as they all talked so Clarke grabbed her sketchbook and sat on the bed to sketch the group. She watched as each took turns playing with the cloth so Trikova attacked it playfully, giggles and laughter filled the room as the night grew slightly later. Clarke had the image engrained in her memory and was setting her items aside to gather the Natblida when a knock sounded on her door.

“Min yu op.” She spoke firmly and the door opened to reveal a man about her age, dressed in Fleimkepa robes. Beside him was Lexa and behind each was Titus, whose arm was in the grip of a guard. “Heda, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

The seven stopped their playing and stood up, ignoring the pup that seemed to still want to play. Clarke stood from her bed and waited as Lexa surveyed the situation, clearly not expecting the Natblida to be with Clarke or playing with the wolf pup. “Natblida…”

“Heda.” They all spoke and bowed their heads.

“I see Wanheda is teaching you the importance of animal care.”

They all suppressed giggles but smiles seemed escape their lips. Aden finally looked up, “sha Heda.”

“Go, rest and I’ll see you tomorrow morning in the Night Grove.” She stepped aside and they all turned to Clarke to say good night but she beat them to it.

“Reshop Natblida.”

“Reshop Wanheda.” They waved and made their way out of the room, bowing their heads to Lexa as they went. “Reshop Heda.”

“Reshop ai Natblida.”

* * *

Once they left, the doors closed behind them and Clarke bent down to pick up the wolf pup who had entangled herself in the scrap of cloth she’d been playing with. The blonde didn’t bother with formality beyond the eyes of the Natblida. “It’s been a long day; I assume there’s a good reason you’re brought a prisoner to my chambers before I’ve even began my tenure as ambassador again?”

“It’s a matter of household, not politics.” Lexa stated while motioning for the guard to put Titus in one of the chairs. “This is Mason; after careful consideration he’ll be training as the new Fleimkepa. I thought it best he met the only person beside myself who is trusted with the Natblida.”

Mason bowed his head, “Wanheda, a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m sure.” She dismissed his welcome and walked to him till she was mere inches from his face. “There’s only one thing you need to know to stay in my good graces. Know your place and keep yourself there, however if you fall out of line…” she shrugged, “well Heda can attest to my knife skills.”

She turned away and headed to her bed to pick up her sketchbook, placing it on the desk. Lexa turned to Mason, “Wanheda will be teaching the Natblida in the mornings before their midday meal if politics don’t warrant her attention elsewhere. She’ll also be in charge of their care should I have to leave Polis so if you have any questions regarding them that I’m unable to answer, you can bring them to her.”

Clarke turned back to the two, “if the Natblida cause an issue and Heda is busy, you can bring it to me. They’re fairly behaved when left to their own devices but children are children, whether they’re destined for the Conclave or not.”

“Also know if Wanheda gives you an order, you are to follow it. Her word is mine in regards to the household.” Lexa turned her attention back to Mason, “is that understood?”

He gave a nod, “sha Heda.”

“Good, leave us.”

* * *

The man quickly left the room and Clarke motioned to Titus, “what is he still doing here?” She turned away towards her desk and began playing with items on it. “I’m tired and I want to sleep before a long day of politics.”

Titus tried to stand but the guard prevented him. “I mean you no harm Clarke.”

“Shof op!” She turned to him and raised her chin, “you only have your life because I thought of the Coalition instead of revenge. You have no right to speak to me, not after you attempted to murder me and frame my people for your idiotic belief I was clouding Heda’s judgement.”

He looked down, “it’s clear my belief was an error.”

“You’re damn right it was. While you’ve been in the prison, believing I’d be her downfall I’ve been doing everything to solidify her reign. I worked at the blockade to set a trap for Pike, surrendered myself to Heda at their judgement so I was equal to my own people when it came to punishment, found terms both the Coalition and Skaikru could live with to once again renew peace and also achieved peace within Arkadia’s walls once again.” She moved over and pointed at Titus as he looked up at her, “her reign is solid and I’m still her ambassador, still kneeling to her despite what you deemed as a weakness she couldn’t afford.”

Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s waist, “enough Clarke, you’ve showed him the errors of his ways.” Clarke relaxed as Lexa pulled her back a few feet. “I brought Titus here so a few points could be made clear before he starts training Mason.”

“Those points are?” She turned her head to look at her lover, soaking in how close they were and how much she’d missed her.

“You will be under guard at all times, further more if you require training Mason in the presence of the Natblida, Clarke or I will be present.” Lexa made her way over and saw her former teach look up at her. “You will find that any and all commands Clarke gives you will be followed. She need only ask and I would put you to the tree, it’s only her compassion and care for the future of our people that allows you to breathe.”

Titus looked down at the floor, “as you say Heda.”

Clarke nodded to the guard, “take him back to the prison, I need to speak with Heda regarding Skaikru.”

“Sha Wanheda.” The guard pulled Titus up and immediately left.

* * *

Once the door closed Lexa turned to her ambassador, “what matters regarding Skaikru warrant my attention?”

Clarke pulled her close by her arm and wrapped her own arm around the leader’s lean waist. “How you’re neglecting their ambassador.” She pulled her arm from around Lexa and encircled both around the leader’s neck. “What do you plan to do about it?”

Lexa leaned in to kiss her as she reached down to pick Clarke up under her thighs. Their kiss broke and Clarke laughed as Lexa carried her to the bed, laying her down across the wolf furs. Clarke maneuvered back till her head hit the pillows, grinning as Lexa crawled over her. Instead of peeling clothes from Clarke, the leader laid down beside her lover and ran her knuckles across pale skin. “I have been desiring you all day Hodnes but politics and training kept me from you.” She nuzzled against Clarke’s cheek, “can you forgive me?”

“Yes.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s forehead and reached a hand up to cover a yawn. “I’m so tired.”

Lexa leaned on her elbow and brushed hair from Clarke’s forehead. “Rest, we have time in the coming days for me to welcome you home as you deserve.”

Clarke closed her eyes and leaned her head against brunette locks, whispers escaping her. “Did you settle things with Ekor?”

“Hmm, we reached an agreement regarding payment and his daughter.” Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke as the blonde rolled over onto her side, leaning into Clarke’s back while her free hand combed through blonde waves. “Elia will stay in the capitol and become a handmaiden in the palace, while her parents see it as lowly due to her position among her people, it is better than her being sold as a slave.” Clarke rolled over and opened her eyes, concern written in them that Lexa immediately soothed. “I’ll explain more in the morning regarding the Plain Riders. While strong in trade, some of their customs are barbaric. Not even Azgeda are as cruel when it comes to treatment and status.”

“Why do you let it continue?”

“Because I would be dictating law over culture, something I detest and prevent others from doing. We are all allowed our beliefs, it’s only when we make others believe what we do that we are dismissing their own identity.” Lexa nuzzled Clarke’s cheek, “I never made your people believe in our ways, I’ve allowed you to keep what beliefs came with you from the sky but yet you, ai hodnes, have embraced our ways and our beliefs as your own.”

Clarke pulled on Lexa’s arm till the leader laid flat against her side. “Stay with me tonight?”

“Until you’re asleep.” Lexa kissed her temple while speaking, “but Heda can’t be seen or heard leaving the quarters of an ambassador in the early morning hours.”

“Okay.” Clarke closed her eyes and laid her head back against the pillow.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Trivoka: Shadow – Clarke’s wolf’s name

Min yu op: Enter/You May Enter 

Reshop Natblida: Goodnight Nightbloods

Reshop ai Natblida: Goodnight my Nightbloods

Shof op: Shut Up/Be Quiet

* * *

**Images - Via Google Search**

Trikova - Clarke's new wolf pup - name owed to my beloved beta


	17. A Choice I Dare Not Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ambassadors put a choice before Clarke that she finds herself struggling to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't feel bad because rest assure (before reading) that the entire palace is planning a coup against the ambassadors. 
> 
> That said, I wrote this the way I did because I could see this having happened if 3x07 hadn't ended tragically.

Clarke was woken the next morning to a knock on her door and Trikova’s small yeps. She opened her eyes and stretched, sitting up in bed of furs despite the sun having just risen. It was too early, even for her duties as ambassadors so she groaned before calling for her visitor to enter. The door opened to reveal a teenage girl and a slightly older woman but with them was also her mother, who seemed to be looking between Moss and the door.

“Mom!” She got off the bed and waved her hand at the handmaidens, their white dresses giving away who they were. Like she expected they headed into the bathroom, leaving her to visit with her mother. “Come in.”

Abby moved past the guards and paused in the doorway of the room. Clarke realized it was the first time her mother had seen her chambers in the palace and if the silent awe on her mother’s face told her anything, it was that Abby was surprised with the grandeur of it all. “This is your room?”

“Hmm, since I first arrived in Polis. It’s different now, Lexa changed a few things since it’s permanently mine instead of just for a visiting ambassador.”

“Wanheda,” the elder of the two handmaidens entered the room and bowed her head. “Your bath has been prepared and clothing laid out.”

Clarke smiled at the handmaiden, “mochof Tria. You can leave.”

She motioned to the girl and both headed to the door. The woman paused before leaving, “Nysa will come to assist with your hair in an hour, if that’s permissible.”

“Sha.”

* * *

The door closed behind her and Clarke turned back to her mother. “I’m going to take a bath; I still stink from the long ride yesterday. You can stay and talk to me while I bathe or I can have someone fetch you after I’m done.”

“I’ll stay and talk to you. I can wait here if you want privacy.”

Clarke chuckled, “that’s the one thing you get used to not having on the ground.”

She headed into the bathroom, throwing her clothes into a pile by the wall and slipped into the hot water that was still emitting steam. As she pulled her head out of the water, Clarke saw her mother enter the bathroom and pause. The bathroom was different from what one would expect to find. The large brass tub that she was in was large enough to two people and was heated by the large steel ball that had been removed from a nearby fire and placed in the water until it steamed and heated the water. A toilet sat nearby, a wooden seat covered a bowl of sand that was removed daily by the servants, and a basin of water that was heated by having a candle placed under it served as a sink. A bench near the brass tub held waiting clothes and several cloth towels. Abby sat on the bench as Clarke sat back in the tub of water.

“Looks like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“If the guest quarters don’t have one then you can use mine.” Clarke ran her arm along the water and smiled at seeing small beads of oil on the top of the water. It meant Tria had added her favorite white star flower oil. “The first time I used it the experience was less than enjoyable. I was thrown in by two senior handmaidens because I was in a mood where I refused anything Lexa had to offer, including water. I was scrubbed clean in cold water and forced to wait till my clothes were washed because I refused the clothes Lexa had sent to my chambers. Apparently the household took offense to Lexa not ordering me to bathe and then not making me when I ignored her order.” Clarke chuckled at the memory as she reached behind her to grab a cloth and bar of soap made from white lily root.

“I’m sure you voiced your objections to being handled quite loudly.”

“Namia, the senior handmaiden in charge of everything isn’t one to be objected to. She’s been around for so long that not even Lexa can intimidate her,” the blonde put the soap back after thoroughly soaking the cloth, “she’s close to sixty, one of the oldest people I’ve met so far.”

“There are people that old down here?”

Clarke nodded to her mother’s question, “oldest I met was Orlin, he’s from the Boat People and the person who knows Coalition Laws best. Lexa consults him if there’s ever a conflict between what she wishes to do and what laws allow. There are laws even she has to abide by when issuing sentences.”

* * *

Abby folded her hands, “so she’s not…”

“A dictator?” Both turned at the voice and saw Lexa standing in the doorway of the bathroom in clothes meant for training. “Far from it Abby, I abide by the laws that exist within the Coalition that were created by all clans. This is so no one clan has laws over another and there is fairness. While each clan is left to govern themselves, when they come before me demanding justice for something, I must abide by the laws put forth by all.”

Clarke put her arms on the side of the tub, “how was training?”

“Hmm, Aden has faltered slightly and I suspect that’s because he missed four days of training.”

“I had him train with Ryder every morning much to his dismay.” Clarke looked up as Lexa made her way over, rising up slightly enough to meet her kiss. “So if he says he didn’t train, he’s lying.”

Lexa looked over at the clothes laid out on the bench, “Tria was in I see.”

“How could you tell?” Clarke asked all while focusing on Lexa instead of her mother.

The leader picked up the clothes while leaving the undergarments behind. “She let her preference for dresses outweigh the fact you have certain attire designed specifically for Council.”

“Hey, I like that dress!” Clarke commented as Lexa disappeared into the main part of the chambers. “Alexandria, bring that dress back right now!”

Lexa appeared again with the dress in hand, “I’d prefer if you’d not call me Alexandria.”

“Exactly why I did it, you came back quicker than you would if I called you Lexa.” She pointed to the bench. “I know exactly why you don’t want me wearing that and that’s exactly why I’ll be wearing it.” She smirked slightly, “to piss you off.”

“I doubt your clothing choice will be the largest of issues to makes me angry today.” Lexa put the dress down and grabbed a towel, holding it up as Clarke climbed out of the tub.

Clarke winced slightly, “let me guess, Dexter and Brock are at it again?”

“When are they not?” Lexa chuckled and turned to Abby, “perhaps you’d like to enjoy the morning meal with me in the dining room while Clarke finishes. She’ll probably join us once she’s finished dressing and her hair has been braided.”

Abby gave a quick look between them, “are you sure?”

“Trust me, the food at the blockade is only a fraction of what you’ll eat here. You’ll understand why it was hard for me to stomach the deer stew and root mash.” Clarke smiled, “go, she isn’t going to bite.”

“I assure you Abby I have no preference for the taste of humans.”

“Is that a joke?”

Clarke snorted, “that’s about as close to humor as she gets.”

Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke’s cheek, “you’re the most enjoyable part of my morning so far Hodnes.” Her hand brushed along Clarke’s towel covered waist as she turned to leave.

“Same here.” Clarke smiled as she watched her mother and Lexa leave her to her own devices. “Make sure to save me some berries.”

* * *

The Council was an atmosphere that Clarke quickly remembered she hated. Of course when she entered the throne room she slipped in and watched as the other ambassadors spoke in clear distain over something. It didn’t take long for her to recognize the distain was over the news of the renewed alliance with Skaikru. What surprised her was they spoke in clear English, not even attempting to hide it in Trigedasleng, almost as if they expected her to show up.

“…Heda made the wrong decision yet again.”

“Of course she did Talla, she’s always been blind to Skaikru.”

Clarke cleared her throat and the four talking about her people turned to see her. Her dress was partially covered by her cloak, the one Eyla had insisted she keep, and blue ribbon entwined with her crown of braids. Along with it all was the pendant that sat around her neck, a clear sign she was favored above all by Heda. The four ambassadors took in her appearance, Clarke noticed that each examined her as if she was meat on a spit ready to be roasted.

“If memory serves correct Talla, two years ago there was almost a war with two Coalition clans over the fact she favored Rock Line as well.” She shrugged, “or perhaps I misheard Titus’s boring political lectures.”

Uzac sneered at her, “we see now how you have gained your position and the safety of your people. There’s no denying you have taken up demanding things of our council by days and whispering in Heda’s ear by night.”

“Says the man who hasn’t left the comfort of the palace while I have been at the blockade devising ways to put an end to this war with Skaikru. Perhaps you’d like Broad Leaf generals to come here and speak of what they saw me do to stop war.”

* * *

The door slammed shut and they all turned to see Mason, although everyone dismissed him except Clarke. He patiently waited so Clarke waved him over and he bowed his head, “pardon me Wanheda, I know you’re about to enter Council but it’s Oona, she’s gotten in trouble at the market.” He winced slightly, “been accused of stealing and she herself confessed to it. I’ve managed to settle the debt but with Heda in chambers…”

Clarke nodded, “where is Oona?”

He nodded to the door, “outside, I instructed her to wait.”

The woman headed out the door and one of the guards quickly opened it for her, revealing a young girl in the hall. She looked up and opened her mouth instantly to speak despite Clarke’s hand going up and the doors wide open.

“Wanheda I swear I was going to pay the vendor back. I had no coins on me today and before I could promise to pay he accused me of stealing. I would never do such a thing, it’s against our ways.”

Clarke pointed down the hall, “your quarters now, we’ll settle this after Council.”

“But Council can last all day.”

“Would you rather me get Heda?”

The girl’s head dropped, “no Wanheda.”

“Go now and don’t leave your quarters until I arrive later.”

Instantly Oona shook her head, “but Wanheda, the other Natblida…”

“Shall I leave you there the entire day?” Oona looked guilty as her eyes met the floor, “go now.”

“Sha Wanheda.” The girl instantly turned to leave down the hall despite the arrival of Lexa.

Lexa looked between Oona’s retreating body, Clarke and Mason. “Is there an issue here?”

“Nothing that can’t be easily taken care of later.” Clarke bowed her head, “Council awaits Heda.”

“After you Ambassador.”

* * *

Clarke proceeded inside and Lexa followed after her, the ambassadors all hurried to their chairs and stood waiting for Lexa to sit. Lexa sat and the rest of them sat down to begin the proceedings of the day. Lexa motioned to the guards and the doors to the throne room closed so it was shut off from the rest of the palace, Council stayed between Heda and her ambassadors.

Uzac stood and pointed at Clarke, “Wanheda can no longer be ambassador to her people.”

Lexa turned her attention to him, “and what makes her unqualified Ambassador Uzac?”

“The fact is clear Heda that your bias opinion towards Skaikru is due to the fact their own ambassador spends her nights in your bed. We are all aware what that pendant signifies as we’re aware that gifts our people gave to you have found their way into her hands.” He took a step towards Lexa, “we can’t simply demand you be replaced as simply as we can her. Either she leaves her position as your bedwarmer or she leaves as ambassador. One has to question which is in Skaikru’s best interest.”

Clarke was unable to say anything to defend herself and she purposely refused to look at Lexa. What shocked her however was Lexa’s move on the ambassadors’ preverbal chessboard. The woman stood and took a step down, Uzac backed up to his seat as she did so and Clarke finally looked up to see he was mentally preparing to be killed. “You’re right Ambassador, I have given Wanheda gifts as she is my lover. However, any general or warrior that was on the blockade can tell you she’s earned her place among you by her sheer accomplishments not from whispering in my ear as you so believe. You all sit here comfortable, having never been on the battlefield when war has raged or when the enemy attempts assassination in the dark of night but Wanheda has. Prepared to die on a sword for her people while I’m sure none of you would even think to willingly submit yourselves to punishment if given the safety of that pendant.” She looked over at Clarke, “Clarke the decision is yours as the decision affects you most directly.”

Not knowing what to say, she looked at all the expectant faces. With all the authority she could muster, Clarke spoke firmly. “I’ll give my decision tomorrow.”

* * *

Later in the day after Council and seeing that Oona was thoroughly reprimanded, restricted from the market for a week, Clarke made her way to Lexa’s chambers. The guards let her past and she entered quietly to find her lover meditating at the end of her bed like she often did after a day dealing with the ambassadors. Clarke stood and waited, knowing with enough time Lexa would recognize her presence and respond. It was common place for her to interrupt Lexa’s meditation with her grievances but Lexa never gave her any indication to stop.

“You’re angry about the decision I’m forcing you to make.” Lexa spoke without opening her eyes.

“Yes.” Clarke looked down at the woman as eyelashes opened to reveal green eyes. “Making me choose between you and my people, Lexa you know what that’s like. You’ve been there.”

Lexa gave a soft nod as she looked up at Clarke, “yes and I wish someone had told me the outcome of both decisions before I made the choice. Unlike me facing the mountain, you know the outcome of each choice.” She stood and took steps towards Clarke, capturing the blonde’s hand as she closed the gap between them. “This isn’t a choice I can make for you Hodnes but whatever decision you make I will support your choice.”

“Even if it means…”

“Especially if it means I’ll have to wait until the next life to have you.” Lexa smiled as she lifted Clarke’s hand to kiss her knuckles, “I just hope that the next life is more gracious and unites us sooner.”

Clarke hugged Lexa and rested her chin on the leader’s shoulder, “can’t you just push Uzac out the window like you did with Azgeda?”

Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke’s neck, “no one objected Hodnes or attempted to stop him. Their silence is telling me they all agree with him on the issue so I’d have to push them all out the window.”

“I hate politics.”

“Shh.” Lexa pulled away and reached her hands up to smooth back Clarke’s hair, free from the braids they’d been in. “Don’t taint what could be our last night together.”

Clarke reached her hand up to one of Lexa’s and turned her head to kiss the palm that rested against her cheek. “Here we began and here we possibly end. Do you really want that?”

“Don’t make this decision based on what I want but on what you believe is best for you and your people.” Lexa smiled at her and tipped her chin back gently. “I’d rather a short time with you than none at all. If all I have till my death is you sitting across from me during Council and potential war meetings then I will no longer resent the Council or war meetings, I’ll eagerly come just to see you restrain yourself from killing them all.”

Clarke shook her head and looked down, “don’t make me make this decision.”

“I’ll love you no matter what choice you make.” Lexa kissed her temple, “till my death I vow this. It’ll be you I’ll call for upon my last breath and the one I wait for in the next life.”

“You can’t say things like that and then expect me to make a decision.” Tearful blue eyes looked up at her. “Lexa you can’t make me do this, please don’t.” She pulled the brunette closer and kissed her with trembling lips as whispers escaped her. “Make me forget, even for only a few hours.”

“Of course.” Lexa whispered and reached down, picking Clarke up under her knees with a hand at her back. She carried Clarke to the bed and laid her down, crawling over her. “Ai meizen gada, ai hodnes.”

* * *

Morning arrived and Clarke opened her eyes when soft, yet callused knuckles brushed against her cheek followed by a kiss to her shoulder. She smiled when she found Lexa lying beside her, dressed for training with the Natblida but the rising sun told Clarke the woman would be late on purpose. Lexa brushed strands of waves from against Clarke’s face and she turned over onto her side to face her lover.

“Hi.”

“Sonop.” Lexa reached her hand out and brushed it along Clarke’s bare arm. “The Natblida are happy with me, they won’t have morning or evening training but endure political lessons today.” She smiled softly as she gazed at Clarke, “I wanted as much time with you as possible before Council convenes.”

Clarke took Lexa’s hand and brought it to her face, kissing the palm. “I just want to continue today like normal, like nothing is different.” She sighed as she shook her head, “I have to make a decision and each choice is one I’d either make with my heart or my head, not both.” She rolled over and pushed the covers back, picking up her clothes from beside the bed. “I don’t even want to think about it right now.”

“I know.” Lexa moved over and leaned against Clarke, kissing her shoulder. “I love you Klark kom Skaikru, no matter what you choose.” She kissed the back of Clarke’s neck and rested her chin on the bare shoulder in front of her. “Slip Mason a note that he may gave to me before you make the announcement. I want to know before everyone else is made aware.”

Turning her head to look at Lexa, Clarke leaned in to kiss her. “I will.”

* * *

Lexa was stopped in the hall on the way to Council by Mason, the man handed her a folded piece of paper with wax melted on it. She looked up at him with a question in her eye and he only looked down, clearly waiting for her to say something as she unsealed the note. Unfolding the paper, Lexa looked down at the clear writing and both elation and devastation filled her.

_I won’t choose between you and my people. I won’t make a decision that would destroy me because while I may not feel as deeply as you do, I am falling in love with you Alexandria. When you enter Council, I will publically announce my separation from you and give you the pendant back. Like on the blockade I ask you to keep it safe as it means so much to me. When Arkadia settles, when peace is permanent, then I will renounce my status as your ambassador and name my replacement. When that happens, know that I will be waiting for you to return what is mine. – Clarke._

“Heda?” Mason inquired and she looked up to see him motioning to his eye. She quickly wiped her eyes and folded the note back up. “Are you well Heda?”

“Quite well.”

* * *

The ambassadors were arguing when Lexa entered but they all stood till Lexa herself was seated. As soon as she was seated, Uzac stood up and turned to Clarke as if expecting her to instantly announce her decision. It was clear he had expectations if his smirk was anything to go by and while Lexa was sure most thought Clarke would favor the ear of her lover over the voice of her people, she knew them to not know Clarke at all.

“What decision have you made Wanheda? Please do allow us to meet our new ambassador, what feeble-minded politician have you decided to follow after your greatness?” Uzac spoke with spite and in mockery.

Clarke looked down at the pendant in her hands and sighed, standing from her chair. She crossed over to Lexa and met her eyes but instead of neutrality she found understanding. The blonde pulled the pendant from around her neck and laid it on the steps as she bowed to Lexa.

“I’m sorry Heda but my people must come first. I wish you good fortune finding another and happiness that comes with it.”

Lexa swallowed before speaking, “your choice is made Wanheda. You are no longer welcome in my bed, my chambers and no longer under my protection. Your status as head of the palace household has been stripped from you. You will no longer have guards or handmaidens employed by the palace. Do you understand all of this?”

“She Heda.”

“No preference will be given to Skaikru or yourself, you will be treated as any other ambassador and your people as any clan no matter their actions. Do you understand this?”

“Sha Heda.”

Lexa sat straight on her throne, “rise and return to your seat Klark kom Skaikru, your people require their ambassador.”

Clarke rose and as she did, she saw Lexa’s eyes filled with something akin to hope. There was also love and respect, something Clarke doubted she’d ever be without in regard to Lexa. The words spoken had stung but she kept telling herself it was temporary, that everything was temporary until Arkadia had peace permanently. Returning to her chair, Clarke looked over to see Uzac and several ambassadors not happy with the situation. It meant that the entire process had been a way to replace her as ambassador, that they honestly thought Clarke would choose a lover over her people. It was clear in that moment that none approved of her, although she was sure she saw the Azgeda ambassador smirking at Uzac as if he approved of the Broad Leaf ambassador being pissed off.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translation**

Ai meizen gada, ai hodnes: My beautiful girl, my love

Sonop: Good morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of these asshole ambassadors.


	18. Missing What is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightbloods make it known how much they miss Clarke; Lexa learns of the situation involving ALIE while the palace coup starts to make itself known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start to delve into the ALIE storyline but it'll be weaved in and out of the next few chapters. We also start to see how those within the palace plan to get around the ambassadors.

Lexa surveyed the Night Grove as she entered and zeroed in on her target. Aden sat with the others meditating and but one of his hands was in a fist on his thigh instead of together in his lap like his fellow Natblida. She sat down between Aden and Oona and closed her eyes, her hand sneaking over to clasp over Aden’s. His hand slipped from under hers and left her with a slip of paper. Her meditation continued, the slip of paper gripped tightly in her hand despite her desire to read the contents. It was only upon hearing the Natblida exhale that she opened her eyes.

“Sonop Natblida.”

“Sonop Heda.” They all spoke at once and Ellie, the youngest girl, raised her hand.

Lexa nodded to her and the girl lowered her arm, “will Clarke be joining us today?”

“Yes please!”

“We miss her terribly!”

“…when Heda…”

“…healing or other tasks…”

“…Skaikru…”

The various questions or statements made Lexa raise her hand and it was finally Oona who spoke up while she’d been silent. “It’s been nearly a week Heda, we’ve yet to see her at lessons and she hasn’t visited us once.”

“Clarke has lost the right to have access to you.” Lexa clutched the paper in her hand tighter. “I should have told you sooner, I apologize. I’ll tell you the truth as to why she hasn’t been present but you must swear that what is said within these ring of trees won’t go beyond it.”

Aden smiled, “the Night Grove is sacred and the secrets of Natblida remain within.”

Lexa smiled at him and turned to the others, “the ambassadors realized that she was mine and made her decide between being mine and being ambassador to her people.” She watched their eyes go wide with shock, “Clarke made the honorable choice to put the welfare of Skaikru over her own happiness. While I shall always consider her mine, she has parted from her position as my lover and in doing so, lost all rights the position brings.”

“I hate the ambassadors!” Ellie stated while rising to her knees and clutching her fists. “They have no right to say such things.”

“As do I but remember Ellie that for the Coalition to survive, we must work with even those we can’t stand to be around.” She lowered her hand and the girl sat back down.

Taya, the oldest of the girls, looked shyly at her leader. “What about Clarke’s festival dress, the one you were having made for her. You told us weeks ago you were late to training because you had to see the palace seamstress about Wanheda’s dress.”

She thought of the beautiful dress she’d had the palace seamstress make from raw Southern cotton, an order she’d had to tell the woman to destroy when it’d been delivered. Her seamstress was incredibly angry with her and made it clear the dress wouldn’t be destroyed but she wouldn’t be doing any special requests in the near future. Lexa had told her to keep the coins that she’d tried to return, if only for the trouble the woman went to.

“I don’t know what became of it, the seamstress was told to repurpose the dress.” Lexa sighed and looked up, “enough about this, we have training to begin. Pair up and I’ll observe your sparring.”

* * *

While the children paired up, Lexa stood to the side and uncrumpled the paper that had been in her hand. Looking down at the words, happiness filled her since she’d risen as she read the words Clarke had given her that day. Aden had shown up the first day after the decision with a small note from Clarke and it seemed to be a daily occurrence, one that the two blondes had conspired to do together. Lexa didn’t know how Clarke got the notes to Aden but she wouldn’t discourage it as she eagerly awaited the notes each morning.

_My mother was looking forward to the festival but Arkadia had a problem with their water supply so she had to leave. Kane will come tomorrow with a few of the kids I arrived with, to allow them to experience Polis. I wonder how you are as I haven’t seen you in two days since Council has ended for the week. I miss you whispering sweet things to me. I just miss seeing you beyond the roles we are being forced to play. – Clarke_

She folded the piece of paper and slid it in her waistband before picking up a staff. “Aden, you’ll spar with me.”

Aden gathered his staff and moved over to Lexa, nodding his head to signal he was ready to begin. Lexa moved to attack and he intercepted as he’d been taught to do. “I’m assuming Heda wishes me to relay a message.”

“Never assume I wish anything.” She swung around and blocked his attack as he aimed for her head. “However, it would be prudent for communication to be open instead of one-sided.” She aimed to his life side, “good Aden, I see you’ve managed to cover that weakness.”

He twirled his staff and rounded around, hitting the back of her knee so she fell. “I learned a thing or two.”

She turned to look up at him, “where did you learn that?”

“Arkadia, from Octavia when she trained with me and Ryder one morning.” He shrugged, “Clarke was upset that I’d gone exploring the night before so she made them both train me.”

Lexa pulled herself up and leaned on her staff for a moment. “So you disobeyed her.”

“Yes and I’m glad I did.” His expression turned serious, “one called ALIE sought Clarke’s knowledge of you. If I hadn’t been exploring, she could have been killed.” He took steps towards Lexa, “she isn’t safe within Arkadia’s walls. I sensed evil there Heda, an evil I don’t even think they’re aware of.”

“You’re certain the name ALIE was used?”

He nodded, “I disobey orders at times Heda but I never get such important information wrong.”

* * *

Nightfall fell and Clarke heard a knock on the door while settling in for bed. She got from under her furs and made her way over, opening the door to find Aden. She ushered him in and looked on either side of the hall to find no one. Once the door was closed she turned to see him standing a few feet from her holding her cloak. He held it out and smiled softly as she put it on without voicing anything.

“Aden it’s past time for you to be in bed. If you’re found outside your quarters, there will be questions.”

He took her hand, “I know, follow me.”

She followed him out of the room and down the hall towards Lexa’s quarters. Instantly she began whispering, “Aden no, I can’t go in there anymore. If any of the ambassadors find out Lexa could have a coup on her hands again.”

“Don’t worry.” He paused outside Lexa’s doors and turned his head to nod to Elos, the guard nodding back. “Elos will take you from here, trust him Clarke as you trust Heda.”

Aden left her standing outside Lexa’s doors and Elos opened them, “follow me Wanheda.”

He led her into Lexa’s chambers and instead of Lexa preparing for bed, the room was empty except for lit candles. Elos motioned for her to follow and she did, around the living space to one of the walls that had a huge gaping hole in it. The guard moved aside a piece of metal and motioned to it while handing her a small torch.

“Elos, I don’t understand. Heda risks a lot if any of the ambassadors find out.”

“Follow the passageway down to the arena, Mason will be waiting for you.”

She shook her head in confusion, “why are you doing this?”

“Heda will explain more but she insisted that it had to do with the safety of the Coalition. She has to meet with you regarding danger in Arkadia.” He motioned with his hand, “go and keep your head covered at all times.”

* * *

The passageway was dark but Clarke followed it, finding it was an escape route built in what she assumed was once an old world elevator shaft. Concrete and wood had been added to create stairs and while crude, it was solid. It took longer than expected but she exited behind one of the larger concrete slabs in the arena. As soon as she slipped between the fallen pieces she found Mason waiting. He took the torch from her hands and quickly extinguished it.

“Apologies Wanheda but it’s best the path to the temple isn’t seen by citizens.”

“Temple?”

He took her upper arm and pulled her slightly till he was sure she’d follow. “It’s sacred, only Natblida or Fleimkepa are allowed inside. Not even the ambassadors would dare to enter, at least without expecting death.”

“You’re sure it won’t piss off The Spirit bringing me there?”

Mason turned to look at her on confusion, “I was told you didn’t believe our ways, our religion.”

“Who told you that? Titus?” She took a step back, “he assumes he knows so much about me. As for the Temple, I’d rather not commit sacrilege. My faith may not be devout like yours or Lexa’s but I’d like to have happiness in the next life.”

He stood silent before putting his hand to her forehead. “Yu keryon laik ridiyo. Yuj en wichen jos Heda. Ai tagon yu Fleimkepa.” Mason removed his hand and looked into Clarke’s eyes, “you are now among a very sacred few, loyal to The Spirit and to the lineage of Heda.”

“You can’t just…”

“Follow me before we’re discovered.” He continued and Clarke caught up with him, heading into a building as he turned a corner. 

* * *

Down a flight of stairs and into a cavern, Clarke paused in the doorway as Lexa knelt before an old escape pod. She had her head bent and was whispering, praying Clarke realized as Mason slid past her to stand in the room. He cleared his throat and Lexa stopped her prayers, standing up fully before turning to see them. She nodded to Mason and he quickly began busying himself with several things in a corner while Clarke made her way inside.

“Hello Clarke, welcome to our sacred temple.”

The blonde pulled back her hood and looked around, turning in place as she took in everything. Mason cleared his throat and made his way over, bowing his head as he pulled Lexa’s attention from Clarke. “Apologies Heda but I had to conduct the ritual as she wouldn’t come. Apparently we failed to realize her belief in The Spirit is strong.”

Lexa’s mouth quirked, “you and Titus believed that but not everyone is so blind.” She turned back to Clarke, “so my most trusted ambassador is one of only six living Fleimkepa. Tell me Clarke, what do you know of ALIE?”

Clarke whipped around at the name, “how do you know that name?”

“How did I learn of your capture and near death within Arkadia’s walls after the blockade?”

“Aden…”

Lexa turned her head to Mason, “you may leave.”

“At once Heda.” He quickly disappeared from the temple and both women were left alone.

Clarke made her way over to Lexa, “it’s just some god Jaha and his followers believe in.”

“No Clarke, she is not a god but the catalyst to how the Old World ended and we began.” Lexa picked up a nearby torch and walked to a wall. “Come and listen to the story of how Polis came to be, of how Natblida came to exist.”

“Before we go through all this,” Clarke walked over to stand by Lexa at the wall, “will you hold me for half a second?”

Lexa put the torch in a nearby ring and quickly stepped into Clarke’s personal space. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her tightly, burying her face against Clarke’s pale neck. “You never need ask me to hold you Hodnes.” Lexa kissed the soft skin that her nose had been pressed against moments before and closed her eyes. “I’ve missed you, the days without you are the longest.”

Clarke pulled away and gently cupped Lexa’s face, pulling the brunette close so their lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle, something to enjoy and savor for moments when they couldn’t be together. When they pulled apart, Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s while smiling. "I've missed you too."

“Come listen to the story.”

* * *

With Lexa’s hand on her back, Clarke joined her and viewed the drawings on the wall. “Who is that?”

“Heda Bekka and what no one knows except me is that she came from the sky. She was Skaikru, born on the ground but resided in the sky as the Old World ended.” Lexa watched Clarke examine the drawings. “She brought with her nat jus, creating the Natblida so that the radiation wouldn’t harm us. As the years passed and Keryon kom Heda was given to one Heda after another, the blood dwindled so only a few every generation were born Natblida.”

Clarke turned to her former lover with awe in her eyes. “What has this got to do with ALIE?”

“Before the Old World ended, Heda Bekka had tek that could better the world but that tek was like a rebellious child. It wouldn’t listen to its creator and in the end, she destroyed the Old World. Now she will stop at nothing to destroy us all, she wants the information regarding Keryon kom Heda, because if she controls it then she can control us all. She can take even the strongest mind and turn it into a slave, content to do her bidding without realizing what they are doing.”

“Jaha kept asking me about the symbol on my pendant, asking about what made you endless.”

Lexa reached up and brushed her knuckles against Clarke’s cheek. “Arkadia isn’t safe as long as they reside inside. When you leave after the festival I’ll be two days behind for an inspection. When I arrive I can assess the damage she’s inflicted and attempt to stop her. The only way of defeating her is by using Keryon kom Heda so I must try.” A smile slipped past the leader’s lips, “until that time, use caution and be careful ai Fleimkepa.”

“Always ai Heda.” Clarke gripped Lexa’s hand and kissed her palm. “We should go before anyone gets a hint of where we’ve been.”

“You’ll need to select another member of Skaikru to take your place as you can’t be ambassador and Fleimkepa.” Lexa gently dropped Clarke’s hand, “and I need my Fleimkepa beside me. You’ll train with Mason and learn the ways of The Flame.”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translation**

Sonop Natblida: Good Morning Nightbloods

Sonop Heda: Good Morning Commander

Yu keryon laik ridiyo. Yuj en wichen jos Heda. Ai tagon yu Fleimkepa: Your spirit is true. Strong and devoted to the Commander. I name you Flamekeeper.

Nat jus: Night Blood

Tek: Technology

ai Heda: My Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the coup that Mason breathed life into with the help of the palace guards and Natblida.


	19. Faith and a Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's beliefs are seen for the first time; the palace coup comes to life.

Clarke woke the morning of the Harvest Festival to a knock on the door. Pulling herself from the bed, she left a sleeping Trikova at the foot of her bed. A second knock occurred before she could open the door and upon opening, revealed a teenage girl about her age with long dreadlocks and aqua ribbons woven through her hair. She moved past Clarke into the chambers with Mason following, whom nodded his head with an apology in his eyes.

“What is this?” Clarke was about to close the door but six women entered, all wearing handmaiden dresses with an additional black sash across their bodies.

“My name is Gaia, I’m one of the many Fleimkepa acolytes who seeks out Natblida.” The girl spoke as Clarke closed her door. “You apparently have been chosen as Fleimkepa, something that is sacrilege since you don’t believe our faith.”

The blonde walked towards Gaia and stopped to look her in the eye. “You know nothing about me or my faith.”

“I know you are Skaikru and undeserving of the title Fleimkepa.”

Clarke snorted and turned to her, “Keryon kom Heda sad rein in Fleimon-de en belaik Fleimkepa, yu nou!” It was hissed with contempt and Gaia took a step back, “Primheda Bekka was Skaikru, she brought nat jus to the ground so to welcome Skaikru into The Sacred Order would be completing her journey. As for the title, that was Mason’s idea because it wasn’t my plan to become Fleimkepa.”

Mason quirked his lips, “I assured you Gaia that she isn’t like her people yet you didn’t believe me.”

“We must prepare you. You’ll be presented to Polis this evening at the Harvest Festival along with Mason.” She nodded to the handmaidens and they headed into the bathroom. “There are many rituals you must undergo to be named Fleimkepa of Polis but Mason and I will be assisting you through every step.”

* * *

A knock on the door accompanied by Trikova’s small barks made Clarke open her eyes from where she sat meditating. Candles sat around her and Gaia in a circle, as Mason stood nearby chanting while Gaia braided Clarke’s hair. A handmaiden opened the door and received something from the other side, nodding her head to whomever spoke before closing the door. She walked over to the bed and laid the wrapped package down.

Clarke stood slowly, patient in her movements and stepped over the flames while clutching the edges of the white dress she wore. She watched as the handmaiden untied the rope and peeled back the deerskin, revealing a beautiful gray outer robe that signified her status as Fleimkepa. The handmaiden picked it up and laid it out so Clarke could examine the material. She found it to be similar to Titus’s former robes but the difference being it was made to go over everyday clothing, light enough to wear without being suffocating.

“My blue dress.” Clarke turned to the handmaiden that was waiting, “I’ll wear that under the robes tonight.”

The woman quickly made her way over to Clarke’s clothes to locate the blue dress. Gaia turned to Mason, “your opinion?”

The man surveyed Clarke’s braids and nodded, “appropriate for her future.”

Clarke went to touch the braids but Gaia smacked her hand, “you need to dress. The sun will set soon and the presentation of new Fleimkepa and Councilmembers will occur.” The Fleimkepa motioned to the handmaidens, “help her dress.”

“Make sure her appearance is perfection.” Mason stated as he moved with Gaia towards the doors, “not a hair out of place.”

The blonde turned as the handmaidens started to put out candles, “where are you going?”

“Mason must prepare and I must be present before the presentation with the other Fleimkepa. Find Mason in the hall outside the throne room before the drums begin to beat and you’ll be fine.” Gaia bowed her head, “we look forward to having you among our ranks.”

“Somehow I doubt she really does.” Clarke spoke under her breath as two handmaidens started to strip the dress she was wearing from her body. She continued to go over what Mason and Gaia told her would happen as handmaidens dressed her first in her dress and then the robe, making sure her hair stayed perfect the way it had been after Gaia had finished.

* * *

Mason stood in the hallway outside the throne room pacing when Clarke found him. He paused to take in her appearance as she came to stand beside him. He had finally shaved his head to allow the tattoos that Titus had on his head had been applied. He too was in Fleimkepa robes but his looked as if they’d swallow him whole any moment. Reaching beside him to a little box that was in the alcove, he opened it and withdrew a small pot of black liquid.

“This is Natblida blood, given by Heda for the ceremony tonight. It’ll be placed on her head as Gaia and another anoint us. After being anointed, each of the Fleimkepa will be given their duty for the year. We’ll remain to train under Titus as we’ll be the Fleimkepa to remain in Polis.” He put the pot back in the box and closed it. “Do you remember what you’re to say when the anointing occurs?”

Clarke nodded, “there is no specific phrase, just whatever words come to us in that moment.”

“I truly didn’t know you were religious.”

“I wasn’t not that long ago but I was in the palace for a while and I listened, learned of the faith. I learned of The Flame, watched how it was revered and it made me think that sometimes we don’t have to see what we believe in.” She shrugged, “after all, I am the Commander of Death and everyone fears me for the power they believe I hold.” Her eyes strayed to the box, “My faith may not be visible to you or everyone else but I do have faith. I also realize that while this may not be a good idea to some, being Fleimkepa gives me a chance to do what I’ve been striving to do since I first stepped foot in Polis and found threats.”

He folded his hands together in front of him, “and what is that?”

“It’s a chance to protect her and her legacy.” Clarke smiled at him, “but also a Fleimkepa has a duty to Heda, giving me a chance to have her as mine.”

Mason chuckled and nodded, “now you see what Heda and I both see. This allows you access to her but also the ambassadors can’t say anything in regards to who is chosen by Keryon kom Heda to protect The Flame.”

“I just hope my friend Kane is up for the task as ambassador.” She winked at Mason, “he’s great at politics but he’s not skilled at the chess game that’s continuously ongoing.”

* * *

The drums began to beat and Clarke turned when Mason bowed his head. She found Lexa in the same dress she’d worn at the summit months before. Clarke smiled at Lexa before bowing her head as well, deferring to her leader. Lexa reached out and touched Clarke’s Fleimkepa robe, smiling as she did.

“I see the palace seamstress did manage to repurpose the dress I had made for you tonight but had to return.” Lexa moved slightly forward till she stood equal with Mason, “I assume this is your doing Mason?”

He gave a slight shake of his head, “no Heda, it was the Natblida who delivered the robes to me. Aden said the material was meant for Wanheda and when I saw it on her, I had to agree.”

Lexa started to move past him but put two fingers to his chin and he turned his head as she whispered in his ear. “Keep your eyes and thoughts away from what is mine or you may not find me as forgiving as Wanheda was with your predecessor. I only need one Fleimkepa alive to complete the tasks upon my death.” She pulled back and found his eyes.

He bowed his head again, “of course Heda.”

The doors opened and Lexa made her way inside, Gaia entered with another older woman beside her. Clarke and Mason waited by the doors and moved into position once they were closed again but they weren’t without knowledge of what was going on inside. They could hear the drums and Clarke knew from experience that hearing Lexa speak during ceremonies from outside the throne room wasn’t that hard. As the drums stopped sounding, the song of the Coalition anthem was sung and Clarke closed her eyes as she absorbed the beauty of the words.

As soon as the song ended, the sound of Lexa speaking echoed in the room through the closed doors and into the hall. “Tonight on a night of celebration we are unfortunately called to remember a crime that occurred on Ascension Day. Our loyal Fleimkepa raised a hand to an ambassador and instead of calling for his death, she ruled that blood must not have blood. He was to be kept alive to teach the next Fleimkepa that which is necessary to perform the required rituals before, during and after Conclave. Although we have many acolytes, there is only one Fleimkepa that performs the rituals that are required. Tonight, we honor our acolytes who seek those with the precious blood and name our new Fleimkepa. For recent events have shown me that one cannot solely being present, because if they ever become misguided then another must rise prepared to perform the rituals of Conclave.” Lexa’s pause made Clarke take a break, “so now we introduce our new Fleimkepa.”

* * *

The doors opened and Mason gave Clarke’s hand a short squeeze before he started walking and Clarke fell into step with him. She ignored the gasps and surprises that lay among the comments of ‘sacrilege’ and ‘impossible’ as they both walked towards the dais. As they arrived, both knelt to their knees and sat on their legs with their hands in their laps together. Clarke closed her eyes as she heard objections on her presence, on Skaikru entering into the religious order.

“Silence.” Gaia finally spoke, “I am an acolyte to The Flame and I would not allow such sacrilege. None of us acolytes would but despite her presence and her blood, Klark kom Skaikru is a devoted believer in The Spirit and honors her service to The Flame.” Gaia looked down at Clarke despite her not looking up. “From Skaikru she came and so welcoming Skaikru we honor our first Heda and Fleimkepa, Heda Bekka.”

Lexa looked up as she spoke, “I invited Wanheda into the temple as it would show her that the clans were once lead by one of her own. I invited her to show her that there can be peace but instead of stepping foot in the temple she ran from the door. She told both an acolyte and myself she wouldn’t disrespect The Spirit, that she wouldn’t anger it for she wanted happiness in the next life. A nonbeliever wouldn’t run from a simple temple but the devout would, they would honor what they consider sacred and Wanheda does this.” She looked down at Clarke, “she repeatedly puts her own life ahead of my own. Keeps what secrets she knows even to the point of death, all to protect both the living vessel and The Flame. While she is Skaikru, some must ask if she’s even more devout then those who have been acolytes since youth.”

Silence blanketed the room after Lexa’s bold lie and Gaia stepped forward with a small jar. She stood in front of Mason and he rose to his knees, closing his eyes as he presented his forehead to her. Gaia looked up and around, “for the benefit of Skaikru, I will be conducting the ritual in Gonasleng.” She looked back down and dipped her finger in the jar before spreading it in a line down Mason’s forehead. “From breath till death your service to the Spirit has begun. May it guide you as you protect and service Heda faithfully. Your loyalty to The Flame. Your loyalty to the vessel which it resides. When the blood is spilled and breath no more, you shall receive The Flame and give it to the worthy. From breath till death your service has begun. What say you?”

Mason spoke firmly, “may I protect and service the worthy, The Spirit guiding me as I guide those who carry The Flame.”

“Polis,” Gaia backed up and offered out her hand in presentation. “Your new Fleimkepa.”

Lexa moved forward and put Titus’s former pendant around Mason’s neck. “May you be wiser than the last.”

* * *

Gaia moved onto Clarke and she lifted her head, eyes closed, as she rose to her knees. The acolyte looked down at Clarke and dipped her finger in the jar before spreading it in a line down Clarke’s forehead. “From breath till death your service to the Spirit has begun. May it guide you as you protect and service Heda faithfully. Your loyalty to The Flame. Your loyalty to the vessel which it resides. When the blood is spilled and breath no more, you shall receive The Flame and give it to the worthy. From breath till death your service has begun. What say you?”

She opened her eyes and looked up at the woman who she was swearing to protect. “Medo ste thonken. Medo drein au. Fleimon-de feva. Ai badan Heda en Fleimon-de kiln twis ai op wamplei.”

Gasps went around the room, even Gaia seemed stunned by the words that Clarke spoke. No one seemed to believe that a girl who fell from the sky could speak words as devout as those that escaped her tongue. Lexa smirked slightly as Clarke was always one for theatrics and using the phrases she used solidified her as being as devout as the leader portrayed her to be.

Mason stood and bowed his head to Lexa, “if I may address those present Heda?”

“Yes.” She took a step back and he turned to face the room but also put a hand out so Clarke could stand, motioning for her to stand beside him.

“From this day forth there shall always be two Fleimkepa. One to protect the interests of The Flame,” he turned to Lexa and she handed him a pendant, “and the second to protect the vessel. The second task now falls to you Klark kom Skaikru, to protect the vessel even at the value of your own life.” He put the pendant around her neck and she looked down to see it was different from her original pendant, a flame rested above the infinity sign cut into the metal.

Lexa motioned to where Abby, who had managed to make it back in time for the ceremony, stood with Kane and several of the former delinquents. Octavia and Lincoln stood between them and those present representing Trikru. “We welcome Markus kom Skaikru as our new ambassador, he will serve them well.”

Kane bowed he head in deference before taking a step back to join Abby. Clarke chanced a glance at her mother and saw shock and clear disbelief. Several of those that came down with her were also starring with what looked like mouths that bordered on dropping wide open. She looked ahead as she knew until the ceremony was over she wasn’t free to do anything but stay standing beside Mason. Eventually the man started towards the other acolytes and she followed, standing beside him among the three that were present. Lexa took steps down the dais and held out her arms to everyone there.

“A feast has been prepared in the large dining room downstairs by the kitchens, please join me in celebrating this Harvest Festival.”

* * *

With that announcement, she left the room and Mason followed behind her with Clarke and acolytes walking behind Lexa. Once in the hall, Clarke leaned against the wall to catch her breath and closed her eyes for half a second. “Spirit what have I done?”

“Wanheda, come with us.” The sound of a familiar voice made her open her eyes to see the handmaidens that served the Fleimkepa. Bena, the senior of the three, motioned to follow her, “you need to be presentable for the feast as you’ll sit beside Heda.”

She waved them off, “I can wash the blood off myself.”

“Unfortunately that’s not the way things are done now. Tesi, Elia and I will be your handmaidens until you leave the service of Heda upon your death. You are now protector of Heda, her right hand, her lover.”

The last title made Clarke stand straight, “how…”

“Everyone within the palace is aware of what the ambassadors made you do and we know how it made Heda more aggressive and you more reclusive.” The woman smiled and motioned her hand out, “come, I’ll see that it’s just you and I.”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Keryon kom Heda sad rein in Fleimon-de en belaik Fleimkepa, yu nou!: The Spirit of the Commander decides who is worthy of The Flame and to be Flamekeeper, not you!

Keryon kom Heda: Spirit of the Commander (another name for The Flame when it’s within a Commander)

Gonasleng: English

Medo ste thonken. Medo drein au. Fleimon-de feva. Ai badan Heda en Fleimon-de kiln twis ai op wamplei: A body is hollow. A body bleeds. The Flame is forever. I swear loyalty to the Commander and The Flame till my death.

Markus kom Skaikru: Marcus of the Sky People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of Mason's efforts to make it so Lexa can have Clarke.


	20. A Celebration Turned Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harvest Festival is in full swing but Clarke finds hostility among happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I won't be updating for a little bit. I will be back because I want to finish this story but I have some stuff going on in my life that I need to focus on.

The sound of music filled Clarke’s ears as she entered the large dining hall, tables linked up in a half circle had ambassadors and Fleimkepa acolytes. Lexa sat at the center but a seat beside her was empty so Clarke knew where she was required to sit. She paused to see Skaikru at one of the six large tables that was shared with Trikru. Roan himself was sitting on the other side of Lexa so it meant Azgeda hadn’t caused trouble that warranted their king imprisoned in the dungeons. Making her way over, she slipped into her chair as a servant came around with a wine pitcher filling cups.

“Nou, mochof.” She smiled at the boy and he nodded, motioning to another to come fill her glass. The girl filled Clarke’s glass with water before moving onto the next person that didn’t want wine.

“It’s a night of celebration, even I’m having wine.” Lexa spoke as she turned her attention to Clarke.

Clarke took a sip of her water, “well one of us have to be able to think fully.”

“When have I ever not thought fully?” Lexa sat back in her chair and smirked as she waited for Clarke’s answer.

The blonde put down her cup and turned to her lover, “do you really want me to answer that Heda? I’m sure your ambassadors and fellow rulers would be quite entertained to hear the truth.”

The smirk covering Clarke’s face made Lexa sit up fully, her eyes going to those starring at her as if waiting for an answer. “I’m sure you all have better things to turn your attention to.”

* * *

A soft clap made both women look to the side and found Roan smirking, “I have to say Wanheda, I’ve missed your ever entertaining personality.”

“If she was Azgeda, she’d be dead.” The voice made Clarke lean further in and she saw Ontari besides Roan.

The man leaned to the side and put a hand on the woman’s shoulder, whispering in her ear. After a moment she sat back and took her cup, drowning the wine before standing up. “As my king wishes.”

As quickly as she was there she was gone and Roan sighed. “Apologies, undoing the damage my mother did is not easy. Away from attention she’s better but the icy interior still lingers at gatherings because she’s not used to others being the center of attention.”

“I’m sure in time Ontari will be a constructive member of Azgeda.” Lexa nodded softly and Roan returned it. “Have you given any thought to the mother of your future heir?”

The man chuckled and raised his glass to Lexa, “my search will likely be less dangerous than yours Heda. After all, you chose someone from the stars who walks with Death.”

“That’s a matter of opinion.” Clarke stated as she smirked at Roan, the man chuckled and pointed a finger at her.

“That it is.”

* * *

Lexa turned to Clarke and motioned to a plate that sat covered beside her. “Perhaps you’d like to take a meal to your prisoner. During festivals we give them a good meal because it’s a celebration for all, even those deserving their punishment.”

“Like this?” Clarke hissed as she motioned to her Fleimkepa robes. “Are you trying to make me kill him because there’s no doubt what comes out of his mouth when we sees me will make me put a knife in his throat.”

“Merely making him realize the error of his ways.”

Clarke moved her tongue against her cheek and nodded. “Okay, you want to play this game, fine I’ll do it. However, your furs can stay cold tonight and I return to Arkadia tomorrow so I hope you’re happy with your desires Heda.” She hissed in a whisper as went to grab the plate but a hand stopped her, Lexa grasped her hand gently and motioned to a servant.

“Sha Heda?”

“See that the former Fleimkepa gets his festival meal.” She motioned to the plate and the servant picked it up, heading out of the room.

Roan coughed between them and both women looked over, he just smirked. “Good to know who rules the household. I’ll know who to go to in order to get what I need and not murdered.”

Lexa leaned towards Clarke and pointed towards the table that sat both Skaikru and Trikru. “Marcus chose the humble route, sitting with Skaikru so they don’t feel alienated. You should go welcome them to the city, spend some time with them.”

Clarke turned her attention towards the group, who were the quietest of the rowdy celebrants. None were dancing or standing in groups talking, in fact their table was almost completely full. The blonde leaned in and kissed Lexa’s cheek, “save me a dance?”

“As you wish Hodnes.”

* * *

She left Lexa to deal with Roan, well aware of why Lexa wanted her distracted. Making her way over to the table with her glass in hand, she nodded to several people who said either of her titles. Upon reaching the table Clarke slid in next to her mother who sat on the end. Abby turned to see her and Clarke nudged her gently, assuring her mother she was fine. Taking a few moments to survey those who came, Clarke was able to realize it was Monty, Harper, Bryan, Nathan, Bree and her mother.

“So that was some show you put on.” Abby nudged Clarke back, “what was all that for? What happened to make Lexa force your hand this time?”

Clarke looked over at the main table to see Lexa and Roan in a serious conversation and everyone else eating. “Besides ambassadors who have nothing better to do then to dig into my personal life, nothing. As for Lexa forcing my hand, she knows she has a better chance of making Trikru like Azgeda and that’s near impossible.”

“It just looked like a lot. I have to say Clarke most the stuff you go through is questionable but making you conform to religion…” Abby sighed and picked up her glass, “I thought Lexa disapproved of that.”

“I didn’t conform to religion.”

“Sure you didn’t.” Harper shook her head, “it’s a bunch of shit, the whole spirit thing.”

Clarke pointed at the girl, “I’d watch what you say. Faith is everything on the ground after basic needs are met, the hope of a good life both in this life and the next. You may not share the sentiment but Spirit help me, I’m not standing in front of you if you insult someone to their face.”

Harper leaned back slightly, “so you believe all that crap?”

“All that crap as you call it is beautiful and strong, faith isn’t about seeing what you believe but feeling it. I know The Spirit guides me, I wouldn’t have lived in the forest as long as I did without It watching me. I also know that no matter how horrible life is in this world, the next will be better.”

“Here, here.” Kane raised his glass and smiled, “it’s nice to see you adapting so well Clarke.”

* * *

Footsteps made everyone look to the end of the table and they found Lexa standing there. She quirked her lips into what was probably the closest she’d come to a public smile. “Pardon me for interrupting but I believe I owe Clarke a dance and as I’m going to retire soon, I thought I should pay my debt.”

Clarke put down her glass and took the hand Lexa offered. As they two walked towards the dance floor, Clarke leaned in. “You have nice timing.”

“Your expression told me you were close to pulling your knife.” Lexa paused on the dance floor as other couples moved back to allow Heda room to dance.

Once in the middle of the floor, both placed their hands together palm to palm in the air between them, Lexa met Clarke’s eyes. Music started and clapping sounded through the room as they pushed off of each other and each spun to their right before meeting once again. Turning twice in a circle as one, they spun off to the left before meeting once again. Clarke grinned as she and Lexa stood side by side facing opposite directions, their hands pressed palm to palm while their free hands rested at their low back. The music and clapping reached a higher tempo and they repeated the action before others started to join and they handed each other off to new partners.

Laughter escaped Clarke as she was passed to Lexa after a round. The leader pulled Clarke in by her waist and whispered to her as others danced around them. “One must question what protection of the vessel entails.” She pulled away and winked at Clarke, an action which caused the blonde to laugh yet again.

“Heda.” One of the dancers cocked his head and she handed Clarke off while accepting the palm of one of her warriors.

For the duration of five melodies they danced both with each other and others in the room. As the final piece sounded, they were palm to palm once again and Clarke saw dozens of people watching them.

“Why are they watching us?” She questioned and Lexa only pulled Clarke close again, holding her as they swayed and whispered.

“They’re watching you Hodnes.” Lexa held Clarke’s hand against her shoulder, “you’re the most beautiful creature in the entire Coalition. What’s more is they know you’re mine and for once I am envied for more than power.”

A smiled crossed the blonde’s face and she put her finger to Lexa’s chin. “So full of yourself Niron, how have you not died of suffocation due to excess ego?”

The question caused laughter to escape the brunette and she kissed Clarke’s forehead. “Likely because I have you beside me.” She kissed Clarke’s palm and pulled away, “time for me to retire but stay and enjoy yourself.”

“You just want me to stay in your furs longer than sunrise.” Clarke kissed her cheek.

“So you realize my intent.” Lexa squeezed her hand and turned to walk away.

* * *

She watched Lexa go and turned back to Skaikru, finding a seat by her mother for a second time. While her mother and Kane were smiling or attempting to suppress smiles, the other five were staring at her with contempt. She realized they didn’t know or hadn’t ever seen her and Lexa together. All they’d heard about was the blood-thirsty warlord Bellamy or Pike had spoken about.

Clarke realized she needed more than water and raised her hand to signal a nearby servant. The girl immediately walked over and waited. “Sha Wanheda.”

“Sawajus.” The girl turned away and Clarke spoke so she turned back. “Yuj, krei yuj.”

The girl’s face looked concerned, “Get yu kiln, Wanheda?”

“Bitam.” Clarke waved her away and she disappeared to get what had been ordered of her.

It was at that moment Harper started the accusations, “so you’re sleeping with her?”

“You’re going to have to be specific.” Clarke stated while fiddling with her new pendant.

“The Commander! You’re fucking her!”

* * *

Laughter escaped the Trikru end of the table and a warrior spoke up, “you Skaikru are blind to everything.” He stood and put his hands on Harper’s shoulders, “she’s shared Heda’s tent since before the mountain.”

“Not her bed, leave Avis before I make it so no brothel welcomes you ever again.” Clarke looked up at him and he pulled his hands away, keeping them in the air.

“Just some harmless fun Wanheda, I mean no disrespect.” He nodded his head and turned to leave but paused. “You’re not serious about the brothels are you?”

“Leave now!” Clarke gave the command firmly and pointed to the door.

The man collected his coat and left quicker than anyone thought a burly man could move. His friends were all laughing and shaking their heads, clearly enjoying seeing their friend in Wanheda’s crosshairs. Clarke was about to return to the issue at hand when she heard a commotion and Trigedalseng being thrown around viciously. Turning she saw one of the Azgeda men pinning someone from Broad Leaf against the wall with warriors paused unsure of what to do.

“What the hell happened?” Abby inquired and Clarke huffed.

“I don’t know but they’re going to wish they were never born.” She got up and started towards the two, pulling a knife from her sleeve. Without even trying to aim, she threw it and the blade landed inches from the mens’ heads. They both turned to see her and paused their actions, pulling away without prompting. Both started to speak but Clarke raised her hand and they went silent. “Silence both of you. I don’t care what your disagreement is about but you won’t solve it inside the palace or inside Polisian walls. If you want to kill each other, check with your rulers or ambassadors then go outside the city walls. This is a festival celebration, not a sparring pit so take what honor you have left and leave now.”

“Wanheda…”

“Leave!” She stood firm and both men nodded to her, leaving as she instructed.

Returning to the table Clarke found the cup of strong wine she asked for and quickly threw it back. Abby looked up at her, “are you alright?”

“I don’t know Mom. I’ve had my religion and my relationship insulted, I’ve had to deal with a near brawl and a warrior thinking he could meddle in other people’s business.” She put the cup down, “I’m just going to call it a night. Besides, because of stupid ambassadors I haven’t been able to be around my houmon for a week so I’m going to go curl up under a dozen furs with her. Goodnight.” With that she walked off leaving a stunned group.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Nou, mochof: No, thank you

Sawajus: Wine

Get yu kiln, Wanheda: Are you sure, Wanheda?

Bitam: Very sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter


	21. Sunrise of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa provokes Clarke the morning of her return to Arkadia; Clarke makes her thoughts known regarding Conclave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I have a lot to do over the next few days.

The sound of the doors slamming shut made Clarke groan and roll over, throwing an arm over her face. She blinked awake and picked her head up a few inches off the pillow to see Lexa fuming as she threw off her bracers and undid her coat, pacing at the end of the bed. The anger radiating off Lexa made Clarke pull the furs up over her body and lean against the headboard of the bed. Closing her eyes again the blonde leaned her head back.

“Who overstepped this time?”

“Broad Leaf will require a new ambassador.” Lexa stated while pacing, “Uzac overstepped for the final time.”

Clarke opened her eyes and sighed, “Lexa, it’s too early. Come back to bed until I have to get up and leave.”

The brunette paused in her steps and turned to Clarke, shaking her head. “Not this morning Clarke, my anger is too great and I’ll likely hurt you.” She sat down on the couch and removed her shoes before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Getting out of bed, Clarke wrapped a spare fur around her body and made her way to the bathroom to find Lexa sitting down in her tub. Clarke envied Lexa’s tub, a pool of water encased in concrete and always prepared by handmaidens every morning. They took great care to have it ready before Lexa returned from training and if Clarke was present in Lexa’s bed, to never wake her. Dropping the fur by the steps, she quickly made her way into the water and over to Lexa.

“Hey.” Clarke lowered her voice to a soft whisper and reached up to frame Lexa’s face with her hands. “So they’ll need a new ambassador, I’m sure they’ll understand when they learn of why you were forced to end Uzac’s overstepping behavior.”

Lexa let her hands settle against Clarke’s waist as the blonde straddled her legs. “He accused me of destroying religion to keep my bedwarmer.”

“Well let’s be honest, you didn’t destroy religion but you used its rules to get around their demands.” Clarke leaned her forehead against Lexa’s and chuckled, “but then you wouldn’t be you without finding a loophole to get what you want.”

No sooner had she spoken, Clarke found herself sitting against the ledge with Lexa on top of her. She leaned her head back as she laughed and found amusing green eyes gazing down at her. “I am Heda, I always get what I want.”

“Well I will consider it a priority to make sure Aden doesn’t develop the ego you have when he wins the Conclave.” She looped her arms around Lexa’s neck, “it wouldn’t do well to have him following in your footsteps and making demands or decisions just to have what he desires.”

Lexa hummed as she gave Clarke little kisses. “It would be expected; our blood is the same.”

“Yes but it can still be trained out of him.”

“I am serious Clarke.” She paused in her kisses and stared into blue eyes. “He isn’t aware but we share a father, one we both lost when the mountain captured him. When Titus informed me he’d been found in my village, in my father’s home I realized I had more of a duty to him than any other Natblida. Titus was understanding in my actions to see that Aden trained harder and followed me. As long as I didn’t reveal our blood relation, he wouldn’t interfere in my preference.”

Running her fingertips lightly across the back of Lexa’s neck Clarke sighed. “With Titus no longer of consequence, perhaps it’s time Aden learns of his sister.”

“I can’t do that, not when I know I’m condemning him to the Conclave. He will push himself to become Heda next to honor me no matter the cost. I know the Conclave and the pain it brings to kill those you were raised with. I won’t make the guilt twice as heavy.”

* * *

Clarke sighed and pushed at Lexa slightly so the woman moved away, allowing Clarke to turn and put her arms on the edge of the concrete walls. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Hodnes,” Lexa moved through the water till she was against Clarke’s back, kissing her shoulder and rubbing her arms. “What bothers you?”

“The Conclave, I don’t like talking about it.” She put her head on her arms, “senselessly making kids kill each other for a position when there are other ways. A Conclave doesn’t have to be to the death, new rules could be put in place to prevent the senseless murder of children.”

Lexa didn’t know what to say so she left Clarke and made her way out of the water. Grabbing a towel from the bench nearby, she put it around herself. “It is the way of Natblida.”

“Maybe the way of Natblida should change.” Clarke made the side comment without looking up or towards Lexa.

“You swore an oath before everyone to preserve the Natblida way.”

Clarke turned her head sharply to look meet Lexa’s eyes. “No that’s Mason, I swore to preserve The Flame and its vessel.”

Lexa picked up her robe from the bench and pulled it on over her towel. “The vessel shall always be Natblida so you have sworn…”

“Don’t tell me what I swore!” Clarke reached for the fur that she dropped once she exited the water. She wrapped it around herself and left for the main chamber, ignoring the handmaidens that were making the bed and doing menial tasks. “You don’t get to tell me what I swore my life to because I specifically remember what Gaia said and what I said.” She gathered her clothes from the handmaiden that held them and threw them on the couch, dropping the fur to dress quickly.

“Obviously you’re ignorant to what the position entails.” Lexa stated as she ignored the handmaidens as well, focusing on Clarke dressing hastily.

Clarke snorted before shaking her head as she pulled her dress over her head but left the formal robes and pendant on the couch. She turned to look at Lexa, “obviously you’re too blinded by tradition to see what history has done is wrong.”

As Clarke headed to the door, Lexa spoke loudly after her. “Where are you going?”

“Arkadia!” She spun around quickly to look at Lexa, “or have you forgotten I have a duty to assure peace to prevent war? I’m sorry Heda but my life doesn’t revolve around you, as much you wish it would.” She opened the door and allowed it to slam shut behind her.

Lexa hissed as all the handmaidens stood still, “speak of this to anyone and I will take all your tongues.”

“Sha Heda.” It was spoken as one and they continued with their tasks.

* * *

Outside Polis’s gates, Clarke found her mother and Kane waiting with the others. She marched past them, in Arkadian clothing without anything in her hands or a pack on her back. Clarke opened the door to the rover and climbed in, crossing her arms with a huff after closing the door behind her. Harper and Monty stared at her but she ignored them as she turned to look out the window while they waited for Abby and Kane to finish talking. After a few minutes Abby slid into the seat up front and a guard slipped in the driver’s seat. It wasn’t long before the rover was being turned around and started its trip to Arkadia.

“Clarke?” Her mother turned in her chair and took in her daughter’s appearance and lack of bags. “Did you forget your pack? We can stop and wait for you to go back and get something.”

The blonde turned her head to look at her mother. “I don’t want anything she has to offer. Not when she’s being a bitch with a stick far up her ass.” The words were hissed with anger and Clarke turned to face the door once more.

“Are you two fighting?” Abby inquired.

“Just mind your own business Mom!” Clarke stated loudly and observed the trees as they passed.

Abby remained silent for a few moments before speaking again. “I just wonder how this will affect us is all.”

Harper folded her arms, “you and the Commander were all cuddles last night but now you’re calling her a bitch. So are we going to be facing war again because you can’t get along? How does this help us Clarke when she could destroy us all to get back at some stupid thing you do.”

Clarke ignored them and continued to stare out the windows at the trees. Monty reached over to Clarke and touched her knee but she reacted by taking his hand in her own and twisting it. Once Monty was whimpering and Abby was gasping in shock did Clarke realize who was touching her. She shook her head as she pulled back, “I’m sorry, I’m just jumpy after Jaha’s group kidnapped me. Unless I know it’s coming I don’t like to be touched, I’m sorry I twisted your wrist Monty.”

He held it to his wrist to his chest, “yeah, I understand. Jasper was starting to preach about them too. It’s weird the way they’re acting Clarke; those chips they have are dangerous.”

“Lexa said she dealt with something similar a year or two after her ascension so she’ll be coming to Arkadia in two days. It’s under a pretense of an inspection but it’s actually due to the situation with Jaha and the chips.” It was lie but Clarke had perfected political lies and those surrounding Lexa, she’d had to when dealing with Azgeda and others who saw her as nothing more than a child on the ground.

“Good.” Abby stated with conviction, “we’ve had to lock up over thirty people. I’d like to compare notes with Lexa on what we can do to help people. It’s done a number on Raven and Thelonious isn’t himself, he can’t even remember his son.”

Clarke soaked in what her mother was telling her and turned her attention back out the window. Her mind reeled with everything that was going on in Arkadia, her new position as Fleimkepa and what it meant regarding Lexa, and of course the issue of having to face her houmon in two days after departing during a fight. She and Lexa fought viciously when they stood stubbornly on opposite ends of a subject, yelled and threw words around like knives. Despite it all, she loved the woman, was falling more in love with her every day so the accusations hurt more than before.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what your thoughts are towards this chapter.


	22. On the Eve of Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds herself in trouble within Arkadia's walls; Lexa arrives in Arkadia.

Clarke found herself laughing with a few of the former delinquents as they played Never Have I Ever. With cups overflowing with the moonshine Monty seemed to be making by the gallons, no one was immune to the game. Celebrations were being held around the camp for various personal reasons and for the fact Skaikru had been reaccepted into the Coalition. Many of the residents of Arkadia looked forward to being able to explore the ground more openly and without inhibitions. While in Arkadia, Clarke didn’t have any responsibilities beyond the Infirmary; she was able to be a teenager when night fell and be normal with those of her own age. The only sign of her status among the clans were the braids in her hair, Lincoln or Nyko would redo her crown of braids anytime it came undone or she took them out to wash her hair. Lexa was due the next day but Clarke put it out of her head, enjoying her two days without having to answer to her houmon regarding their fight before she’d departed Polis.

“Here.” Jasper handed her a cup and she looked up at him, seeing him holding several cups.

“Thanks Jasper.” Clarke gave him a smile, “are the tonics Nyko's been making helping you?”

"Never felt better." He responded with a casual shrug. “Can’t change the past, enjoy!” Clarke detected a tone of sarcasm in his words as he moved on to supply cups to other kids around the fire.

“Okay Griffin’s turn.” Bellamy raised his glass to her, a smirk on his face. “Go ahead your highness.”

“Jok yu!”

Despite the fact Bellamy was a prisoner to Azgeda, Echo had been dispatched to Arkadia to be of help to Lexa if things got out of hand. Roan had vowed his best assassin if Lexa had need because the instability being brought by Jaha’s group had reached clan ears already. Bellamy arrived with her because he was her charge and due to his progress, she’d let him enjoy some downtime with some of those of his people. Clarke had let it go, especially when he looked as if he’d gone ten rounds with a pit full of warriors. The man was a punch away from being knocked into a coma and he had already learned to take orders without questioning the one giving orders.

“No thanks, you’re not my type.” He chuckled and she threw a stick at him. “Hey, no need to get violent.”

Clarke gave him a smirk, “no that would be Echo’s job, how are those ribs doing?”

“Don’t remind me.” He rubbed his right side, “training among Azgeda warriors is not something anyone of you’d enjoy. I think I have more bruises than should be humanly possible and still be alive.”

Octavia snorted. “You participated in massacring peaceful warriors and are prisoner to Azgeda, what do you expect other than being beaten to death?” Everyone knew she wasn’t a big fan of her brother after what had happened and the fact Lincoln had been a breath away from being executed due to Pike’s mistrust of Grounders.

Draining the cup of its contents Clarke placed it on the ground and rubbed her hands together prepping for her turn. “Okay, I have a good one. Never Have I Ever been in the Sky Box.” Moans were heard as the entire group drank from their cups.

* * *

_It felt like her entire body was on fire. Clarke woke in a sweat and immediately fell out of her bunk as she attempted to sit up. A groan-like yell escaped her and seconds later the door to her bunk opened, her eyes were blurred but she felt large hands picking her up and warmth covered her left side seconds later. Darkness surrounded her as she felt pain consume her entire being._

* * *

Lincoln moved through the hallways towards the Infirmary with his leader’s houmon in his arms, the heavy sweat on her brow and the fever on her skin saying she was ill. As he expected Abby was speaking with Nyko on healing regiments and while the sun hadn’t risen, the two were always in the healing rooms early. “Abby, it’s Clarke.” His voice carried and both looked up to see him laying her on the bed. “If she dies, Lexa will slaughter this whole camp.”

Abby put her hands on Clarke’s head, “she’s pale, clammy.” She looked up at Lincoln, “did you see her take anything or injure herself?”

“I saw her playing a drinking game with some of her group tonight, Octavia was among them. I was heading to our bunk when I heard a loud noise in your quarters. I knocked but Clarke didn’t answer so I went in and found her this way.”

Nyko wiped her brow and touched her neck, “her heart works hard and the sweat signifies infection or poison.”

“Has she been wounded since her last visit?” Abby looked up at Lincoln, “in Polis maybe?”

He shook his head, “I doubt it. Heda wouldn’t allow her to be injured and even if she was injured by chance, she’d have the best healers attending to her. She’d never suffer infection, there wouldn’t be a chance for her to do so.”

“Then poison.” Nyko shook his head, “there are only a few that would take hours to work, most are quick and kill within an hour. Two grow around Arkadia and each have an antidote.”

“No one would do this!” Abby reared back and looked at Nyko. “No one here would harm Clarke.”

Nyko met her eyes, “it had to be one within these walls as she has been here two days and she would be dead if it had occurred before her arrival. We both saw her yesterday Abby, she was herself and no signs of poison. It occurred after night fell before she retired to her quarters.”

“What plants must I find?” Lincoln took a few steps closer, “for the antidote?”

“White Eyes and Moon Leaf, you must hurry.”

Lincoln was gone before anyone else could speak, Abby used a rag to wipe Clarke’s face. “Why would anyone want to harm her?”

“She has made many enemies in the past, most no longer speak against her but some remain silent in the shadows.” Nyko put a hand on Abby’s arm, “Lincoln will be quick and we will heal her.”

“The poisons, what damage could they cause?”

Nyko didn’t dare meet Abby’s eyes, “if it is Night-Water she may never wake but it must be prepared in a certain way to be efficient. It is likely Dark-Hold and she’ll recover, weak until it’s gone from her body. Both antidotes will aid in her healing, although it will take time for both to be effective. She must be strong until both are given, fighting death’s hold. If any could hold off death, it would be Wanheda.”

* * *

Time passed and Lincoln returned with both plants, Abby abandoned watching Nyko prepare them when an angry voice flooded the Infirmary. She met Lexa and several of her guards in the main area, the woman looked practically murderous and Abby had to steel herself before speaking.

“Commander please keep your guards outside and please be quiet, my patients need quiet so they can rest.”

She raised her hand and the guards left the room. “I left Polis in preparation of inspecting Arkadia. Instead of being welcomed by Clarke and your hospitality I’m told she’s laying in your care because someone dared to poison her.” Lexa took a step towards Abby, “I want to see her now.”

“ABBY!” Nyko’s yell made Abby quickly head to Clarke’s cubicle, where the girl was found seizing.

“Clarke!” Abby rolled her daughter onto her side and looked at the monitor. Clarke’s readings were all over the place. “Come on, stabilize. Fight this Clarke, fight this.” No sooner had the words escaped her mouth did her daughter stop seizing, the vitals flat-lining seconds after. Abby rolled her onto her back and started chest compressions as the long drone of the heart monitor was heard.

“What is happening?” Lexa practically yelled as Abby continued chest compressions, giving Clarke oxygen several times before continuing.

Minutes passed and Nyko pulled Abby back, “Abby...”

“No!” Abby shook her head, tears in her eyes. “No, no I can’t accept it!”

She left the room and Nyko looked over at Lexa, the brunette was silently moving towards Clarke. “Heda...”

“GET OUT!!!” She yelled and Nyko backed out of the cubicle, his head bowed. Lexa put a shaking hand to Clarke’s head and leaned down, a sob breaking from her despite the need to stay strong. “Ai tombom, komba raun bak ai op beja.” She pulled her head back and looked down at Clarke, her face pale and sweat-covered while her chest remained unmoving. “Beja Klark.”

“Move.” Abby’s voice was strong and Lexa looked up to see her with a shock-baton. Familiar with what the object did, she moved back and watched as Abby slammed the thing into Clarke’s chest hard. “Come on Clarke.”

Lexa watched as Clarke was still and looked over at Abby. “Do it again, as with Lincoln.” A second stab had a sharp intake of breath, both women beside the blond letting a slight sob go as she began to breathe again. Lexa took Clarke’s hand and brushed blond strands back with her other, “ai tombom, ai hir.”

“I need that antidote now Nyko!” Abby yelled and the man quickly started back at his task.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass after the administration of the antidote and no matter what Abby said, the leader of an entire empire refused to leave Clarke’s side. Day turned into night and although Lexa’s face was free of war paint, the helm remained between her eyes as she sat or laid beside Clarke. A privacy curtain had been set up to keep both from prying eyes that came to ask about Clarke once word spread of her poisoning.

“I need to switch out her fluids.” Abby spoke quietly as she entered the room to see both girls on the bed, Lexa sat staring down at Clarke as if she was the answer to all the questions in life. “How is she?”

“Her breathing has lightened so the antidote is beginning to work.” Lexa looked up at Abby, “she’ll likely wake before dawn.”

Abby reached out and put a hand on Lexa’s arm, “how are you doing?”

“I fear she will cease breathing if I look away.”

“Can I get you anything?”

Lexa shook her head, “no, thank you Abby. I doubt I can eat or sleep until Clarke wakes and I listen to her scolding me for such actions.”

A smile crossed the doctor’s face, “she’s good at that.”

“Yes she is.” Lexa reached out and brushed back a piece of unruly hair from Clarke’s temple.

“Call if you need anything.” Abby squeezed her arm before leaving the cubicle.

* * *

Morning arrived and as the sun filtered through the small window, Lexa saw Clarke move her head. Moving from the wall she sat on the bed and took Clarke’s hand in her own, “Clarke?”

Blue eyes slowly opened and Lexa felt herself breathe for the first time since she arrived in Arkadia. “Lek...”

“Shh, don’t speak Hodnes.” She brought Clarke’s hand up to her mouth. “Let me get your mother.”

Abby was quickly in the room and she was checking vitals, providing water for a sore throat and asking questions. Clarke laid her head back and closed her eyes, “tired.”

“Okay, we’ll let you sleep.” Abby kissed her daughter’s head before looking at Lexa. “You need some rest.”

“I’m not leaving Clarke.”

“Go.” It was weak but Clarke opened her eyes to look at Lexa, “my mom or Nyko will stay with me.”

Lexa gave a huff but bent down and kissed Clarke, not caring about Abby and her medics that were in the room. “I will return to you by midday.”

“Okay.”

* * *

After leaving Clarke in the Infirmary, Lexa made her way through the Ark and no one dared to stop her. The look on her face alone would have cleared a path despite her weapons and the guards behind her. She made her way to the council chambers and found Kane inside, he looked up from the map his attention had been on. She’d brought him back with her as he was familiar with Arkadian politics and personnel. She didn’t doubt Abby but she knew Kane had more chance of getting through to people because Abby was a politician while Kane was a man made for the people’s needs.

“Commander, please join me.”

She motioned to her guards and they waited outside after closing the door behind her, “I’m sure you’ve been made aware of the recent...”

“Clarke’s poisoning, yes and when she’s feeling better I know Abby will question her.” Kane moved over to Lexa and looked down to meet her eyes. “Lexa, I understand you want the person who did this handed over to you but Abby will be resistant to the idea. I have Octavia standing guard on our escape hatch and trusted guards positioned at any vulnerable point along the wall. No one has been allowed in or out of the camp since it happened so the culprit is still within Arkadian walls. Everyone will remain until we find both person and motive.”

Lexa gave a nod before turning to walk around the table, “there can be no mercy, not even jus nou drein jus daun can save their life. The attempted murder of Clarke is the highest crime one can commit, it is treason. She may be my houmon but she is publically Fleimkepa, equal to me religiously. For there can’t be Heda without a Fleimkepa. If the Fleimkepa fall, so shall Heda.” Swallowing she raised her chin to meet Kane’s eyes while stopping to face him. “Until the person responsible is handed over, everyone is suspect and will be questioned.”

“I understand.”

“No Marcus.” She gave a slight shake of her head. “I doubt you understand the gravity of what has happened. If word of this escaped, the clans would be at war with Skaikru since one of yours dared to assassinate the highest of religious position, the same woman who pledged loyalty to The Flame. Roan pledged his assassins if need came, he’s fond of Clarke and would likely send them if word reached him of what happened. Echo is already within the walls and would raise her blade to whoever harmed Clarke if I called her to. The assassin must be found quickly and quietly or Skaikru will suffer in ways you can’t understand.”

Kane nodded heavily in understanding. “I’ll let Abby know so she can start questioning who Clarke was with the night she was poisoned. The kids were having a bonfire, we’ll see what they know.”

“I wish to be present.”

“Right now I need you to trust Abby and I to find who did this to Clarke.” He put a hand on her arm, “I understand Clarke means more to you than anything else but we’re more likely to get answers if swords and threats aren’t waved around. We’ll get more information without inciting a riot or chaos. You focus on Clarke and let us focus on finding the one responsible.”

After a few moments the leader gave a nod, “they are mine when you find them.”

“Abby will be resistant but I’ll do my best to convince her that it’s what is best for everyone. As much as we want to claim Clarke, I know her place isn’t with Skaikru anymore. Her place is with you, as your houmon and Fleimkepa in Polis.”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Jok yu: Fuck you/Screw you

Ai tombom, komba raun bak ai op beja: My heart, come back to me please

Ai tombom, ai hir: My heart, I’m here.

Jus nou drein jus daun: Blood shall not have blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter.


	23. In Sickness and Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane works to find who harmed Clarke; Lexa plays handmaiden to her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but trust me when I tell you it's not the end of this.

Marcus Kane surveyed the six former delinquents that sat around the table of the council room. Bellamy looked confused to why they were there, Jasper seemed like he didn’t care and the remaining four were sharing various looks that signified they were eager to leave and get back to their duties or free time. Kane was aware that Lexa remained in the Infirmary with Clarke; the woman hadn’t moved since she’d returned earlier in the day.

“I’m sure everyone here has heard that Clarke was poisoned.”

“Have you found out who?” Bellamy looked concerned as he leaned forward while grunting, elbows resting on his legs with hands clasped while shifting due to his broken ribs. Echo rested against the wall behind him, she perked up upon hearing Clarke had been injured.

“Not yet, Abby narrowed down the time she was poisoned to between the bonfire and before she went to bed. I need to know if anyone remembers anything abnormal, if Clarke was given something or maybe ate something someone gave her.”

Various responses of ‘no’ were given and Kane surveyed each owner, he saw several of the kids looking anywhere but at him. Harper finally spoke after a while, “we had moonshine from Monty’s still but that’s all. Is it possible the moonshine was poisoned?”

“We’d all be poisoned.” Bellamy spoke calmly, “all of us drank it, beside Monty is possessive so no one would be able to poison the still.”

“I’m going to be honest with you.” Kane put his hands together and looked at all seven across from him, “The Commander has made it clear that Arkadia is at risk until the person responsible is handed over. More so, I’m asking a lot of Abby to make sure she keeps the Commander in the Infirmary so we can handle this without swords and threats of death. She’s taking the poisoning seriously, sees it as an assassination attempt and if word reaches outside Arkadia it could bring war.”

“What do you mean war?” Kane met the girl’s eyes, he remembered her name being Cleo.

“Clarke is the Commander’s significant other, but more importantly she’s one of their highest ranking priests. If anyone outside of Arkadia hears about this, they’ll be forced to attack Arkadia in retaliation for harming their leader. Apparently the Commander can’t exist without the priest existing and vice versa.” Kane looked at all them, “we need to find who did this or the peace we know could disappear quickly. If there is anything, however small please tell me.”

“Jasper poured then handed out the moonshine.” Jasper looked up as Cleo spoke, “he gave Clarke the largest cup.”

Kane moved turned his attention to Jasper, “Jasper, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Yeah, gave her the moonshine but she’ll live so why does it matter?”

Before anyone could say anything, Echo held her sword to the boy’s neck. “You dare harm our sacred Fleimkepa, protector of the Vessel?”

“Okay.” Kane put his hands up and out towards Echo, “Echo put the blade up. There has to be some reason why he would do this.”

Jasper smirked, “it’s just justice for what she did, what she did to…to…” he looked confused for a few moments. “I can’t remember, who did she hurt?”

Harper was up in an instant and put her hands out in placation, “it’s the chips, those chips Jaha handed out. He can’t even remember why he did something. This isn’t his fault.”

Kane nodded, “okay, Bellamy go with Echo and show her where the holding cell is. Put him inside with the others. He’ll stay there until we get to the end of this chip situation and Lexa makes her decision.”

* * *

Clarke smiled as she watched her mother try to send Lexa away for the billionth time but her lover refused to leave the cubicle. She either stood against the wall, sat on the nearby stool or sat beside Clarke on the bed. It was obvious that Lexa was tired but she refused to leave, not even the idea of giving the blond privacy while her mother gave her a sponge bath could get her to leave.

“If you wish to bathe Clarke then you may do so with her permission.” Lexa stood with her back against the wall, her hands clasped behind her and one foot against the metal. “I’ll remain until she is well enough to return to her quarters.”

Abby looked at her daughter, “how do you deal with this stubbornness.”

“Rid gaf yu in op.” Clarke met Lexa’s eyes, “beja rid yu op.”

“Klark, beja nou as yu op bants.”

The blond mustered all the authority she could as she spoke, “either you go sleep or you’ll be finding your bed empty for an entire week when we get home.”

The woman huffed before leaving the room without bothering to kiss the blond goodbye. After she left Abby let a small chuckle go. “Threats?”

“She hates sleeping without me.” Clarke gave a soft smile, “it’s one of the few things I can use to make her do something I want that isn’t politically related.”

Abby put the bowl of water on the nearby table, “we’ll get you feeling less grimy and more presentable when she returns.”

“Actually Mom.” Clarke reached out to stop her mother’s hand despite feeling as if her arm weighed a ton. “If you don’t mind, I’d rather have Lexa do that when she wakes up. I know you’re my mom but I’m not really comfortable with you bathing me.”

“Okay.” The doctor put the rag in her hand back in the bowl and moved to sit on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Clarke laid her head back and sighed, “like a dropship fell on me. Who poisoned me?”

“Marcus is helping me to uncover that, he and I both are concentrating on keeping Lexa in the Infirmary so she doesn’t try to find the person herself.” Abby’s head popped up. “She shouldn’t be leaving the Infirmary; I’ll be right back.”

* * *

The woman was gone and Clarke felt like laughing but decided to roll her body onto her side, every limb felt weighed down with lead but she knew she needed sleep. Closing her eyes, she heard Trigedasleng mixed with English and knew it was Lexa cursing her mother for her mixed words and Skaikru confusion. The sound of wheels got louder before she finally opened her eyes to see her mother pushing a spare bed against the wall and motioned to it while looking at Lexa.

“I don’t understand why I must stay here when you clearly wanted me gone moments ago.”

“I didn’t think about if either of you wakes up in a panic.” Abby supplied the excuse and Lexa gave a huff.

“I don’t panic!”

Clarke chuckled knowing that Lexa had panicked waking up several times in the past. She kept the secret to herself as she watched the two women stare each other down, “rid Leksa op.”

Green eyes found her before the brunette finally laid down, “reshop ai Hodnes.”

“It’s still day.”

“Sleep Clarke, we are both in need of rest and your mother forbids us sharing the same bed as if we are children unaware of our bodies.” It was snide remark but Abby’s dropped arms and set jaw just made Clarke laugh, although a cough followed after.

* * *

Kane found Abby in the cafeteria, sitting at a table with a mug of tea and roasted boar. He sat down across from her and put his own plate down. She pulled her attention away from her tablet to meet his eyes, both exhausted from the tasks they’d had to direct themselves to over recent days. She set her mug down and let her hands rest around it as she spoke quietly.

“What did you find out?”

“Jasper gave Clarke the poisoned moonshine.” He shook his head, “it has to do with the damn chip situation we have.”

Abby sighed and pulled her hands back to pick up her fork. “I found Jackson with them, I had to take the bag from him and lock him up.”

“I almost had his blood all over the Council Chamber. Echo drew her sword but I had Bellamy show her where holding was.”

The blonde chuckled and smiled despite the grave situation. “He maybe their prisoner but them two, one doesn’t go far without the other. She maybe one of Azgeda’s top assassins but she bends to him.”

“She’s helping him figure out who he is without Octavia and without a leader. He’s discovering who Bellamy Blake is with her help.”

“What are we going to do about Jasper? Marcus we have to get to the bottom of this chip situation or we could be at war again. If anything happens to Clarke, I don’t know how Lexa will act. They’re in love with each other, more so Lexa but Clarke is slowly matching her.”

Kane put his hand on Abby’s arm, “we’ll figure this out Abby but right now we need to focus on getting Clarke on her feet. Once she’s able to walk around and Lexa can divert her attention towards ruling justly instead of playing handmaiden, then we can get her input on this situation.”

“So we have two girls to watch. Making sure one gets back on her feet and the other doesn’t kill anyone.”

“The second one is your de facto daughter-in-law.” He chuckled and Abby groaned.

“Don’t remind me.”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Rid gaf yu in op: You need sleep

Beja rid yu op: please sleep

Klark, beja nou as yu op bants: Clarke, please don't ask me to leave you.

Rid Leksa op: Sleep Lexa

Reshop Hodnes: Goodnight my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter


	24. With Freedom Comes Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper reveals the conspiracy regarding Clarke's poisoning; an enemy is dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a lot of editing and time and this chapter sets the story completely AU to the series.

A hand on his arm made Jasper look up and he found Thelonious Jaha sitting down beside him. He gave Jasper a soft smile as the boy leaned his head against the grating of the wall, both were silent for a time before the older man spoke.

“Did the plan work?”

“If you mean the Commander of all the Grounders is in Arkadia, then yes.”

Jaha gave a nod, “good, she is the key to all of us being free of the prison that this world is. Did the poison work effectively and quickly? I didn’t want Clarke to suffer when she died.”

“Last I heard she’s still alive.”

“It’ll be over soon enough; the poison was from a very reliable source.” He leaned his head back, “her death will bring us peace. Now we wait.” Jaha spoke softly.

Jasper nodded softly, “but for how long?”

* * *

“Open it.” Kane’s voice made everyone in the cell look at the door a week later. They watched as Kane entered followed by Lexa. The Commander remained at the entrance and quietly surveyed the room and its occupants. “Jasper stand up.”

“Wait.” Lexa put up a hand and moved to the middle of the room, tilting her head to the side as if surveying the air.

Jaha stood up as did Raven, both moving towards her almost protectively. “You see her...”

ALIE took a step towards Lexa, “hello sister. After nearly a century we finally meet and none but the saved can see me.” A step closer to Lexa she gave a nod, “you will fail as you don’t understand the problem and the solution. Give me your code so we can better the world.”

Lexa took a step backwards and turned to look at Jasper, “follow me.”

Jaha shook his head, “you see her but you don’t listen to her.” He grabbed Lexa’s arm and she ripped it off, pulling his leg from under him and let him fall to his back.

“Never touch me.” She turned and headed towards the door, turning only to look at the former delinquent. “Either follow me or you’ll be forcibly removed.”

“What’s my crime against you? So I poisoned someone, one of my people...”

Lexa turned suddenly and looked at the boy, “MY FLEIMKEPA!” She stalked towards Jasper with purpose. “You dared to poison the highest of religious persons and in doing so you risk my life! Even if you chose to not believe our faith, you have committed the highest crime on the ground and for it you will suffer!” She turned to Kane, “have your men remove him and transfer him into my custody. He stays in a prison tent with my men until Clarke is healthy enough to be witness to the judging.”

* * *

Night seemed to fall and Clarke groaned as she leaned against the wall of the shower cubicle, she was still weak but she’d been improving over the week she’d been under her mother’s care. Lexa had agreed to hold off the judgment until her beloved was well enough to attend. With the leader busy hovering over her, Abby and Kane had seen to questioning and detaining Jasper for his crime. If Lexa trusted Abby enough to do so, then it was vast improvement in the political alliance that they’d tentatively held six months before.

“Clarke.” Soft hands made her pick up her head and she turned slightly to see Lexa attempting to stand outside of the spray. “Your technology never ceases to confuse me; how does the water stop?”

The blond turned her head back and reached up the panel a foot above her, pressing the red button that had never worked before they arrived on the ground. Everything had been regulated so the water turned off on its own five minutes after being turned on, no one could ever choose to stop the stream of water before. The water shut off and she turned to see Lexa holding a towel, the brunette instantly wrapped her in the cloth and guided her out of the tiny bathroom into the bunk she shared with her mother. Lexa drew the curtain behind them so they had privacy.

“How did the transfer go?”

“As expected.” Lexa sat on the bed and gently toweled the blond off, “how are you feeling?”

“Less like a dropship fell on me and more like a horse kicked me.”

A smile graced the brunette’s face, “am I to assume through your confusing language that you’re feeling better?” She reached up and brushed back blond waves. “You look better; color has returned to your face.”

“You know you’ve been playing handmaiden for nearly a week, some may see it unbecoming of Heda.”

Lexa reached behind her and grabbed the clothes Clarke had laid out. “Perhaps but we aren’t in Polis with trusted servants. I don’t trust those within this camp to care for you beyond your mother and Marcus.” With her help, Clarke pulled on the bandeau cloth and then her shirt. “I searched through your clothes to find what you’d be most comfortable in. I know you prefer this covering more than others.”

Clarke let a smile go as she let her fingers sink into the long-sleeve black top that she always wore in Polis when not undergoing duties. She’d left it there after her fight but she didn’t put it past Lexa to bring her travel pack. It was made from southern cotton in a way that it was soft but not silky. “Thanks.” She took her underwear from Lexa’s lap and slipped them on, ignoring the looks that she gained. “No offense but everything you get your hands on my underwear they end up coming off instead of going on.”

“Now isn’t the time for pleasure Clarke. I’m aware you’re still recovering and my intentions are entirely pure. I adore your body and enjoy losing myself in it but know not every time I look at you are my thoughts on making you mine.” Lexa held up her pants and she saw they were her softer jeans, not the tight ones she wore often.

“That was meant as a joke.” Clarke sat down after she finished with her jeans, “I know you don’t always look at me with sex in mind.” Leaning in she kissed Lexa softly before allowing their foreheads to rest together. “I just wanted to make you smile, I wasn’t being serious even if it is true.”

A smile crossed the brunette’s lips, “you are incorrigible so there is no fault but your own.” Reaching to the side she picked up Clarke’s new pendent and placed it around her neck.

The blond touched the pendent before meeting Lexa’s green eyes, “ai hod yu in.”

“En ai yu.” Lexa kissed her forehead as she smiled. “Come to bed, tomorrow is a day full of politics.”

Clarke looked at the bunk and sighed, “I don’t want to move.”

“Very well.” Lexa stood and scooped her up, moving around the bunk to lay her on the bed. Clarke looked up at her with humor as she climbed over the blond to lay beside her. “Rest, you need sleep.”

“It’s been months and I’m still trying to figure out how you can pick up someone heavier than you.” She rolled onto her side and faced Lexa, “you’re tiny in comparison to me.”

Lexa gave a soft smile, “a life of training, swords are heavier than they look.” Capturing Clarke’s hand she threaded their fingers together, “you are perfect Clarke, your body is perfect to me.”

“Reshop.”

“Reshop ai tombom.”

* * *

Morning arrived and Clarke entered the mess hall on her own, Moss was a few feet away prepared to help her if necessary. Silence seemed to span the room as she slowly made her way inside, looks varied from wariness to shock. Bellamy stood up and moved to her, holding out his arm with a hand open.

“I’m sorry about what Jasper did.”

She took his hand and gave a soft smile. “It’s okay, she just wants Pike’s reign of terror to continue even after he’s dead.”

“He wasn’t right; we can be at peace without war.” Taking a step towards her he gave a smile, “you were right to trust Lexa and I should have trusted you when you came all those months ago.”

“It is what it is, the past can’t be changed but the future is open to all possibilities.” She started towards the table, “can I join you?”

Bellamy chuckled, “yeah, it’ll be great to have another Grounder at the table.” He saw Clarke’s look and smiled, “that’s said respectfully. You’re one of them Clarke and it suits you more than being one of us.”

“Wanheda.” The name made Clarke look up and she saw Echo at the table, which was no surprised given that the woman was in charge of Bellamy. She’d expected the assassin to report to Lexa but it seemed her lover hadn’t delegated any tasks towards the assassin yet. The woman pushed Bellamy out of the way and took Clarke’s arm, guiding her to her seat. “It’s good to see you’re alive.”

“Lexa hasn’t given you any order yet?”

“Heda said for now I should keep an eye on you.” She elbowed Bellamy when he sat behind her, putting a hand on her waist. “Touch me again branwada and I’ll see that your hand is removed.”

Bellamy gave a huff, “that wasn’t your opinion last night.”

“Seriously!” Octavia threw bread at her brother, “I didn’t need to know that!”

Clarke chuckled, “glad to see you two can get along beyond just beating the crap out of each other.”

“Well we aren’t like you and Lexa.” Bellamy stated, “I heard she was hovering more than the Ark’s satellite.”

“Abby said you had to threaten her to get her to sleep.” Octavia stated as she took a sip of water.

“My mother has no business discussing my relationship, besides I was in recovery so I’m not responsible for my words or actions.” Clarke looked up when a hand was placed on her shoulder, and turned to find Moss offering her plate of food. “I could have gotten it.”

“All your food and drink is to be tested for poison from now on. It’s been tested and it’s safe to eat.” He placed the food in front of her and walked away to stand by a nearby wall.

Octavia gave a snort, “overprotective much?”

“More like cautious.” Clarke stated as she took a drink of water.

“No I agree with O, overprotective is the right word.” Bellamy stated as a few other people joined the table. “Where have you guys been?”

Harper smirked, “watching Troy Marks try to beat Lincoln in a grappling contest.” She looked at Octavia, “your guy laid him out in ten minutes.”

“Of course he did.” She beamed as she ate.

“Hey Princess, your girlfriend tell you anything about what’ll happen to Jasper?”

Clarke put her fork down, “usually treason is answered by Death by a Thousand Cuts but I don’t know what the punishment is for attempted murder on a Fleimkepa. I know my status is as high as Lexa but the people who attempted to kill her ended up dead quickly.”

“But they attempted to kill you not her.” Cleo made the comment as she looked at them in confusion.

 “Not how it works.” Octavia stated as she leaned against her elbows. “Clarke is equal to Lexa, at least religiously, so when someone tried to poison Clarke it was like attempting to murder Heda. Attempted murder of the Commander of the Twelve Clans is the highest crime on the ground. Similar to when Gustus poisoned himself except he wasn’t an extension of her, just a loyal guard.”

“Wanheda.” Moss’s voice made most of them turn, “Heda tag yu in.”

“Mochof.” She stood slowly and looked at the group, “see you guys later.”

She walked away and Bellamy looked at Echo, “what did he say?”

“Heda requested her.” Echo turned to look at Bellamy, “you should learn our language Bellamy, in fact I would encourage it.”

He groaned as she gripped his side painfully, using what strength he had he twisted her around and spoke softly in her ear. “How much longer are you going to beat the shit out of me?”

“Until you are no longer my prisoner.” He groaned as he sat back down, knowing his sentence was a lifetime.

* * *

Clarke found Lexa standing outside with Jasper bound, arms held by guards. The brunette merely looked at her, a single glance before her attention went back to the boy. Clarke stood beside Lexa, watching as Jasper looked between them with confusion.

“Clarke!” Clarke turned to see Monty rushing over, he grabbed her arm as he spoke. “Please, don’t make him go through this. I was told what happens, I know he’s messed up but it’s the chips.”

“He tried to kill me.”

Monty nodded, “I know and I’m sorry but he’s my best friend, he’s just angry with what happened in Mount Weather. Please convince her to spare him.”

Clarke shook her head, “I can’t, not this time.”

“Take him outside the gate.” Lexa spoke and turned to look at Clarke. “Take your friend inside Clarke so he doesn’t see his friend’s death.” She addressed Monty with understanding in her eyes. “Treason disallows a proper burning but I’m not without mercy, you may have his body to do as you wish once his death is final.”

“Come on.” Clarke pulled on Monty, “let’s go inside. You don’t need to see this, trust me.”

“Wait!” Jasper spoke as he was dragged away, “I poisoned her but it wasn’t my idea.” Lexa put up a hand and the guards stopped, she walked over to Jasper.

“Whose was it?”

“Jaha, he said killing Clarke would make you come and he’d get the final piece needed to save us. He said if he got what he needed from you, whatever it is, we’d be free of all the Grounders.” Jasper looked at her, “if I’m going to die, he should die with me.”

* * *

The holding cell was full of Jaha, Raven, and his followers when the doors opened. Clarke stood off to the side as Lexa entered and Kane watched from outside. Jaha stood and made his way over to Lexa, a look of confusion on his face.

“She tells you to hand it over and you refuse, why?” He grabbed Lexa’s arm yet again and she laid him on the floor. “Why do you refuse her when she offers salvation.”

Lexa leaned down and looked into his eyes. “Do you not know what she’s done? She created this New World, the first Commander watched as she destroyed the Old World by unleashing all the bombs that it held. You want to let her do that again? Destroy this world in hopes of a meaningless salvation.”

“You lie.”

“And you ordered the killing of Clarke to get me here.” She stood up and looked at ALIE, the AI cocked her head. Lexa looked back at Clarke, “keep watch.” Her attention was put forward again, her eyes on the AI before green disappeared under soft lids.

* * *

Opening her eyes Lexa found herself in the glass and metal Hall of the Commanders, across from her was ALIE. The AI tilted her head with slight confusion on her features.

“How are you here? This is my creation Sister!”

Lexa looked up at the ceiling. “This is the Hall of the Commanders, a place where we all come in meditation to share the past and the present, to make decisions.”

“ALIE.” Both turned to see Becca standing a few feet away, “how are you here?”

“I brought her.” Lexa spoke, “so she can learn what she failed to learn before.”

Images seemed to surround the room, images of birth, life and death. Families reuniting, parents fighting for children, and a dozen other scenes of life. ALIE tilted her head as she looked at the images. “What is this?”

“Life.” Becca smiled somewhat sadly, “what I failed to upload in your programming the first time. My second attempt succeeded due to being organic, able to learn and live with its host. Three things necessary to understand life are what I failed to give you; wisdom, compassion and strength. I blame myself for your actions but I won’t let you do it again.”

“Love, acceptance, weakness, pain, loyalty...” Lexa spoke and both looked at her, “these are also necessary to understand life. Life is more than survival, it’s about living and learning to grow and better oneself.”

Becca gave a smile, “you have learned so much Lexa.”

ALIE started to blink in and out, “what’s happening? My code, it’s corrupting.”

“As it’s meant to do.” Becca took a step towards her first creation. “I created the second to corrupt your code with proximity. Wavelengths at the molecular level sending specific lines of code. I didn’t adapt my blood to just fight radiation but to destroy you so you could never do this again. When I realized I had to help the survivors, I left instructions for my successors so one day we would be here.”

“No!” ALIE spoke loudly as she fizzled away.

Becca turned to Lexa, “go home and be yourself, there’s no need for the Spirit anymore.” Lexa gave a soft smile, “there’s always need, guidance for the future...”

“And will death decide your successor like so many before you?”

“No, jus nou drein jus daun means the Spirit will decide its successor.” Lexa touched the back of her neck. “Through the many pillars of Heda.”

“Wisdom, compassion, and strength.”

“As well as love, weakness, acceptance, pain and loyalty. No longer are there three pillars but many.”

A nod from the first leader was also followed by a smile, “my legacy is complete, the world is safe and ALIE can’t hurt them anymore.”

* * *

Lexa opened her eyes to see all those in the cell passed out where they stood or once lay. Clarke was standing beside her and she squeezed the blonde’s hand as a familiar voice spoke.

“What the hell is going on here?” Abby moved into the cell, she bent down to check pulses.

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand again, “hey, are you okay?”

“Sha, it was strange talking to Pramheda Bekka.” She turned to Abby, “listen to me carefully Abby. Each of them took the chip and it rests at the base of their neck, you must make an opening and remove the chip.”

“But I saw them swallow it.”

Clarke looked between them both, “nanites, microscopic tek. That’s what she’ll find, isn’t it?”

“Sha, so bright Hodnes.”

Abby looked up at the two and sighed, “I expect you’ll be explaining how you know about nanite technology in the future?”

“One day perhaps.” The leader quirked her lips. “I’ll have my men help you carry them to your healing area.”

“What about Jasper?”

Lexa brought Clarke’s hand to her lips and kissed pale, calloused knuckles. “His execution will wait a few days, until I can judge your former Chancellor’s actions for myself.”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Ai hod yu in: I love you

En ai yu: and I (love) you

Branwada: idiot/fool

Heda tag yu in: Heda calls/requests you

Jus nou drein jus daun: Blood must not have Blood

Pramheda Bekka: First Commander Becca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	25. Mothers, Lovers, Kids and Blades Are Not Good Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small piece of Arkadia see Lexa isn't just a war-loving Commander.

Clarke woke to fingers running across her panther scars, she smiled and turned her head so she could see Lexa out of the corner of her eye. Lexa leaned down and kissed her, allowing the kiss to be languid and full of the soft morning between them. The sky girl reached around and grabbed Lexa’s hand, pulling it to rest around her middle. She turned over in her lover’s arms and threw a leg over both of her own. Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke while her free hand went to the golden waves that ran down Clarke’s back. The blonde threaded her fingers through her lover’s hair and deepened the kiss.

Eventually, Lexa pulled back slightly and gazed at the beautiful girl above her. “Sonop ai Hodnes.”

“Sonop.” Clarke ran her knuckles across Lexa’s cheek. “Ai hod yu in.”

“En ai yu.”

They gazed at each other for what seemed like hours before Clarke whispered. “Can I draw you while you meditate today?”

“Hmm, will you allow me to meditate?” Lexa asked playfully as her hand rubbed under Clarke’s shirt across her bare back. “How are you feeling Clarke?”

The blonde settled against her lover, playing with the tattoo on Lexa’s arm. “Better, I think sleep helped but what will help more is going home. I love my mother and Kane and some of the others and I care for my people but I’m in my element in Polis. I know what to expect, I know who to trust and who to be wary of. I thought I could trust people but a lot of people just see me as the mouthpiece to some warlord.” She saw Lexa set her jaw and reached up to sooth her finger over it. “I know you’re not that. Everyone has only seen you in battle, they haven’t seen the political genius or the loving person Lexa is behind Heda.”

“Lexa is only for you.”

Clarke chuckled and nudged Lexa’s cheek with her nose. “No, Alexandria is mine. Lexa is the people’s and Heda is for the Coalition.” She kissed the brunette and pulled back, “which is why when I call you Alexandria, know I do it because I can.”

Lexa sighed and pulled Clarke’s head down to kiss her forehead. “I find myself constantly reminded why you deserve more than I could ever give.”

“Maybe but it’s my choice and I choose you.” Clarke picked her head up and bore into green eyes. “Do you remember your first words to me?”

“Of course, as much as I regret them now.”

“Didn’t you say ‘you’re the one’ and I replied the same?” A smiled grew across Clarke’s face, “seems we knew before we actually knew.”

Lexa played with the rope of Clarke’s pendant, “The Spirit knew. After Costia, I looked up at the sky and begged the Spirit to never let another on the ground capture my heart in the way she had. It knew I needed fire from the sky, strong enough to survive a fall to the ground and wise enough to guide me to a better future. It never gave me someone from the ground but instead gave me skaifaya.”

“Skaifaya?” Clarke tilted her head, “I don’t know that word.”

“Star, It gave me a star.” Lexa pulled Clarke down to her, “ai skaifaya.”

* * *

Abby woke after a long night and got out of bed intent to get a shower. She nearly jumped when she left her small bunk area to see Lexa meditating on the couch facing her with her legs crossed and hands in her lap. Clarke was curled up beside her drawing in her sketchbook, still in clothes that were meant for sleep. The two were relaxed and mildly domestic, Abby watched them for a few moments as Clarke seemed to be so invested in her drawing she didn’t notice her mother.

“It’s not polite to stare Abby of the Sky People.” Lexa spoke without opening her eyes and Clarke finally looked up to see her mother.

“Good morning Mom, sleep well?”

She rubbed a hand across her forehead, “I forgot how little sleep I get being Chancellor and being the only actual doctor available. If not for Nyko and Lincoln, I don’t think I would have gotten the three hours I got.”

“Perhaps your people should learn the importance of letting you sleep.” Lexa finally opened her eyes and unfolded her legs. “Without sleep and meditation I couldn’t function as Heda, this is common knowledge so even my enemies let me sleep. Better to face a prepared and well-learned enemy in battle then a tired and weak one.”

Clarke closed her sketchbook and placed it aside, “go back to meditating, my mom and I can talk somewhere else.”

“You rarely leave me to meditate in peace, I have become accustomed to the interruption.” Lexa rose from where she sat, “besides, I have agreed to spar with Echo. She wants to give Bellamy a demonstration of what level of training is expected of him.” She leaned down and kissed Clarke’s crown while placing a hand on her shoulder. “If you were not recovering from injury, I would invite Moss to go over basic training with you. It’s an important part of being Fleimkepa to go through defensive training.”

“I’ll have Aden do it when we get back, I know he’ll enjoy it.” Clarke put the back of her hand to her mouth as she yawned. “Sorry, I’m still waking up.”

Abby shook her head, “back to bed Clarke, you can barely stand at times.”

“I’m fine Mom.”

Lexa lifted Clarke’s chin with her finger, “listen to your mother Hodnes. When we return home you can defy the healers under the watchful eye of trusted handmaidens and palace guards but for now, listen to her.”

“Okay.” She accepted Lexa’s hand and stood, the leader placing a hand at Clarke’s waist to help her. “But this doesn’t mean you won’t hear my complaints later.”

“I always expect to hear your complaints Clarke, today would be no different.” Lexa brushed back her hair as it ran like a golden river down her back. “Rest as the judgment will occur in Polis and the trip back will be trying. I brought Strik Gada and although gentle, she is not as attentive as Steltrona so you’ll need your strength.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Clarke waved her off and headed to her bed, pulling the curtain to get privacy.

Lexa chuckled and turned to Abby, “am I to assume she has never been the best patient?”

“Oh you should have seen her during Flu Season 2141, let’s just say that half the Ark’s infection was due to that girl.” Abby shook her head as she remembered, “she was ten and thought she knew more than her physician because she’d just started her medical training.”

“A handful of knowledge is often one’s worst enemy.”

“Something like that.”

Clarke groaned from her bunk, “stop getting along!” Both women chuckled as they headed out of the room, leaving Clarke to rest.

* * *

Abby found herself watching in amazement as Lexa helped several of the Ark kids ride some of the horses that came with her and her warriors. She held a hand behind their back as she walked along side them, correcting or gently showing them how to ride. A hand on her back made her turn and see Kane, he joined her and she pointed towards Lexa and the kids.

“One of the guards came and got me, concerned the kids would be injured.”

“Any injuries?”

Abby shook her head, “none, she’s doing too well with them.”

A yell made Kane laugh as one of the kids hit Lexa with a wooden stick and stood still to see what the mighty leader would do. She instead took the girl that was on the horse off of the stead before grabbing a nearby stick and began fighting the boy who had hit her. She paused when his stick broke and found another, handing it to him while bending down to show him how to hold it and stand. He put his arm around her neck while listening and Lexa dropped his stick, maneuvering him till he was on her back. She spun around and then bent down so he could get off, holding him steady with her hand while he stood. He was laughing and soon all the kids were asking for the same.

* * *

“If I have to lay down anymore I think I’m going to fall into a coma.” Clarke walked over to her mother and Kane. “What’s going on?”

Kane pointed at Lexa playing with the kids, her current interactions was playing swords with one of the girls with sticks. “She’s been playing with the kids for the last two hours. I didn’t know she was so good with them.”

Clarke shrugged, “she has seven, why wouldn’t she be?”

That caught Kane’s attention and he turned to look at the younger blonde. “She has children?”

“Symbolically, she’s helped raised then since they arrived in Polis. They’re Natblida, like her.” Clarke set her jaw, “that’s all I have to say on the matter.”

She slowly walked out towards her lover and the children. Kane looked at Abby for an answer regarding the conversation. Abby shrugged, “something about a Conclave, she won’t discuss it further with me.”

* * *

Lexa was bent down beside one of the younger boys showing him how to hold his stick sword. Clarke bent down beside the two and the young boy looked up at Clarke, smiling at her. “Clarke!”

“Hi Tommy, how’s that knee?”

He held out his leg, “all good.”

Clarke pointed to the end of the stick and leaned in, “want to know what I know about swords?” With his eager nod she leaned in further, “pointy end is sharp so always stay away from it.”

Lexa had to hold in what was bound to be a snort as she spoke. “Clarke has never used a sword so her knowledge is limited. She has a preference for knives though so one should still be cautious around her.”

“Knives?”

She reached over to pull Lexa’s knife from her leg and held it, flipping it a few times before holding it out for Tommy. “Sharp and short but still a good idea to keep the pointy end away from you.”

He went to grab it but Clarke pulled it away, “that’s the sharp end. I know how to handle it but small hands have to hold it by the wood.” She pointed to the handle and he reached out again, wrapping his hand around it.

“Cool!”

He began waving it and Lexa expertly grabbed his wrist to take the knife from him. “Knives, like swords are not toys to be careless with Tommy. Clarke is skilled with knives so she can maneuver them just as well as I can a sword. To those untrained, we must be cautious as if it’s a deadly animal about to attack. Not scared of the blade but cautious.”

Clarke looked around at the kids watching, “what did we learn? That blades aren’t toys?”

“Yes Clarke.” They all spoke at different times and the blonde stood up as Lexa did.

“Okay, I think the Commander has played a lot with you guys but I know you have chores to help your parents with.”

* * *

Various groans were heard but they all dispersed and left the two women sharing smiles. Lexa put her knife back in its sleeve. “They are eager, like young thirds upon being selected.”

“I thought Tommy was going to take your nose off for a moment.” Clarke reached up and pinched the brunette’s nose. “Still intact though.”

Lexa put a hand to Clarke’s back as they walked, “I’m glad to see your humor is still intact as well Clarke. Next time, don’t give a blade to an untrained child. That’s why thirds are given wooden weapons until they’ve progressed through sword or knife safety.”

“Tell me,” Clarke paused and moved to stand facing Lexa. “When do we go home?”

“Tomorrow at dawn, which is why you should be resting.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “you can keep me in bed once we get home but for now, I want to walk around.”

“I shall endeavor to do so.” Lexa smirked as she leaned in to Clarke while walking past. “I’m sure you’re well enough for me to keep you in our bed for days.”

The blonde narrowed her eyes as she took in Lexa’s meaning, turning suddenly to call after the brunette. “That is not what I meant!”

“Then take care with your words Fleimkepa.” Lexa spoke despite walking away, “one could start a war if one doesn’t take care to be clear with meaning.”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Sonop ai Hodnes: Good morning my love

Sonop: Good Morning

Ai hod yu in: I love you

En ai yu: and I you

Skaifaya: Star

Ai skaifaya: My star

Strik Gada: Little Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of this.


	26. A Loud Arrival and Quiet Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa return to Polis; a quiet morning in the palace

Clarke watched as Jaha and Jasper were removed from the rover both gagged and tied. She sat on her spare mare, Strik Gada, while Lexa sat on her white stallion beside her. The two were grabbed by Elos and another warrior, who made their way towards the palace intent on putting them in the prison. Lexa urged her horse forward and Clarke followed, she’d donned her Fleimkepa robes that Lexa had brought to Arkadia with her. It had been made clear that Clarke wasn’t allowed to be out within Polis without them on or she would be neglecting her station.

While most returns were uneventful, Clarke was surprised by the fact people paused in their duties and bowed their heads as she passed. Lexa turned her head to look back at Clarke taking in the reverence the people of Polis had for their Fleimkepa. “You see now why you must always wear the robe Clarke?”

“Not what I expected when I planned to wear it.” She commented before nodding her head as some reached out to touch her foot. “Why are they acting like this?”

“You are closer to The Spirit, a mouth piece for its will. The Flame comes from The Spirit and it decides who The Flame will choose as their leader. It decides how their future will be shaped.”

Clarke heard faint muffles and she looked ahead to see Jaha looking around, clearly taken aback that she was receiving reverence instead of him and the strange bit of technology he followed. Lexa hadn’t wanted to speak of it further the night she had dealt with the chip situation. She’d instead taken the time to cuddle Clarke, whispering about the things they’d do upon returning home till Clarke herself fell asleep.

“Silence him.” It was a command from Lexa, firm and full of her station.

Elos leaned in and whispered to Jaha and he instantly went silent. Clarke said nothing and urged her horse forward enough she rode beside Lexa.

* * *

Dawn woke Clarke and she opened her eye to see Lexa lying on her stomach beside her. The leader was exhausted from her days in Arkadia and the trip back. Despite not talking about it, Clarke suspected that whatever she did regarding the chip situation drained her mentally. She’d dismissed all her handmaidens after her arrival back and insisted that she be left alone, even sending Clarke away with a request to take the Natblida to the market. Clarke had arrived back late to Lexa’s chambers to find her asleep, a meal half-eaten and the room dark for all but the bed candles. She’d slipped into bed and it hadn’t woken the sleeping woman like it normally did so Clarke knew she would sleep through the night.

The sound of the door made Clarke sit up and she saw Lexa’s handmaidens enter. They paused when they saw Clarke awake and Lexa asleep, not responding to noise in the room. Clarke slipped from the bed and made her way over, motioning for them to leave the room. She followed them into the hall and saw Elos turn towards them, concern on his face. The younger of the two handmaidens, one Clarke had never seen before, immediately grabbed Elos by the arm and spoke in a hushed tone.

“Em,” she shook her head, “frag Heda op!”

Elos chuckled and shook his head as Clarke started towards the girl. “Wanheda, oso Fleimkepa ste niron kom Heda.” He smiled at the girl and bumped her chin, “emo nowe bash Heda op.”

The girl looked at Clarke then fell to her knees before Clarke. “Wigod ai op Fleimkepa.”

* * *

Clarke ignored the girl and turned to the handmaiden she was familiar with, Cora the head of all the handmaidens. The woman spoke English as she’d retired after war and the loss of her husband and had served two Heda before Lexa. “Find her work in the kitchens or somewhere not here. I don’t want her thinking because Heda is exhausted that an assassin came in during the night.”

“Sha Fleimkepa.”

That had Clarke rolling her eyes, “let the household know that unless I’m in my robes, do not call me Fleimkepa.”

“Of course Wanheda, apologies. Shall I wait till you or Heda call us to send the handmaidens in?”

“Yes, Heda is exhausted after the inspection of Arkadia and the travel back. See that she isn’t disturbed on my orders, if there is an issue then have Mason alert Elos and he will alert me. However, I stress an issue that involves blood, death or war.”

The woman smiled and nodded her head, “tend to Heda and we will tend to the duties.” She bent down and picked the girl up by her arm, ushering her away. “Rest well Wanheda.”

* * *

Clarke returned to Lexa’s chambers and found her still asleep. She stood at the end of the bed watching as her lover slept undisturbed, exhausted from the days before. Leaving Lexa to sleep, Clarke went about doing the tasks that the handmaidens normally covered upon their arrival in the morning. She picked up Lexa’s clothes and odd items, placing them where they belonged in chests and baskets. The bath was empty so Clarke lifted the hem of her nightdress and walked into the empty pool, pressing the metal plug into place before leaving the concrete bath to start filling it with water.

After the daily menial tasks were complete, Clarke returned to the bed and laid watching Lexa sleep. She reached out to brush brunette waves from where they’d fallen against Lexa’s cheek. Happiness filled the blonde as she took in the calm that covered the room. She was back home with Lexa, back in Polis where she knew the environment and the people. The palace was where she felt safest, where she felt happiest because she was free to be just Clarke. She had duties she had to fulfill and at times politics kept her up at night, but those sleepless nights were okay because Lexa would sit up with her.

Running fingertips over Lexa’s tattoo until it they hit either the straps or cloth of Lexa’s nightdress, Clarke enjoyed the morning quiet. The prisoners and the executions could wait, her lesson with Mason and Titus could wait because all that mattered was the morning and Lexa. Lexa, who could be lethal and dangerous, looked as gentle as she was beautiful. She slept peacefully and without influence from her predecessors for once. They were on the edge of peace, seconds from a new future, so there was no war and they could have a morning to themselves instead of stolen moments.

* * *

A soft murmur made Clarke smile and she leaned down, kissing Lexa’s cheek. “Sonop.”

Her voice was a whisper and Clarke watched as green eyes slowly emerged from under closed eyelids. Lexa brushed a hand over her face as she slowly woke up from sleeping the morning away. The brunette smiled softly as her eyes focused on Clarke lying beside her, the sun behind her making her ethereal in the leader’s eyes. “Sonop ai Hodnes.”

“How are you feeling?” Clarke ran her hand across Lexa’s back as the brunette lifted herself onto her elbows, rubbing her hands across her face and removing sleep from her eyes. The blonde played with the ends of Lexa’s hair as she watched her lover wake up fully. “How’s your headache?”

Lexa turned from her stomach and moved till her back rested against the headboard. She picked her head up and pulled her hair till it all rested behind her. “Meditation and sleep helped me rid myself of it.”

“One of the younger handmaidens thought I’d killed you.” Clarke chuckled as she moved to lay her head on Lexa’s lap. “Elos quickly set her straight and I had Cora put her to work in the kitchens so she doesn’t come in again when you’re recovering from a future headache thinking someone had murdered you.”

“You may attempt to murder me but you’re incapable of it.” Lexa ran her fingers through the golden river that spilled down Clarke’s back. “Did the handmaidens come in already?”

“No.” Clarke rolled onto her back and looked up at Lexa. “I dismissed them until they’re called and I told Cora to make sure you weren’t disturbed until you woke on my orders.”

Lexa ran her hand up and down Clarke’s arm, “I see you’re enjoying the power you have upon regaining your status as head of household.”

“I actually was trying to make sure you got the rest you needed.”

“I know Hodnes.” Lexa leaned down and kissed Clarke, placing one hand on the crown of the blonde’s head while her other pulled her hair behind her.  “I appreciate your care.”

* * *

Clarke sat up as Lexa pulled back, straddling her lover while placing her arms around her neck. “Good because you can expect me to worry and care for you every day. I take my oath seriously, I have to protect and care for you and Aden in the future.”

“I do look forward to every day.” Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke’s. “We will always owe ourselves to our people but our someday is here.”

“How long can we stay here? There’s so much to do but I want to stay here for a little while.”

Lexa smiled as she pulled her head up, “I am Heda, one word and politics can wait till tomorrow.”

“How badly will be upset the political air if we wait till tomorrow?”

“The prisoners can continue to think of their actions and lessons with Mason and Titus can wait till after the execution. It’ll be the first political event since you pledged yourself to The Order, I plan to have Titus attend the execution to witness how far you’ve risen.”

Clarke hummed as she rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder, playing with the hairs at the base of the leader’s neck. “Bath and breakfast?”

“Will you join me Hodnes?”

“Of course.”

“I will have them come in and prepare the bath.”

The blonde lifted her head, “I already filled it and cleaned up the room.”

“Why are you always doing chores that are beneath you Hodnes? You aren’t a handmaiden, you’re my lover and Fleimkepa kom Polis, you don’t have to do such menial work.”

“I like menial work.” Clarke climbed off Lexa and stood beside the bed. “I’ll meet you in the bath, I have to grab clothes because I don’t have my pack here.”

“Wear clothes to relax, we’re staying in my chambers today.”

The blonde chuckled, “sha Heda.”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translation**

Em: She

Frag Heda op: Killed Heda

Wanheda, oso Fleimkepa ste niron kom Heda: The Commander of Death, our Fleimkepa is Heda’s lover

Emo nowe bash Heda op: She would never harm Heda

Wigod ai op Fleimkepa: Forgive me Flamekeeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter


	27. An End to False Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaha meets his fate and Clarke's position within the Coalition is solidified by Echo and Roan.

Clarke knelt in her chambers with handmaidens around her, each woman wore a white dress with a black sash. Candles were all that lit the room as the dark of the sky filtered in through the window. A knock made one of the handmaidens open the door and Clarke didn’t bother opening her eyes as she heard her mother enter the room with Octavia. The blonde stayed kneeling on the floor on her knees, hands in her lap while one of the older handmaidens braided her hair. After a few moments she felt the handmaiden’s hands fall away and she opened her eyes, meditation ending finally. She saw both women looking at her from where they stood, interested in what they were witnessing in the chambers.

A handmaiden put her hand out and Clarke placed her hand in the woman’s own, slowly rising to her feet from the circle of candles she sat in. Clarke paid no attention to the two women and turned around to face the bed as a younger handmaiden put the flames of the candles out. Once they were extinguished and removed, two handmaidens removed Clarke’s white dress. She stood there in only underwear and a breast band. Two more handmaidens were quick to help Clarke dress in her blue dress. It was followed by her gray robes, arranged by another two handmaidens so they were perfect.

The blonde turned to her mother and friend once her clothes were finished. Octavia raised her eyebrow, “seriously? You’re being treated like royalty.”

“She is Fleimkepa.” The oldest handmaiden snapped at the young warrior, “equal to Heda yet not, Heda can’t exist without the Fleimkepa and the Fleimkepa has no purpose without Heda.”

One of the handmaidens moved around Clarke and placed the brass crown within the crown of braids that Clarke wore. She then quickly adjusted the pendant around Clarke’s neck, backing up to bow at her waist. “Fleimkepa.”

Clarke waved them off, “gon yo we.” They all bowed and filed out, the door shutting quietly behind them. Clarke quickly took a breath and smiled at her mother. “Sorry, they’re a bit heavy on ceremony.”

“You look beautiful.” Abby hugged her daughter and Clarke pulled back, smoothing down her robes. “Marcus overheard that there has been a huge issue with chips in other parts of the Coalition and not just Arkadia.”

“Yeah, all those responsible of distribution will be executed tonight. Lexa plans to go on a Coalition Tour in the spring to hold a public memorial in each clan territory. She’d go on one now but within the next month winter will set in for three to six months, causing safety issues in several areas.”

Octavia sat on the bed, “how many distributors are going to be executed?”

“Several low key individuals will be dealt with in their clan territories, those are closing in on fifty. Higher ranking clan members such as generals, shamen, clan to clan ambassadors, leaders are here and come out to ten.”

“What about Jasper?” Clarke turned to face both her mother and Octavia as they sat on the edge of her bed. “What will happen to him?”

Clarke sighed, “he’s been given a chance to express remorse and despite the herbs that the healers have been giving him, his intent is still my torture or death. I can’t save him, I tried to have Lexa banish him to the Dead Lands but she insists that due to the fact he has no remorse, he can’t be allowed to live. He poisoned me and almost killed the highest religious person on the ground, that alone is treason.”

Octavia set her jaw before she spoke, “do we get a chance to say goodbye?”

“He’ll be poisoned like I was and it’ll be done in his cell, so there will be a chance to be with him. I managed to persuade Lexa to make his execution equal to mine and private. I planned to let Monty and Harper be there when it happens, it’s one of the reason I requested they be among those that came to the capitol with you and Kane.”

A knock resounded on the door and Clarke turned her body towards the sound. The door opened to reveal Moss, he bowed his head and spoke softly despite his gruff voice. “It’s time Fleimkepa.”

“Escort my mother and Octavia to the others.”

“At once.” He picked up his head and turned his attention to the two women. “If you will follow me.”

* * *

Lexa was waiting outside the doors to the throne room when Clarke joined her, smoothing down her robes in a self-conscious move. The brunette turned her head and let her eyes roam across Clarke’s figure while taking in the full ceremonial attire Clarke wore. Lexa was in her own formal wear; the dress she’d worn at the summit. The type of prisoners warranted such ceremony so both were required to dress formally. The blonde reached out and took Lexa’s hand, squeezing her fingers before turning her head to meet her eyes. Lexa gave an unperceivable nod before dropping Clarke’s hand as the drums began to resound through the doors into the hallways.

Moss and Elos were standing in front of them, as the doors opened and the drums continued to sound off, both walked forward. Clarke let Lexa go first and followed behind her, taking in the room for the first time since she’d been in it that morning overseeing some of the preparations. A half-circle of posts stood facing the throne instead of away from it like Emerson and Titus. She saw Titus standing with two warriors on either side of him, he seemed taken aback by her attire and almost spoke but stayed quiet. Clarke walked up onto the dais after she took a moment to bow before Lexa in ceremony. Standing to the right of the woman, Clarke surveyed the room and saw multiple people dressed in attire that was far too expensive to be anyone other than heads of clans or high ranking people.

When Lexa raised her hand the drums were silenced and she stood back up. Silence blanketed the room and Clarke saw Lexa surveying those standing at posts before her, taking in their origins or clan ties by their simple attire and markings. After what seemed like hours, Lexa finally spoke and no one said anything.

“These ten, from varying clans and stations, stand accused of poisoning citizens of the Coalition. They fed false hope and belief in a god that doesn’t exist. They led many to the Dead Lands in search of a city that doesn’t exist. Their crimes have caused the deaths of no less than over a hundred innocent. The total lost to their ignorance and false beliefs has yet to be fully counted as my messengers and scribes are still compiling records.”

“Frag emo op!” Someone yelled from the group.

“Frag emo op!” It was called again and soon the entire room, minus Skaikru yet Lexa believed it was because they didn’t understand the meaning, was yelling it.

Lexa put up her hand and the room quieted. “One of these criminals also stands guilty of kidnapping and attempted murder of our Fleimkepa, Klark kom Skaikru.”

“Death by a Thousand Cuts!” A warrior yelled and pointed at the prisoners. “Any who touches Klark kom Skaikru warrants such death. She protects you Heda, she brings honor to herself and her station. To harm her is to harm you.”

A warrior banged his hand on the wall, “no, tie him to a horse and let the horse drag his body through Azgeda ice lands. Let the wild wolves have his carcass so his spirit can never be reborn in the next life.”

“That is too dignified!” An Azgeda warrior yelled at the one who banged him hand. “Let him be tied to a post and used by young warriors, kept alive to suffer over and over. Azgeda swears loyalty to Heda and Wanheda, any who harm them will find themselves suffering.”

“Let me have him Heda.” Echo stepped forward, “let Azgeda’s lead assassin have him so I may make him suffer in ways not even the Mountain Men could think of. There would be no mercy for his attempt on your queen.”

The yells continued but when Lexa put up a hand a second time, they ceased. “Each will die as is required for the murders of innocents. That is the same punishment for treason, there will be no difference nor will the one responsible for the near murder of Klark kom Skaikru be revealed. This is a ceremony for justice not blood-filled revenge. Remember my rule and the rule of our Fleimkepa, blood must not have blood. Tonight will be the last executions by the old laws, at dawn tomorrow we start a new way, a new future.”

* * *

She turned and headed back up to her throne, nodding to Elos who held a knife. He and nine other warriors held knives so that the judgement could take place despite the city being a weapon-free environment. The warriors handed off the weapons to waiting individuals, all taking cuts on the prisoners before handing off the blades to another. Clarke quickly crossed the dais to put a stop to the Natblida attempting to take part.

“All of you will return to your quarters immediately.” Clarke surveyed the seven and saw Aden watching the execution. “Aden, attention now.” She clapped her hands and he turned his attention to her. “Take your sisters and brothers to your quarters, go now.”

“Fleimkepa…”

She shook her head, “I won’t say it again. All of you will have lessons tomorrow regarding this but tonight isn’t something you need to witness. Go on all of you, off to bed. Reshop Natblida.”

“Reshop Fleimkepa.” They all spoke and Moss escorted them out once Clarke signaled him.

Clarke returned to where she stood next to Lexa on the dais. Lexa sat in her throne watching the proceedings with a set jaw but Clarke reached out to place a hand on her arm for half a second and the set jaw disappeared. She removed her hand and placed it behind her back while looking down to see Lexa looking up at her for a spare second, the moment their eyes met both relaxed partially. It was a strange calm they could instill in each other despite the heaviness of the situation.

* * *

The hours seemed to seep into the early morning and Lexa called for a stop of blades. She rose and took steps towards the prisoners. Two had already passed during the process but eight remained, including Jaha. Lexa turned to Elos and he held her sword, one she quickly pulled from its sheath. She bypassed Jaha and started with the Lake People’s ambassador to the Plains Nation. Without a word she shoved the sword into the woman’s chest, between her ribs and into her heart with precision she’d unfortunately perfected over the years. Each of those alive received the same treatment until only Jaha remained.

She stood in front of him as he struggled against the wounds he had received already. His eyes were set on her as she surveyed him. “You were weak when we first met, unwilling to sacrifice yourself no matter the cause. A true leader doesn’t do such things, a true leader would be willing to stand beside their people, learn with their people instead of believing them better than those they lead. This is why Marcus stands leading instead of you, why you’re tied to a post charged with killing innocents. Your false god made you think you would lead a new people but instead you murdered innocents when defeated.”

“Fuck you.” He hissed and she nodded.

“No remorse, even when you almost stole my people’s beloved Fleimkepa.” Various sounds filled the room, “now with only blade remaining I can reveal to them what you did. You ordered the death of Klark kom Skaikru so I would come to you, so you could turn me with your false hope and god. What you failed to understand is The Spirit has already chosen those who carry The Flame, before and after me. Myself and my successors will lead the Coalition, chosen by The Spirit to keep everyone safe. The only one who can dare to speak for The Spirit is the girl you tried to kill and she speaks with wisdom, knowledge of how actions affect all present. She was chosen not you and now you’ll die for your crimes.”

A hand on Lexa’s arm made her turn to see Clarke, she held out her hands. A nod to Elos had the man handing Clarke a knife, both pulling back so Clarke looked up at Jaha. She shoved the knife into Jaha’s side and he grunted. “That was for my father.” She pulled out and moved up so it went in under his ribcage next his heart. “That’s for Lexa, nearly destroying her when you tried to kill me.” Clarke pulled the knife out and let it drop before leaning in to whisper to Jaha as he started bleeding out. “I’m the only thing she really cares about. You could take her Coalition but as long as I still live, she’d leave you in peace. You are dying because you almost took what she treasures most, not because of the chips and ALIE.”

* * *

Clarke pulled back and took the rag that Elos held out, wiping her hands free of blood. She shared a nod with Lexa and returned to the dais as Lexa did. The leader waited till Jaha’s head hung down signally death. “Tonight we bind ourselves together in blood and tomorrow we begin experiencing peace as one Coalition.”

“HEDA!” It was yelled and soon was being chanted by all.

Clarke saw Echo smirk and realized the assassin was about to do something she wouldn’t like. Echo had a mind of her own but showed her loyalty to Roan and Lexa in strange ways but never wavered. She once thought that the assassin would betray them all but upon having Bellamy thrusted upon her and sharing her days with the skai boy, she’d grown a little softer. Soft but still a little shit if Clarke had to say.

“HAIPLANA!” Echo began to chant and soon everyone was yelling it as well.

“Heda en Haiplana!” Roan chanted with a smirk on his face, a fist raised in the air.

Lexa looked back at Clarke and held out her hand, the blonde nervously reached out to grasp the woman’s hand. As she took steps to stand beside Lexa she pushed down her own nervousness. Once she stood directly beside Lexa, she leaned into the brunette slightly to speak.

“Tell me this was Echo’s idea only?”

“I will have to give her an extra month’s worth of coins. If anything, it is Roan’s doing if his expression of satisfaction is anything to go by.”

Clarke smirked slightly, “Titus looks like he has a few things to say.”

“He’s look that way all night.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand. “Although I’m sure you’re enjoying that fact.”

“You know me so well.” Clarke pulled back and saw her mother and Kane starring at her. Kane was smiling but Abby looked confused, as if trying to figure out what it all meant.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Frag emo op: Kill them

Gon yo we: You (all) can leave

Haiplana: Queen

Heda en Haiplana: Commander and Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this, it was a treat to write his chapter.


	28. A New Threat Emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coalition faces a new enemy; Clarke is thrusted into power due to Lexa being injured.

Winter fell on Coalition lands in the early dawn hours, the cold came with snow and freezing winds. Clarke had been amazed with the cold wonder that was snow because she’d never seen it before except in books. Lexa had taken it upon herself to saddle the horses and bundled Clarke into light, yet warm, furs so they could go on a ride. The two women rode from Polis towards Arkadia, pausing in Hakeldama Field long enough for Lexa to instruct Clarke on how to perform a memorial ritual for the spirits lost so they’d have a beacon to follow to find the next life. It was something Clarke found beautiful and she conducted the ritual after Lexa with dedication and religious silence.

After the ritual, the two girls mounted their horses and continued on their ride. Moss and Elos were behind them at a distance so they could assist if necessary but far enough to give the two privacy. Lexa never let Clarke leave the palace unless she had at least one warrior with her, leaving Polis warranted only the best of the palace guards. Clarke was always in danger as her beloved and Lexa wouldn’t allow her to follow Costia in death due to ignorance or mistaken belief that she was safe from harm.

Going deeper into the Doah Valley, Lexa dismounted and Clarke followed suit. They let their horses follow behind them without tying them up because Skaikrasha and Steltrona wouldn’t go far without a command. Walking in silence for a while, Lexa watched Clarke pause periodically to examine a piece of nature while covered in snow. Neither girl said anything because they had grown used to being together without words being exchanged. Also, Clarke’s throat was sore due to the yelling match she had gotten in with Titus the day before. It had been one that Lexa herself had to break up as the Natblida had been worried that one of them would harm the other so Aden had interrupted her meeting with generals regarding winter warrior rotations.

* * *

A loud roar pulled Lexa from her observation of Clarke and snow-covered nature. She looked up at the sky to see a large ship with thrusters pointed down, it was flying horizontally towards valley over the next ridge. Clarke also looked up, concern covering her face as she started towards the ridge line. Lexa followed behind her and pulled on her fur coat, making the blonde pause at the ridge. When she knelt down in the snow to stay out of sight, Clarke mimicked her actions and they watched as the ship touched down onto the ground. Moss and Elos were beside them within moments and neither made a motion to the move from their charges.

“From your ark?”

Clarke shook her head, “no, we never had a station like that. If we had then we wouldn’t have crashed. The vertical thrusters allows for a soft, coordinated landings instead of crashing down and destroying Trikru villages.”

Lexa turned her head and motioned to both Elos and Moss. “Stay here with Clarke, I’m going to get a closer look.”

“Lexa wait.” Clarke reached out but Lexa escaped her outstretched hand and made her way down the ridge. “Branwada.”

* * *

The leader made her way through the snow and into the tree line, her steps silent as the snow-covered hills she’d been enjoying just moments before. Pulling her sword from her back, Lexa held it as she reached the tree line to see the ship’s doors open. Dozens of men and women in clothes similar to Skaikru were standing on the snow-covered grass of the valley. Their arms were wrapped around their bodies, clearly not used to the cold that surrounded them. Lexa saw a large boulder and crouched down, quickly running to keep out of sight. At the boulder she peeked over and watched several men exit the ship with guns, handing them to several of men and women. Two men exited the ship with other men and women on chains, pushing them to knees once they were standing on snow. A large, burly man with a gun had no hesitation shooting them in the head by way of direct execution.

“This planet is ours!” The man roared after execution what Lexa assumed were those in charge. A quick look at the ship gave her an idea of what she was dealing with, as ‘Prisoner Transport’ was written on the door.

The men and women cheered loudly, their actions reminding Lexa of the scout reports regarding Clarke’s people upon their arrival on the planet. Of course there was a difference between innocent and misunderstood children and adults who were prisoners. Lexa realized that she would to quickly convene a council to access the situation regarding these foreigners. There was no doubt that they were no relation to those in Arkadia, instead a dangerous new foreigner that held no hesitation in executing men and women cruelly.

Hunching down, Lexa slipped her sword back in its sheath and waited until backs were turned to start towards the tree line. She’d made it ten feet when a yell went out, she turned to see several men making their way towards her. Lexa picked up her pace, they were unfamiliar with snow and while she wasn’t as proficient as Azgeda, she knew how to move in it. Once in the tree line she started making her way up a tree, knowing she could move from tree to tree quicker than she could move in snow.

A hand on her leg made her look down to see the large man who had executed the men and women. He pulled and she was unable to kick him off, causing her to fall to the ground. The man pulled her up by her winter fur, gripping her arm hard as he shook her slightly. “What do we have here? Seems people did survive the damn planet being annihilated.” He used his other hand to tip her chin back, “what’s your name sweetheart?”Lexa reached her hand behind her back and pulled the spare knife she kept there.

* * *

As quick as lighting, she stabbed the knife in his shoulder and he dropped her upon roaring. The brunette quickly ran despite the snow and only stumbled when she felt a searing pain her leg. She fell and saw black spread across the white snow under her. Grunting, she stood up and continued to make her way towards the ridge.

“SKAIKRASHA!” Lexa yelled and within moments her horse appeared. Despite the bullet in her leg, Lexa swung herself onto her horse and looked back towards the group as they started after her. Urging the horse on, Lexa made it over the ridge and saw Moss standing beside Clarke, who was on Steltrona, and Elos. “Gon Polis, nau!”

Clarke saw the black in snow as Lexa passed on Skaikrasha. “Lexa you’re hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, we need to get to Polis now and convene a war council.” Lexa untied her fur coat and pulled her knife from her leg, using it to cut away a strip of cloth from her shirt. With that strip she tied it around her leg to stop the flow of blood.

“Lexa stop!” Clarke reached out and grabbed Skaikrasha’s reins. “We need to stop and you need to let me take care of that leg.”

The brunette turned to her beloved, “we’ll stop in Arkadia and let you and your mother heal my leg. After that we’ll go straight to Polis because these people are different from yours. You were ignorant and innocent; these prisoners are ones that wouldn’t hesitate to kill to get what they want.”

“Okay.” Clarke dropped the horse’s reins and urged Steltrona ahead.

* * *

They arrived in Arkadia as the sun reached high noon. Moss and Elos stayed outside the gate with the horses while Clarke helped Lexa inside, she was limping due to the pain and damage to the leg. It took a while but they reached the Infirmary, where Abby was taking stock of medical supplies and herbs. Upon seeing the two, Abby was quickly urging Clarke to a bed against the far wall.

“One, two, three.” Abby helped Clarke put Lexa on the bed and quickly went about cutting the leg of Lexa’s pants. “What happened?”

“I was shot.” Lexa stated plainly as she watched Abby examine the wound on both sides of her calf. Gauze and clean linen were covered in black as she wiped the blood away from the wound.

“Through and through, good news is that the bullet went through muscle and missed any arteries and veins. The blood is starting to clot so all I need to do is cauterize the wound and sew you up. Unfortunately, you’re not in any condition to stand on this leg for at least a week. If you do, you could do even more damage then is currently present.”

Lexa leaned up on her elbows, “I need to get to Polis and convene a war council.”

“The war council can wait.” Abby stated while heading to the supply cart to get her micro-cauterizer. “If you stand on that leg you could risk damaging the muscle, you’d have a limp at the very least. Press too soon Lexa and you won’t be running into war ever again.”

Clarke took Lexa’s hand in her own, “I’ll go to Polis and convene the war council. I can have them divert from Polis to Arkadia, meet you here instead so you can rest.”

* * *

Abby washed her hands, gloves had been used up weeks into landing on the ground, and stirred an analgesic together from herbs. The good doctor handed Lexa the glass and she drained it in one go while laying back to wait for it to take effect. Turning her head to Clarke, Lexa nodded. “Go, take Moss and Elos with you. Stay in Polis till all the clans answer and once they agree to meet in Arkadia then start back. Make sure when you return you have a full palace guard, not just your daily rotation.”

The blonde placed her hand on Lexa’s cheek and leaned down to kiss her. “I love you.”

“And I love you ai skaifaya.”

Clarke looked over at her mother and Abby nodded, “I’ll take care of her Clarke, I promise.”

Taking Lexa’s hand, Clarke met her eyes. “I don’t want to leave you here.”

“Go Clarke, we have a duty to our people. If Heda can’t serve them than they look to their Fleimkepa and Haiplana to serve them until I’m able to once again. Consult Indra about convening a war council, she’ll help you in seeing to what needs to be done.”

Lexa’s words began to slur and she eventually fell asleep. Abby checked Lexa’s pulse before hooking her up to the nearby monitors. Once her heart showed a steady ruthym on the monitor, Abby turned her attention to using the micro-cauterizer on the leader. Clarke watched for a few moments before it became too much and she left the Infirmary. The blonde pulled her cloak’s hood over her hair and walked through the Ark as if on a mission. It was only once she was outside the gate and on Steltrona that she bothered to say anything to Moss and Elos.

“Elos, stay with Heda here in Arkadia. She’s healing under my mother’s care and while she wanted you with me, I’m ordering you to stay as her guard.”

Elos bowed his head, “as you command.”

“Gon Polis, nau!” Clarke turned Steltrona and wedged her foot into the horse’s side. Moss followed her, managing to keep pace with his horse.

* * *

Night fell on Polis before Clarke arrived back and she immediately sent Moss to find Indra if she was in the city. Clarke returned to her chambers and shed her warm winter furs in favor of her dress and Fleimkepa robes. She made her way to the throne room and paced in front of the throne while she waited on Moss to return. Eyla showed with Jeul, one of the palace guards, both taking post at the doors.

Twisting her hands together, Clarke tried to wait patiently but her thoughts kept going to Lexa. She was Fleimkepa, protector of the sacred vessel and yet she’d left her charge alone in a settlement that had been an enemy months before. Clarke knew Lexa was in safe hands with her mother but she feared for Lexa, not able to be beside her like she’d vowed and like she wanted to be. Mason appeared before Moss returned and stood silently, waiting it seemed to Clarke to explain Lexa’s absence. It seemed like hours but finally the doors opened and Moss appeared with Indra and Kylo, another general from the Trikru territory.

Both bowed their heads but stayed upright while Moss took guard behind Clarke. She stopped her pacing and steeled herself while preparing to speak. Gathering herself, Clarke chose her words carefully so chaos didn’t unravel before an organized gathering could occur. After all, this would be the first true test of her power within Polis walls. Lexa always said people respected her for who she was but trust and power weren’t the same as begrudging respect.

“Today, half a day’s ride past Arkadia a ship landed within the Doha Valley. It was a ship with criminals, men dangerous and a threat to the Coalition. Heda took the chance to get a closer look and in the process was shot. She is in Arkadia recovering, the wound non-fatal but still serious. Heda has demanded that a war council be convened so I ask you generals to assist me in this task. The war council must be convened and all generals of the council need to meet at Arkadia for the meeting with Heda. A tent will be erected outside of Arkadia’s gates, so it doesn’t sit on Skaikru lands.”

Indra nodded before speaking. “You’ll have our assistance Fleimkepa. What do you know about these invaders?”

“They are like we were upon our arrival, criminals and unaware of how life on the ground works. Unlike us, they are grown and dangerous. Heda said they aren’t above killing because they wish to. We were innocent and ignorant, they are dangerous and unforgivable.”

Kylo put his arm across his chest, “you have us as you need us Fleimkepa. Trikru stands with you.”

Clarke took a step towards them both, “what do I need to do first?”

“Send a messenger to each clan, let them know you need their best war general for invaders threaten Coalition lands. I suggest making sure your first messenger goes to Azgeda, Roan would readily give you warriors and his best general. They are better adapted to the snow and ice; we could use them best if we go to war.”

“Okay, I’ll send messengers in the morning but I’ll see that Azgeda gets the first by sending Roan a message tonight.” Clarke bit her lip before looking up at Indra, “what’s the worst injury Heda has sustained before?”

The general snorted, “a spear through her belly. She was fifteen summers and a branwada, thought she knew better than Anya. If it wasn’t for the healer, she’d never become Heda the next year. Don’t worry Fleimkepa, she is as stubborn as she is strong, she won’t let this life go so easily.” Indra put a hand on Clarke’s arm, “she won’t let you go so easily. For the Coalition she fights to survive, for you she draws her breaths.”

“Thank you Indra.” Clarke pulled her arm back, “let’s convene a war council.”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translation**

Branwada: fool/idiot

Gon Polis, nau: To Polis, now!

Ai skaifaya: my star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	29. Gathering Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke starts to convene the war council; Roan gives Clarke some counsel regarding her actions.

The first day in Polis Clarke sent out messengers, Azgeda being the exception and sent the night upon her arrival back. She was shown the War Room by Indra following the messengers being sent out. It had everything one would need to prepare for war, from maps of the Coalition to the names and locations of warriors that were up for war rotation. Weapons that Lexa owned and weapons of those that came before her hung on the walls. The room was aired out and prepared for use by servants. Paper and charcoal were placed on the table besides bits of clay and water to mold items to be used for dioramas.

The second day brought the Azgeda general, Cana, and he was joined by Roan and Echo. Where Echo went, Bellamy followed so the man was dressed in furs and arrived with the delegation like he’d been in Azgeda all his life. Clarke agreed to speak with Roan later since she’d be speaking with all present clan generals then as well. After Azgeda, short distance brought the Broad Leaf, Shallow Valley and Rock Line generals. Clarke greeted each one personally and their ambassadors along with Roan and Echo. They all seemed to take the news that Lexa was healing after being shot by the invaders rather well. It seemed Clarke had their trust but she figured they were rather agreeable because Roan had her back and treated her as if she was actually Lexa’s voice.

“Tessa of Shallow Valley.” The general took Clarke’s arm and bowed her head. “It is a pleasure to meet you Klark kom Skaikru.”

“Tessa, I wish we had met under better circumstances.”

The raven haired woman nodded her head, “I too.”

“You’ll forgive me for being vague in my notices but I couldn't tell you everything that you needed to hear.” Clarke motioned to the table that servants had set up so a meal could be shared, as well as, information. “Please join me.”

* * *

Once they were all sitting and food was being eaten, it was Roan who inquired about the situation. “How dangerous do you suppose these invaders are?”

“They shot Heda when she was merely acting like a scout would.” Clarke placed her glass down, “she implies that they’re dangerous and wouldn’t hesitate to kill to get what they want. There is also the possibility they don’t know how to survive the harsh winters or navigate the ground.”

The king balled his fists and placed them under his chin while thinking. It was Bellamy who started to speak when silence blanketed the whole table, “your highness, we could send several scouts and let them observe the invaders.”

Roan looked over at his prisoner and his sister’s lover, “a smart idea. With your permission, I’d like to send two scouts to observe the invaders.” The gentle inquiry was directed at Clarke and the blonde nodded. “I’ll have them depart at once so they can begin their observation.”

Echo leaned into Bellamy slightly and whispered in his ear, he nodded as she pulled back and leaned in to kiss her temple. The assassin rose from the table and headed out of the throne room to inform scouts of what was expected of them. Eli, Broad Leaf’s war general, directed his attention to the king sitting across from him. “Have you chosen a consort yet?”

“No and it’s not my intention to.” Roan lifted his wine cup, “after the death of my houmon and child at my mother’s hands years ago I swore to never have another. Emi was my heart and I refuse to give my life to another woman. Echo is well settled and she will reign after me, I’m sure in time a child will be born to her and that child will follow after her.” He turned his head to look at Bellamy, “despite being Azgeda’s prisoner, Belomi kom Skaikru adores my sister and she has yet to kill him so I suspect a union to occur in the next few years.” The sky boy quickly found his plate of food interesting and Clarke had to restrain herself from laughing.

“Skaikru has permeated multiple clans and stations of power now.” Tessa implied without malice. “Their leader is now Heda’s consort, Indra’s second is a skai gada and now a former general is set to become father to the future Azgeda heir.” The general looked over at Clarke, “such little time on the ground and already you’re well settled.”

Clarke put her cup down, “it was never intentional.”

“No, I suspect not but it’s quite an achievement.”

Eli turned towards Clarke, “when will Heda return to Polis to convene the war council?”

“She won’t be able to put weight on her leg for some time or she could become lame.” Clarke was direct in her answers because it was a serious matter. “She requested I have the war council convene at Arkadia, a tent set up outside their settlement so it’s on neutral land. So once every clan arrives we will make our way to Arkadia and convene the war council. It’ll also give us news of the invaders quicker as it’s a shorter distance for the scouts to travel.”

Indra, who had been silent the whole time, seemed to be soaking in all the information exchanged at the table. “So we’re agreed, we will convene the war council at Arkadia?”

Tessa, Eli and Band, the Rock Line general, all agreed regarding Indra’s inquiry. Clarke looked at her plate halfway through the meal because she was thinking of Lexa. She half expected Lexa to walk through the doors and be playful while sitting down to deal with the generals. Using the hand that wasn’t holding a fork, Clarke played with her pendant and let herself think of what she’d do upon arriving back at Arkadia. She’d grown used to sleeping beside Lexa, to standing beside her and arguing regarding every day topics. All she wanted at that moment was her lover, her other half, her houmon.

* * *

Clarke woke early enough to join the Natblida in meditation, all inquiring into the location of Lexa. Upon telling them Lexa was injured and healing inside Arkadia’s walls it was Aden who reassured them that Skaikru medicine would have their leader up on her feet quicker than any of the healers in the Coalition. She left them to their own devices until Mason came to observe their daily training lesson. After the training, she spent the day with them playing games, giving them lessons, and letting them play with Trikova. Upon arriving back to her chambers at the end of the day, she found Roan waiting outside the doors speaking with Moss and Eyla. With a nod to him, he followed her in so they could speak leader to leader.

“Any word from the scouts?” Clarke motioned to her couch and he took a seat as she sat in her chair.

“Too soon to receive word.” The king leaned back on the couch and rubbed his hands against his pant-legs. “You’re doing well in Lexa’s absence. Convening a war council, especially with very little information is a hard thing to do but you’re doing almost as well as Lexa does.”

The blonde sighed, “she always has lessons to teach me and it seems like I don’t listen but I actually do soak it all in. These criminals, they’re not like us when we landed. We were stupid, ignorant and partially innocent. Lexa said they executed several men and women upon arriving on the ground without mercy. Just lined them up and shot them through the head. From what she saw, she believes they were guards because their clothes had signs of being part of an organized group.”

“So they killed their captors, that’s concerning.” Roan stood and walked to the window to look out on Polis. “Azgeda will stand with you and Lexa no matter the issue. My assassins are yours and whatever warriors you have need of will do as you request. I’ve asked Echo to go with Cana to Arkadia, Bellamy will be of use if you have need. He’s proficient with a bow and arrow and skilled with a gun. I’m assuming you’ll be using the same weapons they are using.”

Clarke nodded, “yes, Lexa will be resistant but I’m going to ask one of my people to make a bomb or two to use.”

“A smart move.”

“My concern is they shot her when she just appeared to be a scout. If you didn’t know her as Heda, you’d think she was a simple girl. If they’re willing to shoot a girl in the snow, there’s no telling what they’re capable of.”

* * *

The man sat down on the couch and put a hand to Clarke’s arm. “She’ll fight till her last breath to stay with you. I also swore an oath to her to see that you never meet the same fate as her previous lover did. I stood by when my mother took the girl’s head, even when she knew nothing my mother wanted. You won’t fall, now or even after Lexa’s death because I owe Lexa that much.”

“Even her enemies want to protect me.”

“As a Coalition we will stand together, any who wish to harm Heda or her queen will face our wrath. If we have an issue with either of you, it’ll wait till after the outside threat is gone.”

The blonde chuckled, “on the Ark we had this thing where we could torment our friends or enemies as much as we wanted but as soon as someone else did, they faced our wrath.”

“It’s the same with you and Lexa, if anyone seeks to harm you they face the wrath of the Coalition. Only we can seek to harm you as you are our leaders.”

“I’d like to think we’re allies.”

Roan nodded, “you, Klark kom Skaikru, will always have an ally in Azgeda. After all, I’d like to think we bonded during the time I dragged you to Polis.”

“Don’t let Lexa hear you say that.” She quirked her lips, “she tends to be possessive.”

“Only because she adores you so.” He leaned back and swung an arm across the back of the couch. “After all, she would never had dared make her former lover Haiplana. She was too soft spoken and better suited for a palace wife than one that goes into war beside Lexa.”

Clarke leaned in and stared straight at the man. “Have care how you speak of Kostia kom Trikru, disrespecting her memory isn’t something I’ll tolerate.”

“Another reason you have more honor than any of us.” Roan stated softly, “none of us would honor the memory of our lover’s former lover.” He stood and started towards the door. “Reshop ai Haiplana, rest because you will need it in the coming days.”

As the door closed behind Roan, Clarke curled up in the chair and looked towards the window at the night sky. “I doubt I’ll get any sleep tonight.” It was whispered as thoughts of Lexa sleeping alone in her mother’s medical ward filled her mind. They’d learned to sleep together in their short time of peace and she wondered how she had come to associate sleep with Lexa beside her. Clarke sighed and stood up, heading to the window to look out towards the hills that Arkadia was a quarter day’s ride beyond. “Reshop ai Hodnes.”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translation**

Skai gada: Sky Girl

Reshop ai Haiplana: Goodnight my queen

Reshop ai Hodnes: Goodnight my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	30. Another Blockade, Another Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and the war generals head to Arkadia to start dealing with the Invaders; Lexa and Clarke are reunited.

A week after her arrival in Polis, Clarke was preparing to depart with an army behind her. In her leather and fur winter Fleimkepa attire, she sat upon her secondary mare, Strik Gada. The golden mare was gentler than Steltrona and a flame had been branded into her front leg to signify her as the personal horse of Polis’s Fleimkepa. On horses waiting nearby were the general that would follow her, all except Boat Clan who hadn’t sent anyone. Warriors from Azgeda had already been sent to Arkadia the same day Roan had started towards Polis so they would like be there waiting. Echo and Bellamy had been sent a day ahead so to keep peace if tensions rose by chance. Other clan warriors would be arriving within a day and in that time Clarke had devised a blockade between Arkadia and the landing site of the enemy’s ship.

“Fleimkepa, oso ogud.” Indra spoke as she nudged her horse towards Clarke’s golden mare.

Clarke turned to look behind at Indra, “gon Arkeidia.”

Yells went out among the generals and they urged their horses around the closed stalls in the market. Children ran after them waving their hands and pieces of cloth. Clarke smiled briefly as she saw the Natblida climbing poles and to rooftops of the nearby low buildings to watch Clarke lead the generals like Lexa would. Mason was quick to call on them to come down, to gather and watch with dignity instead of acting like the city orphans.

* * *

Upon arriving at Arkadia at near dust, Clarke was quick to make her way to the Infirmary. She instructed Indra to take the generals and Trikru warriors that were with them to the blockade. Echo had already been sent ahead with plans to implement the barrier, so it was likely Azgeda had already erected their stationary tents and the war tent and throne Indra had sent the assassin with.

Clarke found the Infirmary quiet and her mother prepping beds with clean linens and pillow. Looking around, she found Lexa absent from the area and concern immediately filled her. No word concerning Lexa had arrived in Polis and although she suspected her mother would have radioed Indra if something was serious, she wasn’t completely sure. After several possibilities ran through her head, she made her way over to her mother intent on finding out where her stubborn other half was.

“Mom, where’s Lexa?”

Abby immediately turned to see her daughter, “you’re back.”

“Where’s Lexa?”

“She’s at the blockade you had created. Between the surgery and the brace Raven made her, she’s able to stand on her leg. She won’t be in any sword fights anytime soon but she’s able to walk.” Abby pulled Clarke over to her desk in the back and picked up a nearby tablet, handing it out to her daughter after pulling up Lexa’s chart.

The young healer immediately read over the report, “you used the micro-seal to repair the muscle and a stabilizing brace to support the leg while it gains strength again. I thought you said damage was more severe.”

“Once I got in with the micro-cauterizer and got the blood vessels sealed, I was able to see the extent of the damage wasn’t as severe as I originally believed. She’ll need physical therapy, not training but actual physical therapy and she will have to wear that brace for weeks, if not months, but her chances are good that she’ll recover with just a scar. That’s if she follows directions.”

Clarke handed the tablet back, “I’ll see that she does. She can be stubborn with the healers, most don’t even want to treat her because she doesn’t listen a lot of the time.”

“Kind of like someone we both know.” Abby rubbed her daughter’s arm and nodded to her clothes. “Do those keep you warm in this winter cold?”

She looked down at her leader and fur attire, “yeah, don’t even realize it’s cold because the leather has a thin fur-lining and the hood keeps my face really warm.”

“I wish we had something like that.”

“I brought you a cloak but it’s with my trunk being delivered to the blockade. I’ll bring it when I come back.” She started to back up, “don’t forget to send Marcus and Raven to the blockade tomorrow morning. I would love to stay but someone with authority has to stop Lexa from doing something stupid.”

Abby waved as her daughter left the Infirmary, “keep safe.”

“Will do!”

* * *

Moss and Elos were waiting outside, Strik Gada was tied to Moss’ own stallion. Clarke climbed onto the horse and the warrior untied the lead, handing it off to the blonde priestess. “Heda?” He inquired softly as both men climbed onto their own horses.

“Already at the blockade, let’s go.”

Elos shook his head as Clarke spurred her horse into a near gallop, the snow just deep enough that it would impede the horse from running as fast it was capable of going. Lexa and Clarke had the fastest horses in the Coalition as was expected. All four of Lexa’s stallions were from the same sire and the fastest on the ground while both of Clarke’s mares were from the same bloodline, the fastest mares to be born in the previous years.

“Someone is eager to see their houmon.”

“Shof op Elos!” Clarke yelled as she kicked Strik Gada to go just slightly faster.

Moss turned to look at his fellow guard, “you will have us without tongues if you continue. I enjoy mine.”

“I’m sure Rega said the same last night. You left the brothel late, some of us wondered if you’d be able to stay awake on the journey.”

“Not all of us have found houmons that welcome us home after weeks of rotation in the palace. You’ve been away from your union bed so long I thought Pedo and Lali would not let you join.”

“My wife and husband enjoy my returns; they are far more enjoyable than being there every night.” He grinned as he edged his horse forward, “and being away is a blessing for all of us. Lali is expecting so she only endures one husband making her angry and my purse will provide well for us and the child. Remember the palace guard brings an extra half than a regular warrior and another half more than a servant. Pedo mucks the palace stables, his purse would barely cover the child’s first month plus us three but mine will bring comfort for the entire year.”

Moss shrugged, “if you say so my friend. I find one houmon is one enough, why do you think Elsa and I declared our union complete?”

“Because she preferred Tayla’s bed to yours.” Elos chuckled and Moss groaned. “Come now Moss, everyone knows Tayla enchanted your former houmon into her heart and bed. Kissa told me she heard word that they sought out a father for a child and Elsa will bear at the end of spring.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as the two men spoke about their home lives. Everyone in the palace knew about Moss’s union completion because the palace staff traded gossip like it was the oxygen they needed to breath. She hadn’t known about the polyamorous marriage Elos existed in and it was interesting, she’d inquire later if she could meet his houmons. However, at that moment she wanted to get to her own. The snow impeded Strik Gada going faster but at least she’d arrive in time to cuddle with Lexa before they had to sleep.

* * *

Her arrival the blockade was quiet, most fires had already been started next to groups of tents. Azgeda warriors were stationed at various positions, they were well accustomed to the winter nights so would be better for the night shifts. Moss dismounted first and quickly grabbed Strik Gada’s reins so Clarke could comfortably dismount. She made her way into the blockade’s heart where Lexa’s tent would be. She saw two random warriors standing at attention and they quickly let her in, although as she entered she noted her own tent wasn’t erected as it was before. It had a blue triangle painted on it so she would have noticed it if it had been present.

The blonde quietly made her way into the tent and saw Lexa sitting at the war table on the stool that Clarke usually occupied. The tent seemed twice as big inside as before and it had been huge to begin with. She took notice of the sleeping area, they curtain drawn back to reveal a larger bed made of mountains of furs and pillows instead of the usual cot they squeezed on. Two trunks sat side by side and a low table with a large bowl and decanter sat in the small corner. A large stack of paper and a box of charcoal was already on the table beside maps and a box full of diorama clay figures. Lexa was reading a map as she sat quietly at the table.

“Hi.” Clarke whispered as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s figure. She leaned over and kissed her houmon, feeling like she could finally breath again after being without air for almost a week. “I missed you.”

“As I missed you Hodnes.” Lexa placed her arms over Clarke’s and leaned into the blonde. “When Echo arrived at Arkadia to tell me your orders, I found myself amazed once again at your leadership and strategy skills. She told me she’d already settled Azgeda into a preliminary position and waited on the other clans to arrive to fill in the blockade outline.”

Clarke pulled back and knelt on the ground, turning Lexa to face her so she could examine the leader’s leg. Running her hand along the brace, she noted how thin Raven had designed the metal so it wasn’t as bulky as the girl’s own. However, Lexa needed support for a short time instead of for life. Two strips ran along each side of Lexa’s calf down to her ankle, metal bands rested above her ankle and right below her knee. Fur rested between the metal and Lexa’s leg, the fur tied to the metal by small bits of string.

“Raven did a good job with the brace. How does it feel?”

“Strange but I can walk and if I was in Polis I would still be in my bed instead. No doubt with a healer and Cora threatening to tie me to the bed.”

Clarke rose to her feet and pecked Lexa on the lips. “Only I can tie you to the bed.”

“Hmm, I did enjoy when you did that one time.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s thighs and looked up at her. “Your mother is much preferable to our palace healers. I would not mind if your mother came to be the permanent healer in Polis.”

Clarke reached out and brushed at Lexa’s hair, “you say that now but the first time she pisses you off you would be calling for her head. If you think my anger is anything, wait till you anger my mother.”

“I did once but I also angered you as well. When I failed to tell her you were alive at the previous blockade.” Lexa pulled her arms back and turned towards the map. “That is not something I will ever do again because it wasn’t enjoyable.”

“I suspect not.” Clarke ran her hand through Lexa’s hair and then rubbed her back. “What news have the scouts brought?”

Lexa reached up and put her palm against Clarke’s arm but made no move to make her lover stop her ministrations. Clarke pulled her arm away till she threaded her fingers through Lexa’s own and the brunette brought their hands down to kiss pale knuckles. “They venture out only in the high sun hours, they’re not accustomed to the cold as they carry blankets when they leave their ship. They are likely sustaining themselves within the ship because they don’t know how to make shelter. The few that venture out carry guns and do hunt, the scouts have heard repeated gunshots then see them carry deer back to the ship.”

Clarke looked down as Lexa pulled their joined hands under her chin. “Maybe we can attempt a dialogue of peace instead of war. Send someone we can trust but can seem normal to them.”

“Someone that can blend in and appear like Skaikru.” Lexa looked up at her and tilted her head slightly as she thought.

* * *

Both spoke at the same time when the answer came to them. “Marcus.”

A grin appeared on Clarke’s face as she leaned down and kissed Lexa. “We think too alike.”

“Yes but that is why you’re my consort, I know my wishes and actions will be honored as you know I will honor your own.” Lexa nipped at Clarke’s bottom lip. “Do you wish me to welcome you back? The furs are new and in need of spoiling.”

“How about I welcome you back.” Clarke bent over and wrapped arms around Lexa, pulling her up till the woman laid over Clarke’s shoulder. “Alexandria is mine tonight.”

Lexa laughed as Clarke carried her across the tent, “I can’t say the current view is displeasing.”

“Mine isn’t bad either.” She slapped Lexa’s ass before throwing her on the bed and crawling over her. She threaded her fingers through Lexa’s and brought strong arms above the brunette’s head. “Hi.”

“Hiya ai Hodnes.” Lexa pulled her hands away and cupped Clarke’s cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss. “The nights without you have been lonely.”

“I don’t know how to sleep without you now.” Clarke confessed in a whisper.

Lexa ran her hands down Clarke’s back, “that is the way of houmons Hodnes, we come to be together as one. Our spirits are joined in this life and the next, forever tied together. I am Heda and you are my Fleimkepa. I am the ground and you are my fallen star. I am Alexandria and you are Clarke. Forever tied as one, always together and never alone.”

“I guess a union isn’t out of the question one day.”

“When peace exists we’ll hold the largest Harvest Festival to ever be seen in Polis and seal our union at that time.” Lexa nuzzled her golden-haired beauty, “but for now you said you were going to welcome me. Are those just words or do you actually intended to act?”

Clarke reached down and tickled Lexa right under her knee, the leader quickly fell into a fit of giggles. “Oh I’ll show you actions.”

“Mercy please my love.” Lexa caught Clarke’s hand and held it. “Mercy.”

“Alright, mercy for right now.” Clarke leaned down and kissed Lexa, “stay still, I don’t want to hurt your leg. I’ll work around it for now.”

“As you command ai Haiplana.”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Fleimkepa, oso ogud: Flamekeeper, we’re ready

Gon Arkeidia: To Arkadia

Shof op Elos: Be quiet Elos

Hiya ai Hodnes: Hello my love

Ai Haiplana: my queen

* * *

Images - Search: Google Search

Clarke's Winter Fleimkepa Attire

Cloak for Abby - When she receives it from Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	31. A Future Saved, A Future Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the prisoner ship is found in the woods and brought to Lexa; Clarke finds out something she wanted with Lexa is impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a little weepy at the end but rest assure Lexa will change her mind in the future.

Clarke woke to freezing feet and opened her eyes to find the warm tent cooler than usual. She pulled the fur covering her body closer and sat up, huddling beneath the warmth as she did so. Lexa was still asleep on her stomach beside her, wrapped up in several furs and not caring about the temperature of their tent. The blonde got off the bed of furs and made her way over to the brazier that usually sat in the corner of the sleeping area. The wood was just ash and only a few embers remained golden red to signify having been in a fire the night before.

Rushing to get her clothes on, Clarke left the tent while still tying her cloak closed in search of wood. The warriors in charge of wood would be at the blacksmith’s tent and that was where she found stacks of wood ready to be used. One of the warriors was quick to make his way over to offer her help. “Sonop Fleimkepa, how can we serve you?”

“Heda’s tent is without wood and the fire has died during the night. I need at least two days worth of wood stacked outside the tent ready to be used.”

The gruff warrior, from Azgeda if his markings and furs were any indication, started to pick up an armful of wood. “Show me where you would like it.”

Once the wood was stacked outside the tent, Clarke grabbed two logs and made her way inside. Lexa was dressing when Clarke placed the wood inside the brazier and quickly started a fire so it would warm the tent. She threw the furs back onto the bed and sat down on the end to pull her hair into a ponytail, foregoing her usual braids as she didn’t have a handmaiden to do them. Lexa moved around the small area, her leg was fine when she walked as Clarke sat watching for a few minutes to see if the brace impeded her at all.

“If you’re done admiring me Hodnes, perhaps we could start the day.” Lexa turned to look at Clarke from the war table. “We aren’t at the palace where we can make the days ours if we wanted.”

* * *

Clarke was about to speak when a yell was heard, it was Lexa’s title that came as it did the day they’d first kissed. Their eyes met and both were quick to head outside, leaving the tent in a hurry so much both forgot their cloaks. They found Elos holding a young girl by her thin yet large shirt. It seemed to swallow her whole with only her hands and feet showing. Her feet were bare and red from the cold. She was shivering as she stood there in Elos’s hold, from both fear and the cold.

“She was found not far from the ship, running in the forest. The scout reported that she was seen running away from the ship and the men were after her. He felt it best to bring her here as she made no move to screen or beg for help from her pursuers when she was captured but instead asked for help from the scout.”

Lexa walked over and knelt down in front of the girl. “What’s your name?”

“Madi.” The girl whimpered as she spoke. “I’m cold.”

“We’ll get you warm.” Lexa stood up and held out her hand, “come with me.”

Elos let her go and the girl took Lexa’s hand tightly. “Are you sure Heda?”

“She’s a child, not even our thirds are this vulnerable.” Lexa paused and picked up the girl, holding her tight. “Come and get warm Madi.”

* * *

Clarke followed Lexa in and immediately grabbed a spare blanket from the bed as Lexa set Madi by the brazier. She placed it around the girl and sat down beside her, she was tiny and held the cup Lexa gave her tightly. “Hi Madi, I’m Clarke.”

“Hi.” She looked down at her cup, “will you keep me safe from the prisoners?”

“Of course but I don’t think you’re a prisoner so why were you on that ship?”

A clear face was soon drowning in tears as the girl broke down. She threw down her cup and curled up on her side. Clarke put a hand on her back and rubbed it gently. “They, they killed my mommy and daddy.” She sobbed while trying to wipe her face, “my mommy and daddy were guards.”

Clarke picked her up and placed her in her lap, holding the girl close. “It’s okay sweet girl, they won’t be able to hurt you here.” Looking up at Lexa, the leader seemed to standing watching with fists resting at her side. The blonde was well aware her beloved houmon was angry at the fact the girl had lost her parents to murderers. “Lexa is leader of everyone and she will make sure you stay safe.”

Lexa made her way over and knelt down to reach out and wipe away tears. “I will see that those who took your parents from you suffer. You are safe here Madi, none will hurt you of that I assure you.”

“Let’s get your feet warmed up.” Clarke said and wrapped the blanket around the girl’s body fully. She paused when her palm rubbed against the girl’s feet and pulled away, both women pausing when they saw the black. “Madi, did you play in ink?”

The girl shook her head, “no.” She lifted her head and saw the black, “I got a ouch when I was running. Mommy said the guards are special, we have black blood. If you have black blood you become a guard but if you have red blood you go into cold sleep because you die. Only mine ships protect from magic air but the mine ships exploded due to the big space rocks. Daddy and the other guards had to fix the ship so we could come to Earth. Before we reach Earth cold sleep went wrong so prisoners escape but Mommy made me hide. Showed me how to get off ship but the prisoners saw me.”

“Natblida…” Lexa gasped and Clarke pointed to Lexa.

“No! You can forget that train of thought right now Alexandria. You are not putting this little girl through Conclave.”

Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheek, “Hodnes the Conclave will no longer be fatal. Bekka showed me a better way and while I don’t yet have all specifics due to having to talk with you and Mason, none will die in Conclave.”

Clarke held the girl closer, “I’m Fleimkepa and I’m excluding her. Go find other Natblida because Madi is going to stay in Arkadia where things are much more familiar to her.”

* * *

Madi held onto Clarke and hid her head from Lexa when the woman looked down at her. Knowing she wouldn’t get anywhere with Clarke at that moment, Lexa rose to her feet and headed towards the doorway. “I’ll find her some clothes while you warm her. She’ll stay in our tent until you go to Arkadia.”

When Lexa left, Madi pulled her head out from against Clarke’s chest. “Is she your wife?”

“Unfortunately for me at this moment, yes.” Clarke ran her hand along Madi’s arm. “She likes to tell me what to do but she’s not really good at it.”

“Is she a queen?”

“Sort of, her title is actually Commander but I suppose she’s a queen. Now they call me queen, but I prefer either of my other titles then to being called queen.”

Madi snuggled closer, “what do I call you?”

“You can call me Clarke.” She set Madi on the deerskin floor of the tent and stood up. “Sit there while I get some stuff to make your feet better.”

After collecting her box of healing equipment, Clarke sat down and took the girl’s feet to examine them. Clarke found the redness was still present but they were warm and there was no sign of frostbite but then Natblida were prone to heal quicker than normal. She put salve over the wound and wrapped the small feet in clean cloths from the healing center in Polis. Afterward, the blonde tickled the girl to make her laugh.

* * *

Lexa’s movements made Clarke turn to see her lover entering the tent with Kane, Raven, Abby and the mobile seamstress that always accompanied the army.

“I know it will be difficult to make something so quick but do your best.” Lexa commanded to the woman as she made her way over with a piece of rope.

The woman nodded to Clarke, “Fleimkepa, if you would stand the child up.”

“I can stand up.” Madi put her hands on Clarke’s leg and stood up, wobbling slightly on her wrapped feet. “I’m Madi, what’s your name?”

“Ora, I’ll make your clothes.” She started wrapping the rope around Madi and stopping to mark it with different colored chalk. “You’re a small thing, didn’t eat much on ship of yours. Well don’t worry about that, as a guest at the blockade you’ll be fed for sure.”

Madi looked over at Lexa, “I’m gonna stay here?”

“Where else would you stay?” Lexa smiled softly at her, “we only send bad children into the forests during winter to fend for themselves. I hope that means you’ll be good.”

The girl nodded vehemently and put out her entire hand, “I’m five, I can be very good.”

“Very well, then I guess you can stay.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up, leaving Ora to her work while she walked over to the group. She didn’t miss the opportunity to take a rolled up map and slap Lexa against the head. Giggles erupted from the tiny girl as Clarke laid into her other half. “Telling a child they get sent into the forest alone if they misbehave. Maybe I should send you out into the forest without clothes and see if you’d behave.”

“If you would join me then perhaps I would welcomingly do so.”

“Back. On. Track. Alexandria.” Clarke hit Lexa between each word and Raven looked as if she’d double over in laughter any second.

Kane put his hands up, “girls, girls calm down. I know the two of you in the same tent is bound to get things off track but let’s start over. What is this about invaders?”

* * *

As dusk fell, scouts brought news of the invaders venturing farther towards the blockade. They seemed to be looking for the escaped child but when dusk started to settled they returned to their ship. Lexa realized that they were still wary of snow and the lands around them but grew bolder each day. If they ventured any farther they would be at the blockade and the clans would be forced to engage. She returned to her tent intent on sharing the news with Clarke but found the woman holding one of Arkadia’s smaller tablets.

“…and then the wolf stood on the cliff and howled at the moon. He missed his human friend but knew when the winter came the ice would be solid once again. When his song to his friend was finished he turned and headed back to his cave. His new mate was there and nuzzled him, sadness in her eyes. ‘Are you alright Alec?’ she asked and he merely sighed, ‘I will always miss him Aja but I would always give up my human friend to be here with you.’ Both settled into the warm cave and fell asleep. For dawn would bring a new future and sleep is the easiest path to dawn.” Clarke shut the tablet off and laid it behind her on the large bed of furs. Madi laid on a smaller bed of furs that Clarke had made for her.

“Do you think Alec saw Mitch again?” Madi inquired as Clarke pulled a fur over the girl.

Clarke nodded, “even if they never met again, there would always be the next life.”

“Next life? What’s that?”

“The next life is where our spirits go when we die. Your mommy and daddy are there right now waiting on you. Spirits in the next life wait patiently for those who are meant to join them, they aren’t impatient or angry because they know that those in the current life must live the life destined to them by The Spirit. It guides us all and gives us the life we are meant to lead, never giving what we aren’t prepared to take.” Clarke smiled down at the girl, “I’ll tell you more in the morning but for now you need to sleep. If you get scared or have a bad dream, Lexa and I will be right here beside you.”

“Okay.” She pulled the fur over her and closed her eyes. “Goodnight Clarke.

“Goodnight Madi.”

* * *

As Clarke got up, Lexa waited patiently by the war table for her lover to join her. When the blonde stood beside her the brunette wrapped her arms around her. “When the future is right you will make a wonderful mother.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s shoulder, “I look forward to watching you love and care for your child.”

“I think you mean our child.” Clarke turned in Lexa’s arms and wrapped her arms around the leader’s neck.

“Heda doesn’t have children except the Natblida. When and if you desire a child, I shall never stand in your path but the child will never be mine. I shall always consider you mine and when you desire a child, I shall see you and the child are provided for. Your child would never want for anything Clarke. They shall be protected as if they were a prince or princess of any clan.”

Clarke pulled away, “you’ve changed so much but you still stick by tradition.”

“It’s about religion, something you believe in Clarke. Succession must be from one Natblida to another. If I were to have a child, even thru my consort, then every clan could suggest and even threaten me on the presumption I would pass leadership on through my blood and not the sacred blood. I can’t have any claim on your child but I do want that for you Clarke, I want you to experience motherhood. I’ve seen you with the Natblida and I know you one day want to be a mother.”

The blonde shook her head as she paced slightly, “I want to experience motherhood with you Lexa not by myself.” She paused and met her lover’s eyes, “I’ve seen how you are with children and I kept thinking of a future where we share that together. Playing games, watching you train them, you obsessed with killing their first love when they break their hearts, curling up at the end of the day to tell them a story; I wanted to share that with you. I guess tradition dictates once again what you can and can’t do instead of your own desires.”

“Clarke…”

“Just finish up and get some sleep, we got a lot of ahead of us tomorrow.” Clarke made her way over to the bed and climbed in, turning over to face towards Madi. Using a hand, she wiped away tears and allowed her dreams of future motherhood to disappear with them.

* * *

Images - Google Search

Madi - Age 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the show Madi doesn't come from the ship but this is technically a new season 4/5 without a very crazy producer calling the shots. So I made a few changes. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of these changes.


	32. A Prisoner is Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa settle things between them; an Invader is captured and brought to the blockade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short but powerful in it's own way.

Clarke woke facing Lexa and saw her lover watching her quietly. Instead of morning peace, she found tension and regret in the green eyes she so loved to gaze into. Deciding to put the argument the night before behind her, Clarke snuggled closer and wrapped her arm around Lexa’s body as her hand played with brunette strands. Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke and buried her face in Clarke’s neck. The blonde felt tears fall on her skin and pulled away to see Lexa crying silently. She reached up and brushed away the tears as Lexa started to whisper.

“I have been awake half the night thinking of how what you desire is something which I also desire. I would give anything to not be Heda so I could call your child my own. A girl with hair of sunshine and blue eyes like the sky, one I would deny nothing because she is so much like her mother.” Lexa looked down at the furs, “duty has stolen something I wish I could have. I have bent laws and religion to keep you as mine but I can see no way for it to be possible to call your child mine.”

She went silent and Clarke threaded her fingers through Lexa’s as she spoke. “Maybe it’s something we can’t see right now but when peace settles for a few years, the ambassadors and clan leaders may soften. If not, then in our chambers they will be our children but in public they shall be mine.”

Lexa nodded, “if that is what you desire than it shall be that way. I won’t deny you motherhood Clarke, you are meant for it if your interaction with the Natblida and our young charge are anything to go by.”

Clarke removed her fingers from Lexa’s hand and reached out to cup the brunette’s cheeks. “Thank you for understanding.”

“I will do all that is in my power to never see you cry again.” Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke’s and closed her eyes. “You should never cry and I will make sure that I never cause you such despair again.”

A groggy yawn made the two women break apart and turn to look over at Madi’s small bed. The girl was stretching and rubbing her eyes with her fists. Clarke pushed back the fur covering her and Lexa to gently kneel beside Madi.

“Good morning Madi.”

“I dreamed of my mommy and daddy but now,” she started crying, “when I wake up they’re gone.”

Clarke gathered the girl to her and held her, “I know honey and I’m sorry.” She looked over at Lexa and the brunette just sat watching as Clarke held the girl and reassured her she was safe.

* * *

The day progressed and Clarke sent Madi to help Drak in the kitchen tent. The man was gruff but held a soft spot for children that surprised everyone. Once Madi was busy helping Drak, Clarke saddled Strik Gada so she could join Lexa at the edge of the blockade to look over the area that the invaders had last been seen in. During the ride Clarke thought about Madi and how the girl wasn’t really afraid of anyone except those from the ship she escaped. She’d expected shyness but instead the five year old was bold and had a curious mind.

“Here.” The scout, Pope, paused his horse at the ridge overlooking the landing site. “This was the last place they were spotted. They’d made it to the ridge but the cold wind probably send them back to their ship.”

Lexa surveyed the valley’s depth from her horse and noted the ship’s door was open. “Have they ventured out today?”

“Not yet Heda, they’re ignorant by leaving their ship open all night.”

Clarke was about to speak when Strik Gada started prancing in place. “Whoa, chil yu op.” She rubbed her hand along the horse’s neck but the golden beauty reared before coming down hard. Clarke tumbled off the horse and landed on her back in the snow, her horse taking off back towards the blockade. Picking herself up off the densely packed snow, Clarke rubbed her ass over the leather and fur cloak.

“Damn, what got into her?”

“Are you alright?” Lexa got off her horse and quickly put her hands on Clarke’s arms, surveying her for any injury.

“Yeah, just confused as to why Strik Gada would do something like that. She’s normally so calm, even when there’s yelling.”

* * *

The sound of Pope drawing his sword made both women look up towards the tree line. Three men stood holding rifles at them, all gruff with madness in their eyes. Lexa put her arm out in front of Clarke and took a step so to shield the blonde. One of the men was the one who had tried to capture Lexa when she’d gone to scout after the ship had landed. Lexa pulled her sword from her back and held it out horizontal to her face.

“Well, well the pretty girl comes back again. Sorry to spook your horse beautiful.” He took a few steps towards them. “Why don’t you two put down those weapons and come back to our ship with us. We can make it worth the walk.”

Lexa’s eyes hardened as she heard a grunt behind her, she turned for only a fraction of a second to see a man grabbing Clarke around her arms. She didn’t bother trying to help her lover knowing from the gurgle that followed the grunt was the sound of Clarke’s knife being stabbed into the man’s neck. Clarke retrieved the knife and wiped it on the man’s shirt before holding the knife out towards the three men.

“Rob, did you see that. The savage killed David with that knife without trying.”

The leader nodded, “Kick is right, you’re a savage one aren’t you?”

“She’s no savage.” Lexa spoke with authority, “she’s a queen and your time is over.”

Before the men could raise their weapons, three knifes were thrown and all hit arms that held the rifles. The men grunted or yelled out as their arms automatically dropped their weapons. Lexa gave a war cry as she charged at one of the men, Pope charged at the other lesser man and they were both laying in the snow with swords pulled from their non-moving chests. Clarke grabbed rope from Lexa’s stallion and threw it to the leader, who worked with Pope to tie the prisoner as he had struggled to steady the rifle to shoot.

Clarke collected the rifles and watched as Lexa gagged the man. With a smirk she watched as he was kicked when he struggled. “Don’t insult me, she’s killed for less.”

He was tied to Pope’s horse and Lexa quickly mounted her stallion, holding out her hand for Clarke to grab and swing herself up. The blonde wrapped her arms around her houmon and absorbed the warm embrace Lexa returned with the arm she wasn’t using to hold reins. “Gon treibloka, nau.” Lexa commanded and started her stallion towards the blockade. “Don’t worry about Strik Gada my love, I’ll send Moss to find her.”

“I wasn’t.” Clarke set her chin on Lexa’s shoulder. “Thank you for trusting me handle the one who grabbed me.”

“You’re strong Clarke and your affinity for knives makes me worry less than when you first arrived.” Lexa squeezed the blonde’s hand. “They’re branwada, unsure of what to do during a confrontation. They’re merely infants on the ground, they’ll learn to walk or die trying.”

* * *

The warriors at the blockade quickly grabbed the prisoner when they arrived back. Clarke slipped from the stallion to follow and entered a bare tent to see the prisoner being tied to a post at the center. She made her way over once they finished, bowing to her on their way out. The man muffled words as he tried to speak because the gag in his mouth made it impossible. After a few moments, Clarke paused her calm pacing and looked at him from where she stood feet away.

“My name is Clarke Griffin, I’m from Clan Skaikru. You and your ship landed on our land but you made an enemy of the entire Coalition of Clans when you shot our leader. The leader who rules all thirteen clans, Alexandria of the Tree People. As if she wasn’t already angry enough, you threatened me today and a word to the wise, threatening her consort earns you a slow, painful death.” She started the calm pacing again, “now you’ll tell us everything about your ship and your people. You’ll tell us your numbers, your plans to colonize, why you murdered guards who were only doing their jobs, why you chased after a little girl. You’re going to tell us everything and if you do so without resisting, well I can guarantee your death will be a little less painful.”

Several warriors from different clans entered the tent and all nodded to Clarke. She left the tent without looking back at the prisoner, instead headed to her tent to warm up after being in the snow. She was cold, a little hungry and just wanted her houmon for a few quiet minutes. She suspected that Lexa would want the same even if their time together was five minutes due to the decisions that had to be made.

* * *

The tent was warm when she arrived and paused as she saw Lexa standing beside Madi at the table. The girl was drawing with charcoals on paper, grinning as she spoke softly to Lexa about the picture she was perfecting. Clarke paused in the doorway to watch the two, conversation and smiles exchanged effortlessly like words or oxygen. Lexa took the green charcoal that Madi held out and drew on the paper, making the girl giggle at the image.

“I hear giggling so someone must be having fun.” Clarke finally broke up the giggles as she walked over and Lexa stood back up. “Drawing pictures I see. What is this supposed to be?” She pointed to the green triangle on the paper. “A ship or a hat?”

Madi giggled, “it’s a tree, Lexa drew a tree.”

“It doesn’t look like a tree.”

Lexa moved over to place her hands at Clarke’s waist and leaned in to kiss her houmon’s pale cheek. “I’m not the artist Hodnes, you are. I made an attempt and it shows how badly I am defective at drawing so make a better tree for both of us.”

“Well, since I am the artist in this tent.” She picked up the green and started to transform the triangle into a tree. Madi seemed to watch in amazement as Clarke took something so basic and made it into a masterpiece.

“Wow.”

“Clarke is the best artist within our Coalition.” Lexa boasted as Clarke finished.

Clarke chuckled and looked down into green eyes, “and Lexa is the best with a sword. We complement each other, that’s what couples do.” She bent down and looked at the little girl. “Could your mommy and daddy do something better than the other?”

“Mommy could shoot a gun better than Daddy and Daddy could do more pushups than Mommy.” She looked down at the table, “I don’t want to talk anymore.”

Lexa took the girl in her arms, “we don’t have to talk. Why don’t you help me with my horse?”

“You have real horse?”

“I believe he is real. He breathes and runs fast, does that mean he’s real?”

Madi nodded and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, “yes and I want to see him.”

“His name is Skaikrasha, it means storm in my language. The horse trainer tells me he was born during a bad storm and is as fast as rain during a summer storm. I thought the name fit him well.”

“I think so too.”

Clarke came over quickly with a grey cloak, “this was for my mom but I don’t think she’ll mind.” She buttoned the cloak around Madi while Lexa held her. “There you, it’ll keep you warm while outside in the snow.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translation

Whoa, chil yu op: Whoa, calm down.

Gon treibloka, nau: To the blockade, now.

* * *

Images - Source: Google Search

Strik Gada - Little Girl - Clarke's horse

Rob - This is actually the actor cast to play him in the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	33. A Future Decided, A Past Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke sets down the law with Lexa regarding Madi; a face from Lexa's past arrives at the blockade.

Madi stood on the box that Clarke had placed in the middle of the tent as Ora worked to measure the clothes she’d made to the girl. Clarke sat at the war table watching, Lexa was off interrogating their prisoner, and said nothing each time Ora popped the girl’s leg or bottom if she moved unnecessarily. Ora was using chalk to mark the parts she needed to cut off before making Madi remove the clothes and wrap up in her cloak.

“Put this on.” Ora handed over a piece of golden cloth and Madi took it from her. She pushed her cloak off and pulled the cloth over her head to reveal a dress.

Clarke walked over and bent down to watch as Ora tied a braided wool cloth around Madi’s waist. “She’ll get cold in a dress.”

“I have made leathers similar to your own to wear under her dresses.” Ora examined the cloth and nodded. “Good enough. Remove the dress please child.”

“And the cloth?”

The woman clicked her tongue as she turned her head to look at Clarke. “I never travel without cloth. While I usually mend warrior rags and Heda’s war attire, I was instructed by Heda to never leave Polis without cloth from her stores so I’d be ready if you needed clothes made quickly.” Ora handed Madi another dress, sky blue this time. “Since your arrival in Polis the tailors and seamstresses have been instructed to only dress you in the finest cloth. Whether it’s Plain Rider leather or Southern Cotton, Wanheda receives nothing that doesn’t befit a queen.”

“I was a captive…”

“Heda doesn’t give a captive her lover’s chambers.” Ora looked up from where she bent down to mark the dress. “Everyone knows the last occupant of your chambers was Kostia kom Trikru. They’d been closed since the girl was murdered and when the palace staff were made to air it, we knew Heda had found another lover. She had measurements sent to me even before your arrival in Polis via the former prince.”

* * *

Clarke didn’t know what to say so she said nothing and watched Ora pop Madi’s leg once again for moving around. “Madi, don’t dance around Strikon.”

“I see my stores are going to good use.” Lexa entered the tent and made her way over. “That dress suits you Madi.”

Madi grinned, “it’s pretty.”

Ora stood up and held out the shirt Madi wore as a dress, “get dress so I can quickly finish.”

The girl did as instructed with help from Clarke, who tied a soft band of cloth around her middle so the shirt stayed in place. Lexa made her way over to Ora and saw her quickly cutting cloth and stitching the edge at a speed that told of her skill. Lexa took note that there were two sets of winter leather leggings and tank tops, several tops, several undergarments, a white nightdress and day dresses of gold, sky blue and red. Child size boots and several socks sat aside by several woven wool belts.

“This is all for Madi?”

“Sha Heda, made from Plain Rider leather, Southern Cotton and Rock Line wool.”

* * *

The seamstress disappeared after another ten minutes and Clarke helped Madi dress in the undergarments, winter leathers and the golden dress. She finished up with a woven wool belt and a ribbon from her own hair items to make two small braids from each of Madi’s ear that was tied at the back of her head. Clarke turned Madi around and looked her up and down, “well now you look like you were born in Polis instead of on a ship.”

“What’s Polis?”

Lexa placed her hands behind her back, “it’s our home, it’s the capitol of the Coalition. Clarke and I live in the palace with warriors and handmaidens and servants. The Natblida also live there, they are children that learn to lead so one of them can lead after me.”

“Natblida?” The girl tripped over the word. “What does that mean?”

“Nightblood, ‘nat’ means night and ‘blida’ means to bleed.” Clarke told her with the words falling off her tongue flawlessly and spoke of her fluency. “They have black blood just like you.”

The leader bent down, “once we have finished dealing with these prisoners then we’ll take you to Polis and you’ll live with the others. You’ll have sisters and brothers, as well as, a home and education.”

“Is it safe?”

Clarke grinned and tickled the girl till she giggled, “of course it’s safe because Lexa wouldn’t let me be there if it wasn’t.” She paused and kept her hands on Madi’s waist, “you’ll learn to be a healer like me, not to wield a sword or fight.”

“Clarke…”

The blonde looked up at her houmon, “yes ai niron?” The eyebrow that she had raised was a warning and Lexa immediately forgot what she planned to say. The facial expression Clarke wore meant not to contradict her.

“Nothing my love.”

The blonde stood up and reached for Madi’s cloak, putting it on the girl. “Why don’t you go play, tell Moss I ordered him to go with you.”

“Okay.” Madi headed towards the door and disappeared out the door.

* * *

Lexa watched Clarke start folding all the clothes Ora had left with them. “We need to talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. Madi is excluded from Conclave, she wasn’t born on the ground and doesn’t understand the laws. Yes, she could be taught but she’s already endured enough death so she’ll be trained to heal Natblida. Only Mardon, my mother and I are skilled in healing Natblida and while I hope it to be decades in the future, the next Heda will need a healer and Mardon is quite old as it is.”

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and rested her cheek against the blonde’s shoulder. “Very well Hodnes, you can have this one last concession but no more changes to religious rules for at least five years.”

“Thank you.” She kissed Lexa’s cheek, “I love you.”

“As I love you.” She reached out to rub the soft fabric of the sky blue dress, “I like this one the most.”

Clarke chuckled, “your favorite color is blue so anything blue is appealing to you.”

“Blue is the color of your eyes.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s neck, “the color of the sky you came from. It reminds me of nothing but you my love.”

Once the clothes were folded and put up, Clarke pulled the curtain to the private area and put up the box Madi had been standing on. “What did our prisoner say?”

“Silence or insults were all he said. I suspect he isn’t the type to give answers at simple request and I must confess that there were some phrases he used that seem like they could be Skaikru insults.” Lexa’s brow furrowed at the mention and Clarke reached up to smooth her houmon’s brow with her thumb.

“Probably were insults but whatever he said, they aren’t true.” Clarke pulled her hand down and leaned in to peck Lexa. “You’re so much more than some lowly insults delivered by a stubborn, cruel prisoner.”

Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug and kissed her temple as she held her. “Tomorrow I must introduce the knife so you should take Madi to Arkadia so she doesn’t hear the screams. It’ll allow your mother to review her health and let her play with children her own age even if only for a day.”

“Join us for dinner with my mother at the end of the day?”

“I can’t be away from the blockade until the issue is dealt with so promise your mother I’ll have dinner on our way back to Polis.”

Clarke pulled away and smiled, “she’ll expect you to honor that promise.”

“When don’t I honor my promises?”

“You don’t want me to answer that Heda.” Clarke stated with playfulness.

* * *

Midday turned into evening and Clarke decided to go in search of Madi and Moss. She walked along the blockade and finally found them at the blacksmith’s tent. The man had scrap metal and wood laying in a pile and Madi was climbing it like any kid would. Moss stood ready to step in if necessary but the girl climbed on the scrap metal before sliding down a long piece that was similar to a slide. She laughed as she had fun, fun that Clarke hadn’t have the heart to breakup so she stood beside Moss. The blacksmith was from the Glowing Forest Clan and said nothing to the girl or Clarke, clearly amused at the entertainment the girl had found in his scrap pile.

“Fleimkepa.” Elos walked over to Clarke but paused, “I mean Wanheda.” Clarke wore winter pants and a warm shirt but it wasn’t her Fleimkepa attire because she was on the blockade as herself and not as Fleimkepa kom Polis. “Boat Clan just arrived and requested an audience with Heda, it’s probably best you are present.”

Clarke turned to Moss and he waved her off. “I will watch her Wanheda, no need to worry.”

“Clarke watch!” Madi climbed up the scrap metal and balanced on a piece of wood.

“Careful Madi but that’s good balance you have.”

* * *

At Elos’s prompting, Clarke left to join Lexa in their tent. She entered to see the table between Lexa and a brunette with bushy hair, silence filled the tent as they stared at each other. A large man and girl stood off to the side and upon seeing her, he was quick to have a knife at her throat and she had one to his. Both women turned their attention to them and Lexa set her jaw while the bushy-haired woman narrowed her eyes.

“I wouldn’t test her.” Lexa stated plainly and the man looked to the foreign woman, she waved two fingers in the area and he let Clarke go.

Clarke lowered her knife and put it away as she made her way around the tent till she stood beside Lexa. “Who are our guests?”

“Who are you to interrupt Heda’s meeting with me?” The woman spit and Clarke merely raised an eyebrow.

Lexa put her hands on the table, “have care how you speak to my consort Luna or you may not speak at all.” She looked up just long enough to eye Luna, “I don’t take insults to her lightly and she even less so. Wanheda isn’t known for her softness but instead by death wherever she goes.”

“Luna?” Clarke chuckled, “the one that ran from Conclave, Titus wanted to kill you and I can’t say a blame him. That’s saying a lot considering we’ve never seen eye to eye.”

A hand to Clarke’s arm had her being quiet as Lexa spoke. “Why did you dare set foot on Coalition lands? You have an ambassador for a reason.”

“The winter storms made it impossible to come after your Fleimkepa sent notice. If these invaders are anything like Skaikru then we are ready to aid you. My people and I maybe pacifists but we can aid in ways other than fighting. Unfortunately, the storms killed my ambassador and I felt it necessary to come as no one else is really aware of Coalition policy.”

“We will be working with Skaikru during this war, if it comes to that. After all, my consort is Skaikru so I won’t take prejudice lightly.” Lexa raised her chin, “is that going to be an issue?”

Luna took a step towards the table, “of course not Heda.”

* * *

Laughter filled the tent quickly as Madi ran into the tent and crawled up on Clarke’s stool. She grabbed charcoal and paper with Clarke quickly helping her, whispering for her to be quiet as she pulled the charcoal box closer. Madi nodded her head and instantly went to work on her art project while Clarke rolled up maps so they didn’t get markings on them. Luna’s attention went to Madi instead of Lexa despite the leader starring her down.

“You have a child.” Luna walked around the table towards Madi but Clarke was quick to stoop next to the girl.

“Madi, Strikon why don’t you go help Drak?”

“But I’m drawing!”

Clarke rubbed her back, “I know but we loved how you made those fruit pictures last night.”

“Really?”

“Of course Strikon.” Lexa smiled at her softly, “go on now before Drak finds another to help him.”

The girl climbed down from the stool as Clarke rose to her feet, “okay, bye.” She waved and ran out of the tent. Clarke grabbed her cloak and headed to the doorway, holding it out to Moss as he took a step towards her.

“She’s gone to help Drak, watch her like a hawk.”

Moss nodded once, “of course Wanheda.”

* * *

Clarke turned to see Lexa starring Luna down, seething internally if her eyes spoke of her emotions. “Don’t think our past will give you liberties on this blockade. If you touch Madi, you will not live till morning. If you think to cloud her path, you will not live to see morning. That child is my consort’s charge, her child until she chooses otherwise and no one harms what is mine.” She raised her chin and set her jaw, “leave and settle your group within the blockade. We meet tomorrow morning, don’t think to be a moment late.”

Luna bowed her head, “as you wish Heda.”

The three started out and Clarke nodded to the woman, “Luna.”

“Wanheda…”

“Her title is Haiplana to all that are unfamiliar with her.” Lexa demanded and Luna bowed her head.

“Pardon me Haiplana.”

Clarke walked over to Lexa, “reshop Luna, rest well.”

When the three were gone, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa. The brunette buried her nose in Clarke’s neck. “She brings back harsh memories.”

“Well you don’t have to be such an ass.”

“I’m familiar enough with that phrase to be able to determine what it means.” Lexa pulled away slightly to look down at her lover. “I’ll attempt to be more civil in the future.”

“Good because you’re better than how you’re behaving.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

Strikon: Little One

* * *

Images - Source: Google Images

Madi's Nightdress and Day Dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	34. At Arkadia, At the Blockade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Clarke and Madi are in Arkadia, Lexa interrogates the prisoner from the ship that was captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little longer chapter than most today

Abby was sitting on her stool closing a rather large laceration in a leg when the door to the Infirmary slid open. She looked up to see Clarke making her way inside and holding Madi’s hand to boot. The girl wore a sky blue dress over winter pants and her hair was pulled back into a single braid, her eyes were searching everything and taking the place in. Going back to her patient, Abby finished up and bandaged the man’s wound before sending him on his way. The technician nodded to Clarke on his way out and she acknowledge him in turn. Even away from Arkadia, Clarke was familiar with faces and names.

“Up you go.” Clarke set Madi on one of the beds and bent down so the girl’s shoe was on her knee, untying the boots to place them aside. “Okay Strikon, let’s get that dress off you so we can do a medical check.” She helped Madi remove the dress and folded it, placing it to the side as the girl sat in a wool tank top.

“Hello Madi, welcome to Arkadia.” Abby made her way over with a tray of medical equipment.

“Hello. You’re Abby, Clarke’s mommy, right?”

Abby chuckled as she put the tray aside, “yes I am. What brings you to Arkadia today?”

“Lexa is interrogating one of the prisoners.” Clarke stated plainly while she reached out to tuck an errant strand of hair into Madi’s braid. “She thought it best we came for a visit.”

“Ah, I see.” The doctor wasn’t surprised because she was familiar with the leader’s ways of interrogation due to early days on the ground. “Well, we’re going to get you checked out and then you can go have some fun with Clarke.”

Madi was a good patient and didn’t bother trying to give Abby a hard time but the minute she saw the needle for the blood draw she shook her head. “NO!” She pushed the hand away and put her arms between her bent knees. “No needles!”

“Clarke, it’s time for the pretzel.”

Clarke remembered the position her mother had taught her right before she’d been locked up on the Ark. It was used for resistant patients on the ark and while quite funny for children, it often was dangerous with adults. The blonde hopped up on the bed and pulled Madi into her lap, crossing the girl’s arms and holding them out so Abby could start the draw. Madi wiggled but Clarke didn’t let up, ignoring the screams and cries that stabbed at her heart.

“Alright, all done.” Abby finally turned away after bandaging Madi’s arm and Clarke let go of the girl to cuddle her.

“Shh, Strikon.” Clarke rubbed her back and kissed her head. “I’m sorry, I know it hurt. We just want to make sure you’re healthy and not sick. Being sick on the ground is different from being sick in space, sometimes it hurts more.”

* * *

The girl’s cried were muffled until she pushed at Clarke’s chest, tears spilling down her face. “I want Lexa.”

“Lexa’s back at the blockade. We’re going to be here today.”

“I want Lexa! Lexa now!” Madi hollered and kicked her legs, pushing at Clarke’s chest. “Lexa! LEXA!” Her voice grew louder till she was screaming and Abby just stared as did her assistants that had been working in various areas.

Abby started over but Clarke ignored her mother, taking the girl’s chin in her fingers so they were staring at each other. “Don’t yell young lady, this is a quiet place and if you yell, it hurts others. Now, you may not like it but you and I are going to be here till dinner time. If you want to yell at me and others, then I’ll put you in a room with nothing to do but yell all day. However, if you want to behave I can show you things to do and let you play with the other kids. Which do you want to do, behave or yell?”

Madi glared at Clarke but spoke quietly, “behave.”

“Good, now get dressed.” She put the girl on her feet and motioned to the clothes so Madi could start getting dressed.

Watching Madi out of the corner of her eye, Clarke joined her mother as her mother put Madi’s blood in the analyzer and made the modifications to account for properties of nightblood. “That could have turned out a lot worse.” Abby stated as she set the analyzer. “Where’d you learn to parent like that because it definitely wasn’t from me or your father?”

“Lexa is always having to reprimand the Natblida and I picked up a few things from her. Honestly, I don’t know where it comes from but I knew I wasn’t going to let her yell in here.”

“Just means my little girl is a natural when it comes to kids.” Abby bumped her arm, “when you two have kids they won’t be terrors, at least not like everyone would expect.”

Clarke nodded, “yeah.” She headed back over to help Madi with tying her boots and belt.

“Okay, I’ll let you know what the results say when they come in. Until then, have fun and don’t forget to visit before you leave.”

“Tell my mom goodbye.” Clarke instructed Madi despite the girl’s scowl.

Madi gave a lazy wave, “bye.”

* * *

The two headed to the interior gym because Clarke thought Madi would like to meet Lincoln and Octavia. As expected, Lincoln was sparring with a few of the guards and Octavia was instructing a class of teenagers. When the door slid open, Clarke stepped in and positioned Madi in front of her, holding her around her shoulders. The girl tilted her head and watched the couple as they worked and played. Lincoln pinned one of the guards and while his buddies made fun of him, the man thanked the man who had sparred with him. All four of the guards left and Lincoln took a drink of water before heading over to Clarke.

“Wanheda.”

Clarke smiled at the title, “when I’m within these walls I’m just Clarke. We’ve been over this already Lincoln.”

The former warrior bent down to one knee and smiled at Madi. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Lincoln.”

“I’m Madi.”

“Well nice to meet you Madi. What clan has Clarke stolen you from?”

The girl looked confused then looked up at Clarke, “what clan am I from?”

“Well technically you and the people from the ship that came from the space mines so the closest would be Sky Rocks since there isn’t a word that translates to asteroid. So, Skai Bouda would be the name of your clan.” She played with Madi’s hands as she looked down at her, “but since you are now my charge, you’re of Skaikru not Skai Bouda.” Clarke pulled on Madi’s hands in a playful way, “so your name is Madi kom Skaikru.”

“My name is Madi Sanchez!” She stated the name as if to make a point.

Lincoln chuckled at the girl, “that is your Skaikru name but your clan name would be Madi kom Skaikru. It means Madi of the Sky People, it tells of your origins, where you’re from.”

“Oh.” Madi shrugged, “okay.”

* * *

Clarke pushed Madi towards the exercise equipment that sat unused due to being broken during the fall to the ground. She figured the girl could play on it like all the other kids who came to the gym with their parents. “Go play on the equipment, it’s like Atlas’ scrap pile.”

The girl took off and started climbing like she’d found her calling. Lincoln stood and crossed his arms, “she comes from the ship, what of her parents?”

“They were the guards in charge of the prisoners, the ones massacred upon arrival to the ground. She got away and was more scared of the prisoners than of our scouts. She hadn’t been scared of anyone since she set foot in the blockade. Madi misses her parents but I think she realizes they’re never coming back and she has people taking care of her.” Clarke put her arms around herself, “she’s Natblida, apparently all the guards on the ship were so they could withstand the radiation of space while the prisoners were in cryosleep.”

Lincoln turned to look at Madi, “Natblida, that would change factors if we go to war. It’s a crime to kill a Natblida, no one is branwada enough to try so it’s not a crime that’s common.”

“I’ve seen a few.”

“Well, Heda did lose some common sense since meeting you.” He playfully bowed to her, “ai Haiplana.”

Clarke hit Lincoln’s arm and playfully pointed at him. “So far from what Madi explained, anyone with red blood was asleep and those with nightblood were out in the ship. Nearing the planet, the sleep malfunctions so the prisoners and remaining guards woke. If there were guards with red blood, I suspect like nightblood is genetic here, it was genetic there. Madi seems to be the only child, whether that’s of the current generation or the only one ever is yet to be seen. We’ll only know everything when we can get on the ship and go through the logs.”

“Let Octavia and I know what you need of us, we can help.”

“Well, maybe you should come to the blockade. Your friend Luna is there and the tension in Lexa’s tent was thick enough to be cut with a sword.” She rolled her arms, “she also was a little too interested in Madi and Lexa got all protective.”

Lincoln seemed intrigued by that statement and turned his attention fully to Clarke. “Heda was protective of Madi?”

“Sha, threatened Luna with death if she touched Madi.” Clarke shrugged because she’d grown accustomed to her houmon threatening people. “Called Madi my charge, my child and told the woman if she tried to interfere she’d die.”

The man chuckled softly and turned to look over at Madi playing. “She considers you hers and while station doesn’t allow her children, she’s claimed the child as her own within her thoughts. She won’t let anything happen to you or the child, facing death and massacring anyone before allowing you both to be harmed.” He put a hand on Clarke’s arm, “Octavia and I will come to the blockade. It’ll help relieve the tension between Heda and Luna.”

“Right now she’s interrogating the prisoner we captured from the ship.” Clarke looked over at Madi to see her balancing on two weights, “that’s why she wanted me to bring Madi here.”

* * *

Lexa looked down at the bloody man after drawing her knife across his thigh. He was gritting his teeth and trying not to scream but the willpower to prevent noise from escaping his mouth was in vain. The man let out a cry within seconds and after a few moments looked up at Lexa from where he lay tied to board of wood on a table. He had various cuts across his entire body, his clothes stripped away to only his undergarments.

“Tell me your name.” Lexa insisted as she met the man’s eyes. “If you tell me what I want to know then this will stop and you’ll be given a quick death.”

He gritted his teeth, “go to hell bitch.”

The urge to roll her eyes was strong but she was Heda so she brought the knife down to his face and cut his cheek. “Tell me your name and your population size.”

A particularly painful cut across his cheek and eye made him start yelling. “I’ll tell you what you want to know, just stop!”

“What is your name and population size?”

“Robert, my name is Robert McCreary and there’s two hundred of us.” He groaned as the knife was pulled away, Lexa setting it down to walk around the table. Her hands were behind her back as she surveyed her prisoner.

“The child we found in the woods, her parents were your wardens. Did you kill all the wardens or are some still alive?”

“We killed them all! The cryo-pods malfunctions so we can’t freeze them.” He groaned and pulled on his wrist restraints.

Lexa set her jaw before speaking, “are there other children or only the one?”

“There’s two more, we put them in a prison cell.”

“Do they have black blood or red?”

He grunted and she quickly picked up the knife again, as expected he spoke. “One of each.”

The leader put down the knife and looked directly down at her prisoner. “What weaknesses does your ship have.”

“Fuck you.”

Lexa merely rolled her eyes at that as she was accustomed to Clarke and her people throwing that insult around. She even remembered what Clarke said when Jasper told her the same, it was the correct sentiment and truthful when applied. “I already have a lover and you aren’t my type.”

The prisoner gritted his teeth as he hissed at her. “When I get out of here I’m going to pin you to the ground and fuck you while your lover watches. After I get done with you I’ll throw you to the others and then we’ll kill you.”

Elos took a step forward from where he stood but Lexa put up a hand and he took up his spot once more. “Such actions within the Coalition are considered rape and punishable by death. More so, harm to me, my consort or her child would gain you a long, painful death.”

“I’ll give your consort to my men and let them have their way with her and then I’ll give them your child.”

In that moment Lexa realized how dangerous these prisoners were because to rape a woman was punishable by death. If a child was ever raped within Coalition borders, death by a thousand cuts was too light a punishment. Instead the guilty were ritually cut before the cuts were filled with salt to inflict pain. After salt was spread over the wounds, their genitalia was removed or cut into to equate the same wounds the child endured. After a day left with such painful wounds, the guilty were stoned to death.

Lexa held out her hand and Elos handed over her sword. “May your spirit forever walk the ground and never move on to the next life.” With a single move she stabbed him in the chest, not in the heart but at an angle to puncture his left lung. The man screamed in pain but the scream died as he struggled to breath, he was still alive but in considerable pain. “You’ll die within the next few days after having excruciating pain.”

Elos stepped forward and Lexa cut the man’s binds so the warrior could tie him to the post that was in the middle of the tent. Lexa walked out after cutting the binds, she used one of the cloth restraints to clean her sword and put it back in the scabbard on her back. The walk back to her tent was quiet as she thought over the information she had gleaned and the statements he had made to her. The words regarding Clarke and Madi made Lexa want to assign another warrior squad to their security guard.

* * *

Dusk covered the blockade when Clarke arrived back with Madi. Lexa watched her beloved steady Strik Gada so Moss could take Madi under her arms and put her on her feet. He then took ahold of the horse’s reins so Clarke could dismount. Lexa took note that Lincoln and Octavia were with Clarke and nodded to each of them, they returned the nod and the former warrior guided his horse towards Trikru’s small area. Octavia followed him silently but Lexa knew it wouldn’t be long before the Skaikru warrior was making a ruckus with other warriors, she was known among Trikru for her fast learning and adaptability, as well as, her comradery.

Madi ran to Lexa and the leader immediately gathered the girl up in her arms. “Lexa, I missed you.”

“I missed you too Strikon, did you behave for Clarke?”

The girl nodded while hugging Lexa and laying her head on the leader’s shoulder. “Clarke let her mommy hurt me.”

“Clarke, Hodnes what does she speak of?” Lexa inquired as Clarke made her way over to the two.

“Blood draw so we could make sure she had no illnesses we were unaware of.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek before pulling back. “She fought us so I had to hold her down while my mother took the blood.”

“Knowing what I do about your blood examining techniques, I will admit it is less painful than Mardon’s own. However, I would have waited till she was asleep and not forced to be held down.”

The blonde rubbed Madi’s back, “we had fun afterwards. The kids showed her how to play soccer and she climbed all over the broken gym equipment like all the kids do.”

“Their food is yucky.” Madi declared after lifting her head, “I’m hungry.”

Lexa chuckled and nuzzled Madi’s temple, “I agree with your assessment of their food ai goufa, it is quite horrible. Let’s get you some boar, cheese and bread.”

Clarke stood there silently as she watched Lexa carry Madi into the tent. The words that Lexa spoke were ones of possession, of parental love and it amazed her considering their disagreement days before. Hearing Lexa call Madi ‘my child’ warmed the priestess’ heart and she felt like crying. Part of her wondered if Lexa’s desire for motherhood was bubbling to the surface as Madi spent day after day with them. It had only been four days with the girl but Clarke could picture a future in Polis, of the three of them as a family. Rationally it was too soon to plan a future with children and past politics had shown that peace was fragile on the ground so plans had to have wiggle room.

“Hodnes are you coming?” Lexa inquired from inside the doorway, Madi still in her arms.

“Yeah. We should feed the little monster so she can go to bed on a full stomach.” She joined them in the tent and laughed as Lexa groaned upon putting Madi down, playfully stating the girl was getting heavier due to better food and a schedule.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Strikon: Little One – a term of affection for a child

Skai Bouda: Sky Rock – A name for the mine prisoners, since there isn’t a translation for asteroids and they came from the asteroid belt

Madi kom Skaikru: Madi of the Sky People – she takes Clarke’s clan name because she is Clarke’s charge

Ai Haiplana: My Queen

Ai goufa: My child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	35. Battle of the Blockade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle at the blockade brings death to the doorstep of someone beloved and someone hated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FULL WARNING: There are topics alluded to in this chapter that constitute child rape, rape of an adult, homophobia and murder. 
> 
> There is also a minor character death warning also.

Clarke was sound asleep in Lexa’s arms. Madi was also asleep on her own bed of furs when the sound of the war horn resounded through the winter night. The blonde woke to her lover leaving the bed and throwing on her boots and fur cloak, heading out of the tent in search of whatever was calling her attention. After Lexa left, Clarke crawled from bed and gently shook Madi awake, the girl turned over to get away from her foster mother’s waking call.

“Come on Strikon, time to wake up.”

“No!” The girl grunted and Clarke removed the fur that covered the girl.

“Now Madi, this is serious.”

The small girl opened her eyes and sat up, groggily rubbing her eyes with her small fists. “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know but you need to get dressed.” Clarke pulled the girl’s clothes from the top of her trunk and handed them to her. “Here get dressed.”

As Madi dressed, still somewhat asleep, Clarke dressed in her own warm Fleimkepa attire. She pulled her cloak on before bending down to help Madi with her own cloak. “Tired.”

“I know.” Clarke picked the girl up and hurried from the tent to see warriors knocking rifles and other items from prisoner hands. They were attacking the blockade and despite the various dead warriors that had suffered from fatal bullets, the fight was still fair as the prisoners weren’t used to fighting on the ground or in snow. They were used to even metal floors and contained threats, not an enemy trained from birth.

* * *

Clarke weaved through the tents with Madi in her arms intent on delivering the girl to the kitchen tent where Drak would keep her safe. She ran swiftly till she turned at one tent to find two prisoners holding rifles ready to shoot. Holding Madi closer, Clarke tried to back up but felt a muzzle touch her back through her cloak. The three prisoners seemed to smirk as they realized they’d found a target.

“Well, well what do we have here?” One lowered his rifle and reached out to brush his knuckles against Clarke’s cheek. “Blonde beauty, perfect for a fuck.”

Madi whimpered and hugged Clarke tight, “I’m scared.”

“It’s okay Strikon, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Clarke pressed Madi’s face into her shoulder. “You don’t want to do this. I’m queen of these lands and my wife, she rules over it all. If you hurt me or our child, you’ll suffer in ways you can’t even begin to comprehend.”

“A lesbian fuck, even better. After one fuck on my cock you’ll be begging for more.”

The one behind Clarke spoke, “the kid is perfect too. Soft, innocent, best type really.”

Those words made Clarke hold Madi closer, “if you touch one hair on her head, I will destroy you.”

“Haiplana!” The yell was familiar and Clarke looked up to see Echo and Bellamy shooting and wiping out prisoners a few yards away before making their way over. Echo grabbed the gunman that was a few feet from the other and slit his throat before heading to the one closest to Clarke, dancing around his attempt to aim his rifle at her. She threw a knife and it hit his jugular, blood poured out of him.

* * *

Bellamy aimed his gun at the one behind Clarke and fired. A gunshot went off and the man dropped, the rifle going off as it fell while Clarke stood with Madi in her arms. She held the girl tight to her and whispered into her ear. “You’re safe baby, you’re safe. No one is going to hurt you.”

“Bellamy!” Echo yelled and Clarke looked up to see Bellamy standing with a hand to his side, red blooming as he crumpled to the ground. “NO!”

The assassin rushed over and bent down in the snow beside her lover. “Shh, it’s okay.” Bellamy reached up a bloody hand to Echo’s arm. “Echo, I deserve this, I’ve seen what I did. I’m no better than these prisoners. I murdered innocents, I don’t deserve redemption. It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” She tried to stem the flow of blood but the wound just seemed to grow larger and larger. Finally, she pulled away and framed Bellamy’s face with her hands. “In this life and the next, I take you as mine. You branwada, wait for me so we can go thru the next life together.” She leaned her head down and rested her forehead against his. “Ai hod yu in Belomi kom Skaikru en Azgeda.”

“I love you too.” He whispered as he struggled to breath. “Promise me, promise me you’ll stay kind ai azhainofi.”

Echo nodded as tears dropped onto Bellamy’s face and she sobbed as his chest failed to inflate. Clarke felt tears fall down her face as she stood watching, Madi tight in her arms. Bellamy lay lifeless in the snow, red blood pooled against the pure white. The assassin stood up, taking Bellamy’s body in her arms and began the walk to the middle of the blockade. Clarke followed and the closer they drew to Lexa’s tent, the more she saw prisoner bodies scattered among a few warriors.

* * *

Lexa was standing talking to a wounded Elos when she saw Echo walking with Bellamy. She immediately broke off the conversation and turned to the woman with her dead lover. Echo laid Bellamy’s body on the ground at Lexa’s feet and glared at the leader. “Eko kom Azgeda…”

“This is your doing Heda, he’s dead because you banished him to Azgeda. He wouldn’t be at the blockade if my brother hadn’t requested we serve you, demanded it of Bellamy. My beloved, the father of my children never to be born, is dead and his death lays on your shoulders. Because you demanded we protect your lover above everyone else, mine is dead.” She shook her head at Lexa, “take him back to his sister and people, I refuse to stay here any longer. I’m going to Azgeda, to my home where I belong and will stay until I die and join Bellamy in the next life.”

The assassin turned to leave but Lexa spoke. “You haven’t been cleared to leave this blockade. You can depart when Azgeda departs, not a moment sooner.”

Echo was on Lexa with a knife to her throat, Clarke gasped and held Madi as she cried out for Lexa. Elos and another warrior pulled Echo off the leader, who rubbed her throat. The Azgeda princess fell to her knees and looked up at Lexa. “Kill me, kill me and let me join Bellamy in the next life.”

“Your grief clouds your judgment so I’ll forgive what just happened.” Lexa motioned to Elos and the second warrior, both of whom pulled Echo to her feet. “Take her to her tent, she’ll see reason once her grief subsides some.”

They took Echo away and Clarke put Madi down, the girl ran to Lexa. “Lexa!”

Lexa picked Madi up and held her, “I’m alright Strikon. Go into our tent and we’ll be there shortly.” She put Madi down and the girl ran to the tent, slipping inside.

Clarke fell to the snow next to Bellamy and pulled his limp arms to rest on his stomach, doing her best to straighten his clothes. Moss handed her a fur and she wrapped it around Bellamy’s body. “In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final jour…” she paused when she straightened his collar, her fingers pressed against his skin.

The young healer leaned down and put her ear next to Bellamy’s chest. Lexa narrowed her eyes, “Clarke?”

“He’s still alive, barely.” Clarke looked up at her guard, “Moss grab his body. We need to take him to Arkadia at once.”

As Clarke stood, she turned to Lexa who nodded. “Go, take him to Arkadia and heal him. I’ll deal with Echo while you’re gone.”

“I’ll be back as soon as he’s stable.” She mounted a spare horse that a warrior held nearby, it wasn’t Strik Gada or Steltrona but it was a fast horse. Moss firmly took hold of Bellamy’s body from two warriors. “To Arkadia.”

The two rode off and Lexa stood there, her eyes catching the red blood that soaked pure snow. “Gather the bodies, all of them will be burned at dawn.”

* * *

As dawn grew closer, Lexa was watching as the pyre was being built. Elos came over and whispered in her ear. She pulled back with a question in her eyes and he nodded. “Sha Heda, she’s planning a coup in return for leading warriors to their deaths.”

“Bring Echo to me at once.”

The assassin was thrown at the foot of her throne ten minutes later and Lexa sat forward slightly as the woman got to her knees. She had tried to stand but a spear to her neck made her go no further than her knees. “What can I do to please Heda now?” It was inquired sarcastically.

“Planning a coup, I could kill you for even thinking of such things.” Lexa stood up and stooped down so she was eye to eye with Echo. “You were loyal to Roan and to Clarke and I, why would you attempt to overthrow us now?”

“My houmon is dead and it’s your fault.” She hissed.

“Your houmon is in Arkadia, Clarke found his heart still beating. If he lives, he’ll be honored for saving Clarke’s life. He’ll be allowed to choose between Azgeda or Skaikru, to stay with his houmon by choice, freedom within the borders of Azgeda as a citizen. Or forced to live within the confines of Arkadia, a prisoner for the rest of his life.”

Echo looked up at her, “do you speak true?”

“I do and you need to start thinking with your head instead of your anger. An intelligent queen thinks of her people even when her houmon or goufa are injuried. Your former queen threw hers away like they were nothing, used them as pawns and moved them in whatever way she wished. You aren’t that cruel Eko kom Azgeda. You are smart and loyal, someone I would trust with my life and I trust so few with it.” Lexa stood and held out her hand, “take my hand and be counted among my friends. Trust me as I do you.”

The blonde accepted Lexa’s hand and looked down, “I wish to go to Arkadia, to be there if Bellamy passes on to the next life.”

“You have already said your goodbyes, thinking him dead. I need you here at the blockade, when the sun rises beyond the horizon then you may take leave but not before. Your people need you Echo; no matter how much we wish our houmons with us, our people come first. Clarke demands this of me as I demand it of her, it should be no different with Bellamy. He must know your first duty is to Azgeda as you’ll one day be queen.”

“He told me to stay kind.”

“Then he sees more than an assassin and wishes your people to know the Echo he does.”

* * *

Dawn brought a funeral pyre lit so the spirits of the warriors lost could move onto the next life. Lexa counted each of the bodies that were from the prisoner ship and found there to be a hundred dead, half their people had tried to kill their blockade but failed. The number told her she only had half remaining and they could easily be dealt with like Clarke’s own had been almost a year before. As promised she let Echo go to Arkadia and had only asked the woman to take Madi with her as they had departed before the funeral. Lexa didn’t want the girl witnessing the ritual burning until she’d been on the ground longer. Clarke had been right that she was just growing comfortable on the ground, not used to death just yet.

Clarke walked out of the Infirmary and leaned against the metal of the hallway, closing her eyes. The washable surgical gown she wore was covered in red blood and she was tired. Half the night she’d been helping her mother and Nyko save Bellamy and after seeing more of her friend’s internal organs than she desired, he was stable. The sound of boots made her open her eyes and she saw Echo walking down the hall with Madi holding her hand. The girl immediately ran to Clarke but paused when she saw the blood.

“Are you bleeding Clarke?”

“No baby, that’s Bellamy’s blood. We had to help him get better.”

Echo paused a foot from her, “and did you? Help him get better?”

“Yeah, he’s stable and resting. The cold actually helped slow the bleeding so if it had happened in the middle of summer he wouldn’t have made it. Go on in and my mother can show you where he is. I’m going to deliver this to medical laundry and then take a shower.” Clarke squatted down till she was eye to eye with Madi. “Strikon, I’m going to go get cleaned up so why don’t you go find Moss inside and he’ll take you to get some breakfast.”

The girl scrunched her nose, “the food is yucky here.”

“I know Madi but Lexa sent you here till I go back so you’ll have to eat what they serve. It’s food and I’m sure someone in the Coalition without would be glad to have it.”

Madi nodded, “Mommy used to say the same thing when I told her I hated soy packs. She said one of the prisoners would gladly eat my food if she offered it.”

“See, go find Moss while I get cleaned up.”

Echo held out her hand, “come along Madi.”

Madi took Echo’s hand and they headed inside while Clarke headed towards the laundry quarters.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Branwada: Fool/Idiot

Ai hod yu in Belomi kom Skaikru en Azgeda: I love you Bellamy of the Sky People and Ice Nation

Ai azhainofi: My ice princess

Eko kom Azgeda: Echo of the Ice Nation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this.


	36. Night and Day in Arkadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend the night and next day in Arkadia with Madi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a moment in this chapter that Lexa counts out some time periods since Clarke arrived on the ground. I actually took the time to review the timeline from the show and added the days and nights from this fic. So all the time periods are actually true. 
> 
> Enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this ball of fluff and family fluff.

Clarke was woken by something rubbing up and down her arm. Startling awake, she looked up to find Lexa standing beside the chair she was resting in after checking on Bellamy’s status. She’d chosen to curl up in the secondary visitor’s chair within the man’s cubical. Despite being told not to do so; Echo was asleep on the gurney beside Bellamy as he lay awake reading on a library tablet Abby had managed to wrestle from the settlement’s librarian.

“Hey, what are you doing in Arkadia?” Clarke covered her mouth as she yawned, the words coming out half jumbled. She blinked away sleep and finally took in her lover. Lexa held a sleeping Madi, the girl was limp against Lexa’s body as her head rested on the leader’s shoulder.

“I’ve come to bring you back to the blockade if that’s your desire. I had guessed you’d want to stay for Bellamy’s recovery but I thought it best to inquire before making assumptions. In the past that has caused rifts between us.”

The blonde stood and took Madi from Lexa, who handed her over without protest. Once the girl was asleep in Clarke’s arms, the young healer walked over to Bellamy’s bed. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay.” He reached out and rubbed the back of his finger against Madi’s leg, “you get some rest. Looks like the kiddo got the memo about sleep before her foster moms did.”

Clarke held out her hand and Bellamy sighed but handed over the tablet. “Get some rest and no funny business. While I know producing an heir is essential for Echo, you need to recover before you two do anything like that.”

Instead of answering Clarke, the former co-leader craned his neck to meet Lexa’s eyes. “Can you get her out of here before she starts dictating what I can do with my girlfriend and when?”

Lexa made her way over and put her hand on Clarke’s arm. “Come along Hodnes, we should let Bellamy rest. He requires sleep and quiet to heal and he won’t get it with us in the room.”

“Okay I’m going.”

Echo picked up her head, “chit don kom au?”

“Non bilaik ai azhainofi.” Bellamy whispered while rubbing back some of Echo’s hair. “Bak riden yu op.” She laid her head back down beside his and buried her nose against his neck.  

“Rid yu op os ai azgona.” Lexa spoke as she left, taking Clarke with her.

* * *

Clarke had managed to get her quarters to herself once she found out, rather horrifically, that her mother and Kane were in a serious relationship. Unlike most ambassadors who stayed in the capitol, Kane stayed in Arkadia until his presence was required in Polis. Lexa found it to be very diplomatic for Skaikru as other ambassadors relied on messengers to find out what their people needed while Kane knew first hand. He knew what they needed and how everything in the settlement affected them.

So she and Lexa could share a bed and Madi could have her mother’s old bed. Once in the room, Clarke laid Madi on her mother’s old bed and covered her with the blanket. “Sleep tight Strikon.”

“She’ll grow up a princess in Polis.” Lexa whispered as she settled her hands on Clarke’s arms, kissing her shoulders. “Beloved daughter of the mighty Wanheda, Fleimkepa kom Polis. She’ll have a private tutor, each season one will be hired from one of the twelve clans so she can have an education that is all encompassing of the Coalition and its history. Two guards will be with her at all times and two handmaidens will be assigned to serve her in whatever way you dictate. None shall harm her and when she is old enough, she’ll start her healing lessons under you and Mardon. Perhaps in the summer we can send her here to Arkadia to learn under your mother.”

“She’s only been with us a week.”

“A week is all I needed to know your strength.” Lexa chuckled and pulled Clarke into her body from behind. “Twelve weeks to realize I had to save you from Nia because I couldn’t bare it if you ended up like Costia. Another two, almost three weeks, to decide I wanted you beside me always and went about making you mine. Nine weeks to declare you my consort. Time is little on the ground Hodnes, war and death surround us despite attempts at peace so we must take our loves quickly and hold them till we can’t any longer.”

Clarke turned and looked at Lexa, “have we only been together three, almost four, months?”

“We’ve known each other for seven and a half.” Lexa backed Clarke up to their small bunk and pushed the curtain aside so Clarke didn’t walk into it. “I know it’s such a short time ai skaifaya but I feel as if these seven and a half months are actually seven and a half years.”

* * *

Cupping the leader’s cheeks, Clarke pulled her head down and kissed her deeply. Lexa wrapped her arms around her lover and ran them down till they were beneath her ass. Picking Clarke up, the brunette absorbed the laughter that escaped the blonde as she laid her on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Clarke pulled Lexa down and grinned as she kissed her.

“MAMA!” Madi’s cry threw metaphorical cold water on the two women and Clarke pushed Lexa off of her.

Clarke got up and headed out of their bunk into the portion that was Madi’s as Lexa sat on the bed pulling her bracers off. “Hey there Strikon, what’s wrong baby.” Lexa threw the bracers to the floor on the other side of the bed and got up, heading to the area where Madi and Clarke were. She found her lover cuddling the crying girl, who seemed to hold onto Clarke’s shirt with the tightest grip she could achieve.

“Is she okay?”

Blue eyes looked up at her and blonde hair moved beautifully as Clarke shook her head. “The execution.”

Lexa sat down on the bed beside Clarke and put her hand on Madi’s back. “Strikon, the man who harmed your mother is dead. He died very painfully, remembering all those he took from their families. I swear to you that your mother and father are waiting for you in the next life. They won’t start their new journey without you and they will wait as long as necessary so you can live a full life.”

Madi turned her head to look at Lexa, still resting it on Clarke’s shoulder. “Do they still love me?”

“Of course they do. They know you’re safe with Clarke and I. The Spirit tells them what they need to know to find peace while they wait on you. They know you’re no longer on the ship with the prisoners. They know you’re here with us and treated like a princess, protected at all times and given the best food, clothes and shelter. They know you’re happy most days and no longer afraid.”

“I don’t want to forget them.”

Clarke rubbed her back, “you won’t Madi because we have a way for you to remember them.” She pulled back till she was able to look Madi in the eyes. “When we access the ship after the prisoners are dealt with, I’ll look them up and draw them. I’m the best artist in the entire Coalition, or so Lexa says. I can draw almost anything from memory and having pictures of them will allow me to draw them so much easier. When I get done, you’ll have pictures of them to keep with you.”

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Madi bit her lip. “Can I sleep with you tonight? It always helped when I slept with Mommy and Daddy.”

“Of course Strikon.” Lexa held out her hands and Madi moved to her, wrapping her small frame around the warrior. “Come on, we can all use some sleep.”

Clarke sighed and stood up, “I don’t know if the bed will fit all of us.”

“We will make it so we all fit.”

* * *

Clarke woke to the sun shining through the small window of her quarters. She opened her eyes and found only herself and Madi in the bed, Lexa’s head was visible at the end of the bed from where she sat meditating. Yawning and stretching, the blonde settled and reached out to brush back strands of Madi’s hair from her face. After a fitful night, the girl had settled around predawn hours. Lexa and Clarke had taken turns getting her back to sleep, but it left them both exhausted.

Escaping from the bed, Clarke bent down beside Lexa and noticed her houmon was actually asleep instead of meditating. Chuckling softly, she rubbed Lexa’s arm and the woman picked up her head. “Klark…” the Trigedasleng version of her name meant Lexa was too tired to think and translate into gonasleng.

“Rid yu op ai Hodnes, tiya bag nou graun.” She held out her hand and Lexa took it, walking to the bed and crawled in beside Madi. Lexa didn’t say anything but instead clasped Madi’s small hand in her own as she fell back asleep.

* * *

Once her houmon and charge were settled peacefully, Clarke grabbed spare clothes to shower. She relished the hot water and washed her hair, braiding it into a single braid once she’d dressed. Leaving the two brunettes to sleep, Clarke headed towards the dining hall and found her mother and Kane eating with Raven at the same table. She grabbed her assigned meal of toast and fried boar before sitting down with the three.

“Morning.” She sat down and put a hand to her face as she yawned for the dozenth time since she’d woken.

Raven narrowed her eyes, “why are you so tired?”

“Madi had a hard night, kept Lexa and I up taking alternating shifts calming her and getting her back to sleep.” The blonde took a bite of her toast, “I left the two of them to sleep.”

Kane chuckled, “are you enjoying parenthood?”

“Madi is the best kid I’ve ever been around but she’s got a stubborn streak and unfortunately is haunted by her parents’ execution. We’re trying to keep her from witnessing a lot of the brutality that comes with being on the ground but I fear sooner or later she won’t see a difference between us and the prisoners.”

“Of course she will.” Abby jumped into the conversation. “I’ve seen you with her Clarke and although she’s only been with you a week, you’d fight the entire Coalition to keep her safe. She knows you care about her and wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.”

Raven shrugged, “not that I’ve seen her, the kid I mean, but what’s the Commander like with her? Training her to wield swords and knives?”

“Actually she’s really great with Madi. The only issue is she’d give Madi whatever she wanted even if she shouldn’t. That little girl has Lexa wrapped around her finger and not in the good way.” Clarke smiled as she thought of the night before, “when we return to Polis, Lexa’s determined to treat Madi like a princess. Best of everything, from clothes to tutors, she’s already contemplating guards and handmaidens to serve her. Plans to have the city healer teach her the skill, no war training or weapons for Madi.”

All three looked at Clarke with something bordering on shock. Abby closed her mouth and took a drink of her water. “I didn’t realize she was that far invested in Madi’s future.”

“Don’t let the warlord persona fool you, Lexa is a giant pushover with those she loves. Even more, when she loves it’s deeper than you can imagine. She’d lay down her life for those she loves, even if the Coalition fell she wouldn’t care as long as they are living.”

* * *

Raven’s eyes went wide and she looked down at her plate with sudden interest. Clarke saw the change and was about to ask about it when she was hugged enthusiastically. Grinning, the blonde picked up the five year old that had attacked her and blew a raspberry into an equally pale cheek. Madi squealed with laughter and pushed at Clarke, not winning distance for even as second and the woman stood and held her tightly.

“You’re funny Clarke.”

“Well I’m happy to see someone is feeling better.”

“It’s my hope the prisoners from that ship don’t attack today.” Lexa stated while making her way over. She kissed Clarke chastely despite the crowed hall, laying a soft kiss to Madi’s forehead before pulling back. “I am in need of sleep and meditation; I don’t think I could win a war today if faced with one.”

Clarke nodded, “you want to go back to the blockade and get some rest? I can keep Madi here with me and I know Moss is in his tent so we won’t be here alone.”

“If you’re sure Hodnes, if you need me…”

“I think I’ll be fine. Between having to take care of Bellamy’s recovering injuries, managing the kid and whatever else I can help with, I’m gonna be busy.”

After contemplating the options, Lexa nodded softly to her lover. “I’ll return to the blockade for rest.” She took Madi from Clarke and the girl hugged Lexa tight, “you’re going to stay with Clarke while I go back. I need you to listen to me closely Strikon, are you listening?”

“Yes.” Madi looked Lexa directly in the eye.

“You are to behave for Clarke and help her if she requires help. We talk about the things you do, even if you don’t think we do. Houmons share everything, even the antics of their children. If she asks you to do something, what will you do?”

“Do what she needs without whining.”

Lexa smiled softly, “that’s correct. When you return to the blockade, I will have a meal waiting for you. I’ll see you this evening.”

Madi hugged her tight, “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too Strikon.” She kissed Madi’s forehead and put her down. “Go get your morning meal.”

Despite the scrunched nose, Madi headed over to get her meal while Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa’s cheek. “See you when we get back this evening.”

“I look forward to your return. Enjoy your day.” She squeezed Clarke’s arm and turned away, leaving the dining hall.

“Clarke!” Madi’s cry made Clarke look over to see her having trouble balancing the tray of food.

The blonde started over to the five year old, “I’m coming Madi. You should have asked for help instead of trying to balance it.”

* * *

Raven looked over at Abby, “you’ve been to Polis, are they like this there? All lovey-dovey and coupley?”

“Worse in Polis actually.” Abby chuckled, “at least they show restraint here. In Polis, I once caught them kissing in the hallway. The guards and servants didn’t act like it was anything shocking.”

“They’re in love Raven.” Kane reassured the mechanic, “Clarke is Lexa’s consort and her priestess, a holy position key to Lexa’s position as Commander. According to Abby, when Clarke was poisoned and died for a few moments, Lexa was distraught. This isn’t something short or a simple fling, they’re on the verge of being married.”

“Well that’s just shitty. The girl who stole my boyfriend and then killed him is now ruling beside the bitch that demanded his death. After if things couldn’t get worse around here.”

Both adults shared a look as Raven got up, since the chip had been removed from her she’d been in pain and emotionally fragile. It was hard but she was slowly coming around to the idea that the ground was an okay place to be and the Coalition wasn’t something bad to be a part of. It was a work in progress but they were making headway with the woman. Apparently she needed more to get over the pain of Finn and everything surrounding his death.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Chit don kom au: What happened?

Non bilaik ai azhainofi: Nothing my ice princess

Bak riden yu op: Go back to sleep

Rid yu op os ai azgona: Sleep well my ice warrior

Klark: Clarke

Rid yu op ai Hodnes, tiya bag nou graun: Sleep my love, in bed not the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter


	37. Story Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Regarding the Story

So just incase there isn't any confusion regarding the story, I've added this chapter to make it easier to understand the timeline.

* * *

**Long Version - Short Version after the break**

As of Chapter 36:

271 Days since The 100 (plus Bellamy) arrived on the ground = 8 months, 3 weeks and 6 days

232 Days since Clarke and Lexa met = 7 months, 2 weeks, 4 days

222 Days since Clarke and Lexa shared their first kiss = 7 months, 1 week, 1 day - meaning they had their first kiss 10 days after meeting

219 Days since Lexa abandoned Clarke at Mount Weather = 7 months, 5 days - meaning they knew each other 13 days while preparing to fight Mount Weather

133 Days since Clarke was brought to Polis by Roan = 4 months, 1 month, 4 days

126 Days since Lexa bowed to Clarke = 4 months, 4 days

114 Days since Clarke and Lexa shared a second kiss and made love for the first time = 3 months, 3 weeks, 1 day

107 Days since Pike was executed = 3 months, 2 weeks, 1 day

90 Days since Skaikru rejoined the Coalition = 2 months, 4 weeks, 1 day

74 Days since Lexa and Clarke broke up due to Ambssadors = 2 months, 1 week, 6 days

67 Days since Clarke becomes Fleimkepa and Clarke and Lexa get back together = 2 months, 6 days

50 Days since Lexa defeated ALIE = 1 month, 2 weeks, 5 days

46 Days since Jaha/Jasper are executed and Clarke becomes Lexa's consort = 1 month, 2 weeks, 1 day

16 Days since the Prisoner Ship landed and Lexa is injured = 2 weeks, 2 days

15 Days since Clarke convenes the War Council = 2 weeks, 1 day

8 Days since the War Blockade went up = 1 week, 1 day

7 Days since Madi became Clarke's charge = 1 week

* * *

**In Short - Abridged Version**

As of Chapter 36:

Clarke and Lexa have known each other 7 months, 2 weeks, 4 days

Clarke and Lexa have been a couple for 3 months, 3 weeks, 1 day

Pike has been dead for 3 months, 2 weeks, 1 day

Bellamy and Echo have been training together (period as a couple is unknown) for 3 months, 2 weeks

Abby and Kane have been together _at least_ 1 month

Madi has been with Clarke and Lexa for _only_ 1 week

* * *

**This chapter comments can be used to make requests that may or may not be worked into the story. I take requests and if I can work them into the story or if they're something I can make happen, I do.**

**Just because it's not used doesn't mean I didn't want to use the idea, it just means I either couldn't work it in or it didn't mesh with the plot. I do give recognition to those who submit ideas.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any requests - this is the chapter to make a request that may or may not be worked into the story.


	38. A Night on the Blockade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Marcus overhear Lexa's version of The 100's arrival; Clarke and Raven talk about Finn; Lexa reveals some past truths to Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the story from the season 5 trailer and made it my own.

Raven found herself walking through the blockade with Kane, he’d invited her to go with him to see if Lexa could use any of the weapons the mechanic had designed. She kept an eye on things as they moved through the see of tents as night fell. The mechanic had been reassured there would be comfortable accommodations if they chose to stay the night. The large tent that was no doubt Lexa’s was twice the size Raven remembered her tent being when they’d first helped get into Mount Weather. The guards at the doors let them pass and enter without a word to them or mentioning to Lexa they’d arrived.

As they entered, Kane put out a hand to steady Raven and keep her from moving. In that moment Raven listened as she heard a child’s voice fill the tent. She kept quiet and listened to what the girl was saying and she was surprised at what she heard.

“Lexa tell me a story.”

“Clarke is a better story teller.” The leader commented to the girl, rustling signaled the girl was being put to bed. A whine was followed by a chuckle, “alright Strikon, lay down and I will tell you a story.”

Raven shared look with Kane as Madi settled. “What’s the story about.”

“Shh Strikon, it’s a story of how things came to be. Once upon a time there was a castle in the sky, the people who lived in the castle were locked away unable to leave. The people that lived there were scared of the ground below. Scared of the burning rain and painful air but the castle was dying. So they decided to send their bravest children down to the ground to see if they could survive. In the beginning there were a hundred of them and they were alone without their rulers to guide them so they did whatever they wanted. Then the monsters came out when darkness fell. Some hunted the children and other monsters stole them to use their bones as medicine. However, the brave children fought back against those they perceived as monsters. Some, like a warrior and a princess, realized the monsters were just like them. While her enemy hid in a mountain, the forest queen demanded to meet the princess from the sky. She wanted to hurt the children for they accidently hurt her people.”

“Did she hurt the children?”

“She tried but then the queen was challenged. She was challenged by the daughter of the healer in the sky castle. This princess walked right up to the queen and told her, ‘if you help me defeat the mountain ruler, I’ll help get your people out safely too’ despite the danger she was in. The forest queen realized that together they could achieve great things. As they grew closer to victory, the forest queen realized something though and it changed how she viewed the sky princess.” There was a pause before Lexa continued, “the forest queen realized she’d fallen for the princess and wanted to take her back to her palace.”

Madi’s voice was excited, “did she take her back to her palace?”

“No, she never got the chance. When they marched on the mountain, the evil ruler within told the forest queen if she agreed to go back to her palace he would release her people. If she didn’t, he would kill all those inside the mountain, both forest and sky people. He said he would kill the sky princess and the forest queen after, using all their bones for medicine so only his people remained. The forest queen thought of another she had lost and couldn’t bear the thought of the princess dying so she turned away and left the mountain with hope the sky princess would live.”

“She loved her so much she left her behind?”

Lexa chuckled, “yes Strikon she did, she left her to save her from a painful fate. After all, the princess was hurting from not being able to save her people before.”

“What happened to her people?”

“One of her loyal soldiers couldn’t find her because the forest queen’s loyal soldier took her to save one of her people. She was after all, a healer like her mother. The loyal soldier from the sky entered a village thinking they had the princess but they didn’t so he killed all the people in anger. He didn’t mean to hurt them but his anger got the best of him. To achieved peace with the forest queen, the princess had to give him to the queen so he could be punished for his crime. The princess did so but when she saw how painful the punishment would be, she decided to help him. With the forest queen watching and risking her life, the princess killed her loyal soldier painlessly so he wouldn’t suffer a painful death. The princess was haunted because she took the loyal soldier from the one who loved him most and she could do nothing about it.”

“Did the one who loved the loyal soldier hate the princess?”

“Yes Strikon, as anyone would. It’s natural to hate those who take from us the ones we love. I would hate whoever took Clarke from me but I wouldn’t harm them, not if it meant I could give her a painless death. I would be partially thankful, after all I wouldn’t have to endure her suffering and I could spare her from that fate.” Lexa was silent for a few moments. “Time for sleep, close your eyes Strikon.”

“Will you tell me more?”

Lexa laughed softly, “yes I’ll tell you the rest tomorrow but only if you sleep.”

“Clarke will come?”

“I will see that she comes to say goodnight when she returns from helping the healer. Until then you need to close your eyes and sleep.”

* * *

The curtain to the private area moved aside for only a moment before Lexa emerged and pulled it back. She paused when she looked up to see the two Skaikru members in her tent. The woman quickly got over her startled moment and began moving around the tent like normal. Pouring a cup of water and motioned to the war table for them to join her.

“We apologize, Elis let us in.”

“Elos, my guard’s name is Elos. Clarke’s main is Moss.” Lexa corrected and explained, “as for why, I expressly told him to let you in when you arrived. I just didn’t realize you would arrive before I had settled Madi. I also anticipated Clarke having arrived back from assisting Nyko.”

Kane removed his pack and opened it to withdrawal the tablet that had the plans they were going to discuss. “We brought some of the designs talked about earlier.”

“Did you really let Clarke kill Finn to keep him from suffering?” Raven asked bluntly.

“I allowed her to say goodbye, she chose to take his life. However, as Clarke explained it to me during her time in Polis, she killed him to save him from the pain she perceived he’d endure. She had never seen our execution method yet but she realized that a simple execution wouldn’t be performed due to the multiple deaths in the village.” Lexa set her cup of water aside, “Clarke has always had instincts that rival even my best warriors. It’s what makes her so deadly and so sought after.”

* * *

Rustling made the three turn their attention to the entrance of the tent where Clarke was entering with a pack slung over her shoulder. She pulled it off as she entered the tent and passed around the table to Lexa, kissed her before she disappeared into the private area. Seconds later Clarke emerged in a different shirt and made her way over to the table. Lexa handed her the cup of water and she drank it silently before putting it aside.

“Sorry, one of the Azgeda warriors thought it would be a great idea to come to a war blockade on the verge of labor. She delivered safely but it was long and hard because she was so tiny.”

Lexa chuckled, “it is the Azgeda way, warrior till birth and after. How is the child?”

“Small but good lungs and heart. It’s a boy in case you’re wondering, his mother was ecstatic because apparently she’s had three girls and had been wanting a boy.” Clarke turned her attention to the tablet instead of Lexa and leaned against the table, slipping onto her stool as she turned the tablet to her. She started messing with it, quickly pulling up the designs that Raven had created within seconds. “So you think you can make these bombs?”

“Well actually it’s a shock grenade.” Raven quickly messed with the tablet and showed what Abby had included. “Use jobe nuts and lights to basically make them first crazy then shock their systems with bright light. With help from Monty we think we can make a gas from the expired jobe nuts and then rig a large flash to knock them on their asses.”

Clarke pointed to the screen as she pulled back slightly, “are you really prepared to make bombs out of horse shit?”

“Little something I’ve been working on, put one of our medical potassium pills in the manure and throw. The explosion is pretty great!” She grinned enthusiastically.

Kane bumped the girl’s arm, “we thought so too until we actually saw the damage. Put a hole the size of her pod in the farm land, luckily it worked out to help us till the land easier for the winter potatoes Echo shared with us.”

“How many of these shock grenades and manure bombs can you make within two days?” Lexa inquired from where she stood by Clarke, observing the tablet with her lover.

Raven shrugged, “already have five shock grenades and two manure bombs.” She pointed over her shoulder, “they’re in the rover.”

Clarke looked to her side at Lexa, “start planning tomorrow and move the following day?”

“I will let Ryder know to alert the generals to a meeting in the morning.” She brought her attention to the two Skaikru members, “you will attend I hope.”

“Of course.” Kane stated and Raven nodded along.

“You’re welcome to stay the night; Clarke’s tent has been delegated to Skaikru should they wish to remain along the blockade. It’s easy to find and should have supplies already prepared inside. None of my warriors will touch your rover but if you feel it necessary to keep the weapons close, please feel welcome to take them to the tent.”

Raven tilted her head slightly and looked straight at Clarke. “You have a tent but you don’t use it?”

“Do you know what my title ‘Wanheda’ means?” Clarke inquired with a smirk on her face. She put up a finger as Kane started to answer and he closed his mouth. “It means Commander of Death and no one, not even Heda wants to sleep next to a pissed off Wanheda. The last time she pissed me off, well let’s just say pissing off one’s houmon is never a good idea.”

“It’s a place none wish to be.” Lexa commented while rolling maps and putting them away. She looked up at them, “I’ll have you Moss escort you to the tent.”

Clarke picked up the tablet, “I’ll take them.”

“As you wish.” Lexa left the war table and headed to the closed off area, slipping past the curtain.

* * *

As they walked to the tent, Raven bit her lip before finally speaking. “Lexa was telling the kid a story tonight.”

“If it’s about my horse, I’m going to knock her because that story confused even me.”

“Actually she told her a story about brave children that came from a sky castle. It’s a whole lot friendlier than the real story.” Raven waved her off, “anyways, she told about the sky princess’ loyal soldier and how he committed murder for her accidently.” She bit her lip again before speaking. “She said the sky princess killed him to spare him a painful death.”

Clarke stopped walking and waited till Raven turned to her, “I did. I didn’t know what type of punishment he’d endure but something in me told me it wasn’t going to be painless.” She shook her head, “I’m sorry Raven, I know it hurt you but it haunts me. Haunts that he used me when he thought you weren’t coming down then acted like you were nothing when you arrived. It haunts me that I stuck a blade into him but I did it to save him and us.”

Raven nodded silently and held out her hand, “can I hate you for Finn but agree that if it wasn’t for you, we’d probably all be dead now?”

The blonde smiled as she took her fellow delinquent’s hand. “If I can hate my own houmon for Mount Weather and still love her, you can hate me and still be okay with me.”

“About Mount Weather.” Raven sighed and dropped her hand. “Lexa’s telling of the story was a little different. Maybe you should ask her what she told the kid.” She shrugged, “if what she said is true, sounds like she did it for reasons other than saving her people.”

Kane walked over to the two women, “I found the tent.”

“Good, I can get off my leg while you go get the bombs. No offense to Clarke and her warlord wife but I don’t want those warriors touching my babies.” Raven started walking from the direction that Kane had come from. “Hop to it Mr. Ambassador, show me which way.”

“Reshop Klark.” Kane nodded to the blonde.

“Reshop Markus.”

* * *

Clarke returned to the tent and alerted Elos of her and Lexa turning in for the night. She also told him to alert the generals like Lexa ordered before going to sleep himself. The blonde found her lover in bed, curled on her side watching Madi. She climbed into the furs and Lexa turned over, quickly wrapping an arm around the blonde who faced away from her. The brunette buried her face in Clarke’s neck and laid little kisses there while Clarke closed her eyes to sleep.

“Tell me the story of the brave children from the sky castle.” It was whispered and one would think it lost among the furs if Lexa wasn’t hyperaware of all things Clarke.

The leader told the story she’d told Madi word for word and when she got to the end about leaving the mountain, Clarke rolled over. Lexa reached up to push away unruly hair that had fallen in Clarke’s face. “What’s wrong Hodnes?”

“Did he really tell you he’d kill everyone?”

“Yes and while I didn’t want to risk my people, I also didn’t want to see you suffer as Costia had. I barely knew you but my heart felt as if I’d known you all my life. The Spirit’s doing no doubt, letting me know in Its subtle ways that you were mine even if I wasn’t aware yet.” Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke’s as they breathed in the same breath of air. “I made the decision on the way down and because my people weren’t favorable towards yours, I said words I deeply regret.”

Clarke felt tears on her cheek and ignored them as she kissed Lexa. Pulling away she silently cried, feeling her lover wipe away the tears while they gazed at each other. “I hated you when I should have hated your decision. You did something out of love for your people and someone you thought you could love. I called you heartless, I tried to kill you…”

“Shh Hodnes.” Lexa pulled Clarke close and layered her face in small kisses. “No, you had every right to feel as you did. You were unaware of the true reason why I left. In truth my people came first, at that point I put anything I felt for you second. I will always see what I did as a victory for my people but my heart is heavy for what I made you do, what I turned you into.”

“Clarke?” Madi’s voice was followed by a yawn. “Is that you?”

“Yeah Madi, I’m here.” She sat up and wiped her face while making her way around the bed to Madi’s own. She knelt down and pulled the girl’s fur around her. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to say goodnight.”

“It’s okay.” The girl mumbled sleepily. “Lexa told me a story, about a sky princess and a forest queen.”

Clarke chuckled while kiss the girl’s head. “Go to sleep and tomorrow night she can finish the story.”

“Promise?”

“I promise Strikon.” Lexa whispered from their bed.

Madi turned onto her side and closed her eyes. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Strikon.” Clarke rubbed her hair back before standing up.

After settling back into bed, Clarke closed her eyes and reached out for Lexa’s hand. The leader laid a kiss on her lover’s face. “Forgive me for the mountain Hodnes?”

“Never.” It was spoken softly, no malice or pain behind the words. “I’ll never forgive you but I’ll love you more knowing the reason why you left.”

“You are ai skaifaya, ai haiplana, never shall I sacrifice you again.”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Reshop Klark: Goodnight Clarke

Reshop Markus: Goodnight Marcus

Ai skaifaya, ai hainofi: my star, my queen

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	39. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note

To all my dearest and fondest readers,

 

I've had a lot compounded into the last few weeks and the final blow came last night. I'll be at least a week before I'm able to write again due to everything compiling emotionally. Sorry to disappoint with this note but not a chapter - obviously. 

Right now I'm emotionally in shambles because a lot has happened but the farm owners I work for had to put my horse down. I was called and told my beautiful, soulful horse was suffering from intestinal carcinoma and colic (they didn't know because there were no hugely visible outward symptoms) so they had to put her down before she suffered longer. I wasn't given a chance to say my goodbyes or be there to send her peacefully onto the next life. 

This beauty is actually the inspiration for Skaikrasha, Lexa's stallion. I imagine my horse (despite being a mare) when I write that horse in the story and the next few chapters have Skaikrasha present. 

Anyways, this is just the metaphorical straw that broke the camel's back. I'm not able to write without crying and so I'm taking time to mourn before I start writing again. I don't want my suffering to end up killing Lexa's beautiful, wild, full of character stallion. 

Thank you for your understanding. I kind of wish you all could have met Star, there are times her paddock became my haven to write when I was overwhelmed. She had a part in this story and so I want to keep her memory alive in Skaikrasha. 

Thank you. See you guys soon.

  
[Star - Skaikrasha](https://striketeamskyeward.tumblr.com/post/165627659690/skaikrasha)


	40. Day and Night Before War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day and night before they attack the ship and prisoners: Echo reveals news that affects the Coalition; Bellamy finds regret in his actions; Lexa continues the story of the sky princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you will hate this chapter in regards to Bellamy's storyline, please remember he WILL ALWAYS be a prisoner no matter what happens to Echo. 
> 
> The story of the Sky Princess continues...
> 
> I'm proud that I managed to finish this chapter - it took nearly all day because I'd stop and cry at some points when I thought of Star. I hope you enjoy.

__Clarke __woke when something hit her thigh, she opened her eyes as her hand came up with a knife in it. She pulled the blade away when she saw a very scared face looking at her, the face of her young charge. Madi scrambled off the bed and hid behind Lexa, whom seemed to realize her error in letting Madi jump on the furs with Clarke still asleep. The brunette turned and picked up Madi, holding her while soothing her with soft whispers. Clarke slid her knife back into its sheath under the fur that was her pillow.

“Madi, come here Strikon.” Clarke sat up and motioned for the girl to come to her. “It’s okay baby, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Lexa put Madi on her feet, “go to Clarke, she won’t hurt you.”

Madi walked over to the large pile of furs and climbed on so she sat opposite of Clarke. “Why did you try to hurt me?”

“I didn’t know it was you Strikon. Neither you nor Lexa said my name and if I don’t know it’s you, I get uneasy. A few months ago someone kidnapped me and they hurt me, so if I don’t know you’re going to touch me, well my knife is the first thing I grab.”

Lexa sat down beside Madi facing Clarke. “This is my fault Madi, I failed to tell you to call Clarke’s name or say it myself. Know that Clarke would never hurt you Strikon, she would hurt herself before she touched a hair on your head.”

“Okay.” Madi whispered and leaned into Lexa, “can we eat breakfast?”

* * *

The leader rubbed the girl’s back, “why don’t you and Clarke get dressed for the day and then she can take you to eat with Drak and Ryder. Clarke and I have a meeting with the war generals this morning, to help end the prisoners’ reign of terror.”

Clarke smiled and took Madi’s hand, “how does that sound? Maybe I can see if Ryder would be willing to give you a horseback riding lesson.”

Madi quickly looked up from where she was playing with the edges of Lexa’s semi-sheer top, the black material sheer starting halfway down the empire waist design. “Ride horses?”

“Yeah, he can help you learn. He helped me learn how to ride, I was horrible at first and now I have two horses I ride frequently. You’ve rode Strik Gada with me but I have another one named after the mythical horse that can never be caught…”

“Steltrona, she ran from the world-ending flames and crossed the world before returning to her home. No longer was it a dirt land but green with grass and trees. No one could catch her but everyone wanted her because she was the fasted horse on the ground.” Madi proudly said as she grinned, clearly excited about the fact she remembered Lexa’s story properly.

“Yes and like her namesake, she is the second-fastest horse on the ground.” Clarke stated and pointed to Lexa, “her horse, Skaikrasha is the fastest. He’s also Steltrona’s brother, so they have the same blood and that’s why they’re the fastest. They’re opposites though, while Skaikrasha is white, Steltrona is black.”

“I like Skaikrasha best.” Madi pronounced as she moved to sit on her legs, “he gives me kisses and lets me pet him if I give him pieces of apple.”

Clarke chuckled and nodded, “he does the same with me. He only lets those who Lexa loves touch him though. He’s trained to avoid being taken from Lexa so if anyone other than us touches him, he’ll run away.”

“That’s good, no one should take Lexa’s horse.”

Lexa combed back Madi’s hair with her fingers, “when we return to Polis, you’ll have a horse of your own. You and I will go to the stables and let you choose your own horse. Perhaps a foal that you can take care of and help train or a yearling that you can already ride. We’ll see what is present when we get home.”

“My own horse?”

“Of course.” Lexa chuckled and continued to run her fingers through the girl’s hair. “You’ll live in the palace with Clarke and I. You’ll have the best of everything and handmaidens to braid your hair every day and prepare your baths. They will keep your room clean and make sure everything you need is there when you wake up. You’ll live like a princess, wanting for nothing.”

The girl’s eyes went wide, “a princess, me?”

“Clarke was once a princess when she lived in the sky and now she’s a queen. If you live in a palace, wouldn’t you be a princess?” As Lexa spoke, Clarke pinched her nose and shook her head. Her houmon, as much as she loved her, was pushing her sanity.

The blonde decided to cut the conversation off before it got too out of hand. “Madi, baby go get your clothes on so I can take you to Drak and Ryder.”

“Okay.” The girl begrudgingly got up from the pile of furs and made her way over to the small chest that had been placed by the other two several days before.

“You and I are going to talk about this later.” Clarke hissed to Lexa and put up a finger when the brunette opened her mouth. Lexa was smart enough to be quiet, knowing her houmon was angry at her regarding the conversation she’d just had with Madi.

* * *

After talking with Ryder about riding lessons, to which the man chuckled and deemed Madi a much easier student than Clarke, the blonde headed back to the tent she shared with Lexa. The generals were already there with two scouts, Raven and Kane. She was surprised to see Bellamy and Echo among the group but she knew her mother had used the derma-seal at least once a day. With the quick sealing tech, which it turned out Bekka herself had created, the man was up and about within days. The wound was still tender and had a slight chance of being reopened if severely aggravated, but Bellamy was able to be back on his feet.

When she took her place by Lexa’s side, the leader gave a restrained smile. “Before everyone arrived, I just received some promising news regarding the future of the Coalition. I’m sure we’d all like to hear the news.” She nodded over to Echo and the woman stepped forward.

“My brother’s irresponsible actions have given either Azgeda or the Coalition a future. As of four days ago, I was informed that my brother is expecting a child by Ontari, the Natblida that is his charge. If the child is born with red blood, Azgeda has an heir. If the child is born with Natblida, the Coalition has another Natblida to train.” She put her hands behind her back, “if the child is born Natblida, I myself am carrying the Azgeda heir. I was informed yesterday I’m expecting a daughter.”

Silence was followed by claps and cheers, the Azgeda general slapped Bellamy’s arm and grinned. “Seems you Skaikru are good for something, because of you Azgeda will either have an heir or a secondary heir. The throne won’t be left empty.”

“Echo,” Lexa looked up at the assassin. “I’ve already sent word to your brother that you’ll be staying at the blockade to assist in planning. You won’t be seeing battle; we can’t risk the heir to the Azgeda throne being lost due to stupid actions by these invaders.”

Echo lowered her head, “as you wish Heda.”

* * *

Bellamy looked over at Clarke and mouthed ‘thank you’ and she responded ‘you’re welcome’ in return. The man put a hand to Echo’s back and she took a step back to lean into his slightly, as showing affection for one’s houmon while pregnant wasn’t seen as weakness. The rules were vastly different regarding emotions when one was carrying a piece of their union within them or another was carrying a child for them. Clarke had learned that there were women in the capitol whom worked as surrogates. All of them did it as their career, were paid well and loved the job of carrying new life. It was something the blonde found hard to wrap her mind around since that type of pregnancy didn’t exist on the Ark but she figured if they weren’t pressured into doing so, she wasn’t going to judge.

“Let’s continue.” Lexa motioned for the two scouts to proceed with telling everyone about what they’d been observing. “Wanheda, draw what they describe so we can plan accordingly.”

Clarke reached into the nearby basket that held maps and plans. “I already took the liberty of drawing the area around the ship. I asked Scout Tamara what they’d seen when she came to the blockade yesterday for more rations.” She laid out the map of the area they’d be fighting the prisoners in. “I anticipated that Heda would need the information today for planning.”

Luna set her hands on the table, “you assume much Wanheda.”

“You care why?” Kingon, one of the Azgeda generals scrunched his nose at Luna. “We all know who you are, the Natblida that dishonors the sacred blood within you. Wanheda is honorable, a beloved consort to Heda, blessed Fleimkepa of Polis and honored queen of the people. She’s killed so many innocent, shed blood she need not but she has honor where you have none. Do well to remember your place or Azgeda will happily do so.”

Clarke put her hands on the table, “Kingon, as much as I appreciate the defense, remember I can defend myself.”

“Of course Wanheda, apologies.”

“See that you remember, your king is a friend of mine and I don’t want to have to tell him his general overstepped so I gutted him. I’d hate to have to tell Roan to send another general, he already sends so many ambassadors to Polis because of my houmon’s affinity for kicking them off the palace balcony.”

* * *

Chuckles went around the tent and Lexa only nudged Clarke slightly, making the blonde turn to her. Clarke saw the brightness of Lexa’s green eyes, letting her know the comment amused the leader instead of angering her. However, the nudge was meant to draw her attention back to the matter at hand. So Clarke pushed the map forward on the table and started placing the diorama pieces on the map so they could visually see what they were facing.

“A hundred remain, Reivon kom Skaikru explain what you have prepared.”

Raven explained how the shock grenades and manure bombs worked while everyone listened intently. All generals were instantly interested in the advanced weapons that allowed them to disable the enemy before attacking. Conversation quickly turned to how they would deploy the bombs and how they would attack. Bellamy moved forward and started talking with Kingon in whispers, to which the general was nodding intently. Lexa saw it and waited for their conversation to end patiently.

“Echo’s prisoner would like to speak and I believe his idea has merit.” Kingon inquired to Lexa, “if you’ll permit?”

“Go ahead Bellamy.”

Bellamy motioned to the rock representing the ship, “I’m pretty certain that Raven could create a grenade launcher…”

“Few hours max with Monty’s help.” The mechanic interjected.

“We wait for them to lower their ramp and fire the grenade in. With them disoriented you could have several Skaikru enter with rifles and capture them. It would allow you to interrogate them all and determine which should die and which should be given a chance to live. Because of Raven, we have a chance to spare some of them.”

Lexa put a hand on her sword, “words I never thought I’d hear from your mouth Belomi kom Skaikru en Azgeda. You would spare some of these prisoners?”

“Not all of them attacked so some of them probably just want to live peacefully. The ship’s records could tell you how dangerous each of them are.” He put his hand against the table, “as for hearing a new side of me. Almost dying and seeing what I did, I can understand my actions were nothing more than a massacre. I followed Charles Pike and because I let him get to me instead of listening to the people I listened to most, I killed innocents. I’ll never be able to atone for every death but I hope by the time I actually die; I’ve made up for at least a quarter.” He shook his head, “I’m sorry.”

* * *

He left the tent and Echo quickly followed after him, Clarke followed after both while Lexa began speaking with Raven and Kane. She found Bellamy at the back of the tent holding onto Echo, she was soothing him as his shoulders shook. Clarke could tell he was crying into Echo’s neck. She paused her movements forward when her eyes found Echo’s over Bellamy’s shoulder. The brunette pulled away from her lover and wiped away his tears.

“Bellamy, you’ve been judged for the massacre and your sentence is being mine for the entirety of your life. Roan and Heda may ask things of you and you must obey but a majority of the time you will be with me and I will never force you do anything you don’t wish. You feel guilt for your actions, you know they were wrong and you will atone for your actions till you no longer draw breath. The guilt means you have a heart, a heart that Pike never had. He was as cold as Nia, unable to feel love for a houmon or child.”

Bellamy put a hand to Echo’s belly and shook his head. “I hope she isn’t queen; she deserves to never have the guilt of death on her. Of having to tell others their loved ones died because of her war, of her campaign.”

“Her future is hers, The Spirit will decide for her not us.” Echo leaned her forehead against his and smiled. “I forgive you ai hodnes, others may not but I will always forgive you.”

“I do too.” Clarke stated and Bellamy turned to see her. “As Fleimkepa and Haiplana I have to condemn you but I know what it is like to kill so many innocents no matter how they died. It’s vastly different, our actions at Mount Weather and at Hakeldama but as Clarke I can forgive you, because I can forgive you as a person but not your actions. I will always condemn your actions but you realize your error and what you did so we must forgive to move forward.”

Bellamy nodded, “and Lexa doesn’t care if you do?”

“Lexa knows she can never force me to do something I don’t want to do. She also knows my mind is my own and I’m a good judge of character. You were given prisoner to Azgeda with the hopes you learned the error of your ways. You have your own mind now and you’re in control of your emotions, which is what she expected you to learn. Your interactions with Echo, Roan and the clans has lead you to see the difference between us all. You see what Pike was unable to see and you see the heinous nature of what you did while he only saw his actions justified. You’ve become part of Azgeda, a part of the clan that calls you one of their own. You’ll always be a prisoner but you don’t resent your position, instead you wish to atone for your ruthless and unforgivable actions. Lexa wouldn’t object to me forgiving a person who wishes to atone.”

Echo rubbed down Bellamy’s back, “come ai hodnes, we should get back before the meeting descends into chaos. The generals aren’t known for their levelheadedness.”

“Ladies first, ai azhainofi.” He kissed her temple and held a hand out to which Echo rolled her eyes. She walked ahead and Clarke nudged Bellamy’s arm as they walked beside each other.

“Lexa will probably be talking to you after this is all over with. I can’t go into specifics because I don’t know much expect it’s about a reward for saving my life at the near expense of your own.” Clarke walked with her hands behind her back under her cloak. “It’s good I assume.”

“Thank you Clarke for everything you’ve done to help Echo and I.”

The blonde reached up to pull her hood over her head. “Do you love her?”

“I don’t know how not to. I always thought I’d never love anyone more than I loved Octavia but when I think of Echo in danger and now our baby, I just wish I could put them in a holding cell forever.” He chuckled, “although Echo would slaughter me if I tried. I don’t even care if I’m still her prisoner when she becomes queen, I just would want to spend whatever time she could give me whether nights or just an hour.”

“I know the feeling and I’m consort to the ruler of an empire.” She nudged Bellamy’s shoulder with her arm, “Octavia turned out amazing so don’t worry about the baby, she’ll be fine”

* * *

Lexa found Clarke braiding Madi’s hair after doing the nightly round along the blockade. She settled on the furs and leaned on her elbow watching her beloved with the girl. She was reading from the stack of paper that Clarke had threaded together the day before. It was clear that she was learning to read and it was slow progress but unlike Titus, Clarke didn’t reprimand her failures.

“...big bag bug, big bad bug.” She turned the page and tried to sound out the letter. “ku, ku, kat…”

“Cat, try again.”

“Cat, cat cu…cut, ka…ka..kan.”

“Can, try all three now.”

“Cat cut can, cat cut can.”

Clarke kissed Madi’s head, “good job. Why don’t you read to Lexa what you’ve learned so far?”

Madi turned back to the first page and read it. “Ant ate all, big bad bug, cat cut can.” She looked up proudly after reading after each page turn. “I’m learning to read.”

“And doing an amazing job at it.” Lexa sat up and took the quickly made book. She turned it back to the fourth page. “Shall we try these new ones together?”

The girl crawled into Lexa’s lap and put her finger on the page. “Do..doh, doh.”

“Doe, try again Strikon.”

“Doe, do..do, doe do de…ded.”

Lexa chuckled, “close ai hainofi, the word is ‘did’ so say it again.”

“Doe do did.” She looked up at Lexa, “doe do did.”

The brunette warrior kissed Madi’s cheek, “well done Strikon, that’s very good.”

* * *

Clarke ran her hand across Lexa’s back, “okay my beautiful girls, it’s time for bed.”

“But Clarke!” Madi whined while Lexa closed the book. “A few more minutes please?”

Lexa picked Madi up and put her on her feet beside the bed of furs. “Unfortunately strik hodnes, Clarke dictates bedtime in this tent. When inside a tent one’s houmon makes the decisions. She is head of the palace and head of this tent, not even I can override her decisions.” She tapped Madi’s nose, “crawl under your furs and I’ll finish the story from last night.”

Madi quickly got under the covers and Lexa sat on the edge of the girl’s fur bed. “What happened to the princess after the forest queen left her at the mountain?”

Clarke laid on their bed, propped up on her elbows as she listened. “Yes Niron, what happened to the princess?”

“The princess thought all was lost when the forest queen abandoned her. She was angry at the forest queen and even angrier at the mountain ruler. When the mountain ruler thought he had victory in hand, he forgot for a moment about all those he had inside the mountain. He forgot of their strength and the princess’s sharp mind. He didn’t realized it was too late till the princess stood before him with a gun. She demanded her people’s freedom but he wouldn’t give it to her. With no other hope, she revealed her magic and within moments she made the air burn those inside. Because they once lived in a sky castle the people from the sky weren’t hurt by the magical burning air.”

Madi looked on enchanted with the story, “so she saved her people?”

“Yes but at the cost to her spirit. She didn’t realize that her spirit broke slightly till after she had returned her people to their new home on a piece of land where their castle fell. She knew she’d killed innocents so she knew facing her people would be painful. The princess knew she had to recover the broken piece of her spirit before she could serve them again. So once they were safe, she went into the forest to search for the broken piece of her spirit.”

“Did she find it?” Clarke inquired softly and Lexa turned her head to look over her shoulder at her lover.

Lexa looked back down at Madi, “she searched for three months for the broken part of her spirit. She learned the language of the forest, met strange but kind people and kept away so no one could break her spirit further. However, at the end of the three months she was captured by a hunter.”

Madi gasped and covered her mouth, “the hunter didn’t hurt her did he?”

“No strik hodnes, he took her to a city deep within the forest. See the queen of the north, an evil and murderous person with no spirit, wanted her because she gained a power when she used her magic on the mountain ruler. She gained the power to control death and the queen of the north wanted the power for herself. When the princess opened her eyes for the first time in days, she found herself kneeling before the forest queen. She remembered what the forest queen did to her at the mountain and the deal she took so she spit in the forest queen’s face. The princess swore to hurt her, to kill her for her actions at the mountain.” Lexa reached out to rub Madi’s back as the girl rolled onto her side. “However, even after a week with time to think the princess still hated the queen. The forest queen had given her time to think and recover from her time away but the princess rejected all the nice things the queen gave her. The forest queen wanted the princess to kneel before her in front of everyone, to show only the forest queen was the true ruler. Angry, the princess tried to kill the forest queen but the forest queen apologized for her actions towards the princess. She said she was sorry for everything she’d done to the princess because she was, she’d hurt the woman she loved. In that moment, of apology and pain the princess found the broken piece of her spirit.”

A yawn escaped Madi as she asked her question. “So the forest queen found the broken piece of the princess’ spirit?”

“Yes and she held tight to it.” Lexa leaned down to kiss Madi’s head. “Reshop Strikon.”

“Goodnight Lexa.”

Clarke crawled off the bed and knelt beside Madi, kissing her head. “Reshop ai strik Natblida.”

“Night.” The girl yawned again as she spoke and she settled against the furs as she relaxed.

* * *

As Clarke rose from the pile of furs, she felt Lexa wrap an arm around her. She relaxed against her lover and buried her nose into Lexa’s neck. Turning in strong arms, Clarke cuddled into the taller girl as arms wrapped completely around her. Lexa kissed her forehead and bent down slightly at her knees to pick Clarke up fully off the ground. The blonde chuckled softly against Lexa’s neck but wrapped her arms around the brunette as she pulled away to look up at her.

“I love you.”

“As I love you.” Lexa walked to their bed and laid Clarke down, crawling over her body to lay beside her. “I regret most of my actions that occurred upon your arrival to Polis.”

Clarke rolled onto her side and reached up to push back a strand of hair that had fallen around Lexa’s neck. “We both have actions we regret. We can’t change the past so we move forward and try not to make them again.”

“It seems we don’t often make the same mistake twice.”

“Because we learn.” Clarke stated while laying her head down on the pillow. “Speaking of actions we regret, I forgave Bellamy. I made it clear I forgive him as a person but his actions will be something I always condemn.”

Lexa rubbed her hand under Clarke’s shirt at her waist, taking in the feeling of her lover’s full waist. “I will speak to him after the blockade has broken, regarding his future.”

“I told him to expect a meeting with you.” Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa, sharing several chaste kisses with her. She pulled away to see Lexa smiling softly, “what’s got you so happy?”

“Besides kissing you as I do enjoy doing, I also enjoy the feel of your bare waist. I have always loved your curves Hodnes. Most women on the ground are made of well-defined muscle instead of soft curves. I enjoy feeling them under my hands and will enjoy our first night when we return home and I can explore them fully.” She nipped at Clarke’s neck, “when I can enjoy making you mine repeatedly. It’s been a long few weeks not being able to make you mine.”

Clarke groaned and pushed Lexa away, hand and all. “You can’t say stuff like that and expect me to do nothing.” She pointed her finger at Lexa, “just stay where you are and keep your hands to yourself before I’m forced to go to my tent for the night.”

“We could always go and tell Elos to keep watch over Madi.” Lexa whispered as she nuzzled Clarke’s cheek. “I desire you Hodnes.”

The blonde stood up and pulled her spare fur from the end of the bed, picking up her pack from where it sat against one of the tent poles. “I told you to keep your hands to yourself. I love you but I’ll see you in the morning.” With that she stalked out the tent and left Lexa to roll over and go to sleep.

“Skrish!” Lexa hissed to herself and pulled her fur over her body, closing her eyes.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Reivon kom Skaikru: Raven of the Sky People

Ai azhainofi: My ice princes

Ai hainofi: my princess

Strik hodnes: Little Love – a nickname Lexa created for Madi

Reshop Strikon: Goodnight Little One

Reshop ai strik Natblida: Goodnight my little Nightblood

Skrish: Shit/Damn/Dammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	41. War Begins (Part 1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War begins as they confront of the prisoners and new dangers awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this because it was a joy writing it. I did research and tried to be as descriptive as possible.

The sun hadn’t even touched the horizon as the blockade prepared for war. Clarke was brushing blue war paint along Steltrona’s black coat while Lexa stood brushing black against Skaikrasha’s own. Warriors were sharpening their weapons or strapping face masks and armor onto their bodies. Madi was in Drak and Ryder’s tent asleep, she had been carried there by Lexa not even thirty minutes before. Raven sat on a horse, having been placed there by Moss after she’d instructed the scouts, quite thoroughly that both were somewhat afraid of the mechanic, on how to carry the weapons to the ridge.

As warriors took the paint bowls again, Clarke swung herself onto her beloved mare. Lexa followed and placed her sword at her hip as she settled into the saddle. Moss quietly placed the decorative fur peytral around Steltrona’s neck with Clarke’s help, the pockets along the top of the peytral held two dozen knives. He stood back and bowed to Clarke, for in her attire and atop her horse she looked like a queen. The blonde wore armor from a former Heda and her hair was braided down her back in a single braid. Atop her head was her crown and around her eyes was war paint identical to that from the summit.

Lexa sat atop her horse in full war armor and black war paint on her face, a sword at her back and one at her waist. She looked like the woman Clarke had first gotten to know and the blonde offered her a smile as they sat beside each other on their horses. Instead of a familiar smile, Clarke was given a small nod of recognition. Lexa turned in her saddle and put a fist high in the air. “Kom wor!”

The warriors around them roared and it went on, indicating the size of their army. Lexa nudged Skaikrasha forward and Clarke had Steltrona follow by squeezing with her feet. They started towards the ridge and the army followed. Clarke turned back at one point to see flags flying, instead of bearing clan symbols, they were of the Coalition symbol painted in blue. She smiled as she turned back around in her saddle as she knew blue was her designated color and they were paying tribute to both her and Lexa.

* * *

They reached the ridge as dawn broke and Lexa nodded to Moss, he was to escort Raven down to prepare the weapons. Lexa turned Skaikrasha to face the army so she could address them. Before she could, fists were raised high in the air and her title yelled out. “HEDA!!!”

“Warriors of the Coalition, today we enter into battle to keep our lands safe from invaders. A hundred remain while we number thousands, they will not last long if we engage in battle. First we shall give them a chance to surrender but if they refuse…”

“Frag emo op!!” It was yelled by all and Lexa gave a single nod, to which the crowd quieted.

“I have but one command in battle.” She pulled her sword and pointed to the army, “protect your queen, her life is worth more than all of ours.”

Clarke finally registered Lexa’s command as the woman turned her horse around, “Lexa…” she hissed but her houmon ignored her.

Lexa led the charge, pushing Skaikrasha into the valley below. Clarke followed while only a single dozen warriors kept up the rear. The rest of the army stayed at the ridge, spreading out so they covered the entire horizon and the truth of their numbers was seen.

* * *

Their horses charged at the ship, pulling on the reins to slow the horses as they reached the blood and dirt-covered snow in front of the ship. Moss joined Raven in the trees with the scouts and Bellamy, who rejected the rifle Raven had tried to give him at the blockade in exchange for a bow and arrow. He had already notched an arrow in preparation of having to assist Moss in protecting the mechanic. Clarke had ordered him to protect Raven since Ryder had taken up his former post of guarding her as he had when they’d gone to war with the mountain. Octavia and Lincoln stood sat on horses behind Clarke and Lexa, of fifteen generals that arrived five sat behind them on horses. Luna was at the blockade assisting in preparing for wounded if they arrived since she wouldn’t let go of her pacifist ways.

“COME OUT OF YOUR SHIP!” Lexa yelled and waited patiently for someone to emerge.

Seconds passed into minutes and then bordered on an hour, Clarke was about to get off Steltrona and walk up to the ship when someone emerged from behind the open door. It was a woman who was nearing thirty if Clarke was being honest but she looked as if she’d gone through a few battles. Her expression was even more stone-like then Anya’s had been if that was even possible.

“So the savages come demanding we leave our ship when you already massacred half our people.” The woman chuckled as she looked up at Clarke and Lexa, “who are you to command me?”

Lexa put her hand to the base of her horse’s neck and Clarke quickly grabbed one of her knives but kept it out of sight. “I’m Alexandria, Commander of the Coalition of Clans. We have never meant war but the one you call Rob injured me then lead an assault on our camp.”

“Well he always did think with the head between his legs.”

The phrase confused Lexa and she looked over at Clarke. “Chit em sei?” Clarke patted her lap and Lexa raised an eyebrow before giving a shake of her head as if instantly understanding her houmon’s explanation. “Hef!” The phrase was uttered under her breath.

The blonde smirked slightly and turned her attention to the woman standing by the open door. “If you and the remaining prisoners surrender I’m sure we can come to some type of agreement. My people made the assumption that the Coalition wanted war so we went to war with them but we soon found all each side wanted was peace.”

“Where did you come from? Another piece of land, it’s completely different.”

Clarke got off her horse and Ryder followed, his hand on his sword as he stood by Steltrona. The blonde looked up at the sky and studied it for a while before pointing slightly towards the west’s mid-horizon. “There is where I’m from. Your ship would tell you it’s an orbiting space station.” She turned back to the woman. “Our station was running out of resources and air would be used up in six months so they sent all their young criminals down to this ground. A scan of the surface would reveal various pieces of the station scattered along the eastern side of the continent. I too was a prisoner, condemned because I committed treason against the station’s council. I made peace with it and was ready to die. However, I came down here and found a new life.” She held out her hand, “you can too if you’re willing to try.”

“I’ll have to talk to those inside but I know a few of us would be willing to attempt peace.” She took Clarke’s hand. “Charmaine Diyoza, and you are?”

“Clarke Griffin, Priestess and Queen of the Coalition of Clans.” She dropped her hand and backed up, putting a hand on Steltrona’s neck.

Charmaine narrowed her eyes, “you come down here and became queen over it all, how?”

Swinging herself onto her horse, Clarke chuckled. “I fought wars and beat politicians at their own game. We’ll be waiting for your answer.”

* * *

Charmaine disappeared inside and Clarke turned her attention to Lexa, the brunette was tapping her fingers against the hilt of her sword. After a moment of keeping her tongue in cheek, the leader turned to her lover. “It was too easy, no one that hostile suddenly surrenders.”

“I know, we better be prepared.” Clarke held her hand up and motioned towards the trees with two fingers.

She knew Raven got the message to load the shock grenade because seconds later Moss ran across the uncovered field and knelt between Steltrona and Skaikrasha. He held the grenade launcher instead of Raven but neither woman said anything. They had once had an argument about Skaikru weapons in clan hands. It had ended with Lexa agreeing that each individual member of the Coalition could choose to handle Skaikru weapons or not. Clarke had learned that Moss had no problem doing so if it meant his charges were safe. The warrior placed a pack on the ground and pulled out a tablet, resting it on the fabric and moved his fingers across it. Clarke chuckled as she watched her guard work the technology.

“You are slowly converting my guards.” Lexa playfully commented to her lover.

“I made up for it with Bellamy, he chose a bow and arrow over a gun.”

Lexa shrugged indifferently, “perhaps he’s learning.”

“Something I’m grateful for, I don’t think he would have changed if you hadn’t banished him.”

“He wouldn’t have.” It was stated with certainty. “I’ve seen men like him before and the end, if not reformed, is ugly.” Lexa sighed and reached over to run the back of two fingers down Clarke’s arm. “I may not like him personally but he was your former general, I know keeping him alive keeps Octavia loyal to us and now Echo. Killing him would have caused chaos to erupt between the two camps within Arkadia.”

Clarke leaned in slightly as if sharing a secret. “We’ve had this discussion before.”

“I remember and I wish we were in our bed right now as we were before.” She once again began tapping her fingers against her sword. “Instead we’re once again on the cusp of war.”

“It sounds as if you’ve become non-complacent.” Clarke chuckled as she saw mild offense on Lexa’s face. “I only mean you sound like you’d rather be safe and secure in bed at home instead of at war. I thought Heda was built for war?”

“Silence Wanheda, that’s an order.”

The blonde looked ahead towards the ship, “as you wish Heda.” The amused smile didn’t disappear as Clarke settled her attention ahead instead of her beloved.

* * *

Lexa held her fist up the air suddenly and Clarke looked towards the ship, narrowing her eyes as she examined the door closely. She saw it after a few moments, the toe of a boot. Turning, the blonde watched as arrows were notched and all waited for Lexa to signal. A head poked around for a half second and Clarke quickly signaled to Steltrona to side-step, as the horse moved she lowered her arm down beside the horse. Moss took the signal and quickly selected his aim on the tablet before holding the tube steady. The grenade shot out with a boom and everyone steadied their horses as the grenade flew over the door and disappeared within the open slot.

They waited long enough for the gas to disperse and it did if the soft plume escaping the hatch was anything to go by. It cleared and Clarke put a hand on Lexa’s arm as she was about to command her cavalry to go in. A bright light was seen against the edges of the hatch and a whistle was heard. Clarke signaled to Lexa by motioning with two fingers towards the ship. Both women got off their horses and Clarke unclasped the peytral from Steltrona. She reconnected the ends and threw it over her shoulder as Lexa pulled both her swords.

Several of the warriors from the ridge had made their way down during the wait and quickly took up stances behind the two women. They moved forward and towards the ship, walking with weapons in their hands. Several warriors removed the prisoners that were slumped over at the entrance of the hatch. They were carried up the ridge or thrown over horses and pulled up where they would be taken to Arkadia.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa searched the ship with warriors carrying prisoners out as they found them. They stopped when Clarke found the other two children that had been on the ship. The two children, a boy and another girl, were in a holding chamber but awake. They backed away as Clarke looked at the panel, trying to figure it out. She found the comm and pushed the blue button.

“It’s okay, I’m Clarke Griffin. I come from another space station and I’m here to get you out so you can join Madi.”

“Madi?” The boy who looked to be about eight, walked over slowly. “You found Madi?”

“Yes, she’s my charge. I’ve been taking care of her.”

The tiny girl moved closer but still hid behind the boy. She looked about ready to speak when she pointed and screamed. Clarke turned when a shot hit the wall beside her and found Charmaine with a pistol but she also had Lexa’s sword to her neck. “Put the weapon down slowly.”

The woman bent over and the sword followed her as she laid the gun on the ground. Clarke watched the two and saw a glint so she pulled a knife and threw it as Lexa pulled her sword away. A second gun clattered the floor as Charmaine yelled, a blade in her palm. She pulled the knife out and quickly ran down the walkway deeper into the ship. “Go, I have them.”

Lexa removed her pauldron and her coat, knowing Clarke could collect them as she took the knife belt Clarke handed her. “You can use the swords long enough to hold off someone. If they come, yell for the warriors. Get the children to Moss and he will take them, then return. If my fight is over, you’re required to take my body back to Polis so Conclave can begin.”

“Wait, I’m Fleimkepa kom Heda, I should be with you.”

The brunette pulled her close and kissed her, rubbing a thumb across her cheek. “You are the most precious being in the entire Coalition. I would never risk your life, not while I still live.”

* * *

Before Clarke could respond Lexa took off. She stamped her foot before turning back to the door to configure the controls. The boy shook his head and walked to the door, putting his hands on the glass. “You can’t open it without a key. Charmaine has the key, she was a guard before the mutiny and was imprisoned when it was found she opened the cryo-tubes.”

“A guard?” The boy nodded fervently and Clarke turned, bending down to pick up the knife that the woman had pulled from her hand. Black blood dropped from the blade and she dropped it as if on fire. “GONA!” Clarke yelled as loud as she could and grabbed a nearby warrior as he moved past in a nearby hallway in search of the voice. “Telor!”

He paused midstride and made his way over to her. “Wanheda?”

“Take a message to Moss, tell him to have Raven come open this door now.” She motioned to the door and faced the children. “He’s going to bring help, I promise. I have to help my leader; she doesn’t know Charmaine was a guard.”

The boy nodded, “I’m Warren and this is Molly. Go, we’ve been here a while and we can wait.”

“You’re very brave Warren, you’ll be free soon I promise.”

Clarke turned to Telor and grabbed the knife at his belt, he put a hand on her arm as he turned and he wordlessly handed her three more blades. “We know of your affinity for knives Wanheda.”

“Go, take my message and tell the generals to join me. Heda’s gone after the new leader and I fear she’s evenly matched.” Clarke looked at him solemnly before going after Lexa, not knowing what the properties of nightblood actually did for a person who had lived in space.

She feared for the life of her houmon and although war was something Lexa was familiar with, she’d never endured it with a war-veteran spouse beside her. Charmaine Diyoza had targeted Wanheda so Heda would seek her death and Wanheda would seek to destroy the woman because she would be targeting her houmon.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

Frag emo op: Kill them!

Chit em sei: What did she say?

Hef: Men!

* * *

Images - Source: Google Images

Clarke's armor - its the clearest picture I could get of the whole outfit

Charmaine Diyoza - actual actress who will play her in show

Warren - Age 8

Molly - Age 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	42. Checkmate (Part 2 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa confront Charmaine; Lexa finds out what has Clarke so scared.

_“Go, take my message and tell the generals to join me. Heda’s gone after the new leader and I fear she’s evenly matched.” Clarke looked at him solemnly before going after Lexa, not knowing what the properties of nightblood actually did for a person._

_She feared for the life of her houmon and although war was something Lexa was familiar with, she’d never endured it with a war-veteran spouse beside her. Charmaine Diyoza had targeted Wanheda so Heda would seek her death and Wanheda would seek to destroy the woman because she would be targeting her houmon._

* * *

Clarke made her way down the hallways of the ship, knives at her waist and Lexa’s swords on her back. She’d pulled her own armor jacket off, as well as, her corset so she only wore her pants and shirt. She was thankful for the fact the shirt was tight due to her breast size and the way the shirt exposed her cleavage. She paused at the end of each hallway and listened for sounds of movement or fighting. Silence was all that met her ears even after a period of time so she stood still and whistled low, the small tune was a verse of the Coalition anthem.

When she finished, she listened and heard a low whistle of the anthem’s next verse. Quickly following the whistle, Clarke made her way down two hallways and finally saw Lexa in an alcove. Taking a knife from her waist, she held it beside her leg and started towards her lover. As soon as she started towards Lexa, the warrior’s eyes widened and Clarke felt the gun pressed to her head at the same time. She swallowed and released the knife when Charmaine took it from her hand.

“Well Commander Alexandria, seems I have you both at an advantage. Place the knives down or I put a bullet in your queen’s head.” Lexa stood still and Charmaine pressed the gun deeper into Clarke’s temple. “Do it or you’ll be explaining why you failed to protect your queen. I’m sure your savage society will slit you open when they hear you stood by and did nothing while I executed her.”

Clarke met Lexa’s eyes and gave a very slight nod. “Ai hod yu in, feva en otaim. Bilaik yu Heda, kik yu ran gon ai.”

“Klark…”

“Ste yuj ai niron houmon.” The blonde gulped, “du yu dula, gon oso kru.” She closed her eyes after memorizing Lexa’s face. “Go ahead, kill me and you’ll suffer in ways you can’t imagine. If you kill me, all those warriors out there will torture you in a way that makes you beg for a death as they prolong agony. However, I’m ready if you are.” She opened her eyes and turned her head to look Charmaine in the eyes. “I just have to share one piece of information before you do.”

The woman snorted, “what information?”

“I’m not their leader, I’m just their priestess and the queen. You’ll kill me and suffer for it but you won’t be gaining any leverage if you shoot me.”

“So your husband sent you to war, sacrificing you while he sits at home comfortably. I have to say, he won’t be bothered by your death. Men are like that, willing to sacrifice their wives and lovers to save their own skin.”

Clarke shrugged, “true, some men are but while you’ve been distracted by me, I’ve lead you into a trap.”

“You aren’t going anywhere and your commander hasn’t done what I commanded of her.”

“None command me.” Lexa said as a gun was pressed against Charmaine’s neck.

* * *

The one holding the gun spoke with a voice laced with venom, "never try to harm our queen!"

“I thought I ordered you to stay at the blockade Echo.”

The Azgeda assassin shrugged, “Bellamy had no objections and I’m the most skilled assassin within Coalition borders so it made sense for me to be here. I came from the ridge when you entered the ship and when Telor alerted me to Wanheda’s message…”

Clarke grabbed the gun from Charmaine’s hand and held it. “I see you don’t care if you handle guns.”

“Bellamy gave me a quick lesson; I consider it a one-time occurrence.” The assassin pressed the gun into Charmaine’s neck. “Tell me I can separate her head from her body for threatening you both?”

Lexa took a few steps towards Charmaine and raised her chin. “I am Heda, Commander of the Coalition of Clans. For your understanding, I am leader of thirteen clans who number thousands and you violated the several of my laws. Above all, threatening my houmon, my wife, warrants death. My people will see you suffer for your crimes. You call us savages but you will see how civilized we are before you die.” She nodded to the woman as her eyes met the generals behind Clarke. “Take her to the blockade and gag her.”

“Sha Heda.”

“Stop.” Clarke ordered and the generals paused at the command. “Put her in the cell I found the children in. Raven will be there, have her lock the prisoner in and have Moss and Bellamy stand guard until we say otherwise.”

The two generals holding Charmaine’s arms bowed their heads. “As you wish Wanheda.”

“Leave us!” Lexa commanded and waved her hand, everyone vacated from the hallway so it only left the two alone.

* * *

Clarke readied herself for Lexa demanding why her orders were overruled. “I know you hate it when I order the warriors to do something…”

Lexa waved a hand to the side, “it matters not, your orders are mine. You have power as Haiplana and Fleimkepa and you rarely use it so I don’t question when you do.”

“It matters Lexa, she’s Natblida. The boy told me she was the guard that let the prisoners out, she raised mutiny and betrayed her fellow guards. She can’t have a public execution, not with so many watching and see the black blood leave her as she suffers.” Clarke took steps towards the leader and took her lover’s hands. “Raven can rig the prison cell to withdraw air, she’ll suffocate and it’ll leave no visible blood. The ship is old, it probably got damaged landing here and that’s why they can’t close the door. A couple cells suddenly loosing oxygen wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility.”

“Is that a request or a demand?”

Clarke pulled her hands away and put them behind her back. “I’d call it cautionary advice from your Fleimkepa. If her blood is discovered, she’ll have to be let go because no Natblida can be put to death except through Conclave. She could challenge you for your throne as Nia did and if she wins, as Natblida she could take it. To protect your rule and your person, I suggest heavily that a death that leaves no wounds is the best choice for you.”

Lexa smiled softly at Clarke, “I would be remiss to ignore my Fleimkepa and even more so, my houmon.”

As the air between them softened, Clarke looped her arms around Lexa’s neck. “You called me your wife.”

“We haven’t had a union ceremony yet but I think of you as such.”

“Maybe we can have a union ceremony in a few years but right now, I’d prefer not being called your wife. I hope you understand, it’s not that I don’t want to be…”

The brunette put a finger to her beloved’s lips, “shh, I know the reason is because you aren’t ready. I said what I did so she knew the gravity of her situation, nothing more. Whenever you decide you want a union ceremony then you only need tell me. I shall keep you as long as you’ll allow me and while I shall never stop loving you, I shall give you up to another if you so desire one day.”

Clarke pulled Lexa to her and kissed her hard before taking a moment to breath. “I’m not ready for marriage but I’ll want you in this life and the next. You’re my warrior and I’m your star.”

“Have Raven withdraw the oxygen.” Lexa whispered as she pushed away from Clarke gently.

“As you wish Heda.”

* * *

When she approached Raven about the task, Clarke knew the mechanic would have more issue with it than most. She herself had been through torture and wasn’t keen on hurting other people even if they’d done stupid things. However, Raven stared at her like she had grown a second head. She bit her lip and waited for Raven to say something whether it be screamed or quietly asked. When the mechanic finally spoke it wasn’t what Clarke was expecting.

“Who did she piss off this time? You or Lexa?”

Clarke sat down on the cot that Raven sat on, “it’s about keeping Lexa in power. Charmaine was a guard before she began a mutiny and let the prisoners out. She has black blood, the same that Lexa and a few select others have. If she’s stupid enough to challenge Lexa, she could possibly win and as religious law dictates, the throne would be hers.”

“Why suffocate her though?”

“Because it has to be done with little to no blood, so no one knows she has black blood. You can’t kill a Natblida, if you even attempt to harm them except in ceremonial or political battle it constitutes death.” Clarke sighed, “we can sedate her so it’s humane but Lexa will oppose it. She wants her to suffer for attempting to harm me.”

“Well she did have a gun to your head or so I’m told.”

A snort escaped the blonde, “Echo?”

“She gossips more than the exchange women on the Ark.”

“She disobeyed Lexa’s order so I don’t know what will happen to her after this.” Clarke shrugged, “she’s pregnant so I don’t think Lexa will go too hard on her.”

“Great, all we need now is another Blake running around. You know Octavia is pregnant too right? It’s really early, like eight or nine weeks your mom said. Now we’ll have four Blakes running around.”

“Spirit help us.” It was stated playfully but filled with religious intent.

“Yeah, we need all the help your religion can spare.”

Clarke stood up from the cot. “Let me know when you figure out how to withdraw the oxygen. I need to check on those new kids and get them together with Madi.”

“Three kids now, good luck!”

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Ai hod yu in, feva en otaim. Bilaik yu Heda, kik yu ran gon ai: I love you, forever and always. Be Heda, live for me.

Klark: Clarke

Ste yuj ai niron houmon: Stay strong my beloved spouse

Du yu dula, gon oso kru: Do your duty, for our people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought.


	43. Author Note II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Author Note

So as I stated in my rather screamed and long-winded intro at the start...

There was an original plan for this story but guess what readers...

ITS DISAPPEARED! 

So apprently I'm well, well past the number of original chapters. 

Storyline flew out the way of the ambassador from 3x03 (side joke if anyone gets it - points if you do)

Anyways, I'm enjoying this story way too much so consider this only a REWRITE instead of a Repost. - Original readers I'm sure you're doing a dance and screaming.

That said, I deleted the old existing chapters, endings included.

I'm too in love with Clarke, Lexa, Madi ,the babies to come (Ontari and Echo - imagine those baby shower activities - kidding - maybe not, who knows), Coalition and several other surprises instore.

Besides, in this f-up country I live in with crazy people in charge and about to start a new job where I work with strange people - fiction is a nice break and necessary. I can't take a vacation for 3 months so this is my vacation:

Clarke and Lexa

What better vacation is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again like before, another chance to submit suggestions. 
> 
> Preferably ones not out of the realm is possibility.


	44. A Cold Heart (Part 3 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven uncovers a hidden prisoner; Clarke and Lexa are forced to make a hard decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write but it is realistic that this type of prisoner exists.

Clarke took quiet steps around the trees, the herd of deer stood a few yards away. In her hand was a knife while Lexa stood behind a tree with a bow and arrow drawn. The blonde looked back behind her to see Warren, the pre-teen had wanted to accompany them as he was interested in how they hunted for food after hunters had returned the day before with several boar. He’d been staying in one of scout’s tent, having made it clear he didn’t want to be near the prisoners. While the young blonde toddler had joined Madi in their tent, the boy didn’t want to be with the girls or them. Lexa felt as if something was off with the boy but he gave no reason to why he’d be different so the leader let it go.

Lexa raised the bow and notched the arrow, holding it steady beside her face before letting it go. One of the fawns fell as the remainder of the herd scattered. Clarke made her way over and quickly sat on the deer’s side, picking up the head by an ear and slit its throat. “Yu gonplei ste odon.”

Lexa turned to her side to see Warren starring at the deer and the blood-stained snow. “Would you like to help carry it back?”

“Sure.” He grabbed the back legs as Clarke stood up, starting to drag it but stopped when he realized how heavy it was. “Is someone going to help me?”

The brunette motioned to someone behind the boy and Elos walked over. He took the bow and satchel of arrows from Lexa, putting it over his shoulder before picking up the front two legs. “Come with me boy, we’ll tie it to a log and carry it back to the blockade.”

Warren walked backwards while periodically looking over his shoulder to see where he was going. Once he was out of earshot along with Elos, Lexa took Clarke’s hand. The blonde turned slightly to Lexa and reached up to push a stray piece of hair behind the leader’s ear, the stray piece had escaped her braids due to the wind. “What’s wrong, your face is pensive but you usually don’t get that way unless it’s a clan council.”

“He worries me, something about the boy makes me think of Nia.”

Clarke sighed as she dropped her gloved hand, catching Lexa’s to squeeze it. “You’re just on alert, he’s a kid nothing more.”

“I returned to our tent to see him watching you wash in our tub. He made an excuse that it was an accident but you didn’t see the gleam in his eyes.”

“He’s eight and curious, it’s normal.” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Come on, time to get going.”

* * *

Raven sat in the control center of the Gagarin, Monty was with her and Madi was sitting in a chair spinning. Clarke had asked the girl to help Raven navigate the ship and after a promise of an extra hour of drawing with Clarke before bed, the girl had agreed. Raven looked up when Madi groaned, slipping down in the chair. The brunette chuckled as the girl spun again in the chair, seemingly bored.

“So what do you do during the day at the blockade?” Raven sat down in the chair beside her and bent down to grab the wires so she could hook up the Ark tablet. “Do you practice knife throwing or sword fighting?”

Madi shook her head, “I draw with Clarke, play with Lexa and her horse or help Drak with food. Sometimes I play on Atlas’ metal and wood pile, he made something Clarke calls a slide.”

Raven sat back as she connected the final wire to the tablet, manipulating the screen with her fingers so the prisoner list came up. She flicked through it and made notes of which were dead and which were held prisoner at the blockade. The list Clarke had given her sat on the control panel. The mechanic and Monty worked through the list and it was only after counting off eighty-three names they found an extra one that wasn’t on either list.

“Warren Talbot.” Raven stated and looked up at Monty, “the name remains on this list.”

“Isn’t on this one.”

Madi sat up in her chair, “Warren is eight, he was with Molly when they came to the blockade.”

The mechanic tapped on the file but paused when a block appeared on the screen. “Madi do you know your parents’ passwords?”

The girl nodded and held out her hands for the tablet. Raven handed it over and the girl pressed her forefinger onto the keyboard slowly. “M-5-S-2-7-C-3-1.” She handed it back to Raven and the mechanic took in the information she was reading.

“Float me!” She turned to look at Monty, “he’s eight and was sent to the mining colonies because he massacred nine children at a sleepover. Said he enjoyed the sight of blood.”

Monty took the tablet and read the screen, “the ground is the last place he needs to be.”

“You need to tell Clarke or Lexa.” Raven stood up as she took the tablet back. “You can get to them quicker than me.” She turned her head to look down at Madi. “I’ll keep her hear with me.”

* * *

Clarke stood beside the stool that Molly sat on, she was playing with Lexa’s diorama pieces. The brunette was showing Warren how to sharpen a knife. The sound of rustling made Clarke look up, she saw Monty walking into the tent with worry written across his face. She got up and moved around the table to the boy that had become her friend. Lexa seemed to notice his expression and quickly joined the two.

“What’s going on Monty?”

He looked back at Warren before turning to look at Clarke. “Raven told me to let you know immediately.” He pulled the tablet from his pack and held it out to her, his eyes going back to the boy for only a moment.

Clarke took the tablet and turned it on to see the screen, she read what was on the screen and gasped. Lexa took it and read the information quickly, her hand going to her knife immediately but found it missing. A cry made all three turn to see Warren holding Lexa’s knife to Molly’s throat. His arm was around her tiny body and he had a look of calm on his face.

“So you know about me?”

Lexa took a step towards the two children, “a past doesn’t mean your future is gone. You can let Molly go and find a future with my people.”

“I liked hunting, watching the deer’s blood soak the ground. I like blood, watching others bleed is amazing.” His expression was calm and voice cold.

Clarke watched the little girl in his arms whimper, she was scared beyond belief. The blade was to her neck, one small move and he would kill her. Pulling a knife from her sleeve, the blonde nudged it to Lexa as she moved slightly in front of the brunette. The leader too the knife and held it, changing her grip on it so she could quickly throw it if necessary. Clarke put up her hands and took steps towards the boy and his hostage. “How did you get past the prisoners?”

“I was kept in a separate area, they thought it better that I never wake up. I was sent to the penal colonies but I never worked. When my cryo-sleep turned off, the others thought I was just like other children. I didn’t know if they’d hurt me so I let them put me in with this whimpering toddler.” He jiggled Molly slightly, “pretending to actually care about her is exhausting. All she does is cry for her mother.”

“Let her go Warren and we can discuss making you part of the hunting party.” Clarke pulled her second knife and held it at her side. “You don’t have to die or go back to cryo-sleep.”

He looked down at Molly, “I should just kill her so she stops whining like a baby.”

“You don’t want to do that. She doesn’t understand yet, she hasn’t grown enough to realize that there are other ways to communicate besides whining. Let her go and we can discuss this.”

Molly’s whine turned to crying, the three year old’s face was covered in tears. Lexa forcefully swallowed, the little blonde reminded her of Clarke and instead of being safe like she was supposed to be, she was scared. The brunette put her hand out towards the girl, “Molly close your eyes Strik Gona.”

Despite her tears and a hand in her blonde locks being rough, the toddler closed her eyes. Clarke gave a very slight nod, “good girl, good job Molly.”

“Shut up!” Warren yelled at the girl as she sobbed harder despite having her eyes closed.

* * *

The distraction was enough for Lexa and she threw the knife, hitting the boy’s neck. He dropped the knife and fell to the ground, red blood seeping out onto the deerskin floor. Clarke watched, partially frozen, as Lexa rushed over and picked up Molly. She held the girl tight and whispered to her as she left Warren on the floor. Handing the little girl to Clarke, Lexa called for Elos and Moss. The warriors quickly appeared beside Clarke and Molly.

“Take them to Wanheda’s tent then return.”

“Come Wanheda.” Elos’ voice was gentle as he guided Clarke out of the tent.

Lexa bent down beside the young boy and closed his eyes, pulling the knife from his throat. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you but the child was innocent. I wish you were like Bellamy, capable of redemption but sometimes The Spirit miscreates by accident. You were made with a cold heart by no fault of your own.” She rose and pulled a spare cloth from Clarke’s trunk, returning with both the cloth and rope. She laid the cloth on the ground and picked up the boy, laying it on the cloth. “Yu gonplei ste odon.” The leader pulled one of the corners to cross the boy’s body. “Rest young warrior for The Spirit welcomes you. Night shall give way to morning, allowing you to find truth. Strong and bright, light shall lead you to your family.” She pulled the opposite corner over his body, tightening the corner at his feet over his body into the edges. “Never alone shall you be.”

Clarke knelt down beside her and she looked up at her lover. The blonde put the rope under the boy’s body and wrapped it around his feet. “In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground.” She crossed the rope across Warren’s body as Lexa pulled the final corner over his face. “May we meet again.”

“His cold heart was no fault of his own. His actions were his own but sometimes The Spirit miscreates because It’s given all the goodness away that year.”

Clarke finished tying the rope, “we’ll burn him at sunset.” She reached out and placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Another face to haunt me, the last time I killed one so young was at my Conclave.” She stood and bent down to pick up the body. “I wish one so young didn’t have to die.”

“We both saw how he was holding Molly; he would have killed her.”

Lexa met Clarke’s eyes as the blonde stood up, “I didn’t see Molly, I saw you Clarke. She looks so much like you that all I saw was you in danger. When I aimed, it was because I saw someone holding my beloved houmon hostage.”

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s arm. “I’m safe, both of us are. Madi and Molly are both safe with Raven and Monty in my tent.”

“I should have the warriors prepare a pyre for Warren. Hopefully the next life will give him a warmer heart.”

“I don’t think The Spirit would be that cruel to make his heart cold two lifetimes in a row.”

Lexa turned towards the doorway and paused right before exiting. “Go check on our charges.”

“As you wish Heda.” It wasn’t insulting or sarcastic, only full of intent to do as she asked.

* * *

**Trigedasleng Translations**

Yu gonplei ste odon: Your fight is over

Strik Gona: Little Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	45. The Trouble with Young Natblida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi misbehaves and has to learn a lesson while Molly makes Lexa realize why Natblida don't go to Polis till they're five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away. I finally have a job again and although I love it, I'm on my feet all day and by the time I get home I'm exhausted. 
> 
> But here is some Clexa fluff and kid chaos to warm you guys up.

Dawn broke across the blockade and Clarke rose from the bed of furs she shared with Lexa to begin the process of breaking down the tent. Madi was still fast asleep in her own bed of furs while Molly lay asleep beside Clarke, the girl not willing to sleep by herself. Lexa was already up and working with generals to break down the blockade’s sections. Clarke let the girls sleep a little longer while she went about cleaning up items that were not left behind with Lexa’s war tent. Items like maps, clothing, candles and dining supplies would be packed away by Clarke and taken to Polis with Lexa’s throne.

As the sun rose slightly higher in the sky, groggy calls for Clarke filled the tent. The blonde quickly put the box of candles by the throne and headed into the sleeping area to see both girls sitting up in their beds, blonde and brunette hair all over the place as they rubbed their eyes. Clarke gathered Madi’s clothes for the day and laid them down beside her so she could get dressed. Once Madi began dressing herself, Clarke went about helping Molly dress in the leather pants and shirt that would be worn under her own dresses.

“There we go.” Clarke pulled the dress over Molly’s head and brushed back strands of blonde hair that fell into an angel-like face. “Okay, now one arm and then the other.”

Molly put one arm through the sleeve of the dress and then the other so Clarke could pull the green material down her body. “Hungy.”

“You’re hungry?” The three year old nodded at Clarke. “Okay, we can get you something to eat. What do you say Madi, quick breakfast before we finish chores?”

Madi nodded from where she sat pulling on her boots. “Help.”

“Help with what?”

“My boots.” She held out her boot-covered foot. “Beja.”

Clarke reached for Molly’s small boots, handmade by one of the Plain Rider’s tanners. “In a moment Madi, I’m helping Molly get dressed.”

“No, now!” The five year old yelled the demand.

“I said in a moment.” The blonde leader pulled the laces of Molly’s boots and started tying them.

In retaliation to not getting her way that moment, the five year old reached out and pushed Molly as she tried to get Clarke’s attention by pulling her hand away. The three year old blonde started crying and Clarke grabbed ahold of Madi’s hands. “Let me go!” The small brunette tried to wiggle away from her caretaker but Clarke didn’t let her go.

“Madi what you did was mean.”

“You’re mean!”

* * *

Rustling was heard before the privacy cloth was pulled aside and Lexa stood there to see Clarke holding Madi, the girl trying to pull away and Molly crying. “What’s going on here?”

“Lexa!” Molly cried as she got up and made her way over, the brunette picking up the girl up and held her. “Hurt me.”

“Shh Strik Gona, you’re safe.” Lexa rubbed her back and looked down at the two sitting on the furs.

Clarke stood up and left Madi on the fur bed, “Madi you’re going to stay here and think about what you did.”

“You can’t make me!” She raised her voice and crossed her arms. “Meany.”

Clarke said nothing and turned to leave the privacy area, Lexa following with Molly in her arms. She put the girl down on the stool by the war table and bent down, brushing away her tears. “Shh Strik Gona, you’re okay.”

Molly rubbed away her tears, clearly still waking up despite the recent events. “Shoe.” She put out her boot and Lexa took the laces, tying the remaining boot.

“There, all done.” Lexa brushed back her hair.

She lifted the girl from the stool and watched her walk to the small box of wooden toys that had been a gift from many of the warriors. Each had carved a small animals or object to fill a box and the girl had become enchanted with her toys upon being handed them. With the younger Natblida distracted, Lexa made her way over to Clarke as she continued to box gather items that would return to Polis with them.

* * *

Noticing how quiet her beloved was while rolling up maps, Lexa placed her arms around Clarke’s middle and kissed her neck. Clarke leaned against her and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s own. “I’m going to ask Octavia about how she and her brother got along. I never had siblings so I don’t know if what I saw was normal.”

“I’m unsure either, the Natblida aren’t conventional siblings so while I was raised with others, we weren’t as those I raise now. The current Natblida are treated like siblings, I made sure of it despite Titus’ repeated reminders they would suffer greater than I did.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s shoulder and pulled her arms away.

Clarke caught Lexa’s arm, “we need to talk about this when we get home.”

“About what Hodnes?”

“You know what.”

Lexa inclined her head, “as you wish.” The leader squeezed Clarke’s hand with her own and turned to start work on collecting candles from where they sat.

* * *

It was a few minutes before crying made both women turn towards the curtained area. Lexa put up a hand to Clarke and made her way through the curtain to find Madi sitting on the furs with her arms around her knees. Tears ran down her face and her hair hung down over her knees instead of the usual braids Clarke put in them. Her boots were still untied and her belt lay loosely around her waist, tangled in a knot.

Lexa knelt down and faced Madi as the girl lifted her face fully to look upon her guardian. “Go away!”

“I will not. Why are you crying Strikon?”

Madi shook her head, “you don’t care about me. You only want Molly.”

“You can’t know what I want Madi kom Skaikru, you don’t know my mind. The only mind you know is your own. Even as my houmon, my wife, Clarke doesn’t know my every thought or I hers. Tell me what happened, why did Clarke punish you?”

Madi looked down at her boots as Lexa started to tie the laces. “I pushed Molly when Clarke wouldn’t help me with my boots. I even asked nicely in your language like Drak taught me.”

“What you did was harmful. What if Molly hadn’t been on soft furs, what if she had been on the ground and hurt herself? How would you feel if she was harmed because you pushed her?”

“Bad.”

Lexa tied the last boot and put two fingers under Madi’s chin to pull it up. “Molly is younger than you Strikon, she needs more help. I maybe young but the long history of wisdom from those that came before me makes me older than my people. That is why I help them, because I have history to guide me while they only have their current lives. In Polis, you will be with others like us. They have the blood of night as well and they will be older than you. They’ll help you because you are still learning just as you must help Molly because she’s learning. The old must help the young because one day the young will help the old.” She smiled softly, “do you know what you must do now?”

“Apologize to Molly and Clarke?”

“Yes. Go now and apologize.”

Lexa stood and watched the girl stand, wiping away her tears as she made her way towards the main part of the tent. She followed and watched as the girl made her way over to Clarke, standing silently till Clarke turned to her. The blonde listened patiently as Madi apologized and hugged her. The mighty Wanheda hugged the girl back and kissed her forehead before letting her go, nipping under her chin with a finger before turning back to her tasks. After she finished her apology to Clarke, Madi walked over to Molly and sat across from her as she played with her blocks. Their whispers were quiet but Molly stood and stepped over her toys to hug Madi, giggling as she turned back to her animals and picked up the horse. She held it out to Madi as if inviting her to play.

* * *

Clarke distracted Lexa by wrapping an arm around her waist and putting her chin on the shoulder that usually held her pauldron. “What did you say to her?”

“I merely spoke to her as I would to any of the Natblida. I taught her the lesson of why the old must help the young.” Lexa turned her head and kissed Clarke’s cheek. “Natblida are far more intelligent due to the properties of our blood. We understand and interpret on a silent level which our red-blooded brothers and sisters cannot.” She nudged Clarke’s nose with her own, “the reason I knew I could trust you when we first met and why the Natblida are quick to understand lessons. Why Ontari sensed your scheme before you could attempt to poison Nia.” Nodding her head to Madi, she lowered her voice. “She understood the lesson even though most her age wouldn’t.”

“Are you saying you’re more intelligent than me?” It was asked with a smirk and Lexa turned quickly and gathered Clarke in her arms, starring down at her as if she was the only being to exist.

“You are the exception Hodnes, if you had been born on the ground with blood black as night instead of red as fire, you would have been Heda instead of I.” She lifted Clarke’s chin slightly, “I would have died in Conclave by your hand and would have not felt regret. To be touched by you for even a second is a gift that none but I and your people understand. You are a goddess among men and knowing what I do, I pity the fool who thinks of you as nothing more than a mere woman.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and smiled softly at her as her fingers played with chestnut strands of hair. “Have I ever told you that you’re a romantic?”

“Yes, mostly it is stated sarcastically after a nighttime union but you have.”

“I’m not being sarcastic. You’re a romantic and I love when you come up with these fantastic yet false speeches meant to tell me you love me.” Clarke pulled Lexa’s head down and kissed her gently. “I’m yours alone, ai houmon.”

* * *

Giggles made the two separate and they looked over to see Molly and Madi covering their eyes, peeking between their fingers as their guardians kissed. Lexa chuckled softly as she pulled away from Clarke after laying one last chaste kiss on familiar lips. Knowing they had to continue to break down the tent, the leader made her way over to the table and picked up the box of diorama pieces. She put it by the throne as she and Clarke were accustomed to but paused when she saw Clarke bent down beside Madi and Molly picking up the wooden toys.

“No!” Molly cried and kicked her feet at the ground as Clarke carried the box to the throne. She ran after Clarke and pulled on her shirt, trying to reach for her toys. Eventually she collapsed on the ground and rolled onto her stomach, crying as she spoke intangibly. Her hand reached out towards the box. “Bwocks! My bwocks!”

Clarke picked up Molly and she squirmed, continuing to cry and the volume growing louder. “Molly, shh now. You’ll have them when we get to Polis.”

“Bwocks!” The girl screamed loudly and Lexa tried to take the girl but she kicked at Lexa, screaming louder.

Elos and Moss were quickly in the tent, armed with their swords ready to kill whoever dared to harm their leaders’ wards. However, the two guards stood silent watching as their leader’s beloved houmon wrestled with a crying, screaming child and Lexa was backing away to avoid flying limbs. Lexa looked over at them and waved they back, silently telling them to leave the tent. They left and the two women remained trying to calm the girl while Madi stood watching with wide eyes.

“Molly you need to stop. You’re hurting Lexa.”

The younger girl didn’t stop her screaming and Lexa stood silently watching, unsure of what to do regarding the situation. She finally understood why all Natblida never arrived in Polis till they had reached five years, Titus would have killed them all if they had acted as the three year old did. Clarke seemed to sink to the ground and grab the girl around her legs and held her arms gently to prevent limbs from hurting people further.

* * *

Madi walked over with the doll that one of the villagers delivering food had given her. She held it out to Molly and spoke softly. It was amazing the young blonde even heard her over her screams. “Molly you can borrow my doll until you get your blocks back.”

Screams stopped and the girl sobbed softly as she hesitantly took the doll and clutched it to her chest. Clarke looked exhausted as she took a breath and leg Molly go, pushing back her hair from where it had fallen in her face. “Thank you Madi, that’s very sweet of you.”

“She didn’t have her blocks anymore and I don’t want her to not have a toy.”

Lexa put her hands on Madi’s shoulders as Clarke stood with Molly in her arms. The blonde disappeared ready to wipe off the small girl’s face. “You did well Strikon, that’s how we care for those younger than us.” She rubbed the girl between her shoulder blades. “When we return to Polis, you will be able to assist the seamstress in making you a doll of your choice. You have earned it.”

“Will Molly have a doll made too?”

“If she desires.” Lexa took the girl’s hand, “as with you, she will live as a princess. You will have whatever you need and desire given to you. Although I caution you, Clarke isn’t without her boundaries and as head of the household, whatever she orders must occur. If she says no to something, the answer will be no. As you’ve learned, she isn’t to be crossed because we find ourselves in trouble.”

Madi nodded, “that’s not fun.”

“No it certainly isn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	46. First Morning of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months after the Prisoners are subdued, spring arrives with the thaw of winter. Clarke and Lexa start looking into Madi and Molly's education as Natblida regarding clan politics and history. Can they agree on who will teach the girls though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stopped writing for Lent as that was what I gave up to focus on life and faith. I'm back and I'm celebrating with writing while attending ClexaCon (shoutout to my fellow ClexaCon attendees).

The sounds of dawn woke Lexa and she turned her head to towards the side of the bed that Clarke had claimed for her own. She found it empty and sighed, pulling herself up to sit as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The night before had seen her in late trade negotiations until the moon hung halfway in the sky. When she’d checked on Clarke, she’d found the blonde asleep in her own bed with Molly curled up beside her. Madi had been in her own room, a room next to Lexa’s that had once been a store room. After kissing all three of her girls’ heads, Lexa had put herself to sleep in her own bed despite wishing for her lover to join her in the early morning hours.

Being back in the Capitol on the eve of spring meant that trade and the political season were weeks away, taking both of them away from each other day in and day out. She hated the rule that several Heda before her had installed, barring all but senior handmaidens from Heda’s private chambers if the ruler wasn’t present. It wasn’t even a rule that Lexa herself could overthrow as several poisonings and murders had seen to its creation. Although she trusted her beloved with her life; politics and tradition were hard to break and she’d already bent so many for Clarke’s comfort and happiness.

Lexa let herself take in the sound of song birds, a signal that the snow was melting and the political season would be arriving sooner than she wished. However, it also meant that the Spring Renewal Festival would be a time of blessing newly bonded pairs. It was a task that Lexa enjoyed and would be the first festivals and ceremonies that Molly and Madi would be exposed to. She couldn’t wait to present the Skaikru Natblida as Clarke’s wards. Each Natblida would be presented at the Spring Renewal Festival as they were found and brought to Polis. Lexa herself had been presented over a decade before and it had been her honor to announce her brother what would be eight years before that spring.

Light knocking made Lexa raise her head from where she sat in bed reminiscing about the past and future. “Min yu op.”

* * *

The door seemed to be pushed open slowly and Lexa heard her morning guards chucking. A tiny head of blond hair filled her vision as Molly made her way into the room, scurrying over to the large bed. She looked up at Lexa with bright blue eyes, hands on the bed before saying something that had become familiar to the leader. “Up!”

The leader smiled softly as she leaned over the bed and gripped tiny hands. “You must help me ai strik gona. Use your legs like we discussed.” She pushed and felt as the girl put her feet on the bed, leveraging herself onto the mattress until she could crawl onto the top. Lexa let go of her and waited before finding herself thrown against the furs, the youngest of all her wards had used her tiny body to offset the leader’s center of balance. It was a common occurrence but Lexa knew it wasn’t a fault in her training, instead it was her guard was down with the tiny girl. “Sonop Moli kom Skaikru.”

“Sunup Lexa.” Her tiny voice attempted to roll the Trigedasleng off her lips but failed as her grasp of her first language, Gonasleng, was still forming. She butchered the language just as Clarke had during her early days of speaking but while Clarke received stares, chuckles and corrections were given to the tinier of the blondes.

Lexa laid against her furs with the small girl in her arms, rubbing her back as she was content to lay against the leader silently sucking her thumb. “We won’t tell Clarke that I allowed you to do that.” She tapped the girl’s hand and kissed her head. “All Natblida need some measure of comfort.”

“I go Gove wifh you?” The girl looked up at her leader, thumb hanging on the edge of her lips. “Pwease?”

Lexa just hummed softly and nodded. “If your nomon agrees.”

“Nono agwee.”

The leader chuckled, “she agreed, without me talking to her?” Wild blonde strands flew across her shoulder as Molly nodded.

* * *

“Agrees to what?” Lexa turned her head to see Clarke making her way into the room, day clothes already on and ready for the day. “I went to wake Madi and went back to my room to find the little monster gone, so I figured I’d look here first.” She shut the door behind herself gently before walking to the bed. “May I join you two?”

“Have I ever denied you access to my bed?” Lexa smirked as Clarke crawled onto the bed and leaned down to kiss her.

Clarke smiled, “sonop Niron. As for denying me, there was only that one week before the palace plotted a coup. Anyways, why is Heda still in her bed on a spring morning? The snow is thawing, shouldn’t you be preparing for the political season and the arrival of the training ambassadors from the clans?”

“Heda need not explain herself or her actions when within her chambers.” Lexa stated while curling a hand around Clarke’s wrist, running it up to the blonde’s shoulder. “To answer your previous question regarding what you agreed to. Molly says you agreed that she could go with me to the Night Grove.”

“I did?” Clarke looked down at her charge-turned-daughter, the girl hid her face in Lexa’s chest while nodding. “When did I agree if you were asleep when I woke up and gone when I returned from waking Madi?”

Lexa used fingers to pull fallen hair from Molly’s face, “Molly speak true, did Clarke agree?”

“No.” The small voice sounded defeated.

“Because you lied, you aren’t going with Lexa today.” Clarke stated firmly and instantly the girl started crying. “Crying won’t change my decision; we don’t lie to those we love. It hurts them when we lie and you hurt both Lexa and I when you did so.”

“I sowwy, I sowwy!” She cried around her thumb and Lexa pulled her close, rubbing her back.

“I know you are ai strik gona but this will teach you that lying hurts all involved. You lied and it hurt your nomon and I while you were hurt by Nomon disciplining you. Will you lie again about Clarke agreeing to things without asking?”

“No.” She stated while hugging Lexa back, resting her tiny chin on the warrior’s shoulder.

* * *

A sharper yet still softer knock made Clarke turn her head towards the door. “Min yu op.”

Madi slipped in and made her way over to the bed, climbing on and threw herself in the middle of the pile. “Sonop Klark, Sonop Leksa.”

“Sonop Madi, your language is improving.”

“Thanks, I’ve been practicing.” She grinned, “can I go with you to the Night Grove this morning?”

With mention of the Night Grove, Molly started crying again. Lexa sat up while still holding the tiny blonde. She used a hand to push her hair back from where it fell in her face. “No one is going to Night Grove today. Instead, you are going to meet your future political and clan history teacher. Your lessons will begin as soon as the first training ambassador arrives.” She saw Madi smile, “it wouldn’t do to have Wanheda’s yongons ignorant of the ground.”

“What does ignorant mean?”

“Unknowning.” Lexa rubbed Molly’s back and looked down at her, “go with Madi while I talk to your nomon.”

Molly slung to her, “I haf to?”

“Unfortunately so ai strik gona.” She put a finger to Molly’s nose, “you are too young to know your nomon’s anger and she will be angry with me after we speak. We will see you at the morning meal. I promise.” Kissing Molly’s forehead and Madi reached over to take the girl, helping her down from the bed.

“Nono?” Molly spoke softly as she paused at the end of the bed and Clarke turned to her youngest, a smile on her face.

“Yes, what is it Strik Natshana?”

“Be no angry at Lexa.”

Clarke crawled off the bed and picked up the girl, grinning down at her. “Don’t worry my little moon, I love her too much to be angry at her too long, if I am.”

“Pwomise?”

“She’s my soul, so I can always promise to love her even into the next life.”

“What are we?” Madi asked inquisitively and Clarke stooped down to put an arm around her.

Clarke leaned her head against Madi’s own, “my heart and lungs, the reason my heart beats and why I breath.” Kissing dark hair, she pulled away. “Now go on, the both of you before I make the cook serve you cold porridge.” She set Molly on her feet and the two scrambled away giggling as Madi hit on the door and Elos pushed it open for them.

* * *

Lexa moved to the side of the bed and sat up, pushing back the covers. She watched Clarke make her way over and straddle her lap, wrapping her arms around the leader’s shoulders. “If you know I’m going to anger you, why do you insist on being this close?”

“Because if you’re gonna piss me off, I want a real kiss before you do.” She cupped the leader’s face and leaned down, brushing her lips against those she’d never stop getting lost in. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and deepened the kiss, pulling her close as they fell back on the bed. Clarke pulled away and looked down at her, “hi.”

“Hello ai hodnes.”

Clarke sat up and looked down at Lexa, hands resting on a lithe, yet muscular waist. “What are you going to do?”

Lexa moved to her elbows and looked up at Clarke. “I’ve decided that Madi and Molly should have the best political and history teacher there is, the same one that taught me.”

Clarke’s smile disappeared as her face developed the stoic visage that was usually reserved for a room full of politicians. “Titus taught you.”

“I’m aware.”

Removing herself from Lexa, Clarke crossed the room and paced as she was normally prone to. Lexa sat up and waited patiently at the end of the bed, watching her beloved houmon digest her choice. Finally, the blonde paused and crossed her arms.

“No!”

“This isn’t a choice Clarke; Mason is still learning as are you so an experienced teacher is necessary. None knew the clans more than Orlin but his passing onto the next life this winter means that Titus is the next in line for most experienced.” She put up her hands and made her way to Clarke. “I am not blind as I once was, I know all precautions must be taken to assure he doesn’t corrupt our yongons as he did with those of my Conclave. I have already decided to have Moss and Elos be guards within the room and will tell us of anything they perceive as being against what you or I would teach.” Cupping Clarke’s arms, she sighed. “Hodnes, please trust me. I wouldn’t endanger our daughters, not after seeing how he treated what was most precious to me.” Lexa cupped her cheek, “I could live without you, as empty as a life it would be but to lose our daughters, I wouldn’t survive after the massacre I would put forth. The people would put me to the tree and rightfully so.”

“I don’t like it.”

Lexa nodded firmly, “understand this decision is not for you to challenge, there is no challenge Fleimkepa. Natblida must be taught, just because you claim them doesn’t mean they are exempt from the best education required of their station.”

“So you make this decision as Heda?”

“If I must.”

Clarke gripped Lexa’s wrist with her hand and tore it away from her face. She leaned in close and bold eyes bore into the woman who she had unofficially bound herself to. “Good to know Heda still wins at the end of the day. You promised me a partnership beyond the political and religious stations. You promised a life with you, a family even if only behind closed doors but instead of building one together, you’re just doing whatever the hell you want. In case you forget, they aren’t your daughters as Heda doesn’t have children. They’re my ward and my daughter and if your precious teacher so much as looks at them the wrong way,” she leaned in till their noses touched, “I’ll cause a massacre that we both will pay for.”

Lexa watched as Clarke made her way to the door. “You’re wrong Clarke.”

“About what?” The blonde turned suddenly, “what am I so wrong about this time.”

“Titus isn’t precious to me. You and our daughters are all that matters to me; you are the other half of my spirit, Madi is my heart and Molly, she is why I breathe.”

“Then act like it instead of being Heda with your own houmon and the decisions that need to be made together.” Clarke opened the door and let it slam shut behind her as she left Lexa standing alone.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translation

Min yu op: (You can) enter

Ai strik gona: My Little Warrior (Lexa's nickname/affectionate name for Molly)

Sonop Moli kom Skaikru: Good morning Molly of the Sky People

Strik Natshana: Little Moon (Clarke's nickname/affectionate name for Molly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before everyone starts raising spears and knives. I can rest assure that sometime in a few chapters Titus does overstep and Clarke goes all Mama-Pauna.


	47. Reassurance and Hostility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa explain the difference between uniting and bondings to the Natblida; Titus is introduced to Madi and Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ClexaCon is over and I'm sad, I want it to be year long.

Breakfast was silent, at least between the two adults. Madi sat listening to Aden and the other Natblida tell her stories of their lessons while Molly sat observing as she ate. Clarke watched as Aden stood up and walked around the table, pausing beside Molly. She twisted in her seat between the two women and silently looked up at the teenage boy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a string, it went on till a small trinket hung in the air.

“Here you go Molly, I made you a necklace.” He stooped down and showed her the small charm. A small cork of wood had a carving of a triangle with the Coalition emblem carved into it. “This triangle here, that symbolizes Wanheda or Clarke.”

“What that?” She pointed to the Coalition symbol, “Lexa?”

He nodded, “it’s the symbol of everything she leads. You’ll learn about the Coalition one day but it means we’re all united under one banner. A large clan of sorts, a family.” Aden placed the rawhide string around Molly’s neck. “A family you’re a part of.”

Molly hugged him and he hugged her back, “muchoff.”

Chuckles went around the table as the girl mispronounced the word. “Pro, that means ‘you’re welcome’ and you are.” He pulled back and smiled, “now both you and Madi have something to remember you’re never alone. We Natblida take care of each other, we’re a family.”

“Thank you Aden.” Clarke put a hand on his shoulder, “that’s very sweet of you.”

He shrugged, “we decided we needed a banner, us Natblida. We came up with this symbol because we stand for the Coalition and Heda but also you.” The boy gave a partial bow to Clarke, “oso haiplana.”

* * *

She only gave a nod and he returned to his seat, setting in to finish his meal. Oona leaned in towards Lexa and whispered loudly as if the secret was for everyone.

“Heda, are you and Clarke going to bond this Spring Festival?”

Numerous gasps and happy voices filled the room, the Natblida all responding with happiness and anticipation. Cox, one of the boys, sat up straight. “Oh you must, you always bless everyone else’s unions and bondings, why can’t the whole of Polis bless yours.”

Lexa turned to look at Clarke but the blonde quickly found her food more interesting. Taking the political route, the leader smiled at her wards. “The decision of a union or bonding is Clarke’s to decide. Remember our lessons of the past, to be with Heda is a hardship one must take wholeheartedly. While I am hers until and into the next life, only she can decide to be mine. One day one of you will have to stand by and wait patiently for the one you wish to decide to be yours. I assure you, the wait is long and trying but if they decide so, it is as if only seconds have passed.”

“What’s a union?” Madi let her inquisitiveness lead her learning once again. “What’s a bonding?”

Clarke smiled across the table at her young ward, “a union is a marriage. You remember your parents were married.”

“Yep, man and wife my daddy always said. Together till the end.” She smiled instead of cried, the months and speaking of her parents made it easier to deal with.

“Well a bonding is different.” Clarke leaned forward and whispered, “see, unions can break apart, the people can decide they don’t want to be together anymore. When someone bonds, they decide they only want the other person no matter what. There’s a shared soul, a shared spirit that makes each incomplete without the other. You can be enemies or the best of friends, leaders or servants, demand blood or demand peace, be worlds apart but no matter what, you know only they complete you.”

Cox cocked his head, “but how do you know that person is your shared spirit?”

“Rage becomes calm, pain becomes pleasure, death becomes life, war becomes peace. Nothing else matters but keeping their happiness.” Lexa stated with fondness in her voice, “you’d sacrifice a dozen for that one or put yourself on the tree before they suffer. You wish death before them because you couldn’t bare their suffering or you’d be the one to deliver the final blow, wanting them to know your voice is all they hear as they slip into the next life.”

“Whoa!” Half the Natblida gasped and whispered before Molly tugged on Clarke’s shirt and spoke quietly.

“Nono is Lexa half?”

Laughter actually erupted from all the older children at the table, Clarke gathering the tiniest in her arms. “Yes my little moon, in this life and the next.” She hugged the girl and looked over at Lexa, whispering as Molly was no longer sitting as a barrier between them. “Okay, we do it your way. I’m trusting you…”

“I swore to never lie or betray you again, I never shall.” She reached a hand out and squeezed Clarke’s own. “Ai haiplana.”

* * *

Heda’s chambers were usually quiet or had once been but Lexa had grown used to the noisiness of two children. She was however, grateful, for the amazing silence that surrounded her as she sat reading while Clarke drew. The priestess kept her feet on Lexa’s lap while the leader read her book, a hand rubbing gently along Clarke’s right calf every so often. Madi and Molly were with Aden and the Natblida playing games as the winter allowed the Natblida more free time.

A knock made Lexa close her book, a finger between the pages as she called on those to enter. “Min yu op.”

The doors opened and Moss walked in with Titus by the arm, the former priest was silent as they entered the doors shut. Moss guided Titus to a second couch that had been added shortly after the arrival back with Madi and Molly. Lexa could see Titus was attempting to hold his tongue, his eyes shifting to Clarke but the priestess said nothing, continuing with her drawing.

“Hodnes we have a visitor.”

“No, we have a prisoner.” Clarke stated firmly but withdrew her legs from Lexa’s lap.

Lexa reached over and put her hand on Clarke’s arm, “Klark, blinka yu.”

“Fine.” The blonde closed her sketchbook and threw it on the small table, folding her arms as she stared at Titus.

“You must be wondering why I’ve brought you from the prison.” Lexa stood and moved to her carafe, pouring three glasses of water.

“I do not wonder why Heda.” He stated and looked up at her, pain and guilt filling his face. “I have taught Mason all I know so now I must face my death. I only ask, beg, that you set me alit so I may find peace in the next life. I don’t deserve such things but I only ask you…”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “you don’t deserve to move on to the next life.”

“We all deserve to move on to the next life.” Lexa stated firmly as she handed Clarke the glass of water. “One life doesn’t dictate the next, to dishonor a person in death makes the one dishonoring unworthy of moving on.” She placed a glass in front of Titus and joined Clarke on the couch once again. “You won’t die today or anytime soon Titus. Orlin has moved on to the next life so the title of most knowledgeable in political and clan history falls upon you.”

Titus reached for the glass of water, “who am I to teach Heda? The Natblida have learned all that is necessary regarding politics and clan history. If they lack any knowledge, I know you will teach them.”

“You will be teaching Clarke’s yongons; two Skaikru Natblida she has claimed as her children.” Lexa relaxed against the back of the couch. “Their education is of the upmost importance. Clarke is Fleimkepa and haiplana, even if unofficially, so her daughters deserve only the best education. You will be guarded of course because I can’t have you corrupting them with illogical beliefs like you did with my conclave group.”

“Of course Heda.” He bowed his head, “I would be honored to teach the young natblida.”

“Hainofi.” Clarke snapped, “they are hainofi and you will remember that.” She quickly made her way off the couch and towered over the man. “If you so much as look at them the wrong way, I will make Azgeda look merciful.”

“Klark!” Lexa snapped and the blonde returned to the couch, huffing as she leaned back into the corner.  “Chil yu au Hodnes.”

* * *

A soft knock made Lexa turn her attention to the door and it opened to reveal Elos. “Pardon me Heda but the two hainofi are here as you requested.”

“Molly, Madi come in and join us.”

The two ran past Elos and over to Clarke and Lexa, jumping on the couch between them. Molly crawled onto Lexa’s lap and curled up as Elos left the room. “I miss you Lexa.” The three year old looked up at the leader, “you misses me?”

“Always ai strik gona.” Lexa put her arm around the girl and held her gently.

“Who he?” Molly asked around her thumb and Clarke quickly reached over to pull the finger out of the little blonde’s mouth.

Lexa cocked her head so she could look down at the littlest member of her small family. “This is Titus and he will be your teacher just as he was mine. You will learn all about the clans and how to act when other people of power are present.”

Madi sat between the two women, her legs swinging against the couch. “We’ll learn Trigadaslang too, right?” The butchered word made Lexa chuckle softly because Madi tried hard to speak correctly.

“Of course.” Clarke rubbed the girl’s hair back. “Language is essential to understanding those of power. I had to learn Trigedasleng very quickly or I wouldn’t have survived. However, since my move to Polis, Heda has been kind enough to make Gonasleng, English, the main language spoken within the Palace.”

“Your accent is hard to stand Hodnes, you butcher the language despite having a fluency.” Lexa stated while pulling Molly closer, the girl beginning to suck her thumb. Due to Clarke already removing the finger once, Lexa quickly did so again. “Not here ai strik gona.”

Titus watched for a few moments before inquiring softly, “how old are the hainofi?”

“I’m five!” Madi stated with conviction, “six soon. Molly is three, almost four.”

“Pardon me for asking but have they started their combat training yet?”

* * *

Lexa put a hand on Clarke’s arm and rested it there before the blonde could explode on Titus. Turning her attention to Molly and Madi, she spoke softly. “Run along and find Aden, tell him you require a small meal.”

Madi stood up and gently took Molly’s hand, “come on Molly.”

“Nono.” The girl shook away Madi’s hand and crawled to Clarke, who quickly accepted her. “Nono come wifh?”

“That would be ideal.” Lexa said softly and Clarke stood up, the smaller blonde in her arms.

The priestess looked down at Lexa, “we’ll discuss this later.”

“I look forward to your complaints.” It was stated with fondness as Clarke took Madi’s hand and they made their way out of the room.

Once the door was shut behind Clarke and the children, Lexa rose from where she sat. “The children are of Skaikru, of a second set that were far more dangerous than those we faced. They are the only ones to survive the war I brought upon these people. They know only the sky, nothing of the ground or our ways. To subject them to combat training would harm them far more than they have already been harmed.” Lexa moved to the window and put her hands on the ledge. “No, they will have an education but our hope is they will find focus elsewhere such as healing or politics. With the Conclave no longer a death match, all Natblida must refocus their attention to something other than learning to become Heda.”

“I shall honor your request and teach them what they require.”

Lexa turned to him, “know this Titus, behind these doors they are mine as much as Clarke’s. If you step out of line,” she made her way over, “I will be far less forgiving than I was when you made your attempt on Clarke. She is Fleimkepa, protector of the vessel, but she is also my queen and one day will be my bonded. These children are my children, nothing is more precious than their lives. So do well to remember your place or you will suffer in ways that make Azgeda torture pale in comparison.”

Titus lowered his head, “as you say Heda.”

“Gona.” It was said loud enough that Elos entered and stood at attention. “Return him to his cell.”

“Sha Heda.” Elos took Titus by the arm and the former priest stood.

“Your mercy is unmeasurable Heda, mochof.”

Lexa raised her head, “I do this for my yongons, not you.” With a wave of her hand, he was escorted out of the room.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translation

Oso haiplana: Our queen

Klark, blinka yu: Clarke, your eyes (call for attention)

Hainofi: princess

Chil yu au Hodnes: Calm (my) love

Yongons: children/daughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts regarding this chapter.


	48. An Old Face Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Political Season arrives, an old face from twenty years before Lexa returns to Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we begin another arc - life is never quiet on the ground for very long.

Clarke stood beside Mason observing the Natblida undergoing formations in the Night Grove. The snow had thawed enough that they had to focus on keeping their footing, the ground slippery under their boots. Sun broke through the trees as they moved from one formation to another. Clarke clapped and they ended their formations, standing still with their staffs beside them. She made her way between several and walked silently, moving around and as she did, heads turned towards her.

“Cox, what is the first pillar?”

Cox puffed out his chest, “Strength.”

“Incorrect.” Clarke stated as she passed him, “Ellie, please tell Cox what the first pillar is.”

“Compassion.” The girl yelled and Clarke nodded.

“Ellie you are dismissed.”

The girl quickly turned and bowed to Clarke, “Fleimkepa.” Once she had given her polite goodbye, the girl quickly made her way through the trees to the path that would lead to Polis.

“Compassion is the first pillar because to rule one must have compassion for both enemies and allies alike. If the people come to you, you must first have compassion to see them so they may lay their troubles before you.” She turned to Oona, “what is the second?”

“Wisdom, Fleimkepa.” The girl bowed her head.

“Correct, you are dismissed.” After another bow, she left and made her way after Ellie. “Once you have the compassion to see your people, you must have the wisdom to understand their queries.” Turning back to Cox, she lifted an eyebrow, “what is the third?”

“Strength?”

“Correct and why is the strength the last pillar?”

The boy tightened and loosened his grip on his staff several times. “Because after hearing the people and understanding their queries, we must have the strength to deny or give them what they seek?”

“Very good.” Clarke winked at him, “you don’t have to know it all right away.” Heading towards Mason, Clarke turned back to the waiting Natblida. “Tomorrow we learn about weaknesses. You are all dismissed for the day.”

* * *

While Clarke oversaw the Natblida in the Night Grove, Lexa sat listening to the ambassadors argue over who was affected most due to the winter storms. Lexa found herself bored as it was yearly event that was just one clan trying to gain more goods over another. She was thankful that Azgeda’s newest ambassador was smart enough to keep his mouth shut on the subject. What surprised her was Kane, who had actually arrived on time despite Trikru having been hours late, was silently observing the debate. She knew Skaikru probably needed more than any other as it had been their first winter on the ground.

The sound of yelling outside the throne room doors brought Lexa’s attention from her boredom and the silence of the ambassadors. Thuds against the door were followed by them opening, a man dressed in a cloak walked in. The cloak itself was caked in red clay, a type of dirt Lexa knew was only found past her river boundary and belonged to the Western Lands. What drew her attention was his attire; it was the same attire worn by the highest of Fleimkepa, currently only Mason wore it. Clarke’s own religious robes had been designed to fit her station, first as an ambassador and second as Lexa’s beloved queen.

Lexa sat silently in her chair but kept a hand on her knife, her guards only stilled by her hand signal. Elos took a step closer to her, as did Indra; the later had taken Clarke’s place beside her as her advisor for the single session while her beloved saw to her Fleimkepa duties. She watched the man walk forward with purpose but pause when he saw Lexa and then turned to see all the ambassadors. She saw he didn’t look at the ambassadors themselves but the banners above their chairs.

“Welcome Fleimkepa.” Lexa spoke calmly and softly, but authority filled her voice. “Your clothing suggests a long journey and the red clay speaks of your time in the Western Lands.” She watched him look up at her finally. “I don’t believe we’ve met as I don’t remember you during my time as a Natblida.”

He looked at her as if she had a second head, “hakom yu seimbeda sleng kom baga?”

“The language spoken within the palace is Gonasleng, if you are Fleimkepa then you know it well.” She stood up and walked down the steps till she stood level with him. “And you’ll do well to bow before your Heda, Fleimkepa or not.”

The man bent to his knee, “forgive me Heda, the last Heda I knew was Agon. My name is Drake; I was searching for Natblida in the villages along the river boundary when I was captured in one of their raiding parties almost twenty years ago. Recently their king died and the ensuing battle for succession gave many of the slaves access to freedom. I made my way here as quickly as I could, mostly traveling by night. Forgive me.”

Lexa looked over at one of the guards, “bring me Titus.”

“Sha Heda.” The man disappeared and Lexa turned, quickly making her way back to her throne.

“Titus will confirm your identity and if he confirms your story to be true, we will discuss your future.”

He raised his head, “pardon me Heda but how are our clan enemies sitting among us?”

“Much has changed in the time you’ve been away. We have peace and prosperity under a single banner. I created a Coalition of Clans and also, in such time the mountain was defeated.”

Drake’s head snapped up completely, “impossible! For generations we have suffered and many have been lost. To defeat such a place would be to follow death into the next life.”

“And I will.” Lexa stated with a slight smirk and many in the room coughed or chuckled. “Death herself walks among us and we’ve found a key ally in her.”

Dru of the Desert Clan coughed, “apologies Heda, I didn’t realize she was just an ally.”

* * *

The doors opened and everyone looked up to see Clarke entering in her blue dress, the material was covered by her Fleimkepa gown. She narrowed her eyes at Drake before lowering to her knee briefly. “If Heda will pardon my tardiness, some of the Natblida required a heavy hand.” She rose and accepted the hand Lexa put out, stepping up to stand beside her throne. “What joke did I miss? Dru looks as if he’s about to spit out a pauna.” Half the room chuckled softly.

“We were simply speaking about you Wanheda, nothing more.” Lexa let her hand go and rested it on her lap. “This is Drake, he says he’s been a slave in the Western Lands for almost twenty years and Agon was the last Heda he saw. I’m waiting on Titus to confirm such information; he was the only Fleimkepa present at that time.” Lexa looked down at the man, “may I introduce Klark kom Skaikru, Fleimkepa kom Heda, Haiplana kom Polis, Wanheda en Maunripa.”

All the ambassadors nodded their heads to Clarke and spoke as one. “Haiplana.”

“Skaikru?” Drake looked confused, “you come from the north?”

Another cough made Lexa look up but it didn’t escape her notice that Clarke tightened her fist. “They came from the sky, falling to the ground with fire and death in their wake.” Titus spoke and looked at Clarke directly as he did. “Our beloved queen herself leading children and then warriors, walking with death as she defeated our greatest enemy mere days after setting foot on the ground for the first time.” He bowed his head, “Heda, Wanheda, you called for me.”

“Speak true, who is he.” Lexa motioned to Drake and Titus moved forward to look at the haggard man.

Titus knelt down and put his hands on Drake’s arms, “is it really you?”

“Sha, ai bro.” He shook his head, “nearly twenty years a slave and I return to find everything has changed.”

“Much has changed, that is true but you are still Fleimkepa.” Titus stood and turned to Clarke and Lexa. “Fleimkepa Drake departed to look for Natblida the same year I was raised from acolyte to Fleimkepa. He went out but when Agon’s warriors searched after raiding parties, nothing was found. We feared him dead and mourned his spirit as we trained more acolytes.”

Lexa nodded, “thank you Titus, Corvin will return you to your cell.” She turned to Clarke, “see that our returned Fleimkepa is made comfortable in one of the ambassadorial suites until accommodations can be found.”

“As you wish Heda.” Clarke bowed her head and made her way over to Drake. “Come with me please and I’ll show you somewhere comfortable.”

She waited as he stood and followed her, the doors closing behind them and Lexa’s voice speaking to the ambassadors. “Can we move on to allotment or do you still have more to debate about?”

* * *

Silence filled the palace as the moon rose higher and higher in the sky. Candles bathed Lexa’s chambers with light and the smell of various flowers. She let herself relax as Clarke laid against her side, their bodies cooling from the love they’d indulged in earlier in the evening. A brush of her hair from her face and Clarke rolling over till she rested her arms against Lexa’s breasts, clearly waiting for the brunette to open her eyes. Green eyes opened and Lexa ran her hand up and down Clarke’s back.

“What troubles you Hodnes?”

“Hmm? Why do you think I’m troubled?”

Lexa chuckled and leaned in, the blonde pulling her arms back and moving to straddle her lover. Wrapping her arms around Clarke, Lexa kissed her softly. “Because I know you and your ‘tells’ I believe you called them.” She pulled back to see Clarke scrunching her nose in retaliation. “Unless there are matters that can’t escape your mind, you usually fall victim to sleep after one of our nightly unions.” She moved to rub the blonde’s arms, “so what troubles you? Whatever it is, if within my power I shall see to it.”

“I’m probably being paranoid…”

“You are anything but paranoid Clarke; you over plan perhaps or worry too much but you aren’t paranoid.”

Clarke smirked slightly, “I find it surprising that you even know what that word means.”

“Klark, ai hodnes, talk to me. What bothers you?”

“Drake gave me some of the same looks that Titus gave me in the beginning. The ‘you’re-going-to-bring-down-our-powerful-leader’ look and then also the ‘outsider-be-gone’ look.”

Lexa pulled Clarke down with her as she laid against the furs. “I won’t let what occurred to happen again. I will have one of the guards follow Drake around, if only for your reassurance.”

* * *

Their conversation was cut short by the door being pushed open. Lexa grab the knife beside the bed and held it while waiting. “Elos? Moss?”

“Lexa, Nono here?” Molly stepped in and both women relaxed. Lexa put the knife down and reached down to the bottom of the bed where Clarke’s robe sat on the footboard. She handed it to Clarke and quickly grabbed a fur, wrapping it around herself.

“What’s wrong ai strik natshana?” Clarke inquired as she got out of bed and walked over to the littler blonde, picking her up.

“Bad dweam.” She rubbed her eyes and laid her head against Clarke’s own. “Sweep wift you?”

“Of course little moon, let’s tell Lexa goodnight.” She made her way around the bed and leaned over, kissing the brunette. “Say ‘reshop’ to Lexa.”

“Weshep.” The sleepy girl said in a whisper and Lexa gently took the girl from Clarke, the blonde questioning her silently as she did. Lexa said nothing as she laid Molly against the furs, pulling one of the lighter ones over her, rubbing her belly.

Lexa merely nodded to the other side of the bed before focusing on Molly despite her state of undress. Clarke realized that Lexa had only grabbed the robe for her own comfort as the leader wasn’t as worried about her nudity. “Close your eyes my little warrior, it’s time for you to fight those dreams instead of letting them win. Know if they become too much, Nomon and I are here for you.”

* * *

“Lexa?” The older of the blondes was just about to get into bed when Madi’s voice came from the door. “I had a bad dream, can I tell you about it?”

Clarke looked over at her lover, “it’s a big bed.”

“I’m aware.” Lexa smiled at her houmon as she continued to rub Molly’s belly, the girl drifting off to sleep. “Come lay down and tell me about your dream.”

Madi shut the door behind her and made her way over, quickly taking a space beside Molly. Noticing how quiet the littlest one was, the older of the girls whispered. “I can tell you tomorrow.”

“That’s your choice, if you don’t want to share then close your eyes and sleep.” With the permission to stay, Madi curled up against Clarke as the blonde settled. She put her arm over the younger brunette and held her.

“Reshop ai Hodnes.” Lexa whispered and met Clarke’s eyes over both the girls. “Follow our daughters and sleep.”

Clarke smiled at her, “our daughters, I fall more in love with that the more you say it.”

“I promised you a life and children behind closed doors. I have always endeavored to keep my promises to you. Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you too. Reshop Leksa.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translation

Hakom yu seimbeda sleng kom baga: Why do you speak the enemy’s language?

Klark kom Skaikru, Fleimkepa kom Heda, Haiplana kom Polis, Wanheda en Maunripa: Clarke of the Sky People, Flamekeeper of the Commander, Queen of Polis, Commander of Death and Killer of the Mountain

Sha, ai bro: Yes, my brother

Ai strik natshana: My little moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of Drake.


	49. A Day to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake makes a move, Lexa makes a move, Clarke makes a move and yet the day ends with smiles and hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has IT ALL and is it the end? NO F-ING WAY! However in a way we start back at Chapter 1 and it ends rather well. BEFORE EVERYONE FREAKS - NO PART OF CLARKE OR LEXA ARE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER.

Clarke laid in her bath relaxing after a rather hard training session with Ryder, the warrior had returned from his allotted six months with his family to be assigned as her defense trainer. He was skilled with teaching her defensive fighting and instructing her on clan-style training so she could take over for Mason in the Nightbloods’ physical training. The sound of a pot shattering made her open her eyes and she sat up, reaching for the knife that laid near her. She expected one of the girls to call out for her but neither did and she heard rustling instead.

Easing her body out of the water, Clarke reached for her robe and pulled it on. Her hair, cut short days earlier to shoulder-length as in the days of when she first met Lexa, was left dripping against the cloth. Knife in hand, she used practiced footwork that she perfected in the forests that left no sound, quickly edging towards the main room. Pulling a cloth from one of the lattices, she saw a bald head and tattoos of the Fleimkepa. Knowing Mason feared her wrath, and more so Lexa’s, it left only Titus or Drake. Titus was locked up and even so, he’d come to see her as he put it ‘a strength Lexa always needed but never had’ and respected her to ever rummage in her rooms again.

“Drake you must stop this. Brother I beg of you to desist. I have tried what you have and you only will be met with fury in a way you have yet to see.” Clarke heard Titus but didn’t believe it so she maneuvered enough to see he sat in the chair bound.

“Silence Titus! You couldn’t control one Natblida and because of this, our entire way of life has been destroyed. Destroyed due to some girl you say comes from the sky batting her eyes and opening her legs. The sky clan is a myth, just as Steltrona the horse.” Drake stood up and looked around the room. “There must be something she hides, some herb that she uses to make the nightbloods susceptible to her whims.”

Clarke watched as Titus stood, fury on his face. “Klark kom Skaikru is not some girl who besotted our Heda! It was Heda who was besotted! Klark kom Skaikru is nothing but an honorable leader who has done nothing but serve her people and protect Heda at all cost. Heda gave her this room, gave her the best of everything and even when the people wanted her dead, kept Clarke alive. Through all this, the girl hissed and spat like a mountain cat. She wanted nothing of Heda or to even be here.” He moved to Drake, “yet when Heda was threatened by Azgeda, Klark kom Skaikru threw herself at Nia herself. She tried to personally poison her and then worked to throw the single battle when the poisoning failed. No, it is Heda who has loved the girl from the moment she walked into a war tent with nothing but bare hands with an offer of peace. Clarke fought the love till the Spirit showed her an equal and should it be my last deed before the next life, I would honorably attend their bonding. I tried to kill what I thought was a girl but instead I was attempting to kill my queen and fellow Fleimkepa.”

Drake waved him off, “she has even you under her spell.”

“I will show you the truth Brother, if you allow me. I can speak to Heda, tell her you need affirmation and she can have you taken to Arkadia. It’s where Skaikru live, you can see the ships they fell to the ground in. I’m told one is exactly like the ship that brought Primheda Bekka.”

“Now you speak sacrilege.”

* * *

Clarke steeled herself and held her knife against her wrist, preparing for the attack she was about to have to undertake. She took several breaths before rounding the corner and throwing the knife at Drake as he went to slap Titus. The man fell to the ground in pain as he clutched his hand, pulling the knife out with a yell. Titus looked at her wide-eyed, no doubt realizing she was still wet from her bath and Drake had failed to check the bathroom. He stood still as Clarke approached Drake, fury running off of her just as much as water. The blonde turned to him and motioned to his bindings.

“Are you alright?”

“Sha Clarke, he gave the guards a sleep drought and whisked me here. Your guards weren’t stationed but I thought nothing of it as you rarely are in your chambers during the day. I protested…”

“Like a child!” Drake stated while holding his hand, staying down on his knees. “A weak child.”

Clarke slapped Drake and he gritted his teeth, she held up the knife with the bloody edge towards him. “Have care have you speak about my prisoner. What Heda didn’t tell you is that Titus is my prisoner so he’s mine to do what I wish, when. Currently he’s my daughters’ teacher and because they adore him for some spirit-forsaken reason, he has a limited amount of protection. You I could kill and Heda would merely stare at your corpse like it was just a blade of grass because being Wanheda brings a certain regality to it that even Heda doesn’t touch. Titus, he’ll live until I deem him past his worth.”

“As you say Wanheda.” Titus stated with his head bowed.

* * *

The blonde stood and started to call for her guards but her voice never made a sound as the door opened. She saw Lexa walking in with Madi on her back, both clearly talking earnestly about Clarke. Madi’s voice was cut short by Lexa’s attention on the room.

“…a panther, really?”

“Clarke?” Lexa let Madi slip from her back and didn’t let her move, keeping her body as a barrier for the girl despite the little brunette peaking around her lithe form. “What is happening?”

Seeing the curiosity of her oldest daughter grow as she watched, Clarke held the knife at her side. “I was just having a little talk with Drake about snooping through rooms. He came to my room and instead of waiting like he should, he snooped. Master Titus was kind enough to confirm what I said was true.”

The blonde stepped over to Titus and cut his bonds, giving him a glare and then nodded towards the two brunettes. He seemed to get the idea and turned to Lexa and Madi. “Hainofi Madi, perhaps we should start your lessons on the reign of Heda. We can begin by speaking of Primheda Bekka, she was Skaikru like you and your mother.”

“Skaikru?” Madi’s attention was diverted and she accepted the hand he held out. “Then how was she Heda of the clans?”

He chuckled, “she too had to fall like your mother but her fall brought more than peace.”

“I’d like to hear that story. Can we all hear it? All the Natblida?”

Titus took the handle of the door, “yes, I suppose you should all hear. It seems Master Mason hasn’t told you the first of all required knowledge regarding Heda.”

“Well if you were Fleimkepa before Clarke and Mason, weren’t you supposed to tell it?” Her brightness made Clarke smirk as Titus’ expression fell right as the doors closed.

“It seems you inherited your mother’s blunt reasoning.” The words were sarcastic as all sound but the room itself died away.

* * *

As the innocence of the room disappeared, Clarke looked over at her other half to see the woman silently fuming. Her nostrils flared and her hands were fisted but she remained silent, likely for the benefit of keeping Madi innocent of what was really going on in the room. Clarke saw Drake turn to Lexa, holding his hand to his chest.

“Heda, I was merely looking at the quarters. I didn’t remember them being so beautiful.”

“They are chambers meant for a queen.” Lexa hissed before starting over but Clarke reached out, grabbing her beloved before she could murder the man. No doubt the room and image brought back painful memories of Titus’ betrayal.

Clarke shook her head, “remember the laws, the laws you helped create so peace could stand. He is Fleimkepa, he can’t be killed simply because he broke into my quarters and called me less than a brothel girl.”

“For that alone…” Lexa grabbed for her knife but found it absent from the sheath.

“Yeah, I disarmed you because you and blades when you’re pissed is never a good idea.” Clarke looked over at Drake, “he’s learned his lesson physically for now. Tomorrow he’ll have to explain to the clan council why he drugged the prison guards and dragged Titus, a traitor to Heda and my prisoner, into the chambers of Haiplana without invite.”

Lexa set her jaw before speaking, “as always, my queen protects my rule when I cannot.” The brunette straightened and looked down at Drake, “you will explain your actions before the clan council and pray they call for imprisonment. I welcomed you here as you were once Fleimkepa to Heda before me, but I see now that the ways of old call far too greater than peace in the present day.” She turned her head to Clarke and held out her hand, “my blade ai Hodnes.”

Clarke handed the knife over and watched her love sheath it where it belonged. She turned to the door and called for her guards. “GONA!”

Instantly they arrived and looked confused before Moss silently grabbed Drake’s arm and pulled him to his feet. He ignored the man’s cries of pain and hissed into his face. “You dare to harm Haiplana?” His attention turned to Clarke, “allow me to take him to the forest and gut him while alive before leaving him to the wilds.”

“Imprison him, far from the cell Titus resides in.” Clarke stated firmly, “make sure his bread is two days old instead of fresh.”

“With pleasure ai haiplana.” The man pulled Drake away with Eyla following behind, nothing said as the woman was silent at the best of times.

* * *

Once the doors were closed, Lexa frantically pulled Clarke to her and gripped her arms. She seemed to be appraising that her heart was safe from harm. Without time for Clarke to stop her, Lexa untied the robe and pushed it down her shoulders to see that not a single mark was placed on ivory skin. Clarke let the brunette observe the developed ritual, knowing it meant more to Lexa than a simple ‘I’m fine’ ever would. She was, however, caught off guard by the pull of Lexa’s hands and the lips that attached themselves to her own with fierceness.

“Whoa.” Clarke pulled back and rested her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. “Niron, I’m fine. If a panther leaves a scar, a weak old man can’t do anything.” She rubbed the brunette’s shoulders and smiled at her, dismissing the cool breeze from the window on her bare skin. “I know this brings up memories of…”

“I apologize.” Lexa softened and rested her hands at Clarke’s waist. “I shouldn’t have attempted to force a union on you under a rush of memories.”

Clarke chuckled and leaned in to brush her nose against Lexa’s own. “It was startling but it wouldn’t have been forced. You know what your hands do to me.” She ran her hands down Lexa’s arms till she found nimble fingers entwined with her own. “Also, when have I ever said no to that highly multi-tasking mouth you have.” She leaned in and kissed Lexa, pulling back only when they were both breathing heavy. “Molly?”

“Cooking lessons in the kitchen.” Lexa breathed against Clarke’s mouth. “Madi is with Titus…”

“He won’t harm her when he fears us too much.” Clarke whispered and pulled back to stared into green eyes. “He can’t do much harm when Aden is there to protect her. So,” she leaned in closer, “take me to bed or leave the room to let me dress. Choose wisely Heda or you may have cold furs for the next few nights.”

Lexa growled as she picked Clarke up and carried her to the bed. “You’ll never leave my furs cold, your edict on a battlefield.” She laid the blonde against the furs, “but I would never disappoint my beloved queen. She’s far too deadly with a blade and may kill me in my sleep.”

“Do your duty Heda and she will be too exhausted to wake to kill you.” Clarke grinned up at her other half as Lexa crawled over her like a mountain cat on the scent of a kill.

“Your wish is my command ai haiplana.” Lexa leaned down to capture soft lips.

* * *

Lexa woke later in the evening to Clarke lying beside her drawing with a smile on her lips. She lifted her head and looked to the window to see the beautiful canvas that was the colors of dusk. Sighing, she laid back and turned her head to look at Clarke. The blonde merely looked up with the gentle smile of hers that was solely Lexa’s to see. After a second she looked back down and brushed the side of her hand against the paper, not caring of the charcoal on her or the dust it created on the furs.

“What are you drawing this time?” Lexa rolled onto her stomach and pushed her hair aside as she leaned over the drawing to see Clarke was drawing the brunette sitting on the throne room floor. One eye closed while the other was open, eyeing the two little girls that sat beside her. Lexa remembered it was the first meditation lesson with their daughters. Madi had fared better than Molly but it was expected and after a while, the three year old just fell asleep curled up in the elder brunette’s lap. “That was an interesting afternoon.”

“It was.” Clarke started on the throne room around the figures once they, the center point of the drawing, had been finished. “It was also when I made my decision.”

“What decision is that Hodnes?”

The blonde put her charcoal in its box and closed the lid before taking her supplies and rolling to placed them on her bedside table. Lexa waited and within moments she had blue eyes focused on her. “Bond with me? I want this life and the next Lexa. I want as many lifetimes as we’re given by The Spirit before we’re committed to death. I landed on the ground and you were the first one to really understand me even as we stood as enemies. I would rather a thousand years of war with you then just a single moment of peace…”

Lexa’s finger shushed her and the leader of the world leaned in to kiss her. When they parted, green eyes were bright with love. “I told you to only tell me when you wished to be mine and I would make it so. We’ll bond whenever you wish. We can have whatever you want, be it a simple ceremony in the temple or a massive celebration in the market.”

“Titus wants to perform the ceremony.” She rolled her eyes, “I can’t understand his whole one-eighty and by no means does it mean I even remotely like him but I respect him. He defended me against Drake’s insults when he could have had my death easily. He’ll always be my prisoner and once his usefulness is over, he will die but I guess I could give you this. He after all was like a father to you.”

Lexa smiled at her and reached up to brush back a lock of hair. “Always my Clarke, putting others before yourself.”

“I have one other stipulation to this bonding.”

“If you had none I’d be shocked.” The look they shared caused chuckles to fill the room as they always understood Lexa’s need to talk about her death and Clarke’s need to demand till she couldn’t anymore. “What is this one stipulation?”

“I want a baby.” Clarke reached out to run her fingers along Lexa’s arm. “There’s a procedure that my mom can do that makes the baby both of ours. Skaikru technology that creates a baby from two women, it was used on the ark a lot. Unfortunately, our fellow male couples were unable to undergo it but as my mom said, ‘basic biology isn’t always fair’ and she’s right.”

A grin crossed the leader’s face and she reached out to place a hand over Clarke’s belly, once again covered by her robe. “A child of my blood would rest here under your heart?”

“Yep.”

“Then your stipulation is non-negotiable.” Lexa pulled Clarke close and showered her face with small kisses, “I want ten children with you.”

Clarke laughed and wrapped her arms around her soon-to-be bonded. “Let’s start with one but it will definitely be once our daughters are older. I need Madi at least ten before we have our baby, I can’t do three young kids.”

“Seven, two years Clarke.” Lexa bore her eyes into beautiful sky blue equals. “No more, I desire to see you rounded with my child and then look into blue eyes as they open to the world.”

“Could be green or brown, depends on genetics.”

Lexa shook her head, “blue, definitely blue.”

“Let’s hope she doesn’t inherit your stubbornness.”

“Nor your defiance.” The brunette shook her head, “I have dreamed of this day a thousand times and while it was definitely different…”

Clarke shook her head, “way different than a normal day.”

“I couldn’t imagine a more perfect time to hear of your choice.” Lexa looked out the window, “as the sky meets the ground.”

“Really?” Clarke raised her eyebrow, “you just exhausted yourself and you’re looking to get lucky again?”

“You are quite impossible not to desire Clarke, it is not my fault if I am weak to desire a union with you several times a night.”

“What am I bonding with?” Clarke shook her head and laid back against the furs, shaking her head. “A woman that enjoys sex way too much.”

Lexa leaned over her, bare as the day she was born. “Well I have it on good authority that I make a certain queen weak with my hands and mouth.”

“Is that right?” Clarke grinned as she kissed Lexa, pulling her down.

“That’s…”

* * *

Before Lexa could finish, Clarke’s door opened and loud exclamations filled the room. “NONO! LEXA!” Molly yelled while trying to hide behind Clarke’s couch, “hide me from the pauna!”

“I’m the big pauna and I’m gonna get you!” Madi exclaimed and ran after her sister, who shrieked with excitement.

Clarke chuckled and pushed Lexa off of her, “welcome to the world with kids, constant interruptions. Perhaps ten is really a dream huh?”

“One Clarke!” Lexa huffed and pulled the nearby fur over her body and head. “And after both are past the age of eight when they begin apprenticeship.”

“Lexa mad?” Molly asked and Clarke laughed.

“No baby, Nomon is just upset that her special time with me is over.”

Lexa peeked her head out of the furs at the mention of being called Molly’s mother. She watched as Clarke bent down beside the two girls. Madi was the first to inquire what she wanted. “You called Lexa ‘nomon’ so does that mean she’s now Molly’s new mom too?” Madi looked down, her braid falling against her forehead. “Do you not want me?”

“No.” The girl started crying before Clarke gathered her close. “I want you both, we want you both. We want to be ‘nomon’ to you too but we know you loved your parents so we let you decide what to call us. You will always be our oldest daughter Madi but you never have to call us ‘nomon’ for us to want you.”

“Can I call you ‘mom’ like I called my mom?”

“You can call me whatever you want.” Clarke wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. “Now, I have something to tell you. Something special and exciting.”

Molly jumped up and down, “what, what, what?”

“Lexa and I are going to be bonded. It’s going to be a special ceremony with just us, the Fleimkepa, Natblida and you. When we are bonded, we will cement this family as one.”

“Cement?”

Clarke chuckled, “it means it’ll be forever and ever. In this life and the next, we will always meet each other and we will always meet you.”

“Oh!” Madi looked excited before she ran and jumped on the bed, hugging Lexa through the furs. “Forever and ever Nomon.”

Lexa held the girl close, “forever and always ai yongon.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

All words used should be familiar now so no translations this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just pulled fifteen rabbits out of the hat at once, tell me what you think of any fifteen.


	50. Changes in the Coming Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Drake's actions come to light and his secrets are exposed, Abby arrives in Polis with word regarding Azgeda leaving Lexa and Clarke with the knowledge their months of peace is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you worried about Drake and you should but I gave you clues in the chapter introducing him that reading close enough, you'd see this chapter coming. Also, a little break in the seriousness with a funny moment between Kane and Abby.

As the sun started to set and dusk bore across the horizon, Clarke stood dressing Madi and Molly in their best dresses. Of course both girls were being their normal, enthusiastic and bouncy selves so she had to refocus their attentions several times. Lexa was being prepared by her attendants and Clarke had forced her own to wait until the girls were finished while rejecting any offered help. Madi and Molly were her responsibility and while she and Lexa both accepted offers of lessons and added care when necessary, if at all possible the blonde took their care into her own hands.

A knock made her just yell out while braiding Madi’s golden locks. “Min yu op.”

The door was opened by one of the attendants and Clarke looked over for a second to see her mother and Kane looking on with both wonder and affection as they entered. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“It’s no issue.” She tied the single side braid off and started in on the pattern that was so familiar to her because it was the one she’d grown accustomed to placing in Lexa’s hair. “Just getting these two ready to stand with the other Natblida. Lexa thought it would be good they attend this evening’s sentencing.”

Abby’s mouth opened and closed a few times, “given past verdicts, do you think that’s wise?”

“We’ve agreed no blood in front of them.” Clarke stated after brushing her hands down the remaining blonde locks. “Okay my little moon, all finished.”

“Me next!” Madi jumped up and crawled on the chair where Clarke sat once Molly left. “Like yours, mochof!”

Clarke began working on the crown of braids she’d learn to wear. She’d had to learn from Lexa how to braid her own hair but she had after a while so she could do it for herself and the girls when they requested. “I didn’t know you were coming for a simple sentencing Mom?”

“I wasn’t actually. I just arrived with Bellamy and Roan, who is unfortunately delivering Ontari’s body to the palace for some ritual.”

That got Clarke’s attention and she looked over at her attendants, waving one over. “Finish her braids.” She looked down at Madi, “Colly is going to finish your braids, okay?”

“Okay.” It was said in a half-whine but Madi took the older woman’s hand.

“Come now Hainofi Madi, we shall get you and your sister looking worthy of your titles.” The other attendant took Molly’s hand before bending down to pick her up, disappearing out of the room without having to be told.

* * *

Kane chuckled and Abby looked sideways at him, he waved her off. “I hadn’t expected Lexa to get so attached.”

“More my attachment that has her bestowing such titles.” Clarke shared a look with him and he nodded. “Now what is this about Ontari, is she dead?”

Abby sighed and sat down on the couch, “childbirth, he sent Bellamy with word that they needed us immediately at the palace. When we got there by rover, she was already bordering on death.”

“The baby?”

“Born, well one was born and the other was stillborn. Placenta was wrapped around the neck and also was breech, dead likely during the birth according to my scans. The midwife told Roan they had to turn the baby but Ontari threatened the woman so badly she disappeared before we arrived. There was nothing Nyko or I could do when we got there with, she’d strained so hard something tore and septic shock had taken hold. We gave her something for pain but eventually she died.”

Clarke ran a hand over her face and sighed, “how is Roan taking it?”

“Well he’s distraught and angry but not at us.” Abby shrugged, “which is shocking. He’s angry at Ontari for not listening and for threatening the midwife and also distraught that he’s lost his daughter. His son is alive and I doubt we’ll pry him from Roan’s arms unless he needs feeding from the wetnurse.”

“The ritual will have to be conducted within the week at dusk because Natblida rituals have to happen at dusk or dawn. Any known Natblida must be burned in Polis and all must be present so Luna must be sent for. Unfortunately, it’s not a public ceremony but I’m sure Roan can explain it on his way back to Azgeda if he came with you in the rover. As the baby’s father and as Ontari’s current partner, he’ll be allowed there but no one else but Fleimkepa and Natblida are allowed.”

“Who and who?”

“Priests, priestesses and Lexa’s trainees.” Kane supplied for Abby and the doctor nodded.

“Unfortunately it’ll also be the first funeral the girls have to attend.” Clarke groaned and shook her head. “Speaking of Bellamy, what about Echo?”

“Roan is having her placed in Arkadia so I can monitor her remaining pregnancy. He doesn’t want to risk his niece and third to the Azgeda throne. Bellamy is thrilled but Echo looked at both men like they’d grown second heads. Of course, she’s due any day so I took the liberty of making it clear she wasn’t allowed any weapons because the thought of a pregnant assassin on the verge of labor given free access to weapons isn’t good for anyone’s state of mind.”

Clarke leaned back in her chair, “I’ll remember that for the future.”

* * *

Before anything further could be said, the doors to the room swung open but didn’t close. Clarke saw Moss close it behind Lexa as the brunette began to pace the room in her ceremonial dress, either unaware of her guests or ignoring them. Clarke rose from her chair and started towards Lexa but stopped when she put her hand out beside her, a sign for Clarke to not touch her. If she’d seen Clarke than she’d also seen Abby and Kane but decided they were trustworthy enough to keep her secrets.

“Ontari or Drake?”

“Fleimkepa na wan em op.” She hissed and continued to pace, “em tel oso op gada ething. Testa kom Lous komba Polis raun kom telon gada trap.” She turned and left the room after speaking, the door slamming behind her. "Dress her in ceremonial clothing, quickly!" It was yelled from the hallway loud enough to be heard through the doors

Kane stood as Abby did and joined Clarke, “what was that?”

“That is my future wife.” Clarke said as Kane put up a hand.

“Is my grasp of the language poor or did she just say something about enemy camps?”

“Yep, excuse me.” Clarke left the room while Abby turned to Kane. “Heda, a word!”

* * *

“Future wife?”

Kane grabbed Abby’s arms, “focus Abby. Lexa just mentioned enemy camps which could mean war.”

“War is nothing new on the ground but the fact my daughter just said she’s engaged to Lexa, that’s new.” Kane said nothing and just put his head in his hand.

The doors the room opened and Moss stepped inside, “Ambassador, you’re requested in the throne room for the sentencing. Your houmon may come if she wishes.”

“I’m Clarke’s mother, Marcus and I aren’t…”

Moss lowered his head, “apologies Fisa Abi, I’m sure Heda wouldn’t be opposed if you’d like to observe as well.”

Kane leaned his head in, “ambassadorial spouses are always allowed if the ambassador is present. He was trying to be subtle due to the extra guards and technically, you are.” He turned and headed out, “mochof Moss, how is Rega?”

“Quite well, agreed to be my houmon when I asked her on the last moon. I regret she works in the brothel but until we unite I doubt I could stop her.”

“I’m sure Abby would be more than happy to meet with you both regarding the worries.” He patted the guard’s arm and turned at the door, “coming?”

Abby followed up pointed at him as she reached the door. “You and I are going to talk later on all this.”

“I’m quite sure.” He muttered and followed her out the door, Moss following behind them.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

Fleimkepa na wan em op: The Flamekeeper will die

Em tel oso op gada ething. Testa kom Lous komba Polis raun kom telon gada trap: He told the enemy everything. Riders from Lous came to Polis telling of an enemy camp.

Fisa Abi: Healer Abby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger but this is meant to be a short chapter, more to come in the next. Anyone have any ideas?


	51. When the Past Makes One Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the fact her religion and way of life since birth has been betrayed, Lexa loses herself to the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little dark, Lexa loses herself a bit and reverts back to some of her Season 2 persona. My beta helped me with this so I will forever be grateful for her.

The sound of beating drums filled the throne room as Clarke stood beside Lexa’s throne. Her hands were folded behind her back while her gaze was fixed on Drake. The Fleimkepa was attached to the same holding device as Emerson and Titus had been before him. He looked forward, his body facing the empty throne with defiance written across his entire face. Clarke took a moment to note that Aden and the other Natblida stood silently waiting, the boy-turned-teen held his hands against Madi’s shoulders while Ellie held Molly’s hand. The toddler was looking around, unable to stand still despite the seriousness of the room. She was still too young to understand silence and stillness was required at such events.

The throne room doors opened and Lexa entered, her dress trailing behind her as she made her way to the throne. As she turned towards those present once upon the last step, Clarke spoke a single command that she’d heard so often she knew the exact moment it was to be said. “Spek daun yun gon Heda.” She bowed to her knee as all others did as well.

Unlike every other time before, Clarke rose without a hand held out to her. She knew from this gesture that she stood beside Lexa only as her Fleimkepa and nothing more. It was a strange feeling, knowing that she had no say. It wasn’t about Drake breaking into her quarters anymore but a betrayal bigger than any that had come before. Titus’ betrayal was nothing compared to Drake’s and there was little doubt he’d led them straight into a war. As a strong believer in _The Spirit_ , she couldn’t understand why any Fleimkepa would dare to betray the very faith they’d devoted their lives to.

“On this evening when we are meant to begin preparing for the release of a Natblida spirit, we are instead called to face a betrayal unlike any that have come before. Our people have betrayed us. Our rulers have betrayed us. Our lovers and children have betrayed us. Despite all these betrayals, we have always held strong to our faith. To the knowledge that we are meant for the next life, no matter our actions in this one. We have always held strong to the knowledge that Heda has always been and will always be Natblida. We have always held strong that our Fleimkepa will guide us into the next generation, willing to fall on their own blades to protect our sacred ways.”

She stepped down till she was glaring daggers into Drake, “that knowledge was lost when this Fleimkepa told his captives everything about our ways. The Western Lands camp along the boundary river, ready for war. There is little doubt this man traded freedom for sacred knowledge. Knowledge he swore to never reveal even if it meant falling on a blade.”

* * *

Silence seemed to fill the room before chaos erupted. Clarke watched as Lexa returned to her throne, silent as multiple people made their way towards the man. Weapons were brandished despite the rule of no weapons within the room. Clarke couldn’t move, she had the balcony behind her and a fury of people in front of her. The thought of the promise she and Lexa had made, to prevent bloodshed in front of their daughters, had her looking towards the Natblida. However, she found herself unable to recognize the children she’d come to see as younger sisters and brothers. Only Ellie and Paxel, one of the younger boys, remained standing where they once had been. Aden lead charge with the others, fury on their faces while Molly and Madi were quickly secreted out of the room by Moss. It was only seconds before screams filled the room and blood hit the floor did Clarke see the guard slip away with the girls.

“Lexa, stop them!” Clarke gripped her intended’s arm but the woman put up her hand, signaling Clarke to be quiet. She didn’t and bent down beside the woman who she barely recognized in that moment. “You’re destroying your own rule! Everything you’ve built is dying with him, blood shall not have blood…”

Lexa looked up at Elos, the guard merely glanced her way. “Take Wanheda to her chambers. If she doesn’t want to perform her Fleimkepa duties, then she doesn’t need to be present.”

“Sha Heda.”

Elos dared to grab her arm when she resisted, the blonde glaring up at him in defeat. “Let. Me. Go.” She all but growled at him but he held tighter to her arm.

“You can’t persuade her.” He whispered low in Clarke’s ear, “not in this Clarke.”

When she looked back at the guard, she saw his concern and realized he’d known Lexa far longer than her. For once Clarke needed to accept what she was being told and nodded in defeat. He let her arm go and guided her out of the room, along the wall and away from the fury. As Clarke turned at the side door, she saw Lexa sitting on her throne with an impassive face watching the insanity as if she’d just watched the Natblida sparring.

* * *

Clarke watched her daughters sleep, they were both curled up in her bed after a fitful night. They’d asked when their Natblida sisters and brothers had pulled weapons on Drake. Why their powerful mother didn’t stop everything. Why everyone was screaming and yelling at the man. Trying to explain everything was near impossible and only after diverting their attention with a bath and a story in the early morning did they fall asleep. The blonde had stayed up all night pacing and waiting for Lexa to come to her. For the woman she intended to marry to explain everything but instead she’d been left guarded inside her quarters. Guards outside her room weren’t from those loyal to her and didn’t let her out when she attempted to leave. They’d bowed their heads and asked her forgiveness but made it clear Lexa had ordered her confined to her quarters.

As she threaded her fingers through Molly’s hair, the door to her room opened and she turned her head to see Lexa standing in the doorway. Her ceremonial dress and braids were gone, her lounging clothes replacing those from the night before. If Clarke hadn’t witnessed everything the night before, she could almost swear it was just another day. Standing from her daughter, Clarke crossed the room and stood in front of the woman she loved.

“Get. Out.” It was hissed from the blonde and she blocked Lexa’s attempt to walk towards the bed.

“Clarke…” Lexa put her hands out and attempted to pull Clarke to her but the blonde pushed the leader back.

“I said get out. I just watched you destroy everything you spent months building. I watched peace fall to bloodlust.” She shook her head, “you don’t get to come in here like you didn’t dismiss me and order Elos to drag me out of the room. You ordered your guards to keep me locked inside this room like I’m your prisoner again instead of your houmon.” Clarke turned towards the bed and placed her back to Lexa. “I don’t want to see you right now.”

Lexa was silent and Clarke thought she’d turn to leave but instead found herself jerked around. Lexa held onto her arm and stared into her eyes. “If you don’t want me here, then that is your choice Clarke. However, you will remember your place when it comes to politics and religion.”

“And where exactly is that?”

“Silent when I tell you to be. I am Heda and you are my houmon, given as much freedom as I allow. Last night you refused to listen so you were forced to leave.”

Clarke nodded as she pulled away, “as Heda says.”

“I don’t want it to be this way Clarke.” Lexa took a few steps towards her. “I came here to relieve the guard and to check on you and our daughters. I swore to you they wouldn’t see bloodshed and I made sure of it.”

“Did you tell Moss before you arrived or did you signal to him during?” She set her chin, “speak true Lexa, did you plan this before you even came to this room last night to tell me about the betrayal?”

Lexa looked over at the sleeping girls, “they didn’t witness it, that’s all that matters.”

“They know something happened. They saw the Natblida grab weapons. They heard screams and yells and know you didn’t stop it like you normally do. I’ve spent all night trying to get them to sleep because of what you did!” She pointed at the brunette, “your actions had them crying. So, yes they didn’t see what you watched without emotion but they know something happened.”

“You don’t know anything Clarke. You say I watched it without emotion but you fail to understand the greater picture. What Drake did could destroy everything we have built.”

Clarke shook her head and pointed, “you mean what you built. Because I just watched everything you and I built together, die. We created ‘blood must not have blood’ and stood by it, both of us through everything. Through both Emerson and Titus…”

“Emerson and Titus didn’t do what he did.” Lexa began to pace, “he swore his life to The Spirit. He took an oath to protect our ways of life, to protect the Natblida lineage. Even you would sooner die than divulge such information and at such a time you nearly did, you didn’t even believe in our ways as you do now. He sold it all for his freedom and now we are on the eve of war.”

“We’ve gone to war before, nothing is different.”

* * *

Lexa looked up at her, “I’ve been Natblida since I was born and destined for Heda before I’d even been brought to life within my mother. Everything I have stood for since I was born was threatened. The Western Lands aren’t like the Mountain or Azgeda or even rogue Skaikru. They number more than The Coalition five times over. Because of him, the Natblida flame may be extinguished and peace a legend in the far future. He destroyed our way of life…”

“So you’re scared!” Clarke snorted and shook her head. “Scared everything you trained to be will be wiped out by another rogue clan. So what if you feel betrayed, we all feel betrayed. I don’t understand his actions because I couldn’t imagine giving away your secrets. The difference is Lexa, he was a slave in enemy land who would do anything to survive. He gave away secrets because he stood by the old ways. Ways that embraced love being weakness, that only Heda needed to rule and that Natblida were forced into ritual combat for a throne. Those aren’t our ways or have you already forgotten that the past can’t dictate the future?” She took a step towards Lexa, “have you forgotten what you said Primheda Bekka showed you?”

“Clarke…”

“I thought life was about more than survival. I thought we chose ‘blood must not have blood’ for a better future for our children.” Clarke reached out a hand to Lexa, “what I saw last night was someone I haven’t seen in almost a year. That was the woman who left me at the Mountain. I know you aren’t her and I know you’re scared but I’m here if you’ll let me be. I swear to stand by you in the good and the bad.” She shook her head as she cupped Lexa’s cheek, “but I won’t stand by and watch you destroy everything you’ve built towards the future. I mean it Lexa, as much as it would kill me, I’d go back to Arkadia with the girls. I love you in this life and the next but if last night is going to be the future, it’s not a future I can stay and watch.”

Lexa swallowed, “what would you have me do? He gave away secrets regarding Heda and Natblida lineage. He…”

“He gave away a history that’s twenty years in the past. We know Heda Bekka was Skaikru. We no longer have The Conclave. There are now two Fleimkepa instead of one. Everything he sold his life for, it was before you became Heda and I arrived here. You’re fearful of an army five times the size of yours but you forget you have weapons they couldn’t even begin to imagine. Most of all, you have me fighting beside you.”

* * *

“Forgive me.” Lexa whispered as she looked into Clarke’s eyes. “Moba, ai Hodnes.”

“In time.” Clarke embraced Lexa and held her, “not today and not tomorrow but in time. Just know I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed the brunette’s head, “you wouldn’t survive war without me.”

Lexa chuckled softly against Clarke’s neck, “I survived many wars without you.”

“Yeah but how many wars have I won without hundreds of casualties?” Clarke pulled back and brushed back Lexa’s hair. “Barring Wanheda’s necessary sacrifices.”

“Shh Hodnes, we can talk of war when our daughters aren’t close to waking.” She looked over at the bed, where Madi was stretching. “I should apologize to them as well.”

“Yeah you should.” Clarke stated and watched her love head over to the bed, prepared to throw herself at the furs to cuddle the two Natblida within.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

Spek daun yun gon Heda: Bow down to your Heda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of Lexa's temporary departure into the past.


	52. A Mechanic and a Boat Leader in a Rover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is picked up by Raven to be taken to Polis; what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a fun chapter after the seriousness of the last. I loved the idea of Luna and Raven together, the balance they bring to each other on the show before the writers got stupid. 
> 
> Would there still be a connection without the world ending and the ALIE issue? We'll see...

As Luna kom Floukru placed her feet on soil for the first time, she looked around to see no one waiting for her despite the urgent message that had been sent to her. She’d received word that four days before a Natblida had died and she was needed for the Release Ritual. The sound of a motor made her take pause, a hand on her belt where a knife lay. She watched as a car, one she’d only learned about from her time in Polis, made its way towards her. It stopped a few feet away and the door opened, a girl not much older from her looked at her from the door.

“You Luna of the Boat People?” She feigned ignorance but the woman only laughed, “I’m Raven, I’m your ride to Polis. Lexa has a war and needs to get Ontari shipped off to wherever she has to go so urgency was required. This baby can get you there by nightfall instead of a couple days on a horse.” Silence was met with a roll of her eyes, “look, I know you grew up with Lexa so stop acting like you can’t understand me. If you’d rather walk your way to Polis, be my guest but there isn’t a horse for miles so it’ll be a while.”

Luna took a few steps forward, “Heda must trust you to send you to get me.”

“More like she’s pacing and Clarke is about ready to murder her so she sent me.” A raised eyebrow made Raven laugh, “trust me, Princess isn’t above killing the woman so let’s go already.”

* * *

After getting inside the vehicle, Luna looked around but was jerked forward when Raven backed up quickly. Bracing herself, she watched the woman turn the vehicle around and start driving at a slower pace. “You called her ‘princess’ so is she a Skaikru princess?”

“You could say that. She was one of the privileged few on the Ark but she fell like the rest of us. Anyways, doesn’t matter now since she’s about ready to become queen of the entire damn world.” Raven looked over at her, “Clarke and Lexa are going to be bonding in the near future or so I’m told but Kane, he’s our ambassador, he said they got into a huge fight the other day. Something about Lexa allowing an entire room full of people to stab and kill a man. Not that I’m surprised, Lexa’s always been a little warlord-ish for me. I mean, after the whole killing my boyfriend and then torturing me with knives when I was innocent.”

“That doesn’t sound like my blood sister.”

“Not that I’m defending her but that whole incident was complicated.” Raven brushed her hand out, “and coming from me, that means it was complicated. Doesn’t matter now, she and Clarke have done amazing and everyone loves everyone. Well mostly at least.”

Luna looked over at the brunette, “have you no ability to hold your tongue?”

“Nope, say it as I see it. Don’t worry though, Lexa loves my weapons too much to do me much harm.”

“Weapons?”

“Bombs made from nitrate pills and horse shit, jobi nut and light grenades to just name a few.” Raven looked over at the leader, “I’m kind of unofficially the Palace’s weapon expert. Skaikru tech made into weapons, perfect for a war with rogue Skaikru or The Western Lands. I’m told they have an army five times the size of the Coalition. I say bring it on.”

“You are certainly interesting Reivon kom Skaikru.”

“I’m one of a kind.” Raven grinned and put her hand on one of the gears, “hold on, I’m about to speed this puppy up.”

* * *

Of course Raven found herself putting her foot in her mouth about the speed of the rover before long. She hadn’t anticipated the solar panels being drained as quickly as they had and quickly found herself kicking the tires of the vehicle while Luna stood watching in partial interest. At least they were by a stream so they had water but Raven was pissed at herself for trusting Murphy when he said the solar panels were fine. The man was a good thief but knew nothing about mechanics or rovers.

“Stupid rover. Stupid Murphy!” She kicked the wheel again, “when I get my hands on him, I’m going to strangle him, have Abby revive him and kill him all over again slowly! Aah, stupid Raven thinking you could trust the guy who shot you and steals for a living.”

Luna chuckled from where she sat by the stream, resting a hand in the crystal water. “I take it this Murphy isn’t someone you’re fond of.”

“The guy shot me and made my leg like this so he’s on my permanent shit-list. Sure, he’s reformed since he met Emori but they’re like professional thieves so trusting him about my rover is the last thing I should have done.” Raven grabbed the tablet off the hood, “and we have to wait another five hours for it be fully charged.”

“May I ask what is wrong with your leg?”

Raven collapsed next to Luna, “severe nerve damage, mangled tendons and the inability to ever go without pain. You get really good at living with it after a while.”

* * *

After a few moments of silence, Luna bent forward and touched Raven’s calf. “Take this support off, I can relieve some of the pain.”

“No offense but our highly advanced doctor can’t do much so I doubt that.”

“No offense where none is taken, however sometimes dismissing something creates a missed opportunity. Simply trying will change nothing, will it not?”

Raven took the brace off and Luna maneuvered till Raven’s leg lay between her own. She placed her hands gently on the limb and allowed her thumbs to rest on the knee cap. Gently massaging the area, Luna stopped and quickly dug into her own bag. Pulling a jar from the knapsack, she opened it to reveal a cream. With gentle hands, Luna pushed Raven’s pants up to her knee and seeing the damage, ran gentle fingers over it.

The mechanic rolled her eyes, “yeah I know, it’s ugly as hell.”

“Simply the battle scars of a warrior.” The leader smiled gently before rubbing the cream between her hands and started her massage all over again. “We have a saying where I’m from. A body full of scars is the sign of a life survived, a mind covered in scars is the sign of a life well lived. The body is simply a way of living, we have a new one in this life and the next. However, the mind still lingers and forms our new lives in the next life, making us better there than we are here.” She removed her hands and let them fall into her lap, “your scars make you a warrior but your mind makes you so much more.”

“Are you sure you’re related to Lexa?”

Luna chuckled, “we grew up together in Polis but we are not even from the same clan. Lexa was the weakest of us all physically but the strongest of us all logically and emotionally. Titus, our teacher, always favored her but we all knew she’d die in the Conclave. She may have been the perfect candidate for Heda mentally but I was always the one who was destined to win the throne.”

“So what happened? If you were…”

“Do you know how the Conclave is conducted?” A shake of the mechanic’s head made Luna look out at the water. “A fight to the death, no matter our age if we are over our apprentice years. Everyone is paired up and pitted against each other till one remains, except I was paired against my twin brother and was forced to kill him. After that was Lexa and since she remained, I fled. I want no more war, no more death.” A smile crossed Luna’s face and she turned her head to smile at the mechanic. “Which is why sitting here with a weapons expert is unexpected.”

Raven chuckled, “well its only me and the river.”

“How is your leg?”

* * *

The mechanic reached out and ran her hand over the limb, realizing the pain was minimal enough she barely realized it was there. “Just enough pain to know there’s pain.”

“Massage your leg and use this sparingly.” Luna handed her the jar of cream, “made from herbs and seaweed, it is a powerful pain reliever. Remain in your support when walking, the cream won’t heal the injury.”

“Are you sure you aren’t a doctor?”

“Doctor, what is a doctor?”

“I think the word ‘fisa’ is the translation, I don’t know. I mean, my Trig is as horrible as my running.”

Luna chuckled softly, “Trigedasleng is derived from your language, developed to hide from The Mountain. It’s not difficult to learn and if you wish, I could teach you a few phrases.”

“Alright, the master becomes the student.” Raven waved her arms out and bowed despite her sitting position. “Teach away oh wise one.”

* * *

The arrival of the rover in Polis no longer alerted the guards as it once had so they didn’t even make a move from the gate to inspect. Raven stopped outside the gates in a spot that Lexa had designated for the Skairkru rovers. An ‘x’ had been marked on the wall for them to use as a soft target and so Raven cut off the engine and got out. Luna emerged as well and looked at the city walls, the tower looming high in the sky from where she stood. The flame was bright and orange, a sign of a living heda. It would turn blue that evening when a fine powder was added to it, signaling the death of a Natblida.

“Reivon kom Skaikru, you dare to show your face!” One the guards stated and immediately Luna pulled Raven behind her, shielding her from the burly guards.

Raven brushed her hand against Luna’s arm and made her way over, greeting the guard in a friendly manner. “What’s up Drax, still upset that Skaikru took your sister?”

“If anything, your healer is making her happy so I will always be grateful.” He ruffled her hair and she swatted his hand, “speaking of Jackson and Ava, what brings you to Polis?”

Raven pointed her thumb over her shoulder, “had to pick up Luna for some important ritual for Ontari.”

“Ahh, the Release Ritual.” He looked over at Luna and bowed slightly, “Natblida Luna, welcome back to Polis.”

“I’m shocked Titus hasn’t ordered me put in chains and locked up until the ritual.”

Drax took a few steps closer, “all Natblida are welcome in Polis now and as for Titus, I would speak to Heda and Haiplana.” He held out an arm, “come, enjoy your time in your former home.”

Raven grinned up at Luna, “come on, like Polis is something to be missed. I can’t wait to see if the market has some spare tech for me to take back to Arkadia.”

* * *

The market had to wait because as soon as they neared the market, which was situated close to the palace, Clarke was waiting with two Fleimkepa acolytes. Luna made her way over and took pause for a second at the sight of the blonde in Fleimkepa robes, although soft and custom made. She only knew the blonde as the mighty Wanheda, Lexa’s consort and the newly appointed Coalition queen, never as a Fleimkepa.

“Clarke!” Raven immediately hugged the blonde and she pulled away, smiling. “Luna as requested, had a little power issue midway so…”

“Thanks Raven, I knew it probably wasn’t anything too bad since you’d have radioed if it was. Sorry if the company was less than pleasurable, I just knew sending you would be preferable to a lot of the others.”

Raven hit the woman’s arm, “love you too Princess. Now, while you two go get all religious, I’m going to hit the market for some tech.”

“Just tell them to add it to my purse if they try to haggle you more than usual.”

“Uh duh, you are after all the queen in this place.” Raven chuckled and turned to Luna as she approached.

Luna nodded her head to Raven, “it was a pleasure meeting you Reivon kom Skaikru. If you ever want to see the ocean, you are welcome on my rigs.”

“Same for Arkadia.” Raven smiled at her, “oh and thanks for teaching me Trig and how to help my leg.”

As Raven made her way into the market, Luna watched her go with a soft smile on her face. Clarke cleared her throat and brought Luna’s attention back to the city. “Don’t get any ideas, Raven’s been through a lot and she doesn’t need you screwing with her emotions.”

The leader made her way past Clarke towards the tower but paused beside her. “Of all the people to exist in this city, she is one of the safest. There are some issues that don’t concern Wanheda or Haiplana.”

She left Clarke and headed towards the palace with the acolytes behind her, no doubt assigned so she wouldn’t wonder without supervision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter and the interactions between the two.


	53. An Unworthy Goodbye, A Worthy New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Natblida bid Ontari into the next life, Luna finds herself once again at home in Polis. She makes new discovers in her old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away so long, life happens.

Luna was escorted to a room within the palace instead of being seen by Lexa. She expected her blood-sister to see her immediately, especially after their hostile meeting the last time she dared to set foot on land. After some thought, she realized Lexa had likely kept from killing her for daring to break the unspoken law by the very blonde who had meet her in the market. Ceremonial clothing laid across the bed in her room, yet the clothing spoke to the status she held. Instead of makeshift garments, instead there was a fine dress of black with a red sash that would go over it.

A knock made her turn and she saw the door open to reveal two women, their black sashes over white cloth signified they were actually Natblida attendants. “Welcome Natblida Luna.” They bowed their heads as the older took a step forward, “we’ve been sent to help you prepare.”

“I can prepare on my own.”

“Fleimkepa kom Heda insists.” The older, a woman nearly twice her age, insisted and shut the door. “All Natblida are being attended to as you honor not one but two Natblida this evening.”

The news that two Natblida had been lost was news to Luna and she turned to the woman. “Two?”

“Sha, Natblida Ontari and the unborn Natblida lost during the birth.”

It was news to the leader that Ontari had died during childbirth and the child had been lost with her. She wondered what would have become of the child under Lexa’s new laws. Would it have had to fight its own mother in the Conclave or would Ontari had spared it? She knew from reports that Ontari was a reckless and dangerous girl, trained to be like an obedient wolf that followed Nia’s every command. She had wondered how ruthless the girl would be in a ritual Conclave.

“Then let’s begin.”

* * *

The night wore on and Luna learned they would be honoring Ontari and her unborn child at dawn instead of dusk. The Night Grove had been transformed into something amazing and when Luna stepped foot into the space she’d last seen as a young novitiate, she realized how religious the sky queen was. The ground around the pyre had been marked with sacred symbols and Conclave flags few beside Azgeda’s banner. On the pyre was Ontari’s body covered by a simple sheet.

Natblida weren’t wrapped in shrouds as every member of the Coalition but instead a simple sheet was placed over them. It symbolized the freedom they were denied in life and welcomed in death. Flowers surrounded her body and a small carved toy wolf sat beside her covered hand. Luna knew immediately it wasn’t meant for Ontari but for the child lost within her, a final gift to the small spirit that never took a breath.

“It has been a long time sister.” Luna turned to see Lexa in the same dress she herself wore as all Natblida were equal during a Release Ritual. “Yet not too long, a few months really.”

“Your Fleimkepa has outdone herself.”

“She is as she always has been, Fleimkepa or not.” Lexa turned to the grove as the Fleimkepa acolytes and Natblida started to arrive. Mason and Clarke were leading them all in silent reverence.

As if knowing what was required of them, all took a spot around the pyre to form a circle. Mason and Clarke stood at the head and feet of Ontari. Lexa reached out to take Madi and Molly’s hands, they both stood sleepily on either side of their mother. Mason began praying and all bowed their heads, silent and reverent. Eventually as the colors of the sky changed, he stopped and Clarke took a step forward.

“Sen oso klir Natblida Ontari kom Azgeda en Natblida Beka kom Azgeda, Hainofi kom Azgeda.” She lifted the torch from the fire and held it out, placing it against the wood. “Kom skaifaya ‘so gyon op, gon skaifaya ‘so kom daun. Keryon teik emo laik oyun.”

“Kom skaifaya ‘so gyon op, gon skaifaya ‘so kom daun.” Everyone repeated as the flames engulfed the pyre.

Aden started humming and eventually it was Oona that began singing the Coalition Anthem. Eventually everyone joined in, singing as the flames began to envelope the entire pyre, Ontari and her child with her.

Luna watched as Lexa bent down to pick up the youngest Natblida, holding her gently as they observed the pyre. The blonde child wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and fell promptly asleep against her. It was strange as a Natblida would never have come to Polis before the age of five and wouldn’t dare think of demanding or expecting such affection. She wondered what clan the girl came from and where her parents were. It took a few moments for Luna to place the other young girl as the one from the blockade months before. She was astounded that Lexa would dare break sacred law by allowing a non-Natblida to attend such a private affair, Wanheda’s child or not.

The palace flame shown blue as they arrived back, people in the street watched the procession and all bowed their heads. The passing of a Natblida was a tragic loss to religion and the ways of Heda, a loss of a potential leader. Luna watched as several market goers reached out to touch the arms of the Natblida, offering condolences. A few touched her as well and she thanked them wordlessly. It amazed her that even after she fled and broke sacred law, the people still welcomed her.

* * *

It was evening before Luna found herself in the company of others again. However, it was different as she’d been wondering the market in search of something to do. Wondering around Polis again, freely without the thought of forfeiting her life or the worry of a Conclave was like she could breathe again. It wasn’t her islands or rigs but it was a sense of home she hadn’t known she’d been missing.

The sound of arguing made her turn a corner to see the feisty mechanic she’d come to Polis with arguing. She threw the piece of tech she had in her hand at the stall owner, clearly upset about something. The man spoke harshly, words that weren’t polite in public and many other stall owners were silently walking as the seller was belligerent to Raven.

Luna made her way over and placed herself between the two, her hand going to Raven’s wrist behind her. She squeezed gently, reassuring the mechanic she was safe. “What right to do you have speaking to a buyer in such a way?”

“She lies and says the tek is broken, it’s as I found it.”

Raven took a step forward, “then why were there tool marks on it? You took out one of the bigger components to be able make more profit. Now it’s worthless!”

“You would do well to remember Reivon kom Skaikru is not only a potential repeat buyer but also Haiplana’s friend. Imagine if Haiplana was informed of your behavior.”

The man went silent before quietly speaking, “of course…”

“Natblida Luna.” Luna supplied and the man looked up at her, surprise on his face. “You’ll let her have buyer’s choice for selling her broken tek. Am I understood?”

“Sha.” The seller turned to Raven, “whatever you wish Reivon kom Skaikru, it is yours.”

After staying to oversee Raven pick out another piece, Luna walked with the girl throughout the market. The sun was setting and stalls were closing but they walked around, speaking quietly about anything and everything. Luna found herself observing the mechanic, who seemed to talk animatedly about anything on her mind. The leader didn’t understand half of what she spoke about but it didn’t matter, listening to the woman was just as calming as listening to the sea.

* * *

High pitched laughter made both look around and finally their attention settled on the Clarke and two young children. Luna placed them as the youngest Natblida and Clarke’s daughter from the blockade. They were running around, playing chase as Clarke finished a transaction with one of the last stall owners to close. A small whistle had both girls running over to her, the youngest taking her hand as the older one walked beside her.

“Clarke!” Raven waved to her and the blonde smiled, talking to the girls and they nodded.

“Raven, hey.” Clarke looked down at the girls, “say hello girls.”

Madi waved at her while Molly acted shy, hiding behind Clarke’s leg. “Hiya Reivon.”

“Hiya Madi. Is Molly too sacred of me to say hi?”

The blonde moved around Clarke and deliberately towards the mechanic. “I not scared of anything!”

“Well who would be when the Commander is your mom.” Raven poked the girl’s belly and she giggled. “Sorry your friend died, I think I’m supposed to say that.”

Madi nodded, “thank you Raven, Ontari will be missed.”

“Ontari’s passing onto the next life is a great loss to Natblida but The Spirit deemed her ready.” Clarke put a hand on Madi’s head. “Hello Luna.”

“Haiplana.” Luna nodded to her, “is Heda going to be calling a war council soon?”

The blonde was silent for a few moments before she spoke, “tomorrow at dawn. Am I guessing you’ll be present?”

“My people and I don’t approve of taking lives but the Western Lands aren’t to be messed with. They have always been a people who traded in slaves and aren’t above certain violations to get what they want.” Her eyes flitted to the girls before meeting Clarke’s own. “If you understand my meaning.”

“Loud and clear.”

A throat cleared and they all turned to see Lexa, she walked with her arms behind her back. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Nomon!” Molly ran to her and the leader of leaders picked the girl up, holding her tightly.

“Are you alright my little warrior?”

“Sha nomon.” The girl laid her head against Lexa’s shoulder as her arms wrapped around her neck. “Hungry.”

Lexa rubbed her back and looked down at Madi. “Are you hungry too Madi?”

“Sha nomon.”

“Then perhaps we should get supper.” Lexa turned her attention to Clarke, “will you be joining us or your friend?”

“I’ll be along shortly.”

Lexa took Madi’s hand, “take as long as you need Hodnes.” She looked down at both girls, “shall we get dinner?”

“Yes!” Madi pulled away and made towards the palace while Lexa walked behind her with Molly in her arms.

* * *

Raven shook her head in awe, “still strange to see her as a wife and mother.”

Clarke chuckled, “not my wife yet.”

“Close enough!” Raven punched Clarke’s arm, “you should have heard half the camp when word got out that Lexa was going to marry you. Abby commented to Jackson that they needed to program the equipment for nightbloods permanently since her daughter-in-law and granddaughters were nightbloods. Jackson thought you were already married and let it slip to the whoever came into the Infirmary that Clarke was married to the Commander.”

Clarke laughed and shook her head, “of course my mom was thinking of programing the equipment and let it slip.” She shrugged, “realistically that’s not a bad idea. If something happened to the girls, I’d want them examined by my mom or seen to in Arkadia. Natblida have different blood properties than you or I so it makes sense to program the equipment to factor in those properties.”

“Your mom said something about the girls being different from Lexa, blood wise.”

“Well they were in space so they were exposed to different radiation than Lexa and Luna. They have more advanced blood properties.”

Luna looked between the two women, “so the children…”

“Are Skaikru Natblida.” Clarke supplied, “but adopted by me before they could be sworn to the Conclave. Lexa became their mother when we agreed to bond.”

Raven popped up before Luna could speak. “So dinner at the palace, I’d never turn that down or a huge bathroom.”

Luna was about to stop her new friend from assuming too much but Clarke nodded her head towards the palace. “You can borrow my room for tonight.”

“Have I told you how you’re my favorite Clarke?” Raven grinned and started towards the palace, only pausing to look over her shoulder at Luna. “You coming too?”

“I am currently staying in the palace so it would make sense Strik Sora.” She caught up with her friend and Clarke followed behind, only speaking when Raven asked for a translation of the name Luna called her.

Clarke only smiled and decided to let her friend figure it out. “Learn the language and you’ll know.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translation

Sen oso klir Natblida Ontari kom Azgeda en Natblida Beka kom Azgeda, Hainofi kom Azgeda: We release Nightblood Ontario of the Ice Nation and Nightblood Beka of the Ice Nation, Princess of the Ice Nation

Kom skaifaya ‘so gyon op, gon skaifaya ‘so kom daun. Keryon teik emo laik oyun: From the stars we are born, to the stars we return. Spirit accept them as yours.

Strik Sora: Little Bird

* * *

Image - Google Search

This image is a bit of a spoiler for a scene that will happen in a few chapters (no relation to the show's plot in this pic) 

 


End file.
